Pirate Princess
by FelSong
Summary: Prequel to Gypsy Queen A collaborative effort with EreshkigalGirl. Forced to aid the Royal Navy of Remalna in the search for Norsunder, expirate Ezranya Fyn and Prince Alaraec of Remalna travel ever closer to those who fight under the Banner of the Damne
1. Pirates

Pirate Princess

Disclaimer: Nothing but the pirates and plot are mine. Everything else belongs to Sherwood Smith. I'm just borrowing her playground for a while. Got that? Good.

Chapter 1: Pirates

"I'm going for a walk on the deck with Willem, Grandpa," said Ezranya, braiding her waist-length wavy black hair, streaked brown by the sun, into a coronet before pulling a hat over her crowning glory and sticking a foot-long pin through the whole thing.

"You know," said her grandfather thoughtfully, "I've been thinking of retiring from being a pirate. Get myself a plot of land and start a vineyard some place. Would you like that?" He scratched at his day old stubble.

Ezranya paused in the midst of pouring him a cup of hot mocha, or a mixture of hot chocolate and coffee, and said carefully, "That would be nice. I'd like to live on land again."

"Think about it, poppet." He took a sip of the piping hot beverage and sighed blissfully. "Your mocha's almost as good as your mother's was."

Ezranya smiled tightly, a sharp pain in her breast as she was once again reminded of her parents' deaths those many years ago. She pulled on a worn but comfortable tunic and was making her way to the door when her she heard her grandfather mutter, "Still don't see what Willum gets out of kissing you when you're dressed like a lad." She rolled her eyes, causing him to chuckle appreciatively, before striding out of the room and shutting the door silently behind her.

The sea was calm for the night, the moon casting a pale glow on everything it's silver rays touched. Even Ezranya's tanned skin seemed dull. First mate Willem looked up when he heard the tapping of boot heels against the wooden planks, and grinned brightly when he saw that it was Ezran the cabin boy, otherwise known as Ezra, Captain Fyn's only granddaughter.

Her slender and almost boyish frame was warmly dressed in leggings, knee-high boots and a thick tunic, her hair stuffed under a hat as per normal. He caught the impish gleam in those doe-eyed green orbs and braced himself for attack. The distance between them closed, but nothing. At the very last moment, she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. The lookout high above in the crow's nest gave a wolf whistle and yelled, "Face suckers on deck!" before hooting with laughter.

A few heads stuck out from behind coils of rope or barrels of apples, all smiled knowingly. There could only be two possible scenarios when face suckers were about: Ezra and Will or one of the lads and Dita, the cook cum communal whore.

The young lovers smiled against each other's lips, ignoring their audience. When they finally broke apart, it was Willem who regarded the all-male onlookers with a mock exasperated expression saying, "Can't a man get any privacy around here?"

"Sorry lad," came the fast reply, "When you're on a boat, everyone's business is your business and your business is everyone's entertainment!" Raucous laughter broke loose on the deck as hardened pirates relaxed for the night.

"You two lovebirds go have your fun somewhere else, I'll handle these brutes for you," said Dita, climbing up the stairs that led into the kitchen with a smile.

"You're a saviour Dita!" thanked Ezranya, grabbing Willem by the hand to someplace quieter while glaring at all her adoptive uncles disapprovingly, inciting more laughter.

The next day was just like any other the crew aboard the Fearless, they had awoken before the sun had risen and began their chores of scrubbing the deck and trimming the sails. But the sky was dyed a blood red when the sun finally rose, causing many to mutter uncertainly. Blood-red sky, Sailor's warning.

Ezran the cabin boy followed the captain out on to the deck, helping out where he was needed and making sure that all was in order. Suddenly, the lookout pointed towards the North East and yelled for the captain to take a look at what appeared to be an approaching fleet of naval ships.

"Damn them to Norsunder!" cursed Captain Fyn, "Prepare the cannons, let down the sails! We can only hope to out sail them, it's four ships against one."

The crew jumped into action, working like clockwork. Ezran shimmied up the mast for a better look at the approaching ships and squinted at the insignia on their sails. "Remalnan navy ships," he whispered under his breath before swinging back on to the ground with a monkey's agility.

Alaraec Renselaeus, Crown Prince of Remalna, felt sick. In fact, he felt like throwing up. This wasn't anything new, it had been weeks and yet the seasickness had not subsided. Nothing the healers gave him worked and he had almost made up his mind to throw himself into the vast ocean beyond to save his gut from any more torture. As he leaned heavily against the ship's railings, his distant cousin and best friend, Nadav Savona clapped him on the back. "Not feeling to good are we, Your Highness?"

"Shut up, Nadav," came the croaked reply.

"Well, isn't this nice? The salty sea air, the spray of the waves, the... what is that?"

"What is what?" Alaraec's steel grey eyes followed the direction his cousin was pointing in. Pulling out his pocket telescope, he extended it and placed it against his eye in one swift movement. "Pirates."

The chase and pursue was relatively long and arduous, with both parties exhausted and the distance between them still more or less unchanged. Night had fallen, but Alaraec was still poring over the map and the many scribbled strategies he and Nadav had devised.

"Go to sleep Alaraec, they'll still be there in the morning," said Nadav, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he squinted in the light of the glowglobe, trying to make out the drawings on the map.

"Could you get me some coffee, please?" came the reply.

"At your service, oh mighty one."

Nadav gave an involuntary jerk, spilling hot coffee onto his hand when Alaraec exclaimed, "Got it!" Cursing, he emptied a whole jug of cool water over his burning hand and strode over to his cousin.

"This had better be good." He bent over the map as Alaraec pointed out a way they could successfully rout the pirates without placing themselves at too much risk. They had four ships at their disposal, like a net, two of the ships would travel at full speed, pulling up beside the pirates' ship but staying out of their cannon range. The third ship would bring up the rear, and the ship they were in would push hard to get in front of all the rest in order to box the pirates in.

"Not very risky, but a little difficult to accomplish don't you think?" commented Nadav, quirking a brow at his cousin who was now pacing the length of the Captain's room, his seasickness miraculously cured.

"We'll just have to try. I've just heard from the lookout that that isn't just _any_ pirate ship but _the_ pirate ship." After a questioning glance from Nadav, he continued, "That's _The Fearless_, the pirate ship that belongs to the infamous Fearless Fyn. It is said that he is the only person who has ever been to Norsunder and lived to tell about it."

Nadav raised a brow yet again, "And you believe that? He was most probably lying, no one knows the way to Norsunder!"

"Whether or not the tale's true, we've still got to arrest him and his crew. Our job is supposed to prevent piracy in waters surrounding Remalna, remember?"

A brisk nod of the head from Nadav, "I'll round up the soldiers and sailors for a briefing right now."

Alaraec sank into an overstuffed armchair as Nadav exited the room and massaged his temples tiredly. _Everything was going to go according to plan_. As mysteriously as it had disappeared, a wave nausea swept over him once again, and he groaned out loud at the sensation of bile rising in his throat.

A/N: I just had to write something about Alaraec as a grown up, what with everyone writing about Elestra. Had wanted to set it in Marloven Hess when he was studying there, but this storyline tugged at me instead. Promise that this won't turn out to be a completely fluffy fic, I'm not sure if there'll be much fluff in the beginning at all, actually. It's more action and butt kicking, a little different from what I usually do. Hope you like it!

I'm pretty sure this fic is going to turn out way better than Heart Duel, so I am currently in a dilemma on whether to continue working on Heart Duel or not. I hate leaving it unfinished, but I've got to write this before all the images escape me. Sigh, I'll see.

Hope you all like it so far! The next chap would probably be up tomorrow. REVIEW!

FelSong


	2. Combat

Pirate Princess

Disclaimer: Everything and everyone except the pirates and the plot is Sherwood Smith's.

A/N: This fic is now a collaborative effort between EreshkigalGirl and myself. She's been kind enough to edit this chapter. Check out all our other fics!

Chapter 2: Combat

"What in the world are they trying to do Captain?" asked Ezran, watching with puzzlement as the four ships slowly broke out of the diamond formation they had been travelling in.

"I don't know my boy, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Be on your guard," returned Fyn, lowering his telescope.

As Ezran turned to help Jeter with the coiling of the ropes, the captain grasped her by the forearm and spoke to her hurriedly in hushed tones, "Ezra, whatever happens, try to stay alive."

A brisk nod of assent and a reassuring smile was her only reply.

On the pursuing Remalnan flagship, the Kindred, Nadav and Alaraec watched as the rest of their small fleet moved into position.

"Things seem to be moving along just as you planned, Alec. How are you feeling?" Nadav inquired, and went over to stand next to his cousin at the bow of the ship, feeling the wind push his dark hair from his face.

"Nervous," replied Alaraec honestly, although his mannerisms and countenance betrayed no such emotion. His eyes coolly swept across the horizon, his hands casually clasped behind his back. To Nadav, he looked about as calm as when he was oversaw the annual military parade.

Their ships had begun to fan out in an orderly fashion, when Alaraec gave the order to speed on ahead. The sailors worked fervently to keep the ship steady, maintaining her sails so that they would catch the most wind. Suddenly, the captain of the Kindred gave a holler and the helmsman turned sharply to the right, cutting directly into the path of the ship on their starboard side. The ship steadied itself and moved out of the way scant seconds before a crash might have occurred.

The young men could not help grinning at the captain's recklessness and daring. Alaraec turned to the captain, still grinning and said, "My father would have thrown a fit at that manoeuvre, Captain Barcavier."

"Well, he isn't here is he? Just don't tell him about it and he'll be fine," the captain replied, mock-seriously.

"Just as well. I personally think Uncle Danric would've thrown himself off the ship instead," Nadav joked.

Suddenly, the captain pointed just to the portside, and announced, "We're catching up on them, Your Highness."

Indeed, the prince saw that the two flanking ships had gotten into position. A boom from a cannon made it clear that the pirates were ready for battle.

"Thank goodness we're out of range," commented Barcavier with a whistle.

"It's time we pulled way ahead, Captain Bar," Alaraec said, watching the third of their ships move steadily into formation.

Aboard the Fearless, Captain Fyn bellowed to his crew. "Move it, boys! We're going full speed ahead!" His sailors leapt into action, mirroring their counterparts from the Remalnan navy, securing cannons and preparing cannon balls.

"They're trying to box us in, Captain," said Willem seriously, a frown knitting his sandy blonde brows. "What do you want us to do?"

"Try to out run them. See that ship all the way out there? We've got to pull ahead of it to get out of this," replied Fyn.

Ezrana slipped her hand through her grandfather's large, comforting one and squeezed it slightly. Captain Fyn's hard features softened when his eyes met the green, gold-flecked ones of his granddaughter, and he murmured, "It'll all be all right."

The wind was not with them that day and those aboard the Fearless soon found themselves surrounded, with no hope of escape. They had to fight their way out. Ezra slung a quiver of arrows across her back, her right hand gripping tightly the bow Fyn had made especially for her Flower Day. Swiftly, she climbed up the mast and into the crow's nest, hoping to pick off their attackers from a distance.

From way up there, she had a bird's eye view of what was going on down on the deck. Cannon balls flew in all directions and the Fearless was soon hit. One of the naval ships was damaged as well. She muttered a simple fire spell under her breath and lit the scrap of cloth she had secured to the arrow. Carefully, she took aim and let loose, watching gleefully as it found its mark in a distant sail.

After many long moments, Ezra heard the news from below, reported by one of her crewmates.

"Captain, we've run out of cannonballs! The range of their cannons is greater than ours!" screamed Laivel, watching with growing dread as their enemies drew nearer with each passing second.

"Fire more burning arrows at the sails to slow them down!" yelled Fyn, squinting up at his granddaughter in the Crow's nest.

Ezrana waved down and set loose another flaming bolt in short order, soon followed by a hail from below.

"They're setting fire to our ships!" exclaimed Nadav, who watched as an arrow embedded into the main mast.

"Mages, set up fire resistant spells for all the ships!" Alaraec ordered.

"Burn it! How could I have overlooked this?" he cursed at himself, and ran a hand through his hair before tying it back with a plain black ribbon. Nadav took his cue and did the same before pulling out his sword from its scabbard.

It did not take long for the Fearless to be completely boxed in on all four sides, leaving her with no space to move without causing damage to herself. Uniformed soldiers swung from their ships, landing heavily on the Fearless' deck. Swords were drawn within seconds and the battle had begun.

Ezra forced herself to watch dispassionately as swords and the pirates' much preferred sabres slashed and parried, flashing and glinting in the sunlight. This was not her first skirmish and they were one of the best pirate crews around. However, she still could not help the butterflies in her stomach.

The last few arrows she had fired at the other ships had failed to set the sails alight, so she focused her effort on picking off individual soldiers dressed in the green and gold of Remalna, counting as she went. A young man with dark hair stood out from the crowd in his navy blue tunic. Aim, draw and shoot – one smooth motion, and the arrow had embedded itself within his sword arm.

He gave a shout of pain but took up his sword in his left hand instead of dropping it. Looking up, he spied Ezra in the Crow's nest and yelled something unintelligible, _a name_ she thought by the tone.

"Alec, up in the nest!" hollered Nadav, desperately trying to defend himself against the largest brute he had ever seen in his life, with an arrow protruding out from his arm as well.

Alaraec glanced up momentarily, caught between going up the mast and aiding Nadav. He chose the latter, and ran up behind Nadav's attacker, giving him a quick slash across the back. The bear of a man turned around to face him, only to have Nadav knock him over the head with the hilt of his sword. Then he screamed, "Behind you!"

Ezra watched in horror as Uncle Bear fell heavily to the ground, blood soaking through his thin vest. He couldn't be dead! It was just a blow to the head. Suddenly, Willem came running out of nowhere, and as if in slow motion, raised his sword for the killing blow. The yellow-haired man would have been killed if it were not for the early warning; but the warning was not early enough. Willem was nearly upon him.

Ezra held her breath as Willem's sabre came arcing through the air, aiming straight for the man's golden head. With lightning reflexes, the young man swung around and ducked below the reach of the blade.

Alaraec could feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins as he barely managed to avoid getting killed. A quick flick of the wrist released the dagger he had secured in his wrist sheath. His left arm extended for an instant before he spun completely out of the way, the weapon previously in his hand now embedded within his attacker's chest. Alaraec winced in sympathy as the realization of death dawned over the young man's features.

_It was his life or mine, _Alaraec grimaced.

Willem looked down at himself and noticed a spreading red stain on his tunic. Ezra gasped, gripping the rail of the Crow's nest, and watched open-mouthed as her sweetheart slumped onto the floor of the deck, his lifeblood flowing from his wound.

A scream sliced the air, making both Nadav and Alaraec look about them uncertainly. The young boy from the crow's nest swung down from his perch, landing right in front of the both of them. His green eyes burned so hot with fury that Alaraec flinched.

"Tell the men to keep as many alive as possible," Alaraec instructed Nadav over his shoulder. "I'll deal with this one."

A/N: Do send in more reviews! It makes us all happy, especially EreshkigalGirl and I. We've both been slogging real hard to get all the chapters done. Thanks!

Thanks to all reviewers!

Tourist-of-life: I do recall a pirate fic too, it was called pirate something. In any case, I searched for it and couldn't find it, and thus assumed the author had removed it. Furthermore, I believe only 1 chapter was written, meaning that up till now, the only thing the fics have in common is the presence of pirates. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you will still enjoy this fic.

FelSong and EreshkigalGirl


	3. Capture

Pirate Princess

Chapter 3: Capture

Ezranya eyed the young man before her, dressed richly in a beautifully embroidered tunic of dove grey with the golden sun of Remalna stitched upon his breast. She figured that hewas probably the one in charge. _The one who killed Willem._

Ezra fired the arrow that she had strung immediately after her feet hit the deck. At close range it should have been a guaranteed hit, but instead of striking its intended target, the arrow became embedded in the wooden planks behind the mark. The young man had once again leapt nimbly to the side and now watched her warily. She gave a shriek of sheer rage at having missed, and sized up her opponent. He was about a head taller than she was, had a longer reach, and seemed extremely comfortable with a sword. Ezra pulled out her sabre and began circling him warily.

_Let's see how he'd like a sword sticking in him!_

She lunged, but once again he sidestepped, lightly parrying the blow, as if toying with her. Her temper flared even more fiercely, and in a fit of recklessness, she charged straight at him, slashing wildly.

Alaraec was momentarily stunned by the boy's suicide attempt. He raised his blade to deflect the furious blows, but just as the boy's sword seemed about to mince him into a pulp, the youngster dropped into a roll and would have sliced into Alaraec's unprotected leg if he had not had a split-second to see the sabre coming and jumped over the youth.

When the young swordsman stood to challenge him yet again, Alaraec noticed that tears were spilling down his face. "Look boy," he warned, "You're fighting recklessly. Put down your sabre and you'll live."

The resentment and hatred in the lad's face was barely palpable, and Alaraec reckoned he would have run at him again if Nadav did not return from behind the boy and strike him on the head with his hilt, knocking the young pirate senseless.

"I'm getting pretty good at this! We make a good team," Nadav grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes, but we've got to work on me _not_ being the distraction cum bait next time," Alaraec replied calmly, surveying the damage that had been done to the ships. One of the Remalnan vessels was completely destroyed, and another had lost most of its sails with the felling of two of its masts by cannonballs. The remaining two seemed intact. Just as Alaraec felt confident about the return trip home, he realised that the pirates' ship was sinking.

"It's time to disembark, Nadav." Alec sheathed his sword in one quick motion and nodded toward their pirate captives. "Round them up. I'll search the captain's rooms for anything useful."

By the time they had evacuated everyone aboard the pirate ship onto the two remaining Remalnan naval ships, deciding to leave the dead with a hasty funeral rite, the sun was already hanging high in the air. Alaraec lit two torches and passed one to Nadavand another to the captain of the Kindred, then had one of the mages say a prayer for those who were lost. At the conclusion, the prince hurled his torch at the pirate ship, indicating to Nadav and Captain Barcavier to do the same for their own destroyed ships. The red balls of fire grew in size, spewing forth a fountain of smoke.

As the remaining two ships of the Remalnan navy sailed away from the sinking wreckages, Alaraec stared sullenly at the destruction they had left in their wake. This was not his first battle, and it would not be his last, but he still could not help the sense of disgust at having to kill another human being. War veterans always say that it gets easier with time, but he doubted that that was ever possible if one had a conscience. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the pirates who were now bandaged and bound with ropes.

Most were cut and bruised, but would live to see a few more winters; and some were more seriously injured and had been given room below decks. Alaraec had made sure that the healers had seen all of them. The Remalnan losses weren't as great, considering that they had outnumbered the pirates nearly four to one, but he still worried about the report he would have to write to his father. He would have to explain everything, for it still boiled down to him being a commander under the rule of his king.

Ezra awoke with a dull pain thrumming at the back of her head. She swallowed a groan as a young woman dressed in the robes of a healer made her drink a cup of vile-smelling liquid. "Drink. It'll make you feel better, I promise," she said.

She took a small sip and nearly spit it out in disgust. A few more swallows and the healer smiled in satisfaction. "That should do it. Do you need anything else, boy?" she asked rising to her feet.

Ezra stared at her sullenly. "You could untie me," she said hoarsely.

The young woman's expression of kindness changed immediately into that of an apology. "I'm sorry, but I'm not authorised to do that," she replied.

"Then who is?" croaked Ezra defiantly.

"Commander Alaraec."

"The blonde one," murmured Ezra, trying to sit up, then hissing at the pain bursting in her head. "Willem's murderer."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The blonde one. He's the commander isn't he?"

A quick nod in reply. "He'll be coming to inspect all of you soon, to make sure that all of you will heal properly."

"He killed half of us didn't he? Why should he care if we heal properly or not?" retorted Ezra, but the young woman had already moved on to the next patient.

That evening, after pulling on his gloves and setting a black, wide brimmed hat on his head, Alaraec prepared to go inspect his prisoners. He poured himself a cup of listerblossom tea and took a gulp to calm his nerves. Then, he straightened his tunic and marched out the door, Nadav at his heels.

"Is something wrong, Alec?" his cousin asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Alaraec lied. "We have to inspect the prisoners." They had come into the glaring sunshine when Alaraec asked, "How is the pirate captain? Fyn, I think?"

"He'll live," Nadav informed him. "Some of the others are still in pretty bad condition, though."

"And our own?"

"Three deaths, a lot of cuts and bruises, but not the worst casualty rate against pirates, even with them being out-numbered. We did well Alec. You led us well. Stop worrying about it, all right? "

"I'll try, Nadav," Alaraec smiled wryly from inside the shadow made by the brim of his hat. "You did well, too, cousin. I could be dead twice over if it weren't for you."

The two cousins slung their arms about the other's shoulders, grateful to be alive. Thumping Alaraec on the back, Nadav pulled back a bit and grinned boyishly at his cousin. "Don't get weepy on me now."

Laughing, Alaraec let his arm drop to his side, smoothed out a non-existent wrinkle from his tunic, and dusted a fleck of dust from the crowned sun of Remalna embroidered on his breast. He took a deep breath, turned and strolled towards the motley crew of pirates sitting or lying around the deck under makeshift tents.

First off, he had to find out what happened to that lad Nadav knocked over the head. The big bear of a man who had received the same treatment seemed pretty fine from the way he was glaring daggers at Nadav, or so Alaraec reasoned.

The youth had his face turned out towards the sea, and Alaraec saw his shoulders shake slightly, a muffled sob escaping his lips.

Dropping on one knee, Alaraec reached out a hand to comfort the young man. "Lad?" he asked.

The reaction was instantaneous; the youth's head whipping around to give Alaraec a hard stare and a wave of the hand intended to slap Alaraec's hand away. "Don't touch me," was hissed through his gritted teeth.

Alaraec caught the lad's arm by his slender wrist a second before it was yanked back. After withdrawn his hand and composed his features into an expressionless mask, Alaraec stoically inquired, "How are you feeling?"

Ezranya wanted to laugh hysterically at the situation she was in. Here was her captive asking after her well-being? Willem was dead and her grandfather might not have made it, either. How could she have blacked out? She felt her heart constrict painfully and drew in a shaky breath. She would not cry in front of this... murderer. He was beneath her.

"How am I feeling? Like I want to kill you," she replied coldly.

In what seemed like an attempt to reason with her he said, "You're pirates. Piracy is illegal. Therefore, you are all under arrest and will be travelling to Remalna-city with us to await trial."

He spoke slowly, as if she were a child too ignorant to comprehend what he was trying to say. Feeling insulted, she retorted, "Do you think us stupid? We knew what we were getting ourselves into when we became pirates. We would either get killed in battle, get lost at sea, or face the King's justice- whichever king happened to catch us." She looked him straight in the eye. "We do not fear death."

He kneeled before her, every inch the perfect gentleman, but she knew it was a disguise, a lie. _This was a murderer, _she reminded herself.

"Then what do you fear?" he asked almost contemplatively, staring past her towards the open sea.

She noticed then that he had eyes the colour of storm clouds, the slim hands of a scholar, and a refined speech. There was more to this murderer than meets the eye Ezra thought it best if she remembered that, for future reference.

When his attention returned to her, the commander asked, "Has your head been attended to yet?"

She immediately raised her bound hands to feel for the hat on her head. It was still there, but the pin had been removed. At least it hadn't fallen off, and her captors hadn't taken it off her.

"It's fine. I had something to vile to drink," she returned in the same resentful tone.

Alaraec sighed inwardly. He had made an enemy of this youngster, but why? Was it pride that drove the hatred or was it something else? Outwardly, he smiled faintly and said in as friendly a tone as he could muster, "The vilest drinks often make the biggest difference. Or so my mother says."

His smile widened for an instant, as if he wanted her to share the joke. But her mother was dead, as was her father, and her grandfather might already be fish food. She was alone. When she made no indication of having heard him, his smile faltered then completely disappeared. A moment passed as the silence hung between them before he rose to his feet.

"How's the captain?" she dared to venture, her lips forming the words almost before she could think.

The young man turned to face her and eyed her carefully. "He's in critical condition," he said, "But should he live through the night, he'll recover."

Ezra gulped down a breath of relief, a huge weight lifting off her chest. _Grandpa was alive!_ And for now, it was all that mattered that she would not be alone. She had to be strong now, for herself and her grandfather. She was, after all, a _Pirate Princess_.

A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Hope you guys like it and are ready for more! We've already written up to chapter 6 and are still going strong. Both EreshkigalGirl and I are very enthusiastic about this fic so you can be sure that we'll finish writing it. Plans for a sequel are already in the works!

Give us MORE LONG REVIEWS & WE'LL UPDATE MORE QUICKLY! Remember, we've already got the chapters written out; it's just the posting. ) If you give really constructive criticism or good ideas, we'll send you a personalized digital triple-chocolate-coated-cherry-studded-nut-stuffed cookie the size of your head! Everyone else will get our sincerest thanks and loads of hugs and kisses! (Hope that's big enough bait EreshkigalGirl!)

Telling us what you loved/hated about the chapter is a great help to us too!

P.S If you would like to be notified when we update, please leave your email in your review and say so!

Thanks to all Reviewers!

Dreaming Chevalier: Thank you. We try our best to please. Do review!

Aussiegirl of sunshine: You should be happy that we update a day after we received your review! The power of reviews! To answer your question regarding the relationship between reviews and updates, read the Authors' Note!

TlanthiRabble: Thanks for the compliment! We're really pleased. Don't know about EreshkigalGirl but I felt all warm and fuzzy after reading your review. Review!

WakeRobin: Here's the update! Do leave a longer review this time round.

Danric-Lover: Thank you. Hopefully this fic will make you an Alaraec-Lover as well!

Brought to you by EreshkigalGirl and FelSong


	4. Athanarel

Pirate Princess

Chapter 4: Athanarel

The journey to Remalna wasn't pleasant in the least, although Ezranya revelled in watching _Commander_ Alaraec turn green when the waves were especially turbulent. She couldn't for the life of her understand how one as young as he could possibly be a _Commander_. He seemed no more than five years older than she was.

_He probably bought his way through, _she thought snidely.

Their bonds had been cut after they had sworn not to "try anything funny" as the dark-haired one known as Lieutenant Commander Nadav - who now had a bandaged forearm due to Ezranya's arrow - had put it. Here was yet another enigma. He and the Commander seemed pretty close. Were they lovers? Ezra snorted at her fertile imagination, but did not disregard it as a possibility. She knew how it could be when two people were out at sea for long periods of time.

Commander Alaraec, or Alec, as his _lover_ called him, did not speak to Ezranya again during their sea voyage to Remalna, for which she was grateful. If that murderer so much as came within an arm's length, she swore she would kill him with her bare hands.

They spied land nearly a week after the skirmish, and came into port before nightfall. Alaraec felt more than saw the approaching land, and attributed it to his homing instinct and a desire to get someplace where he wouldn't be emptying the contents of his stomach every bell or so. _It was great to be home!_

There was to be little fanfare upon their return, save a retinue of guards to escort them all to Remalna-city. The pirates, who had been well behaved throughout the entire time-which was probably due to their extensive injuries – were bound by their wrists yet again and led of the ship in single file.

Alaraec donned his anonymous dark grey cloak and pulled the brim of his hat low over his eyes before stepping onto the gangplank, followed closely by Nadav, who was similarly attired. Civilians going about their business stopped to stare, for it was not commonplace to see Royal naval ships coming into port and unloading pirates.

The stares, pointing and whispers increased as the curious parade made their way towards the awaiting guards. Alaraec recognised Captain Keyer leading a full wing of soldiers. The two men exchanged salutes before two horses were brought forth for Alaraec and Nadav. Once they were mounted, the prince on an impressive black gelding, Alaraec gave the cue to move forward and the crowd split right down the middle, leaving them a clear path all the way to the palace.

Ezranya was determined to keep her head held high regardless of the stares and whispers coming her way. She would not give them the pleasure of humiliating her by showing any form of shame or embarrassment. She chose instead to stare straight ahead, right into the back of the murderer. Hopefully, she could to burn a hole through his back by doing just that smirked Ezra inwardly.

Ezranya had caught a glimpse of her grandfather just as two strong sailors were helping him off of the ship, each with a shoulder under one of Fyn's arms. It was the first time she had seen him since they had been captured, and she winced in sympathy at the large swath of bandages that was wrapped around his chest. A hint of blood could be seen underneath.

_At least he's alive; you have to remember that,_ she told herself.

Fyn had turned his head this way and that, as he was being half-carried down the gangplank, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ezra. Finally, he spotted the familiar hat down below on the docks. He had never been so happy to see her dressed as a boy in his life!

"Try not to move too much, if you please, Captain," said the young sailor on his left.

"Just shove me down!" yelled Fyn, "I'm going to die sooner or later anyway!"

Instead of backing off, the sailor just held on more firmly to Fyn's side with a grim look on his face. They even let him ride a horse, _one of their precious thoroughbreds_, he guessed. Not wanting to refuse what was freely offered, Fyn clambered on with much difficulty and with some help. He would have made his escape then and there, but the young soldier held the reins and his conscience would not let him leave Ezra behind.

"Well, it's good to back home isn't it?" Nadav grinned, taking a deep breath of air.

"Indeed," murmured Alaraec, without paying much attention.

"Alec, what are you worrying about again?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?" Nadav snorted disbelievingly. "You've been more quiet than usual these few days."

Alaraec just shook his head. Nadav was used to his cousin's silence and closemouthed attitude, so he just shrugged and urged his mount faster up the paved street.

During the two days it took to get from the coast to Remalna-city, Alaraec continued thinking about the youth whom he assumed was the cabin boy he had fought that day. He had not sought to speak with the boy again, so unused was he to being that intensely disliked. But he felt that something was amiss. It wasn't until they were within sight of Athanarel that the reason came up to meet him. Given a few more moments of consideration, Alaraec seemed to literally trip over the truth. _The lad was in fact a lass!_

The tears at the death of the blond haired man, the head of hair so purposefully hidden under a hat, the slender wrists and small hands. Unable to help himself, Alaraec peeked over his shoulder at the one person who had been occupying his thoughts. He didn't know who was more surprised – her or him – when their gazes locked. As if in defiance, she tilted her nose up at him and turned away.

_Definitely a girl_, he thought, being reminded of his sisters when he denied them something. A knowing smile crept across his features unwittingly, one he quickly smothered when they rode into the courtyard.

A few courtiers were milling about, enjoying the pleasant weather and the company of friends. As he dismounted and handed off his horse to a stable boy, the courtiers seemingly paused as one before offering their greetings in the form of curtsies and bows. He greeted them in kind, as did Nadav, before heading straight for the throne room, where his parents were currently presiding over the Petitioners' Court.

While Nadav addressed the messenger who stood beyond the Goldenwood doors, Alaraec took the time to relieve himself of his cloak and hat. After a moment, the entire assembly was ushered into the throne room. A hushed silence accompanied them.

He caught the relieved smiles his parents sent his way before bowing. "Your Majesties, may I present to you the crew of the _Fearless_."

Ezranya gave a snort of laughter at the Commander's pompous behaviour, as the King just nodded gravely.

"What has tickled you lad? Do share it with us," said the Queen, a petite woman with hair the colour of fire and only the finest threads of silver running through it. Ezranya dropped her head.

Ignoring the lack of a response, the King asked, "Who is the Captain, Alaraec?"

"He is on his way, Father," came the swift reply. "He had been seriously wounded and has difficulty moving."

_Father?_

Only then did Ezranya recognise the startling similarities between the King and the Commander. The same coloured hair and build, and she would wager the same grey eyes as well, though she could not be sure for she was too far from the King to see clearly. _No wonder those courtiers had been so unfailingly polite to the murderer!_

Suddenly, the doors of the throne room were reopened. In hobbled Captain Fyn and a few of the others who, like him, had been grievously hurt. As Fyn passed, he cast her a loving glance that conveyed his assurance. And that was the only communication he had before he was made to kneel on a cushion.

"Captain Fyn, long have we heard of your name and your numerous exploits," began the King. "You do realise the consequences for your crime?"

Fyn spat on the ground. "I have committed no crime, and my only exploit was to sail the seas in search of adventure."

"Adventure that involves the burning of ships and killing of innocent civilians? In other words, piracy?" questioned the Queen, her eyes narrowing. "For that you will hang! Along with your crew."

At that, Ezranya could no longer hold her tongue and brazenly retorted, "Piracy, your majesty? Yes, let's talk about that. Your ships chased down ours, fired at us, came aboard, and then started killing us all. Now, many of the people I love are dead, my grandfather is severely wounded, and the livelihood of my community - small as it is - is destroyed. Piracy, indeed."

That unexpected outburst caused a million pairs of eyes to turn her way. The Queen looked surprised, but it was the King who calmly replied, "I can understand how it may seem that way to you young man, but you have to realise that the law forbids piracy. From what little I know, our ships chanced upon yours _before_ giving chase, fired _after_ you fired and killed because you were unwilling to cooperate."

Fyn interrupted, "It all boils down to a simple thing called a hanging, right? So why are we still here jawing?"

The King returned his attentions to her grandfather and Ezranya heaved a sigh of relief. She did not think she could stand looking into that compelling gaze any longer. "Because we have a proposition for you," said the King.

_This is a surprise,_ Alaraec thought, his ears pricking up at his father's words.

"I have information that a rather vicious group of Norsundrian pirates have been roaming the seas near the coast of Remalna. I have found that, to your credit, Captain, you have a reputation for leaving most of your victims alive after you attack. To put it simply, I would like you to find these others and lead us to their stronghold in Norsunder." The king laced his fingers and leaned forward almost fractionally before adding, "Your thoughts, Captain Fyn?"

"What's in it for us?" he asked. "We pirates too have a code of honour, I'll have you know."

"In exchange – that is if you do as you're told with the desired results- you and your crew will be spared a hanging and rewarded accordingly," replied the King.

"What kind of a reward?" retorted Ezranya. "A drowning, perhaps? Or a flogging?"

"You do have a fondness for speaking when you're not spoken to, don't you lad?" asked the Queen.

Ezranya felt like slapping her. She opened her mouth to give another caustic remark, but her grandfather silenced her with a look.

"Mother, if I may," said Commander – or Crown Prince Alaraec, to be exact, "That is no lad, and, if I am correct, _she_ and the captain are related."

Ezranya felt her jaw drop. How could he know? The Queen voiced the same question to her son.

"Her hands are that of a woman's, and she had specifically inquired about the captain's welfare during our journey here. I just put two and two together." He paused for an instant before adding, "The relationship between her and the captain is but a guess though."

"Interesting insight Alaraec," commented the King. "But to answer the _lass'_ question, your just reward would be a plot of farming land, a bag of gold that you will put to good use in trade and commerce, or, if you choose, employment in the army."

Turning back to Fyn, the King repeated his question, "Once again, what think you, Captain Fyn?"

Fyn scratched at the stubble on his cheeks in deliberation. "I'm willing if my men – or what remains of them, are willing. Might we have a moment to discuss it amongst ourselves?"

The king nodded his consent and the remainder of the crew huddled around their captain's cushion. "Well, boys, what do you think?"

"I don't like it, Captain," one of the men shook his head. "It can't be as it sounds."

"I agree, Grandpa," Ezra said. "I don't trust them."

"Ezranya," Fyn put his hand on her shoulder. "If there's a chance to have you safe, and maybe give you the life that was taken from you when your parents were killed, then I feel like I should take it. The same goes for all of you. If this was just some whim, and there was no hope for any of us, I would rather see us fall on our sabres than bend neck to this bunch. But this is a mercy that doesn't come 'round too often with them royal types. Now, I won't do anything without you all agreeing to it...but I think this is a good deal."

After a few more minutes of quiet deliberation, the remaining ten or so pirates nodded their agreement to the King's proposal, and the pact was made.

Then the Queen raised a question, "I suggest those of you who are too seriously wounded, stay behind. Especially you Captain Fyn, you can hardly sit straight!"

Fyn was about to protest but she barrelled on. "As for the females in your company..." she trailed off.

"I'm the only one who knows the way to Norsunder," said Fyn stubbornly.

"Only one?" returned the Queen with a gleam in her eyes. "We do not need to know the way to Norsunder, Captain, we need to track down the Norsundrian pirates and someone who will be able to lead your men."

"Then what happens to those of us whom you forbid to depart?" asked Fyn.

"They will stay here with us, in our care till the rest of you return – if you ever return," the Queen added ominously.

"And if we refuse to stay here?"

"The deal still stands, for them at least." The Queen paused and tapped her fan in her palm then said, "The question now is, who shall lead your men in your absence? Your First mate?"

"One of your boys killed him," said Fyn gruffly. Although he had not shown it much, he had looked upon Willem as a grandson. "I propose my granddaughter, whom you've already met. She knows everything I know." The hint of pride in his voice did not escape Ezra; she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Your granddaughter?" asked the King, surprised.

"Yes, me," snapped Ezra, "And I'm no prissy lady who swans about all day worrying about whether I'll fit into my newest dress."

The Queen leaned over and patted the King on the arm, whispering something into his ear. The King nodded in agreement to whatever it was she said. "All right then. If you are confident the men will follow your lead, you're the new captain of the _Valiant_. However, you will still take your orders from my son."

The _murderer_. Ezranya could not believe her luck, but this condition was not entirely unexpected. She gritted her teeth and turned to glare at the Crown Prince, only to catch him watching her, assessing her reaction.

"Very well, then," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Then we have a deal. You all will be escorted to your temporary living quarters. The _Valiant _will set off in a week," finished the King.

The pirates, most of whom had stony expressions upon their faces, were then led out of the throne room, with the intense of relief of having cheated death yet one more time.

&&&&&

A/N: This chapter wasn't too hard to write and now we all know Ezra's a girl! The adventure is about to begin and Chapter 8 is halfway done. To give you a taste of what is to come, there'll be quite a bit of tension between our two main characters in the coming chapters ad a few cute scenes which some of you might have read in Tantalize You posted by EreshkigalGirl.

This is the last chapter that I've written. Chapters 5 to 7 are written entirely by EreshkigalGirl, I only edited them, so make sure you give nice reviews!

Do give long reviews on your thoughts, feelings, comments, critique and ideas! You'll get a mystery gift and a shrine built in your honour by EreshkigalGirl! I personally find that a little creepy, but hey, if you like to be idolized by the two of us, go drop a review. )

Stormgoddess7: The pirates idea actually wasn't supposed to be a pirates idea in the first place, it just kind of evolved. But then I was accused of copying someone else who had a pirate fic up a few months ago. Well, that hadn't crossed my mind when I thought it up, so who cares! EreshkigalGirl and myself are just having fun writing this story and making it as original as possible! REVIEW!

Aussiegirlof Sunshine: Your wish is our command! He knows she's a girl now, they all do. This will just give him a headache on top of his seasickness though. Poor boy!

Mademoiselle Parfaite: Heart Duel is seriously being put on hold. Really sorry! I'm still going to complete it though, just not yet. It's got about a five to go before it's done, but might be rushed along. We'll see. Thanks for your support though!

WakeRobin: Glad you liked the conclusion. I'm always doing funny things like that. Your review was the longest one we got, so good on you!

FelSong and EreshkigalGirl


	5. Negotiations

Pirate Princess

Chapter 5: Negotiations

The pirates were led out into the hallway and were surrounded by armed guards. Their ropes were untied once the guards warned them not to try anything. Ezranya glowered at the guards, rubbing her freed wrists. The man who introduced himself as Captain Alhbote, told the crew of the Fearless to follow him to their rooms. Fuming and grumbling, the pirates allowed themselves to be herded down a long hallway.

"Ezra!"

Ezra went up on her toes and craned her neck trying to find the source of the voice.

"Dita?"

The voluptuous cook waved from outside the circle of guards surrounding the pirates. One of her own guards tried to stop her, but Dita snatched her arm out of his grasp and sneered at him.

"Dita!" Ezranya called, starting to push her way through the crowd.

Captain Alhbote moved to cut her off and a brief struggle between crew and guards erupted. It ended with Dita being clumped in with the rest of her unconventional family and former lovers.

"Dirty brutes," Dita muttered, slinging her arm across Ezra's shoulders. "They don't think a _lady_ should be in with her crewmate, obviously."

When she looked down at the younger woman, her face softened into an almost motherly smile. "How you been, sweetling? I got put on the other ship. Nearly got sick with worry over you! I saw Fyn, but...where's Willem, love?"

Ezranya let the tears well up since the comforting arms of the woman who had held her the first weeks aboard the _Fearless_ after her parents had been killed surrounded her. She shook her head, loosening the first of the teardrop. Without a word, Dita understood. Such was the risk of a pirate.

"Oh, Ezranya," Dita cooed, stroking the girl's hair.

Ezra sniffed, knuckling her eyes, refusing to give these captors the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "It's even worse than that, Deet," she said. "Now I have to lead the bloody murderer who killed Willem to find some of our own from Norsunder." Ezra coughed a self-mocking laugh. "And in return we get to stay land-locked for the rest of our lives! I hope his flesh rots from his bones _slowly_."

"Who was the bastard who got the best of our Willem?" Dita asked harshly, squeezing Ezranya in a one-armed hug.

"Prince Alaraec, no less," Ezra sneered. "Who else?"

Dita grimaced. They continued on in silence until they came to a tapestry door.

"The two ladies will be sleeping here, if they please," the captain held back the cloth.

"As if we had a choice," Ezranya muttered, ducking inside.

Dita followed, casting a fleering look over her shoulder before the tapestry fell back in place behind her.

After Petitioner's Court was let out, Alaraec pulled his father off to one side to speak with him. The king excused himself from several courtiers and followed his son outside where they would have some privacy. Alec made sure that they were out of earshot before turning to Vidanric to demand some answers.

"What was _that _all about?"

"I'm assuming that you're talking about my decision to employ the pirates in catching the Norsundrians?" Danric drawled, faintly amused at his son's behaviour.

"_Yes_, that's what I'm talking about!" Alaraec snapped. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? They're pirates! They can't be trusted with this."

"On the contrary," Vidanric shook his head. "I think they can, simply because they _are_ pirates. They have an amazingly well developed sense of self-preservation. They will grasp at any chance they have at staying alive. Besides, Alec...we need them."

"Why?"

Danric sighed and went to sit on one of the stone benches dotting the many paths around Athanarel. Alaraec stayed standing, looking down at his father, and seeing how worried he was for the first time since coming home. A king always had to put on a confident face for his people to assure them that everything was being taken care of. Only the royal family knew what a toll it took on the man himself.

"Alec, this group of pirates that I'm sending you after have been attacking the coastline from the edge of Norsunder, East. They're working their way steadily closer to Sartor, and I've even gotten reports that they're sacking ports across the sea in Sles Adran. So far, they have only attacked small fishing and mercantile villages, but they are aiming for Mardgar, you can count on it. If Mardgar falls... Alaraec, I don't have to tell you that it's Remalna's largest port. It's where all of our imports and exports pass through. If it falls then the economy suffers. We've had good crops these past few years, but that doesn't make up for what we would be losing if the pirates destroy our main port."

Alec sighed and started pacing. He didn't like the sound of any of that, but he still couldn't imagine that a ragtag bunch of _pirates_ - regardless of their survival instinct - would be of any consistent help.

"But... Father do you really think that we can trust them? I mean, what if we get a few miles out to sea and they mutiny, take the ship and sail off into the blue?"

"I wouldn't put you in harms way if I didn't think that you would be able to handle every incident that could arise," Vidanric nodded confidently.

Alec exhaled audibly and sat next to his father as Danric slid over to make room.

"You truly believe that this is the best course?"

"I do," the king said. "I think that these pirates have better knowledge of the sea than most of our own navigators, and they'll know the pirates' habits. Most importantly, they will think like the enemy, which will make it that much easier to catch the ones we're hunting."

"Then I'll start making preparations tomorrow," Alaraec announced purposefully. His face fell momentarily as he risked a dejected look at his father. "I really hate boats."

Danric chuckled as both of them stood to return inside.

The next morning, barely after the sun had risen, Ezranya was awake and pacing the room the guards had issued her. Dita struggled into wakefulness on the cot next to the one Ezra had deserted over a candle ago. Now the former cabin "boy" of the _Fearless _stood next to the third story window, staring out at the lovely gardens that she couldn't possibly care less about.

"Mmm? Ezranya?" Dita murmured. "What's wrong, love?"

"I hate this, Dita," Ezra grumbled. "I hate not feeling the waves move around me while I sleep. I hate having Grandpa so far away- I don't even know where they took him! And I hate waking up every morning and remembering that Willem is gone."

Dita pulled herself to her feet and walked to her young friend's side. "Ezra, you hear me now. I've lived a mite longer than I'd like to admit, and a lot has happened to me in that time. Honestly, do you think I started off wanting to be on aboard a ship, cooking and...well, let's say 'providing other services' for a pirate crew? No, love. But I've learned to make the best of every situation that I've come across. This is something that you're going to have to learn, too. The sooner you do, the better off you'll be.

"I'm not saying you should forget Willem," she continued at Ezranya's stricken expression. "I'm just saying that you have to push past it and take this chance that Fyn has gotten for you. No matter how much you hate it, you _have_ to push through."

"I gotta tell you, Deet, I'm not to fond of _you_ right now," Ezra scowled.

Dita's mouth perked up at the corners. She'd opened her mouth to retort when a tap came outside. The women turned surprised gazes to the portal when the servant pushed aside the tapestry without waiting for permission and cleared his throat. "His Royal Highness, Prince Alaraec, requests the attendance of Mistress Ezranya in the library, to attend a meeting and break her fast."

Ezra and Dita exchanged looks before the cook shooed the younger woman out the door.

"One of us ought to get some decent grub for once in our lives."

Ezranya nodded to the servant. "Lead the way."

It took several minutes for them to reach the library. Ezra barely managed not to openly gawk at the splendor around her: the rich wall tapestries, hung for no other reason than to beautify the rooms and hallways; the statues of former royalty and even a few depicting the legendary Hill Folk. There were even potted plants by the windows, and pruned trees in the larger corridors. Ezranya had never seen so much decadence in her entire life.

Her guide finally led her through a huge arching doorway and into a room that seemed to be able to swallow the one that she had slept in the night before, filled with books of every size and shape. Ezra took a sniff and inhaled the musky scent of ancient leather-bound tomes. She became so wrapped up with trying to read all of the titles with the limited education that she had received, that the servant sent to fetch her had to clear his throat loudly to get her attention again.

Ezranya spun and hoped that the heat in her cheeks wasn't too noticeable. The servant motioned for her to come forward, then tapped politely at a tapestry that covered the entrance of a room that Ezra wouldn't have even realized was there.

"Enter," she heard clearly from the other side.

The servant bowed to Ezranya and left her alone to enter or not. It was entirely up to her; he had done his job.

Ezra took a deep breath, held it in, asking the spirit of the sea to give her strength- an old pirates' custom- and pushed aside the tapestry. She fixed a hard, unyielding mask over her unexpected nervousness and faced the man she least wanted to see in the entire world.

Alaraec looked up at her entrance, prepared for the worst. He sat at a low writing table, a few of his most trusted officers on the cushions around him. The breakfast of biscuits, fruit, cheese, coffee and chocolate were on a second table off to the side.

When Ezranya entered the room, she paused just inside the tapestry and took in everything. He waited for her to make the first move, watching to make sure that she didn't try something foolish. After absorbing everyone else in the room, her eyes came to rest on his, the loathing in them burning high and intense. She had knotted her hair in a messy bun this morning, he noted. It occurred to him that he'd never seen a black that complete before. The sunlight flooding in from the window actually streaked her raven hair blue and black.

Ezra glowered down at him, liking the feeling of being physically above him. He had yet to say anything, and the cronies surrounding him had fallen silent, making it seem as if they were the only two people in the room. If they truly had been alone, she would have taken up the nearest blunt object and done her best to make his blood stain the polished oak floor.

"Welcome," the Prince greeted her. "Feel free to partake of some breakfast, then we'll get back to business."

She couldn't help sneering at his choice of words: "feel free." What a joke. She wasn't free, and he knew it. Regardless, her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. With a toss of her head, Ezra headed for the buffet of food and was surprised to see such humble pickings. She would have thought that a prince would have finer tastes.

Alaraec watched as she picked and chose through the meager selection, then pour herself an odd combination of coffee _and_ hot chocolate. He raised his eyebrows, but attributed it to strange pirate ways, but he found himself wondering if it was any good. After she had selected her meal and chose the cushion farthest away from the rest of the committee, Alec started briefing her on the course he and his men had plotted before she arrived.

"Judging from the places that this band of pirates has-"

"We aren't _bands_," Ezranya scoffed.

He raised an eyebrow in response. "Then," he asked carefully, "what _are_ you?"

Ezra bristled at his condescending tone. "We," she matched his tone with a deriding curl of her lip, "are _crews_. And you make is seem as if we're all the same, Highness. Let me enlighten your regal self: every crew is as different from the next as...as a diamond is from a ruby is from an emerald."

"Thank you for that distinction, Mistress Ezranya-" Alaraec tried to say before being cut off yet again.

"Mistress Fyn, if you please, Highness," she smiled with acidic sweetness. "I took my grandfather's name as my family name when my own parents were killed."

"Of...course, Mistress Fyn," the prince nodded in acquiesces. "If we may return to the original topic?"

"By all means," she smirked.

After running down the course, sailing from the boarder of Remalna and Colend to the west, to the port-side metropolis of Mardgar, Alaraec started on what he saw as a given, but which only led to another confrontation.

"My crew is _not_ going to be wearing Remalnan uniforms at sea."

"You will be under _my_ command, Miss Fyn," Alec sighed, resisting the urge to reach up and rub the back of his neck. "Thus, they're under Remalna's banner-"

"Wrong again, _Highness_," she scoffed. "If we are going to catch pirates, the best way to dress is _as_ pirates. We don't want our quarry to figure out that we're on their tail until we have them at a surprising disadvantage. Having a bunch of sailors on board with navy uniforms, even if they are sailing under a pirate's flag, is probably going to hint to them that they need to make a break for it. And besides, from the looks of those things, it's storming hard to move around the rigging in those uniforms."

Alec hated to admit that she had a point in her argument.

"Your Highness?" one of Alaraec's Lieutenants jumped in.

"Yes, Lieutenant Nerone?"

"Perhaps having your ship going out in disguise is best," the lieutenant suggested. "We can also send out several small fleets in order to assure the pirates that they're being looked for. This gives you cover to infiltrate and destroy from the inside."

Hearing this from one of his men made the suggestion easier to swallow. Alec hated to admit to such pettiness, even to himself, but had the same suggestion come from _Mistress Fyn_, he would have protested it with everything he was worth.

"Very well," he agreed. "The _Valiant_ will go out under the banner of Captain Fyn's _crew,_ and two fleets of five will go out under Remalnan naval flags. Any _other_ thoughts, Mistress Fyn?"

Ezranya lifted her cup to take a sip of her mocha, hiding an impish grin.

&&&&&

A/N: Chapter 5 written by EreshkigalGirl and the beginning of the many confrontations to come. Chapter 8 is done! And EreshkigalGirl is working on chapter 9, so keep the reviews coming in! Any comments and criticism welcome, ideas as well! You never know, we might decide to work your idea in and give you credit for it.

Thanks to all Reviewers!

ALCAPACIEN: There's no mystery. No "OMG! Her parent's were really-" moments. I'm sure we'll tell about her past soon, there's just no need for it yet. Don't worry, we've got it worked out.  
  
MOONSONG: I think she is very Mel-like, although I promise that she is more herself than anything.  
  
AUSSIEGIRL: bow Thank you! starts building shrine  
  
NEBULA: Oh! Love you! builds neb's shrine

EreshkigalGirl & FelSong


	6. Family

Pirate Princess

Chapter 6: Family

Alaraec just barely made it through what he had meant to be a simple preliminary meeting. Half of the time he spent silently trying to ward off Mistress Ezranya's death glares and glowers, and the other half of the time, he was arguing with her. Nothing he said seemed to carry any weight with her, so she felt the need to contradict whatever he proposed, and outright challenged him at every turn, not to mention that she kept bringing up the fact that he got seasick. He'd have to take long swallows of his coffee, or shove a bite into his mouth to keep from saying the first things that popped into his head, none of them very nice. He could understand why she neither liked, nor trusted him, but he would have preferred stony silence to her constant bickering.

At the chime of third gold-change, Alaraec called the meeting to a close. There was no more that could be done that day without him very possibly losing control and snapping at the lady-pirate. When he got up from his seat and moved to leave, Ezranya matched his pace, move for move, not allowing him to get even a step ahead of her, despite the fact that the other members of the meeting had gone _ahead_ of him.

The two had just stepped into the hall when Ezra fired up to make another scathing remark about this cock-eyed plan - expecting pirates to follow any set pattern of movement never kept anyone on board alive. She could see the prince brace for attack, but before she got the first word out, a giggling squeal caused both of their heads to swivel, trying to find the source of the sound.

A red-headed toddler, barely steady on his feet yet, but still trying to barrel down the hallway, rushed toward them. He was dressed in what Ezra assumed passed for play clothes among the rich, although no one she knew would put a child in them even for their Name Day. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the prince's normally calm face ease into the grin he had flashed her once on the trip to the palace.

"I think not, young man!" Alaraec chuckled and bent down just in time to catch his nephew under the arms before the little escape artist could duck past him. He scooped the boy up, eliciting peal of laughter. The prince planted his nephew close to his chest so that the tot couldn't squirm out of his arms, and looked down the hall where the boy had come from just in time to see his brother-in-law jog around a corner, a harried expression on his face. Seeing the boy in Alaraec's arms, Flauvic let himself slow to a walk.

"I swear I'm going to have him fitted with a harness and lead-rope," Flauvic grumbled, reaching for his son.

Ezranya stared in confusion, not sure if she should stay in hopes of continuing to bait the prince, or if she ought to scuttle away. While she wouldn't allow herself to be intimidated by Prince Alaraec, the striking man who now stood before her, marred only slightly by a thin scar that ran from the bridge of his nose to just below his ear, was an entirely different fish.

"I don't think Elestra would want her son bridled like a horse, Flauvic," Alaraec smirked, handing the baby back to its father. "When did the Merindars get in?"

"We arrived just this morning. Kene's been cooped up inside a carriage for nearly a week," Flauvic accepted his son, keeping a firm grip on him. "Right now, Elle's off greeting the new ambassador from Sartor. Probably talking politics at this point. Just one favor, though; when you see her, don't tell her Keneric got away from me."

The toddler threw his head back, giggling uncontrollably, seeming to know that his father was talking about him.

Ezranya started sidling away from this obvious family moment she knew she had no business interfering in. It was this movement that inadvertently drew Flauvic's notice. He had eyes only slightly darker than the color of gold coins, and Ezra couldn't help but be rooted to the spot by the force of intelligence in them. His gazed passed over her quickly, taking in everything from the hair she hadn't brushed in days, the pants she wore, and the scuffed, hand-me-down boots on her feet. For the first time since arriving at the palace, Ezra felt truly inadequate.

"Alaraec, you haven't introduced your lady friend to me yet," Flauvic pointed out mildly. "I hope Kene's sudden appearance wasn't untimely?" A gleam flashed in his golden brown eyes.

Alaraec's smile disintegrated. He had pleasantly forgotten the presence of his tormenter at the sight of his nephew. "Oh, yes. Ezranya Fyn, may I present the Marquis of Merindar? Flauvic, Mistress Fyn."

The Marquis still managed a somewhat graceful bow with a baby perched in his arms. Ezra had no idea what to do, so, blushing a dull pink under her heavy tan, she nodded in respect. When she looked up again, she saw that the Marquis was barely managing to hide a haughty smirk. Ezra counted herself lucky that she didn't get a chance to say anything- not that she had a clue what to say at all.

"You lost him, again, didn't you?" a woman's voice accused teasingly from down the hallway.

All three turned simultaneously.

Elestra, currently the Marquise of Merindar, snorted a laugh as she headed toward the group. Keneric saw her and tried to fling himself from his father's arms, not realizing that the landing would be a hard one if he made it. Flauvic managed to catch him before he took a tumble, and began to defend himself.

"I didn't _lose_ him; _he _lost _me_."

"What do you expect from a boy who comes from a long line of ditch-outs?" she grinned, holding her hands out for her son. Elestra grinned at the mischievous tot, then turned her eyes to Ezranya. "You _must_ be Lady Ezranya, formerly of the _Fearless_. Not two bells in the palace, and already I've heard of you."

"How?" Ezra blurted, very confused. Not just with how the Marquise knew of her, but about how such a - dare she say _normal -_ person could possibly be of royal blood.

"I stopped Sergeant Teig in the hall not two minutes ago," Elestra explained. "I asked him what he was laughing about, and he told me my brother was getting his pride repeatedly handed to him on a platter by, and I quote, 'the new pirate queen.'"

The absolute shock of hearing such a thing come out of the mouth of a noble lady, added to her deep gratification of hearing that she had wounded the Crown Prince's pride- repeatedly no less- shook an unexpected laugh right out of Ezra.

Alaraec flinched.

Flauvic shook his head at his wife.

Elestra just grinned before clearing her throat and resettling Kenewrec – who was already trying to get down - on her hip. "Mistress Fyn-"

"Please," Ezra interjected, having taken an instant liking to the woman before her, "it's Ezranya or just plain Ezra. And, I'm no pirate queen"

"I'm Elestra," the Marquise nodded to her in return. "Ezra, then; how about I show you around the palace for a bit? I do believe, by the look on his face, my brother isn't happy with either of us at the moment."

The men watched gravely as the women walked off down the hall.

"I'm going to kill them both," Alec announced.

"Wait another eight months," Flauvic said.

Alaraec glanced over at his brother-in-law. Flauvic nodded once, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

"Well, that refutes the general belief that you're lazy," said Alaraec, crossing his arms and eyeing his brother-in-law with amusement.

"I'd hardly call my contribution _work_," Flauvic chuckled, clapping Alaraec on the back.

&&&

The two men turned the opposite direction down the hallway from where Elestra had led their guest, and commenced catching up on their strange friendship. Meanwhile, the ladies were strolling off toward the Guest Wing.

"I'm sorry," Elestra sighed without completely loosing her good humor. "Just because I'm Alaraec's sister- which does give me some teasing privileges, don't get me wrong- I shouldn't have blurted that out. Sometimes I have a bit more Astair in me than is good for anyone around. I'll be in deep trouble later, I just know it!"

Ezra tried to put the image of the heartless killer that murdered her sweetheart, together with the casual way this noble woman, his own sister, was talking about him. It wasn't working. They seemed to be two different people.

"So," Elestra shifted her son to her right hip. "Do you feel comfortable telling me your story? I've only heard what one other person told me, and I've found that hearing the account from the source is usually the best course to determine the truth."

Ezranya frowned, trying to figure out why this woman cared one way or the other about her at all. She could almost understand the Marquise's using her to cut at her brother, but an actual interest in her was beyond Ezranya's comprehension.

"Why?" Ezra asked suspiciously. "Why do you care? I'm a _pirate_."

Elestra actually laughed. "My mother ran around barefoot in the mountains until she was almost twenty, and my husband was a notorious mage who got turned into a tree! I really don't believe that a person's reputation defines who they are. If that were true, then I would be a great beauty with no interest in anything save parties and jewelry." She flashed Ezra a wry smirk, highlighting her unconventional... not quite beauty, but expression and humor.

Ezra smiled a bit, and nodded. "Well, then, here's the gist of it. My grandfather's ship was caught, boarded, and captured. The King is giving us a chance to save ourselves by finding another crew of pirates and bringing them in. My grandfather is too injured to captain the ship, so he appointed me to the position." She left out the fact that this woman's older brother was a murderer.

Elestra listened to this brief report of what had happened, getting the distinct impression that something was getting left out. Regardless, she nodded understandingly then cast a look over at the pirate. She was wearing clothing that was stained with sea salt, and there were places of hard wear around the elbows and knees.

"Please forgive me if this comes out badly, but you look like you could use a change of clothes," Elestra said.

Ezranya couldn't help but be a little offended. So she didn't have seven different changes of the same outfit that she could jump into. Not everyone was born into wealth. "I'm fine," she said tightly, pursing her lips.

The Marquise didn't look convinced, but she let it go. There was nothing she could say that wouldn't cause more harm to the woman's pride. "Very well. But, should you change your mind, I'm sure that no one would object to you ordering a few new pants and shirts for the voyage. You could be vindictive and put them on the King's account, or my brother's even."

Once again, Ezranya was surprised that she had laughter still in her and able to be coaxed out by such an unexpected suggestion.

"Perhaps..." she nodded.

&&&

It was that evening at supper as Alaraec sat with his family and Uncle Russav - Lady Tamara was "resting from an illness" at her family estates in Chamadis - that he recounted what had happened in the meeting that morning. More than once did he cast his sister dark looks that were purposefully ignored.

"I realize that the terms on which we met were not the best, but her constant urge to bicker over everything is going to drive me stark raving mad in less than a week, of that I have no doubt." He paused before adding, "If the seasickness doesn't kill me first, she will."

Savona barely managed to keep his grin in check so that he didn't laugh. He kept feeling a severe sense of déjà vu.

"Alec, you are simply going to have to find a way to work with her," his mother insisted, a little wrinkle forming between her brows. "The knowledge that this girl has of pirate customs and habits is the best chance we have at catching an even worse band-"

"Crew."

"Excuse me?" Mel's frown deepened.

"The operative term to use is _crew_," Alaraec drawled. "Mistress Fyn made that perfectly clear to me."

"Fine, then, _crew_," Meliara shrugged. "Either way, she knows how to hunt them, and she has an incentive to stay loyal, with her grandfather remaining here. You need to find a middle ground to working together."

Alec blew out a breath, toying with his fork. "I agree, but my problem remains: what do I do with a difficult woman I'm forced to work with?"

"In _this_ family?" Flauvic asked with amusement, taking a sip from his wineglass.

Alec frowned in puzzlement.

Savona picked up on the joke. A laugh shaded his voice when he pointed out the obvious: "Well, Alaraec, in _this_ family, we marry them."

&&&

A/N: Chapter 6 for our fatnstic reviewers. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed that part of this chapter is from "Tantalize You". Continue reviewing! Remember the more reviews we get, the faster the updates! Any comments and critique welcome.

Ekirth - you gave me a brilliant idea.  
  
rootbeergirl19 - we like grammar too. Go grammar!  
  
moonsong - the story will be as long as it will be. we can't give you a chapter number, cuz we don't know yet. We're working on ch. 10, if that helps.  
  
aussiegirl - yup. six has "Tantalize You" and so much more. As you already know, of course!

ErehkigalGirl and FelSong


	7. Indulgence

Pirate Princess

Chapter 7: Indulgence

Ezranya followed the servant down the long palace corridors on her way to visit her grandfather for the first time in nearly a day. She had hardly ever been so long away from the old man since she went to live with him aboard the _Fearless _when she was six. She chewed her bottom lip, wondering how he was doing. Was he being treated well? Was his wound healing?

The servant- a boy of about fifteen- paused outside a tapestry doorway and tapped lightly, then hastily moved a few steps away.

"Don't bother knocking! If you have something to see me about, just come in!" Fyn's gruff call filtered through the tapestry.

The boy bowed and left a grinning Ezra to enter her grandfather's borrowed chambers.

"G'day, Grandpa," she called in, pushing the heavy drapery aside.

"Ezra!" Fyn grinned at her, beckoning her over to his mattress on the floor. "Bear was here but a half-candle ago. He heard from Dita that you've had an audience with the Prince yester-morning, about this fool's errand the King is sending you all on."

"Not much of a meeting," she muttered. Ezra sunk down next to the mattress, facing the man propped up on many pillows. "He may be a whip-crack commander—and I'm starting to have my doubts on that—but he doesn't know the keel from the prow on a ship. And, worst of all, he has the misconception that _I'll_ be taking orders from _him_ on this voyage." She snorted, reaching up to tighten the knot her hair was in. "The only thing I'm going to enjoy about this mission is going to be watching that dandy's face turn green with every lap of the ocean against our timbers. I can't wait to see him face off against the swells of a storm, leagues out from any port."

"Ezranya," Fyn scolded, his face darkening with reproach. "That was cruel. I did not raise you to be such. What have I always reminded you about our way of life?"

Ezra's shoulders slumped, eyes rolling up to the ceiling, and an exasperated, sheepish smirk tweaking up the corners of her mouth. "Piracy is no excuse for excessive cruelty," she recited. "A good pirate doesn't need to be any worse a man—or woman—than is required to get their goods, and make sure that they are not followed. Dump their guns, strip the fighters of their swords, --"

"Enough, enough!" Fyn waved her off with a chuckle. "Ya know the rules by heart, Ezra. That's why I chose you, and that's why I _know_ you'll find a way to get my crew—_our_ crew—through this voyage and home safe. Come on, girl! I want my vineyard!"

Ezra accompanied her grandfather's deep chuckle with a half-hearted laugh of her own. They both knew it wasn't funny. A sailor's sea legs didn't just fall off once he'd reached land.

Ezra tucked an errant lock of hair behind one ear. "Did you hear I met the Prince's sister?" she asked, changing the subject. "The Marquise of Merindar."

Fyn shuddered. "I remember when that was not a name to be spoken lightly," he said.

"Actually, she's pretty nice." Ezra shrugged. "I'd say she was an ordinary person, except for the clothing and the jewelry and the title. She got in a good jab at her brother, too! And..." she hesitated on whether or not to bring it up. The Marquise probably hadn't meant her to take it seriously; it was just another pretty lie to tell the rustics at Court.

Still, it couldn't hurt to mention it. Just for the laugh. "And, she told me that I ought to order some new clothes made by the palace tailors and seamstresses. Even said I should put it on the King's tab."

"Well, why don't you?"

Her mouth dropped open just wide enough to show teeth. She couldn't believe her grandfather was even considering it. "Grandpa! I'm sure she wasn't serious. You know how these Court types are. They say a lot, but they never mean any of it."

"So?" Fyn sat up and punched the pillows behind him, fighting with the cushions and his bruised innards for a more comfortable position. "I say," he grunted, mid-blow, "take what they offer, even if they don't mean it. It'll serve them right for offering, and it'll remind them—and you, apparently—who and what we are."

Ezra grinned at the feisty old man. There was no one in all the worlds like Captain Fyn, in her opinion.

"Maybe I will." She let loose a devious snicker. "Yeah, that's just what I'll do. Autumn's coming soon, anyway, and it gets chilly on the sea at night. A nice coat, some new boots, maybe a silk shirt or three or four."

"Whoop it up, girl," Fyn said, settling back against the pillows he finally managed to beat into submission. "Get a few of them shirts embroidered in gold thread, while you're at it. Have 'em sew on some gems. You'll be the envy of the high seas."

Ezra stood up, feeling energized. It was a good day for a pirate when she could spend someone else's money. After bending down to give her grandfather a last kiss on the forehead, she strode happily to the tapestry, only to be called back halfway to her goal.

"Ezranya, I nearly forgot," Fyn said. His voice was sluggish with trepidation.

She turned back to face him, her brows hoisting in curiosity.

"I've promoted Bear to first mate," Fyn stated without preamble.

Ezra had to shut her eyes for a moment. The memory from nearly a year ago, of Willem standing before her and her grandfather when the Captain had told him that he was being giving that very same position, swam up to blur her vision. She shoved the memory back, took a quick breath through her nose, and squared her shoulders. Casting her grandfather a curt nod, she vacated his room.

She stopped at a high, wide window overlooking the gardens. Feeling the warm sun through the glass helped to ease the tight band around Ezra's chest, but it was a long moment before she could put her mind back on the task of having clothes ordered.

The thought occurred to her that she had no idea who to contact in the palace to order clothing. This was a slight dilemma. When Ezra got back to her shared room, she posed the question to Dita.

"Well, 'twas the Marquise who offered it, right? So ask the Marquise who to get to make the cloths."

Ezra couldn't fault the logic, but she was still uncertain whether Elestra Merindar had been serious in her suggestion, or whether she had been trying to make a fool of the ignorant pirate.

Dita took the matter out of her hands, calling outside for one of the servants that frequently patrolled the halls. With a few quick words, the messenger was sent to ask if the two pirates could have an audience with Marquise.

"Now you don't have a choice," Dita said. She crossed her arms across her plump chest and grinned cattishly at the girl, refusing to let Ezra out of ordering the clothing now that _she _had done work.

It didn't take long before the messenger returned and informed the women that the Marquise would see them. He led them to the primary Guest Wing, down a wide hall, and to a solid oak door. A moment after their guide knocked, a wiry middle-aged woman with a patient face opened the door. She nodded to the messenger, then dipped a small, informal curtsy to Ezra and Dita, and showed them into the parlor. The Marquise, dressed in a simple, dove-gray morning dress, her hair pulled back into an unadorned braid, sat on a low divan, her son on the floor in front of her, getting a stern talking to. The maid—for that was obviously what the older woman was—cleared her throat, calling attention to the guests.

Elestra looked up from her wayward son and flashed a smile in greeting, then asked if the maid, Maureen, could call the boy's nurse to come and take him for a bit. Once a stout woman with a long blonde braid down her back had come to take Keneric outside so that the adults could have some quiet, Elestra finally managed to pay the two women a proper greeting.

"Ezranya, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I, um..." Ezra cleared her throat. "Were you serious when you suggested that I order new clothes made?"

Elestra's eyebrows lifted. "Well, yes." She nodded. "Does this mean that you're going to?"

Ezra nodded in return.

"So, why did you ask for me if you already knew what you were going to do?" the Marquise asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know how to order cloths," Ezra admitted.

"That's easy enough to take care of." The noble smiled. "Any thoughts on what you'll be ordering?"

Ezra thought over her original plan to order only the most expensive cloth to be made into fashionable clothing, but couldn't bring herself to do so now that she was face to face with the one person she'd met since coming to the palace that had treated her well.

"I was just thinking of getting some new shirts, a change of breeches, and a warm coat," Ezra said. "Maybe some boots that actually fit. A new hat would be nice."

"Maureen is an expert at finding the best seamstresses in the palace." Elestra motioned to the maid, who stood near the far wall. "I'm sure she can take your measurements right here."

The women spent the rest of the day taking measurements and weighing the benefits and impediments of different kinds of material on a long sea voyage. Dita—along with doing Elestra the immense favor of keeping Keneric out of trouble—put in her bit, as well, calling for more color in Ezra's wardrobe.

"You only ever wear tan, black, or white," the cook pointed out. "Let's see you in colors for once!"

Before noon, a messenger arrived, carrying a summons from the Prince to another officers' meeting in the library that would begin at third green-change.

Ezra ground her molars, cutting off anything overly offensive she might have to say about what the Prince could do with his summons since she _was_ in the presence of his sister—a woman Ezra was coming to respect. Once her temper was under control, Ezra had the messenger relay that same message to Bear. He was her first mate now, and this was going to be an officers' meeting. Bear needed to be there.

By second green, Ezranya had been measured from tip to toe. The clothing she'd ordered would be ready before the crew's departure. Elestra collected her son, lavishing Dita with profuse thanks, and went so far as to invite Ezra to have lunch with her the next day.

"If there's not another of these meetings," Ezra agreed.

It only took two minutes after Ezranya and Dita had returned to their room for Ezra to get grumpy and bored. Grumpy and bored is never a good combination. Soon she was grumbling about having to put up with the spoiled Prince Alaraec, and picking at Dita. Finally, Dita had had enough.

"Girl, so help me, if you don't get outta this room before I draw my next breath, I will..."

"I'm going! I'm going!" Ezra stood up and retreated to the hallway. She paused at the tapestry and turned back to stick her tongue out.

Having nowhere else to go, Ezra decided to go to the library and wait for a half a bell until the meeting started. It would give her a chance to read some of those books she had been marveling at the previous morning.

Inside the library, it was quiet, as libraries should be, and the must of old leather bindings tickled Ezra's nose, making her sneeze. The light in the big room was let in by the long row of tall glass windows, allowing the sun to drift in. Ezra smiled at the peace she found there, having lived most of her life in the crowded living space of a ship.

Wandering to one of the shelves, Ezra lifted her hand to brush across the spines of the books, waiting until she felt a tingle at the edges of her senses. She plucked the fraying brown book from its spot, nestled between two larger tomes, and opened it near the middle. It was a translation of the play, _JaJa, the Pirate Queen_. Her scant knowledge of letters was hardly enough to get her through the first few sentences of such complicated writing, but she hated to give up once she'd started.

Alaraec had planned to arrive in the library before everyone else. He wanted to be able to have the time to prepare for his next bout with Mistress Fyn; knowing that it would be yet another contentious interview. He was therefore quite surprised, when he entered the library without thought to knock, to find Ezranya already there.

He stopped in the doorway, hastily making ready to defend himself from a verbal attack, but she didn't seem to notice his entry. Ezranya was busy squinting down at the book in her hands, her bottom lip clamped between her teeth as she struggled with the words on the page. He watched as she released her lip, and then start to carefully mouth a word. Alaraec didn't dare move.

"Soo...super...silly-us?" she murmured to herself, trying to sound the word out, her face pinching into a confused frown. "Supercilious? What...?"

Finally, Alaraec cleared his throat, drawing Ezranya's attention to his presence. She jumped and spun to face him, snapping the book shut with one hand. Her face went red, and, after being startled into meeting his eyes, Ezra dropped her gaze to the floor.

"It means, 'haughty or contemptuous,'" he said, very careful not to sound condescending. "Someone in that book obviously thought his or herself better than another."

Ezra waited out the wave of embarrassment that had drenched her when she realized that the Prince had heard her stupidly sounding out a long word. _He_ had probably been able to read words like that since he was a tot, and never once had to sound out a word. His type was _born_ with a huge vocabulary.

_He's probably being supercilious right now, _she thought bitterly.

Alaraec realized that he had embarrassed Mistress Ezranya—er, Fyn—by coming upon her unawares, and then grammatically correcting her. He cleared his throat, glancing at the floor. Upon looking up again, he changed the subject.

"You're here early for the meeting," he stated. "Might I inquire why without offending you in some way?"

Ezra shrugged, going for nonchalance, and turned back to the bookshelf to put up the play that had gotten her into the uncomfortable situation. "I had the free time, so I thought I'd come read a bit. You must know how that is—with so much free time in _your_ life."

"I don't have as much free time as I'd like, actually," Alaraec admitted, hoping that this was the start of a real conversation.

"Oh, no?" Ezra asked. She raised an eyebrow and rotated so that she faced the Prince once again. "I would have assumed, _Highness_, that with all of the parties and plays and concerts you Courtiers go to, you would be able to find more free time."

Before meeting Ezranya, Alaraec would have sworn he had all of the patience and serenity of his father, and then some for having dealt with both of his sisters' bad moods. That theory was quickly being proved wrong.

"Do you know how much work I do?" he asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

She snorted her resentment. "Dancing and standing still to have cloths fitted isn't work, Highness."

"No, it's not," Alaraec, agreed. "But budgeting money for an entire principality, making sure that all of the roughly fifty thousand inhabitants have enough food, and are well taken care of, added to the duties of helping to train and oversee the militia and seasoned troops who protect the Remalnan and Renseleaus borders, added to the duties of learning what my father has to teach about running an entire _kingdom_, putting up with boot-lickers who want nothing more than to further their own selfish goals, dealing with ambassadors from other countries, _plus_ this business of going out to sea to chase down a _crew_—yes, I remember—of pirates who are eating at Remalna's coastline and are endangering the economy, therefore putting the lives and livelihoods of at least hundreds of people at risk....Would you call _that_ work, Mistress Fyn?"

Ezra found herself unwillingly impressed by that little tirade. She hadn't thought he'd had it in him to go off like that. She didn't like him any better, but at least he wasn't an animated statue anymore. She'd opened her mouth to get a word in edgewise, but the Prince, on a roll, cut her off.

"And would it be too much to ask what grudge you obviously have against me? Is it just that I took your ship, or is it something more specific?"

A closed expression shuttered her face. "You killed the man I loved." Ezra narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "That doesn't exactly endear you to me, Highness."

A great shuffling at the entrance drew their attention. A huge man, his brown lanky hair pulled back in a dingy red bandana above a ferocious glare, pushed aside the tapestry and stepped into the library. Alaraec recognized him as the first man that Nadav had dropped with a blow to the head during the battle on the _Fearless, _and that recognition made him wish he'd thought to strap a dagger in his boot this morning.

Ezra sighed in relief and greeted the man, "Hello, Uncle Bear."

&&&

A/N: How's this chapter? Welcome Uncle Bear! Forgive the lack of a better name my name creation capabilities are limited. I think EreshkigalGirl is busy because she didn't reply to my email but I promised someone on CastleTlanth that I would update today. 9 reviews a chapter! An improvement from 3 reviews a chapter when we first started. Hope to hit the 15 though! As usual, longer, constructive reviews are welcome! Shrines will be built in your honor if you do and everyone gets our special cyber cookies!

P.S: I'm starting an update list for Pirate Princess, so if you want to be notified whenever we update, drop us your email address in your review. )

Thanks to all Reviewers!

Judaleh687: Fluff will not exactly be lacking in the near future. Expect little snippets of sweetness!

Moonsong, tinkerbell, rootbeergirl19, Wake-Robin: You guys are too kind! false modesty. haha Seriously, you're blowing up our heads and egos. We'll try to keep the good stuff coming your way.

Aussiegirl of sunshine: See above. Your review is like a little poem! I loved it. We've got a reputation now? Wow. Can't you just feel the pressure EreskigalGirl?

Alcapacien: This story is set after 'Beauty' and EreshkigalGirl's 'Love and Redemption' fic. To answer your question, Flauvic is a tree no more, has been married to Elestra for a couple of years and they have a one-year-old son. Savona isn't just there, he's married to Tamara and they have two kids, Nadav – who's a year or so younger than Alaraec, and Tara, who should be about a couple of years younger than Elestra (She'll be making an appearance soon).

Nebulia: That line and the marriage one cracked me up too! I couldn't stop smiling and EreshkigalGirl was worried people might not get it. Lucky me, I've got myself a great co-author and get to read all these wonderful reviews.

EreshkigalGirl & FelSong


	8. Dispute

Pirate Princess

Chapter 8: Dispute

Uncle Bear grunted something unintelligible before saying, "Not interrupting anything am I, princess? Uh – Highness." He performed a clumsy bow that Alaraec acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Interrupting? Oh, of course not. I was just having an inconsequential conversation about Willem's death with Willem's _murderer_," said Ezranya sarcastically, ignoring the sharp stab at her heart. "How fitting don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, Princess. I heard," replied Uncle Bear, wrapping Ezra in a bear hug.

Alaraec looked away from the intimate scene. The fact that he now had a name to equate with the dead man made the guilt much harder to bear. His reverie was broken when Ezra brushed past him and entered the library archive with Bear following close behind.

Instead of passing through the tapestry as Ezra did, however, Bear stopped in his tracks and took a step towards the prince instead. When he was no more than a foot away, the pirate raised a beefy fist and slowly extended his index finger. Staring down at Alaraec who was half a head shorter than him, he leaned in close enough for Alaraec to feel his breath upon his face.

"Prince or not, hurt a hair on her head and I'll slit your throat as you sleep. That girl is the daughter I never had, while you're just shit on my boot heel. Got that?" Bear took a step back and made a slitting action across his own throat with his finger. He growled to go along with the sneer on his face, then pivoted and marched into the archive.

Once the big man took his eyes off him, Alaraec let out a breath he had not known he was holding. He had never been insulted – not to mention threatened – in such a fashion before! Unconsciously lifting a hand to his throat, he gulped.

His commanders came trailed in soon after, and all were ushered into the designated meeting area. Ezranya and Bear had already made themselves at home, seated on plush cushions, talking and confiding in each other like old friends. She gave him a playful shove when he murmured something near her ear, making her laugh.

Alaraec realised that the intimidating old pirate was actually trying to make her feel better. A darted glance in their direction drew the fearsome pirate's glare. Alaraec ignored the obvious hostility and bid his commanders sit before taking a seat himself.

"What are the latest developments, anyone?" he asked.

"We've had a couple of pirate sightings over the past few days on the sea about thirty leagues off the coast of the tiny port, Morrois, but no confirmation of whether they're the ones we're looking for," said Lieutenant Commander Stamford.

"Are there any other arrangements that need to be made before we leave?"

"No, all provisions have been made and thorough checks on the _Valiant _carried out. We're ready to set sail once you give the word, Sir," replied Commander Keriam.

Ezranya cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention. "I hope the galley's full. Dita usually makes salmagundis when we first leave a port."

"Who?" Keriam asked, glancing down at his notes, a confused frown shading his face.

"Dita," Ezra said. "Our cook."

"Mistress Fyn," interjected the third Lt. Commander, the Prince had introduced him the first day as Drestan, "we _have_ a cook for this voyage. We do not need two. Mistress...Dita may stay behind with the wounded."

"Not a chance," Bear stated, drawing the full attention of other four men. "Dita is one of the crew, she's not hurt, and she comes with us."

Ezra smiled, motioning to the gruff man with a wave of her hand. "I don't know if you all are blind or just decided to ignore him, but this is Bear. Bear meet everyone. Uncle Bear's my new First Mate."

That announcement was met with shocked silence. Stamford's eyebrows were raised ever so slightly. Keriam averted his gaze to one shelf of books.

Silence that was broken by Alaraec, "Mistress Fyn, I mean no disrespect, but I had assumed that _you _would be _my_ First Mate."

"You assumed wrong." Ezra leaned back and folded her arms across her front, her eyes narrowing, and chin jutted out. "Your father—the king, and the only reason that you have a position as commander—put my grandfather and our crew in charge of this because we know what we're doing. My grandfather made _me_ captain in his place. If anything, _you _would be _my_ First mate."

After slowly breathing in through his nose and counting to ten, Alaraec nodded tersely to her. "Very well, Mistress Fyn. Have it your way. _I'll_ be _your_ First Mate, regardless of your prior arrangements with Bear. Do bear in mind – no pun intended - that you being the captain of the _Valiant_ is but a false front."

"Do you want to risk your pretty neck and get killed by a foreign prince?" Ezra asked, brows pinching together as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"I don't see how my being First Mate has anything to do with getting killed by a prince, or anyone for that matter." Alec discreetly ground his teeth together.

"The previous First Mate was killed by a prince," she shrugged harshly; unable to give the portrayal of nonchalance she was going for. "A prince who looked very much like yourself, in fact."

"We shall not discuss this now," said Alaraec tersely, his defences on full alert.

"Then when shall we have it, Highness?" Ezra rolled up onto her knees and slapped her hands on the writing table between them. "When I'm dead? That's what you want isn't it, all of us dead? You'll have money to throw a party celebrating our deaths instead of having to reward us then! I don't even see why we're having this meeting! You _never_ ask for my opinion, you'll be the one who's _really_ in charge and you're the one making _all_ the decisions! Why bother calling me here in the first place? To show me who's the boss? Well, guess what? You're the boss whether I like it or not! What difference is it going to make anyway? The whole lot of you has already ruined my life." Ezra stared, rage burning behind her eyes, her breath coming in quick, shallow gulps.

Alaraec tried counting to ten but lost track at around fifteen. For the first time in his entire adult life, he well and truly lost his temper.

"I didn't mean to kill your damn lover! I didn't even _know_ he was your lover in the first place! Not that you can blame me since _he_ tried to stab me in the back." Alaraec leaned forward till his face was about foot from Ezra's. Bracing himself with his hands gripping the edge of the table, he felt his knuckles turn white. "Regarding this mission we're about to embark on, it wasn't my idea to go in the first place, it was my father's and believe me, I did not request for you _or _me to be a part of this. These meetings have required your presence in hopes of gaining valuable input from yourself, and don't blame me for not asking for your opinion when you objected to everything I said every two seconds. You will be a part of this mission whether you like it or not, and I'll be your First Mate. I don't expect you to like what we're doing, or me, but you're going to do it anyway! We leave for Mardgar tomorrow at noon if there are no other preparations needed to be made - correct?" He cut a look at Keriam, who nodded, somewhat shocked at the prince's outburst. Alec gave a curt incline of his head and turned his eyes back to Ezranya. "Be ready. Everyone dismissed."

That said, the prince rose to his feet, not even bothering to salute his commanders before he strode out of the room with nary a backward glance. Stunned silence filled the small space. The gathered officers exchanged looks before heading out as well, with whispered, "I've never seen him half as angry before!"

Ezra felt Uncle Bear clap a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, looking shaken, fragile anger over all that grief. He leaned in and growled gently—his only way to speak, "You showed him lass, you certainly did."

&&&&&

Alaraec ran a hand through his hair in frustration, his long legs eating up the halls as he stalked blindly away from the library. He was so distracted that he hadn't even bothered to pick a direction to be walking.

Damn her! He'd never come across a female as stubborn and insulting as Ezranya Fyn. Hopefully, that little yelling match had showed her his mettle. He was not someone to be bullied or taken lightly. A gentlemen's generosity only went that far.

Slowing his steps to a walk, he headed towards his rooms, needing someone sympathetic to vent his annoyance to, and some quiet to regain his tranquillity. The mind becomes clouded when one's temper is not in check. Twisting the knob of the antique redwood door, he pushed it open a fraction and peeked inside. Seeing no one about, he slowly eased himself into the room.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large grey and white hunting dog came bounding up towards him, barking in excitement. "Hey, boy" he greeted the animal, squatting down to scratch him behind the ears.

Alaraec stood and strolled towards the window seat. He sat heavily on the overstuffed cushions. The dog, Ash, settled down by his feet, straining his head upward in hopes that the petting and ear scratching would continue. Ash had been a gift from his parents when he was in his late teens, and needed a friend whom he could depend on for everything, especially a listening ear and a tongue that wasn't loose.

"Mistress Fyn made me lose my temper, Boy," Alec confided to the dog, scratching through Ash's thick fur. "I don't believe I've ever said so much in a month as I had today. Especially words said in anger."

Ash grunted deep in his throat. It sounded as if he was offering his opinion on Ezranya, and it wasn't flattering. The thought made Alec's cheek twitch upward in amusement, but he shook his head down at the dog.

"No, don't hate her. She's got reason to hate me though." Alaraec sighed, craning his head to look out the window. "I'll just have to find a way to make her forgive me. Would an apology do?" Ash rested his chin on his master's lap and gave a whine. "I doubt it too. We'll see, though. Come, its time for your walk."

The dog padded silently behind his master as the handsome pair left the room in companionable silence.

&&&&&

All Alaraec could hear was the soft rustling of the trees and the soughing of the wind as he strolled through the beautifully manicured gardens of Athanarel, Ash sprinting ahead of him, sniffing at this and pawing at that.

He rubbed the back of his neck and gave his head a roll to ease the tension that had built up within those muscles in the past candle or so. Ah – the glory of silence! That silence was promptly broken by a feminine laugh and leisurely footsteps - sounds of human presence.

A bright gleam of gold under the setting sun's glow caught his eye. A toss of the head revealed the sparkling blue eyes and bright smile of Tara Savona, her arm casually linked through that of her brother. Following close behind were none other than Elestra and Flauvic. The two couples expressed surprise at meeting Alaraec, having expected him to be busy with last minute arrangements regarding the voyage.

The usual polite chitchat ensued, for which Alaraec was grateful, he did not wish to discuss his earlier rant. Then Elestra commented, "Oh my, it's getting late. I'd better go check on Keneric."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," assured Flauvic, "It's only been a while. I hardly get you to myself any more."

"Hinting that we've been playing gooseberry?" retorted Tara mock-angrily.

"I wouldn't dare my dearest Tara," replied Flauvic with a dramatic bow.

Elestra smiled at her husband's playfulness while Nadav chuckled appreciatively. "I make enough time for you dear husband, but _our _son requires my attention as well. Not that it is entirely my fault is it? What with _his _father losing him half the time I'm not around."

Flauvic caught her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss, "Then the fault is, as always, entirely mine."

"I'd best be going. Tara, would you like to come along?" asked Elestra. Tara agreed with much enthusiasm and the ladies left in a rustle of silks.

The three men watched them retreat into the distance until they were out of sight, before resuming their conversation. "What's amiss, Alaraec? The little pirate queen giving you trouble again?" asked Flauvic.

"A pirate princess to be more exact. A queen would never be so immature or quarrelsome. She is the most vexing woman I've ever met!"

"I would say the same for Elestra," added Flauvic solemnly.

"Wives are always vexing," said Nadav thoughtfully, "That's why I'm not in a hurry to get myself one. Why settle for one when there are so many others to be enjoyed?"

"How would you know? You don't have a wife," commented Alec with a grin.

"I've got parents. And they aren't exactly the perfect model of a loving couple at times." He shrugged, "Funny thing is, they enjoy making up as much as they love quarrelling."

"Well, I say it's nice to know that someone has so unsettled our Crown Prince for once," said Flauvic, "It's been a while since you kissed a lady I wager?" his eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"She is not a lady," replied Alaraec tartly, fighting the urge to blush, "Besides, I've been so busy with the militia and all the duties being a prince entails, that there is little time left for dalliance."

Nadav added his two cents worth, "What about a little flirtation? It's not time-consuming and there are no strings attached."

"Relationships in the workplace hardly ever work out Nadav. Not that I'm interested," Alec added hastily.

"He may be right you know," murmured Flauvic, "Flirt with her a little. I doubt she'll be able to resist your princely charms. Nothing serious, just enough to make her more – shall we say, pliable?"

_I killed her lover, falsely trying to take his place will only worsen the current situation_, thought Alaraec. Out loud he said, "Was that how you won my sister you knave? Flirting with her?"

"No. She won me. I'll have you know that she was the one who jumped me in the middle of a hallway and shoved her tongue down..."

"Spare us the details," said Alec wryly.

"I don't think Alec enjoys hearing about his sister's romantic exploits Flauvic," chortled Nadav.

"That's why it's high time he had a few romantic exploits of his own, eh?" returned the Marquis easily.

The two men laughed heartily at the joke they had cracked at the Prince's expense while Alaraec sighed, cursing his bad luck at having to encounter two of the people who could demean him with no fear of incurring his wrath.

&&&&&

The next day, the sun rose in a pink haze over the tops of the tallest buildings in Remalna-city. The entire crew of the _Valiant_, both pirates and sailors, plus the two Remalnan Navy lieutenant-commanders, made their way out of the city, following the road to the port city where their ship was docked. Alaraec led the way, and Ezra, her hands clamped on the saddle horn in hopes of preventing her from sliding off of the huge animal, tried to keep it so that she kept never more than a horse-length behind him. She found herself amused to note a large hound shadowing the prince wherever he went, loping beside the horse the prince was riding, easily keeping pace.

_It would be interesting to see if the dog suffered from seasickness as badly as the master,_ she thought.

When they finally arrived at the docks just before the sun sank beneath the horizon a long four days after they'd left the capitol, an impressive sight greeted the pirates. The _Valiant_ was as finely crafted a ship as you could imagine, with three tall masts and seven sails made of fine enough linen that it could be used to make clothing. Ezra couldn't help whistling her appreciation. The piercing sound caught the prince's attention and he turned to regard her coolly. They had not exchanged a word since the- ah, debate of five days ago.

Making a show of voicing her thoughts aloud, Ezra said, "Impressive, but where in the world did you find a _pirate _ship that looks like a floating palace?"

Uncle Bear, who had ridden up beside her, who'd had just as much horse trouble as she'd had during their trip to the sea, chuckled appreciatively. "Right you are lass! Where are the worn sails and pocked-marked wood? This beauty needs a pirate's makeover," he replied.

Alaraec sat straighter in his saddle, and without turning around commented, "The necessary modifications will be made in due course. This is all part of the plan."

"Finally, a word from the Ice Prince," said Ezra snidely. "I had thought all ability of speech had left you since the other day's tirade."

"I had _hoped _all ability of speech would leave you since the other day's tirade." Came the sarcastic reply.

Ezra kept her mouth shut. Apparently there was more spunk to this prince than she'd thought.

When they were close enough to admire the ship in her full glory, Alaraec whirled his horse around and announced, in what sounded like a pompous voice to Ezra, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the _Valiant_." A wave of his neatly gloved hand, and the sailors got to work so that the ship would be ready by the next morning's tide. The pirates followed suit only a little less enthusiastically. Ezra smiled, as she could not only see, but also _sense_ their excitement of being aboard so grand a ship. She dismounted unsteadily, still trying to keep up with every move His Highness made, just to prove that she was no less than he was.

Truth be told, though, she couldn't help the little swelling of anticipation in her belly. To be on the sea again! "Hope you've found your sea-legs, Highness," she said, breezing past him as they made their way up the gangplank.

A tiny strand of her hair that had come loose from that messy knot she nearly always wore was wind-whipped into Alaraec's face, tickling his nose as she passed, almost making him sneeze, and he couldn't help noticing that she smelled pleasantly of the ocean and the wind right before a storm. He paused in mid-step when this thought flashed through his mind, startled that he would think such, of Mistress Fyn no less!

Ash stopped beside him and rubbed his head against Alaraec's knee, letting out a little woof to get his master's attention.

"Come on, boy," said the prince, recovering from his lapse in time to see Mistress Fyn throw a scathing, impatient look down at him from the top of the gangplank. "It's going to be a long day." Alaraec rolled his shouldered and sighed.

&&&

A/N: Chapter 8 by yours truly, hope you like it. The little quarrel was kind of difficult to write at first because we needed something for them to quarrel about. Hope it worked out. Currently, chapter 12 is under works, but expect chapter 9 in a week or so.) Longer reviewers and faster please! Constructive critique welcome.

Gcho831: heart Duel will be completed I think, but at a much later time. I'm having too much fun working on this fic! Rest assured, I'll try my best to complete it after my exams, although I don't think it'll turn out any good because I'll just be trying to end it.( Then again, I'll also try my best to make sure it turns out good coz I created those characters' personalities and most of their names and I want a happy ending for Lana and Kaelen. Gosh! I let the cat out of the bag.;)

Zenith: See Gcho831's reply.

Moonsong: Alec didn't exactly blow up in chapter 7 did he? This (points above to story) is THE BLOW UP.

Rootbeergirl: Cute compliment! We need our reviews and reviewers like air too.

Nebula: Yeah, Fyn really is a cool grandpa, isn't he?  
  
assiegirl: Keeping our readers from wanting to kill us is part of the plan. Or it is now.  
  
Alcapacien: "Beauty" is a short story in the anthology book Firebirds. EG found it at her local library and checked it out.

FelSong & EreshkigalGirl


	9. Leadership

Pirate Princess

Chapter 9: Leadership

Ezra smiled as she stepped onto the deck of the _Valiant_. The evening land breeze tugged at her hair, making it flitter into her face. She walked toward the mainmast, turning her head in an attempt to take in the whole ship. Everywhere she looked, the evidence of high price was ingrained into wood from workmanship and the fine wood the ship was made of. She knew she would never have been able to afford anything like this, even if the crew had voted to sell the _Fearless_ and pulled every piece of gold they had. They could never have had bought this. Could they have stolen it? She sighed. Not with absolutely no damage.

Her shoulders bobbed with the deep breath she took. Ezra turned back to the gangplank to watch the supplies being loaded. She looked for a specific trunk that the Marquise had given to her as a gift. After a few moments, she noticed some of the sailors carrying up a simple wooden chest with a seagull carved on the lid. Seeing the bird made her smile again. Those were the new clothes that had been completed barely a half-bell before the caravan of sailors had departed through the Athanarel gates.

"Oy!" she called out.

The sailors carrying the chest craned their necks to look at her, equally puzzled expressions on their faces.

"That comes with me!" Ezra waved her arm, indicating them to follow her.

Without looking back, Ezranya headed for the captain's quarters near the bow of the ship. Not knowing what else to do, the sailors exchanged a look and followed her.

By this time, Alaraec had made it onto the deck. Already he could feel the roll of the water that supported the ship and it made his stomach protest. He looked up, his skin already paling, and watched the two Remalnan crewmen carry a smallish trunk to the open door of the captain's quarters. He saw a glow-globe light inside, illuminating the face of Mistress Fyn.

Alec took a moment to wonder what was in the trunk. Then he took a longer moment to ponder the more pressing matter of what she was doing in the captain's quarters—where _he_ was going to be living!

Ezra pointed to a corner and had the two crewmen put the trunk down. She grinned and said her thanks, looking up just in time to see His Highness stalking towards her doorway. He appeared to be working himself into another temper over something or other. She rolled her eyes and wondered what she could possibly have done _this_ time to incur his royal annoyance. At least she could defend herself that she hadn't started it this time.

"Mistress Fyn, what do you think you're doing?" he asked politely, hands clasped behind his back.

"_I_ am moving into the captain's quarters, since, Highness, I _am_ the captain." She smirked as the jibe hit its target, causing the Prince's pale-gold brows to draw ever so slightly together.

"Mistress Fyn," Alaraec said, striving for utter courtesy and deportment. "I was under the impression that _I_ would be staying in the captain's quarter, and you would either be bunking with the crew, or perhaps would be taking a room on the second level, as my lieutenants are."

"Now, Highness, what sense would _that_ make?" she asked. "I'm listed as Captain, you as first mate. Wouldn't make much sense you being in the captain's room and me bunking with the crew. And I am _not_ sleeping on second level."

"Then what do you propose _I_ do?" he bit off the question.

"_You_ get to bunk with the crew, Highness." She propped her forearm up on the door jam near her head, leaned her weight on it and crossed her ankles. She smiled slightly, enjoying the show of him fighting to keep his so-carefully-controlled temper in check. "Of course, you always have the choice of sleeping on the second level."

Alaraec swallowed down his retort, closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself. "Very...well, Mistress Fyn." He opened his eyes and took a step closer to his antagonist, needing to remind himself, shallow and idiotic as it was, that he still had a few inches on her, that she had to look up at him. "But please remember, for future disputes, that when it comes to the important decisions to be made while we are on this mission, _you _take orders from_ me_."

Ezra tilted her chin up and narrowed her eyes, not liking at all that he was trying to intimidate her with height. "Get out of my face, _Highness_. Or I walk off this ship, take my people with me, and we make our peace with the gallows."

"I did not think you a person who would so easily give in to death, condemning your people to the same fate as well," replied Alec, crossing his arms. "And I'll constantly be _in your face_ for the rest of this voyage. Get used to it."

Ezra smirked, reaching out a hand to pat the Prince's cheek, "Whatever you say, Highness, so long as you don't barf in my face as well. Are you all right? You look a little green," she asked with false concern.

Alaraec, his cheek burning as if he had been slapped, forcibly smoothed his face into unreadable lines and took a step back and turned away from her, knowing that if he didn't he was only going to get more angry. In that movement, he finally looked around him to see that their little tête-à-tête had drawn the gaze of everyone on board. As soon as he noticed them, the crew—both factions—averted their eyes and went back to work.

He sighed in resignation and shame. He shouldn't have let such a little thing affect him so much, but he was not used to having his authority questioned, and most certainly not accustomed to letting it affect his composure. It appeared that he was just going to have to learn a whole new level of personal control.

"Good night, Mistress Fyn. We set sail tomorrow at dawn."

"Until tomorrow, Highness," she said in a sing-song voice and closed the door.

Alec bit the inside of his cheek and marched to where two men were bringing aboard his belongings. He told them to take his chest and two canvas bags down to one of the guest second level rooms.

"Uh... which one, Your Highness?"

Alec ground his teeth, and then let out a puff of air through his lips. "Pick one and surprise me." With that, he retreated down the gangplank, Ash at his heels, and made for where the hostlers were readying the horses to be put up in one of the local inns' stables so that they would be rested for their trip back to Athanarel in the morning. He found his own horse, Knight, a big black stallion with a white streak down the nose, and white socks. The prince went to say good-bye. Mostly, though, Alaraec just needed to reconnect with land before he set out. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long time before he was home again. Or, at least, it would certainly _feel_ like a long time.

After spending a few last moments with Knight, Alec watched as one of the hostlers took him away to be stabled. Ash looked up at his solemn master and whined, butting his head against Alaraec's hand. Alec obliged him, scratching his ears. Alec found a place to sit down on a crate that had yet to be loaded aboard. Ash moved between his legs and sat down, demanding his attention once more. Alec sighed and used both hands to rub the hunting dog's ears. He looked down into Ash's big, coffee-colored eyes and wondered what the dog thought of all this.

"I'm glad I'm bringing you along," Alec confided. "If not, I wouldn't have a friend on this mission at all." He let his forehead sink down onto the furry one and let out a strained breath. This was not going to be an easy voyage.

&&&

Ezra sat on the bed in the captain's quarters, her head held between her hands, elbows planted on her knees, as she did her best to stop her bottom lip from quivering and her eyes from welling up. Honestly, it wasn't as if he'd affected her _that_ badly. It wasn't as if she _cared_ what he thought one way or the other—not in the least! So why did she feel like she was either going to start crying, or run out there and slide a three-foot blade through his stomach?

A soft knock came from the door just before Dita let herself in. She'd managed to find a new blue, beaded skirt, and a simple white blouse under a gray bodice. Her thick brown hair, going silvery at her temples, was up in a braided bun, and a warm woolen shawl was over her shoulders, then pulled and tied behind her back so that it wouldn't fall down her arms. She wore a tender look on her face, knowing the young woman before her well enough to have guessed that this would be the result of her arguing so much.

Ezra glanced over at the new arrival and sniffed, her hands still cradling her forehead. "I don't know why I'm letting it get to me," she mumbled thickly. "It's not that I care what he thinks, it's just that...oh, I don't know..."

"I know, love," Dita said. She walked over and sat down next to the girl she'd helped raise. "With you, all your emotions are tied up together. Whenever one's filled your sails for too long, then the wind changes and you're blown in another direction. It's just the way you were made, girl. You been having such a good time being angry with the Prince, you forgot you were sad. The anger just blew itself out finally, and the sad is what's left to take over."

"I hate being sad," Ezra sniffled again. "I feel childish and weak and stupid."

Dita put her arm around Ezra's back, hugging the girl close to her side. "Be that as it may, you need to feel this for a while. Then, if I know you, a new wind will take over your sails and set you on a whole new course."

"Now, turn about," she instructed. "I finally found a brush, and we are going to take care of that hair of yours."

"Dita..."

"No, no. You need the grooming, and I know you like having your hair brushed—it helps calm you down. Besides," Dita smiled gently, "we need to do something with it for tomorrow. You want to look good for your first official day as Captain, don't you?"

Ezra let out a half-hearted chuckle.

"Which reminds me," Dita said. She cast the girl a sly, mysterious look and reached into the folds of her skirt, where Ezra was sure that she had already sewn hidden pockets. Dita withdrew a huge gold hoop earring and presented it to Ezra.

The younger woman's mouth parted, but no words came out. She couldn't think of any for a few moments. "B-but...? That's Grandpa's!"

"When I saw him before we left, he gave it to me so that I could give it to you." Dita smiled as she reached out to remove the smaller silver earring that now adorned the bottom of Ezranya's right lobe, and replaced it with the pirate's unofficial mark of leadership—the Captain's Hoop.

Ezra fingered the huge ornament in reverence. It helped her feel better, knowing that her grandfather had such faith in her. She smiled at Dita, rubbed her eyes with her fingers and spun on her bottom so that she faced the head of the bed and Dita was behind her with a comb she pulled out of her skirt. Who knows where it had been hiding.

The sun set as Dita worked the new Captain of the _Valiant_, her surrogate daughter's blue-black hair into a multitude of tiny braids that hung down around her face, dividing her head into diamonds of black hair with pale lines of scalp showing around the geometric designs. Around the young woman's face, she wove in a few brightly colored beads that she had pulled off her skirt. By the time the two were done, dusk had fallen into dark night, and Ezra was nearly asleep sitting up.

"Alright, my child." Dita smiled as she laid the girl down on the cot. "Sleep well. I'll come to help you dress in the morning."

Ezra murmured in her half-sleep and rolled onto her side. With a few words, Dita extinguished the glow globe and walked from the small chamber. She headed down to the galley, where she had made a place for herself on the _Fearless_, and so she would do here. She passed several of her old crewmates and gave them a smile and a nod to reassure them that their little sea-princess was asleep and well.

&&&

The next morning dawned far too early for the taste of Alaraec's stomach. In anticipation of what lay ahead, it had already started acting up. He was desperately in need of coffee, but wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold it down, even if he had some. Still, he'd called for a dawn departure, and he couldn't very well go back on it now.

Stifling a pitiful moan, he rose from his bunk—a hard-as-rock piece of wood with what was supposed to pass as a mattress covering it with a thin blanket—and pulled on his clothes. He tried to be as meticulous as he could, having been raised to dress neatly, but he could feel the boat rocking and neither his feet nor his stomach was steady enough for perfection that morning.

Ash uncurled his frame from the floor and stretched, ending with a soft sneeze. He shook his hide and turned to his groggy master, who was busy pulling on his boots.

Alec ran a hand through his hair that hung to the middle of his back, and debated whether or not to brush it.

"Why bother? We are—after all—going for the unwashed pirate look, right, Ash?"

The beast responded by giving him a doggy smile, his tongue out and curled up at the very end. Alec nodded, as if that had been the answer he had been seeking. He found a tie and secured his hair back in a loose horse tail. With nothing left to do, he got up, already feeling the rocking of the ship in harbor, and headed for the door.

On deck, Alec could see the sun just beginning to paint the sky with gold's and ambers, the few clouds dyed dusky shades of lavender and near-violet. The thirteen pirates that had come on this mission were all awake and standing on the deck, eyes locked on the door to the captain's quarters. And, speaking of the Captain, where was Mistress Fyn?

Before Alec could open his mouth to voice the question, the door opened to allow a pleased cook to hurry forth. The woman grinned at the pirates as she joined their tight circle of familiarity. That was the last drop of anticipation they could take, and the men started to call for Ezranya, loudly.

"Get your sea-farin' butt out here, Ezra Fyn!" one man, who was not so much older than Alec himself, with tangled brown locks and deep-set dark eyes, shouted.

Alec raised an eyebrow at the course language, and even more, with incredulity that the strong willed woman was going to yield to such an appeal. He was thankfully correct, giving him hope that he would one day at least understand Mistress Fyn.

"Go flog yourself, Costran!" she called out to her waiting, and ever growing, crowd, as more and more curious sailors came to see what was going on.

"Ezra, I helped you into all that gear," Dita put her hands on her wide hips, a motherly scold coloring her voice. "Now you come out here so we can get this ship out of port onto the water, you silly girl."

Ezranya must have taken that plea to heart, for she finally walked through the threshold and paused for everyone to look on her. She wore an uncertain frown on her face, and her shoulders were tense beneath the long, black coat, tapered in towards her waist, that ended below her knees. The buttons were left open so that the onlookers were able to see her entire ensemble; the light colored, blue-green bodice that brought out the green embroidery on the triangular lapels of the coat, and, under that, the snowy linen of the blouse with demure ruffles extended just above the top of the bodice to frame her upper chest and throat. A deep green sash was tied at her middle, hugging her hips inside the coat, situated above the black linen trousers. And, on her feet, black, buckled boots, the tops rolled down at her knees.

She wore a wide-brimmed hat with a long white feather held by a small leather strap. Beneath the hat was a simple bandana that helped to keep her many hip-length braids out of her face, tucked behind her ears. And, oh, her ears... they supported three small hoops in gold and silver, of decreasing diameter as they sat higher up on the rim of her left, along with a few round bobs. On the right, there were two hoops—one gold, one silver—that were about the same size as the ones in her other ear, several more bobs and a cuff high up on her ear. The largest gold hoop—Alaraec was fairly certain that he could have slipped his hand through it—hung down nearly to her shoulder from the lowest part of her right earlobe.

At the sight of her, the pirates let loose a loud cheer of approval. They were all grinning and shouting things that, to Alaraec's ears, sounded very near insults to a lady's sensibilities. Mistress Fyn, on the other hand, seemed to think that they were the best of compliments. Her face lost the unsure look and an answering grin widened her mouth. She raised her arms high and wide, giving a little turn so that her audience could see all sides of her.

Alec shook his head. He didn't understand these people, or their way of showing affection for each other. Among the people he knew, what was happening would be considered almost a public humiliation, but here it was heartfelt encouragement.

Ezra felt like she was a little girl again, when Dita would dress her up in some of the woman's old cloths and then the crew—the old ones, mostly gone now; replaced by younger men when the others retired or died—would play along, pretending that she was a sea-princess, created from the waves and given life to protect her favorite buccaneers. She let them shout for her new duds a few moments longer, then turned on them with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, you sea-dogs! Tack us out toward open water, open the sails, and let's get this storming voyage on with it!"

She laughed out loud, joy breaking over her face just as the sun broke the horizon while she watched her crew—_her_ crew—get to work and take them out to sea. She jogged to the bow of the ship, the beads by her face clicking together with each bouncing stride, and leaned out over the bowsprit to watch the keel cut through the water.

Alaraec watched her in surprise. She really loved this. She loved being on the water, loved being on board a ship, loved to be with the people like those that she had grown up with, for no other reason than because she loved it. It hadn't really occurred to him that anyone would actually choose this way of life, but she had. And she would probably choose it again, given the chance.

In that moment, Alec thought he had a revelation. Perhaps it wasn't that pirates were unfailingly self-preserving, but that they would do anything to be on the ocean, where they knew they belonged, where they felt this level of joy. Perhaps they fought so fiercely when threatened with capture because they would rather die on the sea they loved than on land.

The three lieutenants, Nerone, Keriam, and Stamford, came up to Alec as he stood on peacefully on deck, wrapped up in his private epiphany.

Ezra turned from the sea to face the ship. She found His Highness watching her, with scorn, she was sure. But now she was ready for him. She wasn't as broken as she'd been last night. Being on a ship that was rushing out to open waters, with the sails looking like pregnant clouds as they pushed the hulk onward, had fortified her spirits for a fight if that was what the Price wanted. She was strong. She was sure of herself. And she set a quick pace toward him and the three toadies standing about him, causing the ends of her coat to flow out to the sides, framing her body.

Bear saw her destination from across the beam of the ship and started for the target as well, ready for whatever his Captain needed of him.

Alaraec watched the two come at him and snapped back into himself. He braced up for an attack, his shoulders squared and a carefully pleasant, blank face. Ash, sitting at his side, must have felt his owner's tension. He stood up and braced his legs, ready to defend Alaraec from anything that might hurt him.

Nerone, ever the practical thinker, was the first to speak, hoping that neither his prince, nor this woman-Captain would do anything to endanger each other on their first morning out, spoke up first. "Please forgive us, Captain. We were wondering if anyone had some idea as to where we might be headed first in search of our quarry."

Lieutenant Stamford cleared his throat, taking his lead from Nerone. "Yes, Captain. It does not seem probable that we will encounter these men if we are simply sailing about."

Bear crossed his big arms over his chest, drawing the attention of the small group. He ignored everyone but Ezra. "If we want information on 'em, then we ought to go to Tourmaline."

Ezra's lips curled, and her eyes narrowed and darkened. "No."

Bear's face cracked into a teasing smile. "I know why you say that, but Tourmaline Island is still the best place to find out who we're goin' after, where they hunt, and what they do with their land-time."

Alaraec watched the emotional battle that was being waged in Ezranya's mind, the scene clearly displayed on her face. There was some reason that she didn't want to go to the island. And there was something in _that_, too. He knew he had heard of Tourmaline Island, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was that had been said of the place.

"Argh!" Ezra bared her teeth and stalked to the rail, bent down to lean her forearms on it and stared out over the water to calm herself.

"Fine," she agreed after a moment. "Fine, we'll go to Tourmaline." She spun back to face Bear, a black glare shadowing her features. "But if _Mallinde_ comes near me, I'm going to cut her nose off and feed it to a shark."

"I'll give the order to the helmsman," Bear said, a proud grin softening his rough face, before going to do just that.

Mistress Fyn turned her dark scowl back to the ocean, and Alec wondered what that had been about. He nodded to his three lieutenants to follow him to the map room. He was on the stairs going down when the ship hit a wave and rocked a bit to the side. Alec had to stop on the stairs, clutching the wall at his side, and closed his eyes until the little colors stopped dancing before his eyes and his stomach settled back into place—though not happily. After that, he managed to make it to the map room with no other incident.

"Gentlemen, I don't suppose any of you would be able to refresh my memory as to where I have heard the name 'Tourmaline Island' before?" he asked.

"Your Highness," Keriam stuttered, his brows nearly at his hair line. "Tourmaline Island is a pirate's safe haven in the sea. It's small enough that, unless one knows where it is, it is nearly impossible to find, but it seems to have enough renewable natural recourses to support a permanent community of brothels and low-end punch houses, as well as a market for trading pilfered goods."

Now he remembered where he'd heard the name. And they were headed straight for that island of ill repute. Alaraec couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not.

&&&

A/N: What do you think? They're finally on the sea! More adventures to come of course, stay tuned! Reviews please, long ones, constructive ones, any ones. Although we've already written up to chapter 12, it doesn't mean that any of your ideas will be useless.

Starliss-flower: We'll do that, incorporate POVs of the people back at Athanarel and all. After all it's a 3rd person POV story, we're supposed to get into every one's head.

Somuchhomework: She won't get over Willem, not for now at least. But let's just say something she learns later in the story puts her on the way to getting over him ASAP.

Rootbeergirl: The two of us are real sticklers for grammatical and punctuation errors as well. Glad you appreciate our error eliminating efforts!

Aussiegirl: Playing gooseberry means to tag along when you're not wanted, especially when someone is off on a romantic assignation. We've got a rough idea about how Ezra's feelings about Alec will develop, although that might change in the future.

Gcho831: We'll try to integrate Fyn back in again, making use of Starliss-flower's idea.

EreshkigalGirl & FelSong


	10. Trials

Pirate Princess

Chapter 10: Trials

Ezra walked the length of the _Valiant_ to help her get a grip on her anger. When she went as far as she could, she stopped,sighed and kicked the wood of the bulkhead at the prow. The weather headed their way matched her mood. She couldn't believe that she was going back to Tourmaline. For the past year and a half, whenever Fyn had docked on the island, Ezra had opted to stay aboard the _Fearless_. This time, as Captain, she was going to have to go on land to get the information and pay respects to the "barons" of Tourmaline Island, who ran all the trade there.

Ezra stayed at the bow for most of the morning. She looked out to watch the water part as the ship was steered by wind and sail on course to Tourmaline Island. She trusted Bear to take care of the little things that might come up. On the horizon, clouds were gathering and threatened to make the first day of the voyage a dismal one. By her judgment, it wasn't going to be much more than a downpour. Ezra closed her eyes, letting the wind cool her face, and breathed in the salt in the air. As soon as she started to relax, she heard the distinct stomping of the Royal Four coming up from below decks. Determined to ignore them, she kept her eyes shut and her face turned out to sea.

The sounds of their voices blended together before the four men drifted apart. Ezra breathed out slowly and rotated her shoulders to relieve the tension that had built up. She stopped paying attention to the men behind her, so she didn't hear the footsteps until they were almost right behind her. The sound of someone clearing their throat politely spun Ezra around to see the Prince standing a few steps away. He was already looking green.

"May I speak with you a moment?"

Ezra leaned back against the bulkhead and rested her elbows on the railing. She tried to set her face into a calm smile. She really hoped it worked, because she didn't seem to have a very good control on her emotions at the moment in order to tell for herself. "Fine, go to it. But you may want to move closer to the rail here. You don't look so good." She ended with a vindictive little smirk.

Alaraec ground his molars together but obliged her. She was right, burn her. He wasn't feeling well. He hadn't eaten since the caravan of pirates and guards had stopped for lunch the day before, so there was nothing to come up. Unfortunately, that didn't stop his stomach from occasionally trying to find something.

He cleared his throat again before continuing. "First, may I inquire as to where you got your…obviously new clothing?"

"Well, Highness, your own _sister_ helped me order them from the tailors in the palace," she said. "She even assured me that you wouldn't mind in the least if I put the new duds on _your_ account. You don't, do you Highness?"

"Not at all," he said flatly, secretly vowing to find something to pay Elestra back with. "My next issue involves our current destination, and what is to be expected from it. Tourmaline Island is notorious for its brothels and trading of items stolen by pirates, if my information is correct."

It wasn't a question, so Ezra didn't say anything.

Alec glanced over at her and tried to phrase his question as politely as possible. "When Bear mentioned the island, you were averse to going, and then you mentioned a woman named Mallinde. I was wondering, if it does not offend you, of course, what your past is with this woman, and if it will affect our ability to acquire the necessary information about the pirates."

She considered yelling at him and heaving him overboard. She settled for a good, hard glare. How dare he ask something personal like that?

She lost her anger at him almost as it came, the hot burn of the two-year-old grudge easily incinerating the brief transgression. Taking a deep breath into her lungs, she decided to tell him. It was good to clarify that just because she had a personal vendetta, it didn't mean that she would go back on her word about doing what she had set out to do. Honestly, she'd thought he would have realized that from personal experience by now.

"Two years ago, Willem and I had just…I don't know how to put it. We decided we were more than friends and shipmates." She had to settle for that as the best description she could think of. "Grandpa set in at Tourmaline, and I went on shore with Willem. We stopped into the tavern where Mallinde worked. She set her sight on Will, and when I told her that he was taken, she refused to leave us alone. She and I started a nice little brawl right there in the tavern, and I haven't been back on the island since, although Grandpa did dock there a few times afterward.

"But don't worry," she concluded. "I won't let it get in the way of what we're doing. Bear was right. Tourmaline is the best place to find out about these people we're chasing. I'm sure that a few of Costran's lady-friends will be able to give us a face to go with the reputation."

Alec's eyebrows shot up at the open way she had acknowledged the fact that the sailors on board went to see prostitutes. That, and that she openly admitted to starting a fistfight in a tavern with one of the prostitutes. He could just imagine how Ezranya had handled the whole situation. It wasn't what he expected from ladies; but, he reminded himself, she was no lady.

The storm had moved closer as they talked, and the wind was giving them trouble, blowing away from their destination, instead of toward it. The waves were rougher and rocked the ship. Alaraec's stomach protested with a violent contraction. It made him lean over the railing, close his eyes, and breathe deeply in through his nose. He tried with all he was worth not to embarrass himself and prove Mistress Fyn right.

Ezra gloated a bit, but she had more pressing matters to deal with. She had to make sure that the ship stayed on course. That meant trimming the sails, and the sheets certainly weren't going to re-position themselves. Casting a look to the Prince, she decided to do an act of mercy.

Not saying a word in departure, Ezra walked away from the bow and started shouting orders to the crew to get the sails ready for a storm. On her way, she sent one of the pirates, Fordwyn, to go get Dita. She was to fix his Highness up with something to help his seasickness.

Alec was still having trouble keeping his stomach from jumping and diving every time a new swell hit against the sides of the ship. If he hadn't been green before, he certainly was now. It was not a fun feeling, and it only helped to assure him that he'd made a mistake coming on this voyage. He should have stayed at home and asked for a military post somewhere near Norsunder. It would have been safer, considering Mistress Fyn's combative spirit was focused on him alone most of the time, and there would have been no threat of him throwing up.

A warm, gentle hand set down on his shoulder. He turned his head carefully to the side to see the cook—Dita, he thought he remembered her name being—stood beside him, a wry, sympathetic expression on her face.

"Stand up, my boy," she instructed, "and hold out your hand."

He couldn't think of anything else to do, and it seemed like she actually cared what was going to happen to him, so he did as she told him. In her hand was a simple string, but on it was a small pearl. When he held out his hand, Dita tied the string around his wrist, knotting it a few times so that it would not easily come off. Alec could just feel the magic that surrounded the ornament. He didn't have his mother or youngest sister's level of power, but he could feel that this was no ordinary bauble. His suspicions were confirmed, pleasantly so, when his stomach quieted almost immediately, and he was able to breathe normally.

His surprise must have shown on his face, because the woman's smile widened. She patted his hand and said, "Old pirate remedy. While you're on board, don't take it off. If you're going to go on land, though, you have to, or else you'll end up feeling land-sick."

Alec raised an eyebrow, giving her a look that made her chuckle.

"I never said it was perfect!"

He nodded. "Thank you. I am forever indebted. Truly."

She shrugged. "Ezra took a bit of pity on you. Take what you can get. She's like to be just as snippy as she was this morning after this storm blows itself out." With that, she turned around and headed back to the galley to batten down in there so that the waves wouldn't knock all the lovely, high priced goods all over the ship.

Alec watched her leave, rubbing the bracelet on his wrist. He didn't feel the least sick, and that was nice. But what did it mean that Ezranya had had mercy on him? Would she return to being his enemy as soon as she had the _Valiant_ clear of the storm, as Dita had said? He sighed, and decided to go find Ash and hope that the dog would cope with the weather as well as it seemed that he was going to be able to.

&&&

As Ezra had predicted, the storm was mostly rain and wind. It was over in less than two candles, and the _Valiant_ was tacked steadily in the direction of Tourmaline Island once again. Ezra wiped the rain water and sweat off of her brow with the corner of her sleeve—her long, cumbersome coat and matching hat had been thrown into her quarters, onto the bed, to prevent them from getting wet in the storm while she had directed the crew from the deck.

The crew changed shifts just after the rain tripped to a halt. Ezra watched the first shift go into the forecastle to sleep in their hanging hammocks for a few candles before they were needed again. She untied the soaked bandana and let the braids fall forward into her face, the beads clacking together as they moved, and went to the door leading down to the galley. The first shift was sure to be hungry when they got some rest after the work they'd done to keep the ship on course during the storm that morning.

She got within a step of the door, when it opened from inside. Dita, it appeared, had had the same thought that Ezra had. The older woman came on deck, wiping her hands on the long apron she'd thrown over her new clothing. She grinned when she saw the state Ezranya was in.

"From the looks of this deck, princess, you did well for your first test," Dita complimented her.

Ezra chuckled dryly. "I'm damp to my bones and starving for something hot. Is dinner done yet?"

"Aye, in a bit." Dita nodded, looking around. "Seen the Prince, have you? I gave him something to help with the seasickness."

"No. I haven't seen him since before the rain started." She reached up to brush a few of the dripping braids out of her face, tucking them behind her ear. "Thank you, by the way. I didn't want to have to deal with him heaving at the rail while I was working. Besides, the King would probably have us hung if he'd fallen overboard."

Dita laughed, before turning to go back to the galley. "The salimigundis will be done before the next candle."

"I'll send someone to spread the word."

Ezra yawned widely, covering her mouth with her wrist, the soaked bandana still gripped in her hand. She started toward the door of the captain's quarters to at least change into something dry now that the rain was behind them. Halfway across the deck, the Prince came up from the second level, the hunting dog at his side. He looked decidedly less green than when she had last seen him, and much more sure of himself walking on the deck.

"So, the pirates' pearl was apparently of _some_ help."

Alaraec turned to face her full on. He tried to keep his reaction to the near-transparent quality of the shirt she had on, off of his face. Fine linen did have a tendency to become translucent when wet. He could almost see her arms and shoulders through the material. It was only because of the heavier material of the bodice that Ezranya maintained her modesty. He resolved to keep his gaze fixed on her face.

"Mistress Fyn," he greeted her. "Yes, it's been a great help. I'm very thankful for your generosity in sharing this gift. I haven't had this much ease on a ship…well, ever, actually."

"Really, Highness," she grinned at him, "you should call me Captain, since it _is_ my station. I passed the first test thrown at me by the sea; that gives me a right to the title."

Prince Alaraec gave a slight bow, putting his hand up in the fencer's gesture of a good hit. "Very well, _Captain_, then." She started to walk past him, but she only got a few steps before he called her attention back. "And perhaps _you_ should start addressing me as your first mate, and not as the prince, since, here, it is _my_ station."

Ezranya turned back around to face him, surprise on her face, a few of the braids slipping from behind her ear to settle over her face. "I thought you wanted to be pulling royal rank, Highness," she said. "If I remember yester-evening, you're 'going to be in my face' for the rest of the voyage, no?"

Alec bit the inside of his cheek to hide his satisfied smile at having unsettled her. "Don't mistake me, _Captain_; I plan on holding the reins of this operation tightly. However, it won't do us very well to go on shore on an island that you know better than I do, when we are supposed to be a crew of pirates if you are calling me 'Highness,' instead of speaking to me as your first mate."

Ezra couldn't believe her ears. The gall of the man! And after she had helped him, too. "Well, if that's the case, First Mate," she snapped, "then you and the rest of the Royal Four need to change your appearance a bit. You're too…_well groomed_ to be pirates."

"What do you suggest, Captain?"

She took back the steps she had taken away from him a moment before, scanning his frame as she came forward. He wore a light blue jacket, only slightly rumpled, in the same fashion as the three naval lieutenants who were apparently still below decks.

_At least they had earned their uniform_, she thought.

Under the jacket was a silk blouse, simple compared to some, she supposed. There was a leather belt above the gray cotton trousers, and spotless black boots. His hair was too long, she noted, even if he had left it a bit tangled that morning. It was already coming out of the horsetail that he'd pulled it back in. It would have been a nuisance if he had been on deck during the storm.

As she approached the Prince, the large dog began a low growl, his instincts telling him that this woman did not like his master, and that she might be a threat. Ezra stopped and looked down at the dog.

"You may want to be careful," Alaraec cautioned. "He doesn't like strangers."

Ezra eyed the dog cautiously for a moment. She slowly dropped to one knee and looked Ash straight in the eye. With a low, barely-intelligible murmur of soothing words, she gradually stretched out her hand for the canine to sniff. In moments, she was scratching a contented Ash behind the ears and under his chin. The dog elicited a satisfied rumble from deep in his throat.

Looking up at the surprised Prince, Ezra said with a saccharine smile, "He seems perfectly sweet to me."

Remembering Flauvic and Nadav's suggestion to flirt with her, Alaraec decided that there was no better time to test their theory. "He has a way with beautiful women," commented Alec easily, watching the supercilious expression melt away from that impish face to be replaced with one of disbelief as Ezra rose to her feet.

"Oh, you really had to _try_ with that one, didn't you?" She snorted with skepticism

"Now then," Ezra continued, ignoring the Prince's comment. "My first suggestion is for you and your cronies to braid your hair back tight, maybe even cut it off. If you'll notice, most of the common sailors—even the royal ones you brought—have either short hair, or they keep it back out of their faces. Also, you need to dress down, High—First Mate. You and the honorable lieutenants are too well dressed."

"And you're not?" he countered, rather perturbed that his flirting was so easily cast off. "And on _my_ bill, too."

"Yes," she said, a smirk adorning her lips. "But I'm the captain. Captain always gets first dibs on the purchase. It makes sense that I'd be the best dressed."

Against his wishes, Alec's eyes skimmed down her figure. He pulled his gaze back to her face in an instant, but the waver in his attention had been enough to catch her notice. Ezranya switched her weight to one foot and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Is it customary where you come from to stare at a woman's chest? Granted, I don't have the most ample bosom, but I'd rather thought you preferred your lovers to be flat-chested."

"My apologies," he said sincerely, although with a hint of puzzlement. "I beg your pardon, but flat-chested?"

She snorted. He obviously had no clue as to what or whom she was referring to. "I'm going to go change. Dinner's before the next bell-change. I hope you don't have a problem sharing food with the rest of the crew. We all eat the same thing on the first day out."

"No problem at all, Captain."

With that, Ezra turned and marched back to her room. There she changed into something much less flamboyant than she'd worn that morning. It was a cotton shirt, a new bodice—this one made of peach-colored wool—and dark grey trousers. She changed stockings, but put the same boots back on. After the rain had passed, the air had cooled, so she added the coat once again.

The meal was well attended. After the three lieutenants' got over their surprise at not being served separately in their chambers, they were pleased with the fare they found on deck. Even the Captain ate on deck with the crew, scooping her meal out of the communal pot with the bowl Dita handed her.

The salmigundis was made with cabbage, salted fish, hard-boiled eggs, onions, olives, garlic, seasoned with salt and several different kinds of peppers, mustard seed, and thickened with oil, vinegar, and even a dash of wine. The meal was served with biscuits, and mulled wine. Those not used to the spices in the food were quite shocked upon their first bite, and only ate about half as much as everyone else.

After the noon meal, Alaraec called a meeting with his lieutenant commanders and Ezranya to make plans for when they arrived on Tourmaline. After a quick bout with each other, Alec and Ezra agreed that he would go ashore with her when they arrived to make sure that neither she nor the pirates betrayed them to their peers, and that he would do his best not to talk so that their cover wasn't blown out of the water by his high-class accent and genteel speech.

Somewhere along the time that Stamford suggested that the bulk of the crew that was going to go ashore would be made up of Ezranya's pirates so that the inhabitants of the island would not get suspicious at so large a crew change in so short a time, it came to light that Prince Alaraec knew almost nothing about the actual running of a ship.

"Are you saying that I'm supposed to trust you to be my first mate for the next few months, at least, and you don't know how to sail?" Ezra shouted.

"I had assumed that my position was mainly a courtesy title," Alaraec said, presenting his hands, palm up, "and that I would be more the brains governing this mission than—"

"Than have to do the work?" She shook her head, her eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped in shock at the arrogant audacity of the man. "Forget it! This isn't the royal navy, Highness. There are no courtesy titles. If you have one, then you have the responsibilities that go along with it. What if Bear's hurt or sick or something worse, and I need help on deck? You're the one that'll be taking his place…and you have no idea what you're doing! That you see yourself as just the brains does not put me at ease."

Alec fought the urge to blush, and looked down at the table to compose his face. He could see her point, and she was right. He hated that.

"I see," he admitted. "Then perhaps it would be best if I were to learn what would be required of me in the event that I be needed."

Ezra's face showed surprise. She hadn't expected him to agree so readily. She relaxed her aggressive posture, thinking how his education would best be done. "Well…I suppose you could follow Bear around and watch what he does on a regular basis. You might even take a shift with the crew to get a feel for the routine, if it's not an offense to your high sensibilities?" She couldn't resist that last jab at him.

Alaraec's eyes narrowed, but otherwise his face remained blank. "Do let Bear know that I'll be his shadow for a few days, so that he doesn't take it upon himself to throw me overboard in annoyance at my following him around."

"I'll do that," she agreed. "You can start today, as soon as possible, in fact. I'll even have you put on the lists for fourth shift."

Nerone and Keriam sighed. Stamford started reading his charts with undue vigor. Alec took that to mean fourth shift was one of the more unwanted periods to be working. He took it. He was determined to show her that he was serious about continuing his education.

When the meeting concluded not long after, Ezra led the Prince to where Bear stood, looking over the work of the sailors. She introduced his new pupil and left the two to go about their business while she made her rounds on deck. The two men regarded each other for a few moments before Bear grunted an order to follow him. The tour was short and filled with so many phrases and sailor's jargon that Alaraec barely understood what was being said.

"D'ja get all that, Prince?"

"Enough," Alec said.

Bear stared down at him, cold steel in his gaze and an unwelcoming frown below the brown grizzle on his upper lip. A sudden commotion brought both of their attention to Ezranya berating one of the royal sailors for something or other he had done. The two men were too far away to hear the specifics, but the tone she was using was one Alec was coming to associate with a specific glare that invariably accompanied it.

"He's been fighting us since he went on duty," Bear grumbled, glad that the sailor was finally getting put in his place.

Alec gave him a puzzled face. "Fighting?"

The burly man grunted an affirmation. "Aye. He doesn't like sailing under a woman captain. Seems to think she's soft. Don't look like he'll be thinkin' so from now on."

Indeed, the offending sailor was wide-eyed and cowed by whatever it was that his Captain was spitting in his face.

"She is very aggressive," Alaraec noted.

"All captains are, Prince," Bear said. He shifted his considerable weight, consisting entirely of rock-hard muscle. "If the captain can't keep control of the ship and the sailors on it, then he—or she, considering—can't be trusted. A captain has to keep the ship on course in fair weather and foul. She has responsibility for everyone on board, to keep us safe, to keep us fed, and to get us paid. To do that, she has to know that everyone will take her orders when she gives them. If a sailor won't obey when the sea's being good to us, then how can he be trusted to obey orders when the stakes are higher?"

Alec watched Ezranya walk away from the newly castigated crewman and continue her tour of deck while he listened to Bear. He understood what was being said. It was the same with the running of a kingdom, he thought. If his subjects refused to follow the laws and dictates when the country was in a time of peace and relative prosperity, how could any of them be expected to obey when it was a year of strife or famine? It would make sense that the same would be true on a ship, if only on a smaller scale. So far he had only seen the camaraderie of the pirates, and even of the sailors amongst themselves, during the meal. He hadn't been paying enough attention to the other side of that coin, and he most certainly hadn't been giving the social structure on board the ship its due respect.

_Father would be disappointed, and I know that I've been trained better than this,_ he thought to himself.

"I see your meaning," he said aloud, turning back to the large man. "Please, let's continue, shall we?"

Bear stopped frowning at him and gave him an appraising once-over. Alec sensed that, behind the muscle and brawn of a fighter and buccaneer, there was a solid mind to go along with it. Whatever he saw, Bear seemed satisfied. The sharp prejudice that had underlain the whole tutorial so far had dulled. The rest of the instruction went more smoothly.

&&&

A/N: Nothing much to say this time around except that EG will be away from her computer till the 29th so I'll be flying solo for a bit. Also, don't you just love that little bit of romantic tension in the middle? It was so nice of EG to let me add that in. She has just sent me chapter 13 and since my exams are finally over, I'll start working on chapter 14. Hope you guys like this chapter some how it seems much longer than our usual posts doesn't it? We certainly hope to be able to maintain the standard of our writings throughout this entire story. Thanks to all reviewers!

Trina-k: We're quite sure that it's in Ezra's character to stay on land albeit not permanently. We've thought up a reason for her to be on land for the second installment of this story that most probably would be written separate from this fic. Rest assured that they'll get together in the end with compromises made by both parties. That's what marriage is all about isn't it? Glad you find interesting.

Nebulia: Yeah, I believe I've heard that. Don't worry; he'll win an argument of sorts in chapter 13. Let's just watch him be the nice guy for a while.

Moonsong: That suggestion is great, but a little hard to weave into our story. The main storyline is the hunt for the Norsundrian pirates, then there's the subplot of romance. We're not sure if we're talented enough to weave in yet another subplot, will try if possible though! Thanks!

Aussiegirl: Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. Like dogs too, better than cats anyway. My own dog is a mix breed, half maltese half shih tzu. Cute little bundle of fur and spoiled silly too!

Gcho831: I believe that's how both of us write this fic, by writing down what we see and letting our readers see what we see as well! It's just like watching a movie ain't it?

VioletIvy: We're trying to incorporate your suggestion into the fic, but you probably won't really see it's effect till chapter 13 or so – where EG has made a conscious effort to add that in. You've just reminded us that it's a story from the 3rd person POV and therefore we are able to enter everyone's minds. Thanks!

Alcapacien: Whew! I nearly let the cat out of the bag. You're coming close, but it really depends on your definition of 'cheating'. Got to compliment you on being a fast thinker though and I thought I was being all illusive and mysterious.


	11. Tourmaline

Pirate Princess

Chapter 11: Tourmaline

The two weeks that it took to sail to Tourmaline Island were mostly uneventful, interspersed with occasional tiffs between Prince Alaraec and Captain Ezranya, but the time passed steadily. The pirates started to integrate themselves well enough with the hired sailors, and a few friendships were even struck up between the men. Each sect learned the habits and styles of the other, slowly meshing into one crew. The pirates found themselves entertained by stories of naval expeditions that many of the Remalnan sailors had been on. Then one evening in the first week, the royal sailors were startled at the after-dusk call of, "Face suckers on deck!"

Ezra had been in yet another meeting with the Royal Four, going over the ship's charts and waggoner when the call went up. She had to laugh at the reactions of the four men. They had their swords in hand and looked ready to fight. She had to explain to them that it was just Dita being friendly to one of the crew. They seemed shocked at the prospect, which sent Ezra into a better humor than she had been for several candles. The four men sat down, embarrassed, to recommence with the plotting of the charts to determine exactly where Tourmaline Island was located. Ezra continued to do her best to throw off the measurements.

The _Valiant_ sailed into Captinadora Harbor at high tide on a hot, cloudless day. Ezra sent out a flag'o'truce—one of the small lifeboats lashed to the side—to go into port and let the barons know that Captain Ezranya Fyn had come to Tourmaline and requested safe passage on land. Bear and the pirates she'd sent out didn't return until the sun had begun to sink into the water far in the distance. Many of the men had grins etched on their faces. The _Valiant _was not only welcome in port, the messengers reported, but also one of the barons extended his fond greetings to Ezranya—having known her since she was a child. Of course, this same man had been leering at her since she was a child, so it wasn't a great compliment.

Ezra rolled her eyes and shuddered at the greeting. Within moments, the other lifeboats were made ready to depart. She called out to the crew, those who were going ashore, to head to the piraguas. She appointed a few ex-pirates and royally hired sailors to stay on board for the first term to guard the _Valiant._ It wouldn't do to go to port and have someone else sail away with their ship. Just as she was about to climb into one of the small vessels going ashore, Bear caught her arm gently, a teasing smile lost in his beard.

"Just to warn ya, princess, we're not the only ship that's come in since yesterday. The _other_ ship is docked over by The Rocks."

Ezra gave him a disbelieving face, narrowing her eyes. "Uncle Bear, _no one_ docks by The Rocks. It's too hard to get to port, and the only reason to come from that direction is to show off—Oh, no." Her face fell, shoulders drooping at the unhappy idea that sailed into her head.

Bear nodded. His teasing smile creased his face beneath the thick beard.

"Caelron?"

"Yup."

She groaned, leaning her head against Bear's wide, barrel-chest. Just her luck. Captain Caelron Nahauque of the Crusader was Fyn's much younger friend. He had started his pirating career off as a sailor on the _Fearless _years before, worked his way up to first mate, and finally won enough to buy his own rig. He had been trying to flirt with her since she was fifteen, when he still sailed with Fyn, and he couldn't seem to get it through his thick skull that she was completely and utterly uninterested.

"Urgh," Ezra grumbled. "Just what I need: _two_ people that I can't bear the sight of in the same port." She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. "Fate doesn't want us here, Uncle Bear."

The grizzly man chuckled and ushered her into the waiting boat, climbed in after her, and cast off. As they headed to the docks at the water's edge, Ezra counted the many ways that this could go badly.

Alaraec sat at the bow of the small boat that was conveying him and twelve other sailors to shore. His shoulders felt tight and his jaw had locked together in tension, though he couldn't think of a reason why he would be so anxious. No, he was only going to an unknown island inhabited by outlaw pirates and their whores, under the pretense of also being pirates, to interrogate the residents of the island in order to go hunt yet more pirates that were very possibly the most terrible of them all. No, no reason to be nervous at all.

Two of the men that were in Alec's boat hopped onto the decaying wood planks of the dock, causing the craft to rock back and forth. No one else seemed worried about capsizing, so Alaraec repressed his own fear. A memory gave him a small jolt as he remembered that he needed to remove the pirates' pearl before he got out of the small vessel. He set out to untie the flax string that surrounded his wrist one-handed. The boat was tied off by the time he resigned himself to the use of teeth to the string to loosen it from the knot Dita had tied it in. Alec barely managed to avoid being left behind as the other men left the boat without bothering to check if the Prince was with them. He shoved the pirates' pearl into a pocket in his trousers before carefully climbing out of the craft to follow them.

Once on the darkening wharf, many of the men from his transport spread out, dispersing into the crowds that flowed from one newly-illuminated island establishment to another. No set order appeared to be adhered to by both visitors and populace in regards to the inns and taverns of the isle (does that make sense?). The men and women—not a few of whom were dressed, as Ezranya had been, in the garb of a sailor—drifted in conflicting currents along the narrow, muddy streets. He was shocked to see that there were actually children of all ages running the gamut of the masses, chasing a ball, tossing sticks to dogs, and picking the occasional pocket of a sailor who had foolishly let his guard down.

Alaraec tugged on the tight braid he'd pulled his hair back in to make sure that it was secure, and took in a deep breath of the air that was constantly refreshing itself from the sea-breezes that cleansed the atmosphere of the shabby town during the day. He hoped his simple, blue cotton shirt, unwashed for some days now, and his tan breeches that now boasted several small rips from his ongoing education as a true sea-farer, would be enough to convince the islanders that he was who he was pretending to be. He reminded himself that if he couldn't, it would mean a hasty retreat from Tourmaline at the least, and possibly a good scuffle to get them to the ship.

Following a few of the sailors that were headed toward the dingy that was serving as transport for Captain Ezranya, Alec took in as much of the dock-side scenery in as he was able, still trying to maintain that he was unimpressed by what was supposed to be a common sight. He could make out the shapes of Ezranya and the hulk of Bear in the fading light as they climbed out of their boat.

Alec went directly to his Captain's side, he and she having lately settled into an unspoken truce, though it was far from a long-term peace treaty. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed in warning for him not to do anything stupid to ruin their ruse. She was dressed in fitted black trousers and a grey blouse over which was an embroidered bodice the same shade of red as the bloody sunset had been.

Ezra didn't trust that the Prince could move around Tourmaline alone and hope to convince anyone that he was really a seasoned pirate, knowledgeable enough, and ruthless enough, to have become first mate on his own credits. She had made sure that he was going to stay close to her side, as if stitched to her coattails.

"Everyone here?"

The five members of her crew that were instructed to stay near her nodded, checking the swords, knives, and all manner or cutlery strapped to them—only recently issued back to the pirates by the un-official commander and his men. With their affirmation, Ezra led the men into town. She straightened the unadorned lapels of the long, dark cotton jacket that she wore to keep off the chill of the night wind that affected even this tropical island. She set her shoulders, making sure to keep her head high and her confidence unwavering, Ezra led the way through the cramped streets, filled with a collage of pirates and prostitutes.

Tourmaline was a hodgepodge of slowly decaying wood buildings, wrought-iron railings on the balconies and front porches, and representatives of the many races of Sartorius-deles that retired to the island at a given time. Glow globes were mounted high on poles, shedding light on the colorful dresses and skirts worn by the women, the cuts and decoration of which helped even the most dense of observers realize the profession of these ladies. The men that moved among them were generally clad in darker colors, and had impressive sabers and rapiers attached to belts.

Ezranya was looking for a specific punch house, the White-Cap, run by "Baron" Tamnus Capstan. He was a man that Fyn had respected. After years of watching his dealings with Fyn, and the fair amount he paid for purchase that the _Fearless_ had picked up, Ezra had come to respect him, too. If she remembered clearly, the White-Cap stood at the end of the widest avenue, larboard of the crowded town square so that it faced away from the setting sun.

The unpleasantly familiar cackle of a half-drunk prostitute made the short hairs on the back of Ezra's neck stand up. Unwittingly, she stopped walking, blocking the street. Her shoulders stiff, and her heart picking up a beat or two faster than normal, Ezra did her best not to pull out her re-issued saber, turn, and do as she had threatened earlier.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back on Tourmaline. And all done up to go to the party, too."

The slurred scratch of Mallinde's taunt was like sandpaper on Ezra's nerves. She pivoted, slowly, already feeling the dislike of the mere memory of this woman grow into something much more malignant upon sight. The men got a few steps out of the way. They didn't want to interfere with the feud between two females.

"Why, Mallinde," Ezra greeted her. "I was afraid that you hadn't matured since the last time we met and got into that childish squabble, but, look: you seem at least ten, maybe _fifteen_ years older."

The highly painted prostitute stepped down from the porch of the brothel she worked in, a tumbler full of some dark liquid clutched in her fist. She moved toward the slightly younger woman, disdain and pugnacious eagerness for a fight glowing in her face, adding to the alcohol-induced blush on her cheeks. Mallinde was too thin, and her naturally thin hair had started to fall out the last few years. Her dress hung loose on her frame, but she had strength in her arms contrived from years of doing her work, which included any fantasy that a customer might want, fulfilled for the right price. After all that she had put up with from the younger girls being brought in by the boss to attract new patrons to the Blue Sail Inn, she was not about to let a little upstart goody like Ezranya Fyn get the best of her.

"Listen here, you jumped-up little piece of jetsam," Mallinde slurred, gesturing with her tankard; "I whipped you before, and I can do it again."

"_You_ whipped _me_?" Ezra moved forward a step. One of her hands drifted over to rest on the hilt of her saber.

"Speaking of which," the prostitute said, a sneer pulling her mouth garishly wide. "Where is my dear Willem? Tired of him so soon?"

To those who watched from the outside, Ezra went still, but inside she quaked and burned. She hadn't gotten through her grief, and this baggage was defiling the name of her love. She had to consciously move her hand away from her blade in order to keep from killing the tramp. She gripped her hands into fists by her sides, and forced her shoulders back. Chin pushed high, Ezra forced her voice to sound as casual as if they were talking about buttered rolls. "Willem died."

Mallinde showed her surprise, eyebrows flying upwards. She stumbled a bit, although she hadn't been walking any further. "Oh! My, my. When was this? How did my big, strong Willem go, then?"

Ezra pulled in a quick breath through her nose and drove the air down her throat. She refused to cry, but the lump that was thickening in her throat put up a fight. She thought hard in search of a scathing insult to drive the barnacled wench back into the hole she'd crawled from. "Well, Mallinde, it wasn't so very long ago, actually. It's still hard for me to talk about it, you understand? He was just lying in his hammock, asleep, when he let out a holler - that sounded suspiciously like your filthy name, to wake monsters from the darkest part of the deep. Then he died. Seems he was dreaming of you at the time. More like a nightmare, really, since he died of fright!"

The crowd that had gathered to witness the beginnings of what promised to be a blazing row, snorted at the joke. Ezra ignored them, her attention focused solely on the flushing, embarrassed Mallinde.

The haggard whore sneered at Ezra, violently tossing the contents of her cup in the pirate's direction. "At least he was dreaming of _me_, Ezranya." The crew of the _Valiant_ moved back to avoid the putrid liquor that was flung at them. She fleered and laughed at their reaction.

Mallinde flipped her dingy, dishwater hued hair over her shoulder and narrowed her wavering sight on Ezra. " 'Parently you just aren't woman enough to've kept him loyal, even in his dreams—not that he was loyal to ya awake. Oh, don't look so surprised, dearie. I'm not the only one he tumbled while you stayed aboard the _Fearless_ these last few years."

Following a moment of shocked stillness, a guttural shout erupted from Ezra's throat. She tried to launch herself at Mallinde, not even bothering to take her saber from its scabbard. She was intent upon ripping the woman apart with her bare hands.

Alaraec had stayed near the back of the group as they had come from the wharf, which put him closest to Mallinde when she'd come out of the Blue Sail. This also made him the only one within reach to catch Ezranya when she dove toward the offending party. He reached out an arm and hooked it around her waist. In the instant momentum, he spun her around so that her back collided with his chest, then locked his other arm around her, pinning her flailing arms down to her sides.

"Whoa! Easy, Captain!"

The other men looked startled, but none so much as Mallinde. She had thrown down her tumbler at the sound of Ezra's screech and braced herself for another fight. Now she had all her attention screwed to the new blond that had leapt into the fray to save her.

"My goodness." She attempted a drunken purr directed toward Alec. "Who might this be? Willem may not be dead long, but you sure didn't have trouble replacing him, did you?"

Ezra's body locked up for a moment to regroup its rage. The next moment, she was doing her damnedest to fight her way through Alaraec's grip and get to Mallinde to tear her face off, while he kept his arms wrapped as tightly around her as he could. There was no telling what sort of damage she could do at this point.

The commotion had drawn an audience long before, but it wasn't until Ezra—frustrated at not being able to break out of Alec's firm hold on her—started yelling the most colourful phrases she knew, and then making some up, that the proprietor of the Blue Sail finally came out onto the porch and pulled his employee back inside.

Ezra kept trying to get loose for several long minutes after Mallinde had disappeared through the portal of the low-end inn. Alec eventually had to let go, his grip weakened from her spirited struggle. When he let her go, Ezra stumbled forward, just managing to catch herself from ending up face-first, imbedded in the damp road. She regained her footing and turned back to Alaraec, hot, frustrated tears bleeding from her reddened eyes.

"Why did you stop me?" She strode the two steps back to him, and pushed him with everything she had when she got within reach. "I wanted her dead! I would have killed her myself! _Why did you stop me_?"

Alec stumbled backwards. Hands caught him, or else he would have ended up sitting in the half-dry mud. He didn't know what to say to her. Didn't know if there was anything _to_ say, so he said nothing. She came forward and shoved him again, and again the hands of the other crewmen kept him upright.

Bear reached out to put a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Ezra, now listen—"

Ezra jerked away from his touch, turning to look Bear in the eye. "Don't touch me." Her hissed growl made Bear's own rumblings sound like the purring of a kitten compared to the roar of a lion. "You knew. You knew. How could you, Bear?"

"Oh, princess…." Bear sighed, not having the first idea what to say to her.

Ezra's shoulders dropped—the fight went out of her for a moment. For an instant, she simply stood there in the road, crying. Then she stalked off, rubbing the heel of her hand across her cheeks, once more in search of the White-Cap Tavern, and left the men to stand alone, and slowly follow in her wake.

The supporting hands fell away from Alaraec's back, and the men began to trail after Ezra. For several minutes, no one dared say a thing, or even to try and think of something to say, as they walked on. When the sign of the White-Cap Tavern came into sight, swinging on its hooks above the entrance, Alec paused in the street and reached out to grasp Bear's shoulder.

"Did you know? About Willem's on shore activities, I mean."

Bear was quiet before he answered. A weary scowl deepened the lines around his mouth, and his voice was shamed when he spoke. "Aye. I knew."

Alaraec shook his head. He cast his gaze up to the door of the tavern that Ezra had ducked into. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I liked Will," Bear said. "He was a good man, and I didn't see what harm it could do. You have to understand. Ezra's our little princess. Always has been. We all wanted the best for her—and that includes a proper weddin' and life ashore, at some point. We didn't want to spoil her dreams, so we let Willem go his own way on land, easin' his needs, and knowin' that he was loyal to our girl in his heart. Who was I to break her heart?"

"So you let someone who cares less for her than the dirt on her hem tell Ezranya that the man she loved was dallying around behind her back," Alec quipped.

"Dallying," Bear snorted. "Pretty way to put it."

"It doesn't matter what way I put it, the meaning is the same."

"Aye, it is." Bear sighed out all of the breath in his lungs and ducked his head.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck and started up the stairs of the White-Cap's porch and headed for the door. He was sure that Ezra would be more of a challenge to work with from now on. It was because of the mission that he and his father had put her on that she had even come back to Tourmaline, only to find out that her lover had been unfaithful.

&&&

A/N: Hope you all like it so far! Kudos to Alcapacien for being a fast thinker. Cyber cookies for those who review this chapter and a surprise present! Scroll down to see what it is!

Aussiegirl: To all your questions we only have one answer so far – we'll see!

VioletIvy: Alaraec considers himself a heterosexual male, the idea of him being anything else is beyond him. I think he would finally put two and together, but as of now, he's still a little lost.

Rootbeergirl: Sorry! But there's a surprise at the end of this chap so we hope that it'll make it up to you.

&&&

Time for the SURPRISE! Drum roll

We have a double update! Check out chapter 12 as well.

Ereshkigalgirl & FelSong


	12. Reverie

Pirate Princess

A/N: This is part of the double update! Check out and review chapter 11 before reading this! Of course you have to review this chapter as well. Reviews are our life.

Chapter 12: Reverie

Before walking in the door of the White-Cap Tavern, Ezra did her best to put herself together. She straightened her tunic and rubbed the tear streaks from her face with the back of her fist.

_He was dead, damn it!_ She reminded herself viciously._ It is useless crying over what he did now._

But still, she felt the cold stab of hurt and betrayal. How could he have done that to her? How many of the women on this island had "her" lover taken to bed while she had waited aboard ship, thinking that his love for her would keep him loyal? How could Bear not have _told_ her? How many others had known and not said a word?

_Perhaps Willem is better off dead or I might end up killing him myself,_ she thought bitterly.

She strode through the doorway of aged wood, furtively surveying her surroundings. The usual whores, pirates and seafarers were lounging about laughing raucously at crude jokes over mugs of ale. "What do we have here, lads?" came a gruff voice from the bar.

Ezra turned her face to the far side of the room, and narrowed her eyes at the speaker. The dirty, barrel-chested man took her instant annoyance as an invitation. He sauntered over to close the distance between them and planted himself before her. "Like whatcha' see?" he slurred. "There's more ta meh than meets the eye, lil' lady."

Ezra made to brush past him but he caught her arm and leered into her face. "Where ya goin', kitten?"

"To meet Baron Capstan, you fat oaf! Now get your filthy paws off me before I pull my knife and cut your little man off."

A few guffaws erupted from the crowd gathered in the room. "Looks like ya kitten's got claws, Sethan!" said someone.

"And her personal bodyguards t'boot," came Bear's gruff baritone from the door. Following behind him were the rest of the _Fearless' _crew with snarls and looks of disdain on their faces. Pugnacious little Costran even went to the extent of cracking his knuckles experimentally while eyeing the man called Sethan.

Sethan stared blankly at the intruders for a second before giving a sneer. "Wait your turn fellas; _she's_ mine!" Ezra stomped hard on his foot with her boot heel during this exchange, causing him to release her arm and double over, enabling his ugly, houndish face to connect with her rising knee.

"_She's_ trounced you, you idiot," spat Ezra at the now unconscious Sethan.

Bear grinned. She couldn't be too hurt if she was fighting like that.

"Does she do that often?" Alaraec asked no one in particular, watching Ezra mount the flight of creaky stairs towards the Baron's rooms.

It was Costran who answered. "Not often enough!" he said cheekily. "Though I guess it's for the best. Fellas like that idiot are useless enough sober, they're real bothers out cold, blocking the way like that." As a second thought he added, "Well, they're useful as floor rugs though!" Thus saying, he deliberately stepped over the muddied rug at the door and wiped the soles of his boots on Sethan's tunic.

It was Commander Stamford who broke the amused silence while the rest of the crew tramped into the stuffy taproom. "At least it wasn't one of us!" he said brightly.

The three commanders and their prince shared a laugh at the joke. _At least it wasn't me_, thought Alaraec wryly, thinking back to that shoving incident earlier. He could not comprehend what it was like to be betrayed by a loved one, especially with regards to affairs of the heart, having been too busy studying kingship for most of his life. Furthermore, most of the eligible young ladies at court were largely the children of his parents' friends – people he had grown up playing with, or were distantly related to him in one way or another. His education in Marloven Hess compounded the experience of his lonely existence, as did his previous stint with the militia. While all these factors have put him at a disadvantage of ever having a heart marriage, they have enabled him to form strong friendships with the men and women he has worked with.

Not that he minded his bachelor status much. Alaraec, like his father before him, was very much reserved in character and temperament and found it difficult to express any true emotion. Not so much for fear of it being seen as a weakness, as that it simply wasn't part of his make up to show strong emotion - generally speaking. Growing up with strong-minded women only impressed further upon him the difficulty of maintaining a relationship with one, much less one forged with friendship, trust and love. But he had to admit that it was women like his mother and sisters - those who were strong in mind and spirit - that intrigued him, for they commanded a certain respect that few others could replicate.

He followed behind the other men into the slightly musty-smelling taproom. Alaraec immediately felt self-conscious, as if he was sticking out like a sore thumb amidst the crew of pirates and sailors. Choosing to sit in an inconspicuous corner, he struck up a conversation with a few sailors to pass the time while Ezra paid her respects to the Baron.

&&&

"Enter," came the deep voice from within the spacious room after Ezra's brisk knock. A pockmarked face, darkly tanned by the sun, greeted her. His slightly yellow-stained teeth gleaming as Baron Tamnus Capstan grinned at his newly arrived guest. "If it isn't Ezranya Fyn!" he bellowed good-naturedly, his Colendrian accent making her name sound exotic as it spilled off his tongue. "Come in, come in." He beckoned her forward.

The older man's grin was infectious and Ezra found herself smiling in return as she entered. That smile quickly disintegrated when she spied the Baron's other guest. Captain Caelron Nahauque of the _Crusader_. The dashing, broad shouldered young captain smiled rakishly at Ezra. His confidence, as usual, bordered on cockiness. He stood up from his seat before the Baron's desk, lifting his plumed hat from his lap as he did so. Caelron placed his cap against his left breast and swept her a bow that was supposedly authentic Adrani court style.

"What a coincidence!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his chestnut brown hair. His tunic was unlaced, as was part of his shirt, exposing a muscular chest. "Lady Ezranya! I see your beauty has grown since the last time we met," he flattered her, reaching a hand out to caress Ezranya's cheek.

Ezranya took a step back to avoid the outstretched hand. "Don't touch me Caelron! Your presence makes my skin crawl."

The brunette Captain of the _Crusader_ did not seem offended at her remark and merely shrugged. Ezra ignored him and faced the Baron instead, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"It is nice to see you again Baron," she said.

"Look now, Caelron! You've made my girl 'ere upset! Welcome to Tourmaline my dear, it's been years since I last saw ye'," he said, offering her a handshake.

"Indeed it has been years Baron." She couldn't help the reminder that she had stayed on the _Fearless_ while Willem had been off with other women. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought, and re-focused on Capstan. "I'm now Captain Ezranya Fyn of the _Valiant_," said Ezra, enjoying the confused look on Caelron's face, though she was forced into grimacing at the Baron's vise-like grip on her hand.

"Where is Captain Fyn and what happened to the _Fearless_? Fearless Fyn isn't dead is he?" asked Caelron from behind her, voicing the Baron's thoughts.

Ezra whirled around angrily. "No he isn't! Stop asking questions, 'else I'd have my crew escort you back to your own ship," she threatened, slipping easily into the pidgeon slang of the sailing world.

After getting Caelron to quiet down, she pivoted on the ball of her foot to regard the Baron again. She apologised profusely for being unable to give him a full explanation for her presence, and her grandfather's lack of an appearance, but promised that one would not be long in coming. _The fewer lies told the better_, she thought, as her grandfather's voice echoed in her head: "Tell as much of the truth as possible, 'else the weight of your conscience would soon be too much to bear, and all the lies end up draggin' ya to the bottom of the sea."

"Well then, send Fyn my best regards and take care, ya hear me lass? If anyone 'bout 'ere gives ya any trouble at all, send 'em to me," boomed the Baron, interrupting her thoughts.

"I will Baron, thank you so much," replied Ezra with a nod.

"I'm not here just to socialize, Baron," she told him. "I'm here to get some information. I'm thinking about expanding my crew's territory. Bigger ship means more hands to work it, and that means more mouths to feed, and more hands expectin' a share of the purchase. I was going to start hunting around the coast of Remalna, but I'd heard rumors of another crew that's already set up there. Do you know of them, Baron?"

Capstan furrowed his brow as he thought. It was a moment before he nodded, his eyes wary. "Aye, Ezra. I do think there be some news that's reached here of some crew that's been goin' ta the Remalnan coast to take its plunder. Wild stories, I heard. Don't know what to believe is true, and what's a rumor made ta scare the land-legged. Mayhap you'll not want ta be meddlin' with 'em, ay girl?"

Well, it certainly sounded like who they were after, if some of the reports the Royal Four had found were true. "Thank you, Baron. I'll stay out of their way then. The last thing I need is to be startin' an in-fight between me and them."

Capstan nodded. "Good. Getting' in the way o' this bunch don't sound like a good idea.

"Ah!" Caelron exclaimed, thrusting himself back into the center of the conversation. "I believe I know who you are talking about, Baron."

"Who?" Ezra asked.

"No, Ezranya, I don't think I'll tell you who." He grinned down at her, and it made Ezra's teeth ache. "If you plan on confronting them – and I know you well enough to surmise that you plan on doing just that – then I want to come with you. If I tell you who you're looking for, you'll just sail off and try to leave me here. Which wouldn't work, since my heart goes wherever you do, beautiful. You could never truly leave me behind."

Ezra sneered and gave a brisk salute to Baron Capstan before striding briskly to the door. She refused to stick around and listen to that buffoon with high aspirations of being a ladies man talk down to her. Just as she had wrapped her hand around the doorknob there was a knock from the other side and it was forcefully yanked outward, pulling her forward with it.

She lost her balance and stumbled, right into Alaraec. "Whoa!" she yelled, grabbing the first thing her hands could reach, which turned out to be the prince's forearms.

Alaraec felt liked he'd been punched in the chest when Ezra collided with him, and putting his hands on her waist to steady them both. "Captain!" he exclaimed.

Ezra looked up at him in surprise for moment. When she realized where she was, she stepped hastily back and whispered, "Get him away from me!" with a jerk of her head, indicating over her shoulder.

Alaraec eyed the man who was quickly marching towards them after performing a perfunctory bow to the Baron. "Who's he?"

"Caelron" she spat the name, "The captain of the _Crusader_. He irks me." After an instant's pause to rein in her dislike, she admitted that he may be of much needed help in their mission. "But he may know where to find our prize."

Alaraec still held her about the waist, but he seemed not to notice. Instead, he murmured, "Introduce us."

"You'll have to let go of me then," she pointed out.

"Excuse me?" he frowned.

"Your hands around my waist?" Ezra nodded downward.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alaraec let his hands drop to his sides. A dull burning sensation crept across his cheeks as he stepped back out into the hallway as Ezra followed.

"By the way, didn't you know that you had to wait for permission to be given before entering any room on Tourmaline? Your earlier actions could've gotten your pinky finger cut off," Ezra warned him in a hushed whisper just as Caelron reached them.

The introductions were made with hearty handshakes exchanged by the men. Ezra watched the little 'heart warming' scene sullenly. "If you're done with your boorish chest-thumping greetings, First Mate Alec, I need a word with you. In private." Then she turned and walked away.

"Quite the little spitfire isn't she?" commented Caelron staring after Ezra.

"I've almost gotten used to it," came the quick reply.

&&&

"You're not still angry at me for holding you back from attacking that woman, are you?" Alaraec asked when he had closed the door of the rented room behind him. "I may have just stopped you from doing something you might regret in the future."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that I'd regret killing Mallinde. Letting her live to spew dirt from her mouth is doing us all a disservice," replied Ezra, crossing her legs at the ankles as she leaned back in the single chair in the room. "It wouldn't matter to you anyway, you've killed many times before." She said this while staring out the window, the soft rays of the newly-risen moon highlighting her sharp features by casting half her face in shadow. Neither had bothered to bring in a glow globe or a Fire Stick to add light to the room

"But I haven't gotten used to it. I kill for self-preservation and the security of my kingdom, nothing more."

"What you mean is that you don't kill for petty reasons," Ezra shot back. "Don't preach to me about the sanctity of life when you care nothing for it!"

Alec remained silent, not wanting to revisit Willem's death. "Then I apologise for everything, if that is what you want," he said. "I can't change what I did, or what _he _did, but I can honestly say that I do not enjoy killing. I would that he had simply dropped his sword and this could be done with." He paused, a thought forming, though he didn't think it was a very bright one. "I don't suppose we could start on a clean slate?"

Ezra stared at his open palm, extended towards her, as if he was asking a lady for a dance. It was calloused, his palm criss-crossed with marks from extensive sword practice, with long, slender fingers, so unlike Willem's weather-beaten hands – the very hands that were so gentle with her, and gave her so much joy only a few short weeks ago. Before, the thought of Willem's touch had made her ache with the pain of his loss. Now, it disgusted her to think of his hands on her, for it brought to mind all the other women he had made love to.

_Had I not been enough? _She wondered. _Was Mallinde right? Was I just not woman enough for him?_

The image shifted and she remembered a time when she was younger, a child of about seven, when she had danced with her father at the local fair. She had felt like a princess, with a garland of flowers in her hair, being twirled around and around as her mother watched, laughed and clapped nearby. She remembered her father's deep laugh as he saw the happiness blossom in her smile. "Are you all right, princess?" he had asked. She nodded vigorously in reply, not wanting this moment to ever end.

"I _feel_ like a princess Papa!" she had told him later, as they were walking home, all three of them holding hands with her in between them both. "Are you my prince charming Papa?" she had asked.

"No, dear heart!" exclaimed her mother with a laugh. "He's _my _prince charming. You'll find yours when you're older." And she thought she _had_ when she met Willem, but all that had changed.

"Captain?"

Ezra was startled out of her reverie. The Prince had dropped his hand and was now watching her with an expression of worry and confusion.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I don't know if we can start all over again. It all hurts too much right now. Just let me just get through this in one piece." Ezra let her head fall into her hands, not wanting to care about anything or anyone else.

&&&

A/N: Why the double update you ask? Well, I'm going off on a 12 day holiday to China as of tomorrow and won't be able to update. Added to the fact that Ereshkigal is getting busy with her finals round the corner. To make matters worse, all our creative cells seem to have been obliterated, so chapter 14 is in limbo. These aren't excuses but reasons, you know that we live to write for you guys, but due to the circumstances, we hope you understand our difficulties and review anyway! Thanks!

Ereshkigalgirl & FelSong


	13. Agendas

Pirate Princess

Chapter 13: Agendas

The moment of silence lingered before the Prince said, "Then shall we address the issue of Caelron and how he will be of use to us?"

Ezra bared her teeth and groaned, spearing him with a glare from between her fingers. Of all the things he could have said at that moment, he brought Caelron back up. The Prince was too focused on business sometimes.

Alaraec seemed to sense her thoughts and took a step forward, toward her, and kept his face calm and sympathetic. "I know that this probably isn't the _best_ time to ask, but it is necessary," he added.

Ezra rubbed her hands over her face, as if washing it without water then dropped them into her lap.

"All right." She sighed, and took a few seconds to collect her thoughts. "Caelron claims that he knows who we're looking for. Doesn't mean it's _true_, but it's what he says. He wants us to take him along with us when we leave port. He says that he wants to help me when I go up against these pirates we're hunting. What that means, I'd bet, is that he wants a share of whatever spoil we take if we beat them."

"I take it you don't want his company," the Prince said, a slight, suspicious smirk on his face.

Ezra narrowed her eyes in disgust then rolled them dramatically. She said nothing, not even bothering to dignify that with a response.

"So," Alaraec began pacing, "the question is: is he truly of use to us? He may be able to guide us to the crew we seek. On the other hand, he may be bluffing, and joining another pirate crew to this one is almost _asking_ for our mission to be discovered. There's no way to tell how Captain Caelron would react should he find out that we're on a seek-and-destroy mission for Remalna."

"Not to mention that he's a pain in my rear," Ezranya grumbled under her breath.

"Even taking all of the above into account," the Prince ignored her mumblings, "we should…yes, we should invite him to join us. Consider it a test for us. If we fool him into believing that we are in fact pirates, we'd most likely pull the wool over everyone else's eyes. How many men does he have?"

"No more than forty, if that, but—"

"And so, should he or any one of his crew discover the truth it would not be difficult for the seventy-six of _us_ to overcome them and bring them to justice. Something I believe you'd like, Captain? Yes?"

Ezra started to sputter. Had he not heard a word she had said? Caelron was an arrogant, self-serving, _lying_ – had she mentioned lying? – scoundrel, and she did not want him within a hundred leagues of her, much less sailing right next to her. Of course, knowing Caelron, he would insist on sailing _in front_!

"In addition, I believe that he is harmless to us, considering his unending infatuation with you," continued Alec thoughtfully. He scratched at the stubble he had started to grow for the past few days.

"Are you insane?" she shouted and came to her feet.

The Prince faced her. He was calm and sure of his decision. "No, I am not. Invite him along. He either knows who we are searching for, and can help us find them, or he and his crew will at least serve as our allies when we _do_ find them. If he finds out our charade, then we take him into our custody, and I do as was the original plan: when we find our quarry, I use my Summons Stone to contact the other three ships that are sailing officially under Remalnan flag to meet up with us; when they do, _then_ we attack. The worst that could happen is him annoying you and imposing on your personal comfort. This voyage isn't _about_ personal comforts, Captain. We have a mission, and I am bound to see that it is completed, by whatever means necessary."

_No wonder his Highness wants Caelron along,_ she thought. _They have so much in common! They both think they know what's best for everyone, in every situation, and never listen to an outside opinion. Unbelievable! _

"I refuse to invite that…that…_arrogant_…womanizing…illegitimate spawn of a rat and a shark to accompany us for weeks, possibly _months_ at a time!" Ezra crossed her arms over her chest and would've pouted if she had not considered it childish and immature. Not to mention, _he_ would probably use her attitude to take command away from her.

Prince Alaraec maintained his look of cool calculation he had worn as he weighed the possibilities of Caelron and the _Crusader_ sailing with the _Valiant_. At her outburst, his eyebrows rose slightly, and one corner of his mouth twitched, but he was otherwise unaffected. It made Ezra's blood simmer just to see the Ice Prince throw off every word she'd said with barely a smirk.

"Please, Captain," he said mildly, crossing back over to where she stood, clenching her hands in an effort not to take a swing at him, "do remember who is commander on this mission. You hold the title of leadership on the _Valiant_ in naval matters, and in the everyday running of the ship. You have the skill, whereas I do not, and I cannot dispute that. But _I_ say that we bring this Caelron with us, and use the knowledge he claims to possess to find the pirates who are attacking the coast of my country. I would appreciate it if you simply did as I said for once, instead of turning everything into a power struggle."

Oh, how she wanted to spit into that oh-so-confident face. Her mind started work on a verbal comeback, because if she didn't say something, she might try a closed-fisted punch aimed through that handsome face and out the back of his head.

"My, my. Am I interrupting?"

Ezra jumped and spun around to face the intruder in the doorway. Caelron leaned his weight to one side as he held the worn tapestry back. He looked back and forth between the two occupants of the room, unsure what to make of the scene. Ezra realized how very close she and the Prince were standing, having just had yet another close brush with coming to blows. The air was still fairly charged with little aggressive sparks that they had been striking off each other. How must that look to someone who didn't know their actual relationship?

"Hardly," she scoffed and stepped back from Alaraec. "We were having a minor difference of opinion. And don't you have _any_ tapestry manners? You're supposed to _knock_ first."

"Ah, a difference of opinion; I remember those." Caelron grinned and ignored her questioning, enlightenment pouring across his features. "And, my dear, with your temper, it cannot help but get something close to physical. I understand perfectly. Tell me, though, were you planning on causing as big a commotion as last time?"

Ezra cringed at his laughter. It made her shoulders tense up and her skin try to run from her bones. "I assure you, Caelron, I haven't the slightest intention to ever to be given a public punishment, or in any other way humiliated, ever again."

Alaraec cleared his throat and made an attempt at the bawdy, slurring speech of the sailors and pirates. "Actually, the Captain was just telling me that you know of the crew that's been…eh, hunting around Remalna lately."

Caelron nodded, stepping into the little room with the captain and first mate of the _Valiant_. "Oh, aye. I know 'em. In fact, I've offered my services to the Captain—to help her expand your territory by going up against this particularly violent crew."

_Oh, he offered his services, all right,_ she thought wryly,_ and I'd cut his 'little bowsprit' off if he ever tries to actually render them._

"Are you prepared for a shock, Caelron?" Ezra asked aloud.

His whole face registered his surprised expectation, she noted. Unlike the Ice Prince, who barely reacted at all. That was perhaps one thing she could add to a very small list of other attributes that she could stand about the man.

"If it is a pleasant shock," he purred to her, "then by all means, continue."

She could not help but grind her teeth at his attempt at seducing her. Hadn't she been easily resisting his advances since she was fifteen? Would he ever learn? The whole situation grated on her already raw nerves. When she got back to the _Valiant_, Ezra planned on crawling into her bunk and staying there until first light. But, before that, maybe she would get very drunk.

"I've decided to invite you along with us," Ezra told her fellow captain. "Before you rush off to ready the _Crusader_,I don't know when we're leaving yet—probably not for another day or so. We need to fill up on fresh water, maybe bring aboard some more food, and then we'll push out. When we do, you'll be leaving on the same wind. If you still want to, of course."

Caelron's eyebrows were at full-mast, his mouth slightly parted, and he forgot to stand as if posing for a portrait artist. Ezra kept her satisfied smirk to herself. After several long seconds of revelling in his utter surprise, she said, "Answer, Caelron, or I leave you behind."

The pirate shook his head slightly, a grin growing on his face. "No, no, my beautiful Ezranya, I told you, you could never truly leave me behind. Of course I'll sail with you. The _Crusader_ will be most honored to sail with the granddaughter of the great Captain Fyn."

Ezra narrowed her eyes at him. They would be honored to sail with _Fyn's_ _granddaughter_? Not with Ezranya, no. With Fyn's granddaughter. Sexist pig. Ezra turned around to send a glare at the Prince. She hoped he was happy, because she planned on holding this over him for a long, long time.

_So much for us starting over,_ she scoffed. _He can't seem to start any place _good

She turned her attention back to Caelron. "Well, then, I'll send someone to tell you when we're getting ready to leave. Now, I need to go find Bear. He and I are going to have a talk."

As soon as Ezranya strode through the doorway, out of the small tavern room, viciously batting the tapestry aside, Caelron turned his attention to the new first mate. "Is there something between the two of you that I should be aware of?"

The stranger raised his eyebrows in what appeared to be genuine surprise.

"Willem won't be too fond of that, I'd reckon," Caelron continued.

"Willem isn't an issue anymore, even if there was something going on with the Captain and me," the other man said.

"Ezra finally found out what he was doing with his land-time?"

"Yes, but that's not why he's not an issue. Willem got caught in a scuffle with the Remalnan Royal Navy."

"Ah. I see." Caelron sighed and dropped his eyes to the floor for a moment. "I actually liked Willem, despite the fact that he stole Ezranya away from me. He was a good man, a good pirate, and one sharp, cut-throat hand at blades."

"I…never met him myself," the other said. "I'll have to take your word for that."

Caelron couldn't quite pin it down, but there was something…off about this fellow. He had never seen him around Tourmaline before, never heard of anyone who had, and the Fyn he knew wouldn't let just any stranger into his crew. And he spoke strangely; too proper for a common pirate.

"Your name's Alaraec, you said?"

"Just Alec," the man said after an instant hesitation. "Alaraec's a teasing name. One of the crewmen on the _Valiant_ had a girl on land that used to work at the palace in Remalna, and she said that the prince's nickname was Alec. Everyone on board thought it was so funny that my name was his nickname that they started calling me by his." He shrugged.

"Yes, I won't even begin to tell you the kind of nicknames I got aboard the ships I've lived on over the years." Caelron said to put Alec at ease, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on that he didn't know about, and this new crewman was more than he was saying.

"Why don't we go find Ezra, hm?" Caelron said. "She's probably gotten herself in trouble by now."

"Has she always had such a knack for picking fights?" Alec asked as the two of them headed for the doorway.

"I don't think there's one man on her crew that doesn't wear a scar given by her in one of her temper tantrums," Caelron said. "She hasn't taken a swing at you yet?"

"So far, only shoving."

"You're lucky. Give it time."

&&&&

Ezra pounded down the stairs, back to the taproom of the White-Cap Tavern. She surveyed the brown, weathered faces of the sailors that sat on cushions and on the floor around the room. A waving hand motioned her to one corner where her crewmates sat. Costran moved off of his cushion and sat beside it, whomping his hand on top in invitation for her to take a seat. Ezra did just that, dropping onto the cushion and plucking Fordwyn's bowl of syllabub from his hands and started eating it.

"Oi! That's not right, Ezra," he complained. "We steal from _other_ folks, not from each other."

The pirates seated around the younger man laughed.

"I just want a bite," Ezra slurred around a spoonful. "Here, take it back."

"You've defiled the spoon," Fordwyn grumbled. "Just keep it."

She shrugged and continued eating. As she shovelled the cool, creamy goodness of the cherry-flavored syllabub into her mouth, she kept a stinging glare on Bear's face. He noticed, but said not a word until Ezra had finished her stolen snack—rather quickly, since there were only a few spoonfuls left in the cup—and stood back up. "We need to talk, Bear. Outside."

Bear knew what this was about, and it wasn't for the snooping ears of the other pirates in the room. He followed her out the back door of the tavern and waited until she started yelling.

"How could you have known, Bear? How could you have known, all that time, what Willem was doing while I stayed on that ship, and not told me?" She was close to screaming out in frustration.

"I was only trying to keep you safe," he told her.

"Safe?" It was laughable. So laughable, in fact, that Ezra was on the verge of crying again. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and tossed a few stray braids back over her shoulder. "You have a funny way of keeping me _safe_, Bear, by letting that two-faced, double-crosser keep my heart so close to his when his own was never with mine!"

"Ezra, you must never think that." Bear went to her and placed his thick, calloused hands on her shoulders so gently, as if she would break. "He did love you, princess, I'm sure of it."

She choked out a "ha."

"He did," Bear insisted. "He may not have been faithful, and for that I'm sorry, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But he loved _you_, just you, and not any of those other women. You were the one who always had his heart. I swear it on my sword, and on my flag, and on my life."

Giving a Pirate's Oath was not something to be taken lightly. In a culture where no one's word could be trusted fully, the Oath was a very serious matter, and it would be a death sentence if it was used and then gone back against, or used to cover a lie.

Ezra's eyes squeezed shut, full to nearly spilling with tears. "I can't believe that. How could he love me, but not be faithful to me? Even if he did, I don't think I could forgive him if he were alive."

"Then at least forgive him in death," Bear pulled her into a hug. "It's bad luck to speak ill of the dead. They come back to haunt those who do."

Ezra didn't, couldn't answer just then. She couldn't see her way clear to forgiving Willem yet. It hurt too much to find out that the one man she'd loved and respected as much as her grandfather had been such a liar. She nodded her head against Bear's chest, however. She wouldn't speak ill of Willem again—bad luck was one thing sailors of all creeds believed in—so she simply would not say anything about him at all. She would try to pretend that he hadn't even existed.

She let Uncle Bear hug her for a little while longer, then pulled back. "All right. I'm done with my crying about it. I can't change what he did, and I don't want to think on it anymore. Besides, I have something that is possibly even worse to tell you about. I invited Caelron and the _Crusader_ to come with us for a bit."

Bear's eyes widened so much that Ezra couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ezra, have you lost yer mind, girl? You hate Caelron. Have since he was a mate on the _Fearless_. What is he doing coming with us?"

She groaned through her teeth at the truth of everything he'd said. "I know, Bear, believe me. You don't have to remind me. But _Master High and Mighty _has decided that just because Caelron _says_ he knows how to find these men we're looking for, that he's of use and is coming with us. Storm it, I hate having to bow neck to that man!" She _tsh_'ed through her teeth; a derisive, scornful sound. "Maybe wants to bring Caelron with us because he thinks that braggart is just too pretty to let out of sight, hm?"

"What do ya mean by that?" Bear asked, his brows pulled together.

"Oh, come on, Bear." Ezra smirked. "He and that dark-haired man that knocked you over the head were _awfully_ close, don't you think?"

"They might've been close, but he likes his partners to be female. I'd bet the bounty of the richest merchant ship on the water."

_If he didn't, he wouldn't keep such a close watch on Ezra as he does,_ Bear mused.

Ezra shrugged it off. So she might be wrong about his preferences. That didn't make her wrong about his being an intolerable dictator aboard _her_ ship. "Let's just go in. I think I smell rain coming in, and I'd rather not get caught in it."

Bear nodded. They headed up to the back door of the White-Cap. Bear climbed the stairs to the loose wooden door and held it open for Ezra. "By the way, princess, I hear that a few of the men are going to have a drinking party. I'm going, and I know Costran's going. I said I'd ask you."

They stepped into the taproom to find Caelron and the Prince at the table that the men from the _Valiant _had claimed. As Ezra and Bear came closer they heard that they were actually talking about the upcoming drinking party as well. Caelron looked up at Ezra when she approached, a slick eel's grin slipping onto his lips.

"Ezra, there you are. Have you heard of the party getting started?" Caelron asked. "I've been invited, and I do hope you'll be attending."

_Well, that settles that_, she thought.

"I don't think I can, Caelron," Ezra said aloud. "It's been a rough night for me, and I just want to sleep."

"Oh, come," Caelron cajoled. "They'll have inkers there giving tattoos. You could get some sort of fish on the small of your back to go with the exquisite seagull on your shoulder blades."

"_How do you—?_" She looked down at the men around her. Costran was snickering, but he didn't look guilty. Fordwyn and many of the others looked surprised or entertained, but not a one looked like the culprit. Not to mention, none of them would have seen the tattoo on the top of her back. Just one person had.

"Was I not supposed to know that?" Caelron asked, his voice laced with false innocence. "I am sorry, Ezra. But you know how loose Willem's tongue would get when he was drunk."

"I can imagine," she choked out. She pulled a deep breath in through her nose and re-squared her shoulders. "No. I just remembered that I have some work to do before I can sleep tonight. But any of my crew who wishes to go, can. Have fun."

Caelron turned to the Prince. "So, Alec, are you going to come?"

_Alec?_ Ezra arched her brow in surprise.

The Prince looked uncomfortable. "I…don't think so. I ought to help the Captain with her work."

Ezra opened her mouth, but Caelron cut her off. "Come for a drink or two, then you can go _work_, or whatever it is you plan to do."

The innuendo was obvious, and it made Ezra's cheeks flush a bit. He had it all wrong, but it was so embarrassing that anyone would think that about herself and the Prince. In her desire to prove that she didn't care in the least what the Prince did, she urged him to go with the men to the drinking party.

"It's not often that a pirate lets himself get drunk, considering how many days we go between harbours. You might as well go and have yourself some fun. All I'll be doing is some business with Baron Capstan to stock us up with food and water, and sitting in one of the rooms, and making out plans and charts and things. You can come help me after you have a few drinks. After all, it's an insult for you to turn down an offer to drink without a good excuse. Wouldn't want my first mate to end up dead, now would I?"

The Prince didn't look happy with his permission to go with Caelron. His jaw was tense when he told the other captain that he'd join them at the drinking party. "Just give me a moment. Captain?"

He motioned away from the group, and they walked a few steps from the others. Ezra folded her arms over her stomach when she faced the Prince, and he was rhythmically clenching his molars. She thought she could actually hear his teeth grind together a few times.

"I take it that this is some sort of payback for my insistence that he accompany us on our mission?" he asked.

"All this is, is you doing your share of the work," Ezra explained. "You invited him, fine. You get to spend time with him. _I_ certainly don't want to. See if you can get the name of the pirates we're looking for out of him so that we can leave him behind when we leave."

"Very well, Captain," the Prince agreed and dropped her the most miniscule of bows. "And, by the way, you may want to start calling me Alec, since that is what I told Caelron to call me. It's much less formal than Alaraec, and someone might wonder why a common sailor has such an elaborate name."

"If you think it'll help the illusion, I could call you Pig Swill," she suggested. She walked away and called over her shoulder, "I'm going to rent a room, and talk to Capstan about our supplies. I expect to see you by first white-change, _Alec._"

&&&

A/N: This is one long chapter! Nearly 4000 words long, definitely longer than the next 2 chapters. Well, it's time to get the party started! Sneak peek at what goes on further along includes some tattoo fun and more. All reviews welcome and now EG's working on chapter 16. Our projected plan includes getting them off Tourmaline by the next 2 chapters and tying up this whole fic. Can't tell you the ending now can we? We're still in the process of settling the nitty gritty details of it anyway.

We're both looking forward to getting started on part 2 of this fic and while the main idea has been discussed, we have yet to come to a conclusion. Any comments or ideas regarding this are more than welcome and we will credit you for it! Of course, I would personally like for it to be set in Court, but we'll have to see. What do you all think? Of course, there's also a plot to worry about and while the main storyline would be romance, we'll need something else to give it some extra oomph!

Lastly, I'm back from China and am studying at a Junior College now. However, I've been down with chicken pox for nearly half a week, which is bad news for me but good news for you guys because that was where I got the time to write part of chapter 14 and chapter 15. Have no idea what's up with EG but she edited my chaps in less than a day. Kudos to her! In any case, I do believe our creative cells are back so hooray to both of us!

Thanks to all Reviewers:

Aussiegirl: We aren't sure yet if Caelron will be tagging along so you'll just have to wait and see. Even if he does, there might not be much of a love triangle anyway since our 2 protagonists are supposedly uninterested in each other. He'll most likely be there for comic relief.

Wake-robin: They won't be ending up together as yet. We're saving that for the sequel! You guys DO want a sequel right?

Gcho831: We've got her history down pat but just haven't found a suitable place to fit it in yet. I've just proposed an idea regarding fitting in her childhood to EG so it's still undergoing discussion. Don't worry, you'll find out about it soon enough.

REVIEW!

EG&FS (Our cool new initials! I just made that up.)


	14. Layover

Pirate Princess

Chapter 14: Layover

Alaraec returned to the crowded tables determined to have fun and to do dabble in a little espionage while he was at it. "How'd ya end up a pirate, eh mate?" asked one of Caelron's crew in a slurred speech.

A pint of ale was set in front of him by Caelron as he answered, "Well, I'd always wanted to be one since I was a kid," remembering a little too late to adopt the coarse language of theses seafarers. One of the Valiant's crew choked on a mouthful of beverage, nearly emptying the contents of his mouth.

"That's a miserable ambition, didn't your Papa try to make you a baker or summat?" asked Caelron, "I was born to be a carpenter, or so my Mam said. Damn near broke 'er 'eart when I turned pirate."

Alec effected a gulp of ale, but in actual fact too a small sip. He realised then that practically all conversations among the pirates had stopped and everyone was waiting for his reply. Taken unawares, he began to improvise as he went along. "Well, uh, me Papa was a hostler. T'was only natural that I became a stable boy and worked me way up." Pausing to recollect his thoughts he added, "Am a mean horse rider if I may say so me self," thinking that a pirate would boast about his achievements no matter how small. "Pity there ain't any horses t'be ridin' on a ship, eh?" He asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from himself.

"There ain't no horses, but we be guessin' ye ridin' somethin' else all together now, ain't ya?" came a lascivious voice from the far corner.

Now it was Alec's turn to choke although he smothered it most effectively. "If you mean the Captain, I'd be more than happy to assure you that our relationship is strictly professional," he replied with much fervour, forgetting in his indignation to use the pirate's slang.

"Ye mean she's a hard filly to break," supplied Caelron. "Can't be 'elped though, only one man's ever ridden 'er. I fer one would like to break 'er back!" This lewd comment invited hoots of laugher and piercing whistles.

_Well, that innuendo was a bit more blunt than at Court_, thought Alaraec wryly.

After a short time, he somehow began to enjoy the easy camaraderie of these hardened pirates and their company reminded him of the days he spent at the Marloven Hess Military Academy as a youth on the brink of manhood. Out of the corner his eye he spied his four Commanders socializing with some pirates with relative ease and came to the conclusion that for one to be a leader, besides having a cool head in times of crisis, one must first gain the respect of those who follow him, in a bid to ensure their absolute loyalty. A fellowship of camaraderie such as this must be maintained in the military for the effective achievement of a common goal. This was a lesson his parents had taught him a long time ago, but which he, as a young hothead, had not entirely believed in.

The inkers arrived a short while later and Alec found himself strangely fascinated with the tools of their trade. A simple sharp implement comprising of a wooden handle with a needle of sorts secured to it with twine and a pot of black ink. It was against the rules of the Remalnan military to have a conspicuous tattoo for it would compromise the dignity of the Royal forces. Commander Stamford was in the midst of stripping off his shirt when he caught Alec's reproving eye. Sheepishly, he began to pull his shirt back on, only to have Commander Keriam stop him with a murmur before strolling over to where Alec was seated.

"It'll do no harm, would it sir?" he asked before a boyish grin spread over his face, "I've always wanted to get one," he added a little wistfully.

The four Commanders were of an age as Alaraec and he understood the simple desire to be tattooed just for the sake of rebelling against the conventional idea that a tattooed man was a man of crime. Was it not true that the Ancients had rituals involving tattooing to initiate boys into manhood? Besides, it would not hurt to seem a little more intimidating, he thought. "Go ahead," he said to Commander Keriam before adding impulsively, "I might be getting one myself."

Deciding on where to get his tattoo and what it should depict was no easy task as he soon found out. Among themselves the Commanders got a panther, fox, shooting star and an eighteen-pointed sun on their chests, backs and arms in all. Soon it was Alareac's turn. He peeled off his shirt and sat before the inker. "Well, where d'ya want it?" asked the gap-toothed old man. Alec scoured his body for a suitable position that few, if any, would ever get to see.

Finally, he indicated the edge of his hipbone. "Some crustacean will do."

"Ya need balls o' steel the get it done that close the yer bones. How 'bout over to the front?" the inker gestured towards the front of his pelvis, "Slightly tilted to a side, the size of me palm?"

Alec balked at the prospect of so large a tattoo, but the other occupants of the room were quick to disagree and he heard comments ranging from, "It's his first one, eh? Give 'im a big one I say!" to "How 'bout a seahorse, eh, rider?"

He would have protested, but the crew of the Fearless were watching him with glints of a challenge in their eyes. Even those of the Royal Navy had looks of expectation on their faces, as if wondering whether their prince had the courage – or as they say here, the balls – to undergo the inker's manipulation.

Caelron gave him another pint of ale as the sharp point first pricked his skin. "Drink this, it'll help," he said. Alec clenched his teeth to stifle his yelps of pain and admonished himself immediately after for displaying such weakness while feeling his abdominal muscles tighten involuntarily each time his skin was pierced. Drinking the ale did indeed help, as he later found out, and a few liberal mouthfuls were all that was needed to put the pain from his mind. All the while, Caelron and some of his crew kept his occupied with conversation that he was more than happy to participate in. Anything to numb the pain.

What seemed like an eternity later, it was done. While he had been embarrassed beyond measure at having to unlace his trousers in front of dozens of people, he had to admit with a strange detachment that the tattoo of a seahorse did make him feel a little manlier than before. He laughed quietly to himself and ran a finger experimentally over his tender skin before hiking up his trousers and lacing it back up.

&&&

The lone candle flame on the small desk in her rented room in the White-Cap Tavern was already beginning to gutter, but Ezra still pored over her many scribbled plans, written on discarded pieces of paper she had been given by "Baron" Capstan. Every one of them was a course of action, regarding how to go about getting information of the whereabouts of the Norsundrian pirates. Where was that infuriating Prince when she needed him? She stifled a yawn and stretched her arms above her head, arching her back when she heard a muffled knock on the tapestry-door. "Enter," she said, still stretching languorously.

Alec pushed aside the threadbare tapestry, the quick movement causing the ache in his head to flare suddenly, and saw a slightly disheveled Captain Fyn flick her braids over her shoulder. He gave her a small smile, taking care not to drop the glowglobe he held in his hand as he walked to the desk. Once he blew out the sputtering candle—or what was left of it—Alaraec produced a small stand and placed it on the table before putting the glowglobe atop it. "I thought you might need this," he said.

She ignored the gift, although he was right, she did need it. "And where have you been all this while?" questioned Ezra archly.

"I'm sorry, but I lost track of the time. The fellows wouldn't let me leave the party once we struck up a game of cards. If it'll make you feel better, why don't I take over while you catch a few winks?" he asked apologetically and with such utter sincerity in his gaze that Ezra nearly let her jaw drop. _Why wasn't he picking yet another fight? __  
_  
The bed in the corner was getting increasingly tempting, but Ezra fought the urge to yawn and shook her head. The beads in her hair to clacked together noisily. "No, it's all right. We've got to get this done as soon as possible. I've already come up with a few possible ideas, but none of them seem very useable." She gestured towards the sheaves of parchment scattered all over the table.

Alec picked one up and read it. It hurt to think; so much so, even, that he could hardly form a coherent thought. But he had only drunk a little, sipping as his father had taught him to do. Why, then, the dizziness? He pursed his lips together in an attempt to clear his thoughts as his eyes flicked from one end of the parchment to the other. "An information network? Collating any useful information in the next few days before planning a course of action." He looked at her for confirmation, which she gave with a short nod. "Sounds like the espionage that goes on in the political arena. But, besides the Fearless' crew, we have little other human resource that can take part in such an operation without raising suspicion. Have you considered what to do about that?" He arched an eyebrow in question.

"Of course I've considered that!" said Ezra with a little undisguised irritation. "I figured we could make use of Caelron's crew, and your sailors can loosen some tongues in the taprooms by plying other pirates with drink. A good drinking party is a great way to loosen tongues. I'm sure you'll be able to finance that little foray. Or, forays, depending on how long it takes to get what we need."

"I should. If not, I can send a letter home and ask for more funds. I'll say that it's to pay off an informant. In fact, you could already say I've started downstairs tonight." He dropped the parchment onto the table.

"Don't we need to discuss this with the rest of the Royal Four?" Ezra could not believe that he was - in a way - following her instructions without question.

"Is there a need? This is a sound course of action." He paused, "Unless there is a problem?"

"No, no problem! Why would there be a problem?" She was babbling. Not wishing to maintain eye contact with her now strangely obedient First Mate, Ezra headed for the washbasin and splashed some cool water onto her face. The Prince stood at the door and held open the tapestry by the time she had finished. Ezra strode through the doorway without a word, sensing him follow and move up nearly beside her, as much as the narrow hallway would allow.

Ezra had just gone a few steps when she saw the Prince start to weave out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she found him bracing himself against the wall. "Are you drunk?"

He groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "No, but I feel dizzy. I drank only a little. I don't understand why my head hurts."

She caught him by the shoulders as he stumbled in the dim hallway. "Who plied you with drink? I mean, literally _gave_ you the cup to drink out of?"

"Caelron."

"I think he's drugged you."

Alaraec could not for the life of him fathom why Caelron would do such a thing. Perhaps it was just a joke. Of course, if he'd been thinking clearly, he thought that he might be able to come up with a few more answers. Before he could reply, Ezra draped his arm over her shoulders and heaved him down the stairs. "Caelron!" she shouted. Alaraec winced in sympathy for his ears, and for the young captain of the _Crusader_. "What are you playing at?"

The silence that greeted her when she led Alaraec into the taproom was deafening. Caelron swung his long legs out from under the table and over the bench he was sitting on, casually coming to his feet, and shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "The lads and I were just having a lil' fun with the fella. There's no harm done. Just a couple of exotic tea leaves; nothing he can't handle, I'm sure."

By now, Ezra was practically supporting Alaraec's full weight as his knees weakened and his vision swam. "Bear," she grunted. Uncle Bear moved in to assume her burden before she collapsed under it.

"Now," she said once she was relieved of the Prince's weight, "what exactly have you done to my first mate?"

"Nothing too terrible, Ezranya, my love," Caelron assured her with a slight grin and a roll of his eyes. "He'll have quite the headache in the morning, and he may even regret the tattoo he chose to get, but he'll be no worse for wear."

"You gave him a tattoo?" She looked back at the Prince, slumped against Bear's side. "Where? I don't see anything."

"It's not in a place for a lady to look."

Ezra's eyes first went wide, and then she shut them tight, trying to get the sudden, unwanted image out of her mind. It brought with it certain completely uncomfortable, entirely too personal questions with it that she did not want the answers to.

Caelron laughed riotously. "Not quite as far down as you're thinking, Ezra. It is simply under the bottom half of his shirt. It wouldn't be _too_ scandalous for either of you if he was to lift his shirt in order for you to see it."

Ezra was blushing furiously. She did not want to have a conversation about removing someone's shirt, or him removing his own shirt for her, with Caelron, about the Prince or anyone else; and especially not with Bear—who was practically her father—in the same room.

"I am leaving now. Don't do anything like this to a member of my crew again, Caelron. You'd better consider yourself lucky if I don't leave this port without you." She turned her back on Caelron and the other members of the party to face Bear and the Prince. "Bear, find…Alec… a room for the night so that he can sleep off whatever Caelron gave him."

"Ehh, we have a small problem with that, Ezra," Bear said, a wry, sheepish smile creeping up. "With what ye spent on the supplies, and what we paid for the drinks and the taproom, we've run out of money. And Baron Capstan has already gone to bed, so we won't be borrowing any tonight. I'd start a tab, but the bartender an' everyone else's gone t' cot, bed, or hammock for the night."

"Well then let him sleep in with you."

"I'm staying at the party." He shrugged. "I didn't bother t' get a room. I figured it most likely I'd fall asleep sittin' up in here."

Ezra stood next to Bear and hissed up at him. "Then put him in with one of the other men."

"Don't think any of 'em would welcome that, do you?"

She had the urge to stamp her foot and pout, or slug her mentor. Neither would get her out of what Bear was implying.

"Look, princess, I wouldn't even consider it if he was halfway in his senses. As it is, he'll be out by the time his head hits the pillow."

"I'm still awake now," Alaraec pointed out, if a bit groggily, "and I'm not deaf. I don't want to put you out of your room, Captain. I'll just stay here, and sleep against the wall. If it's good enough for the rest of the men, it'll be good enough for me."

"No." Ezra shook her head. "I don't trust that Caelron gave you whatever he did 'just in fun.' I'd wager a fair bit that he's trying to loosen your tongue and find out about you, or me, or any other thing that he wants," she said, leaving out the bit concerning their mission. "No…much as I hate to admit it, it looks like you'll be coming with me." She took in a big breath and huffed it out. "Oh well. I wasn't done with my work, anyway. Come, Bear. Bring him."

"Good night, my dear Ezranya," Caelron called from the floor. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And good night to you too, rider!"

She didn't even turn around to acknowledge his existence.

&&&

A/N: This chapter is truly a collaborative effort. I wrote the first half and EG wrote the second half. We both had half our creative cells left, what with me rotting away at home from chicken pox and EG studying hard. Put those 2 remaining halves of creative cells together and you get a creative masterpiece! Sorry for the self praise.

What do you guys think of this chapter? We didn't plan on writing what Alec did in the taproom at first and how he got his tattoo, but I got curious and dragged EG in with me. He's got one sexy bod I tell ya!

I'm sure you're already adoring us for the fantastic cliffy already! EG's wonderful idea. You just know _something_ is going to happen in that bedroom right? Well, I believe you'll be in for a surprise. We're evil.

Chapter 16 is completed. EG edited it and said it made her cry. I added on to it due to the little voice in my head pestering me, and sent it back to her for editing. We'll see how that turns out.

I'll be going back to school next Monday, so expect updates to be less frequent. I'm targeting an update every fortnight. As you can see, it hasn't been a fortnight since I updated with chapter 13. I'm just feeling nice today. EG has just started on chapter 17 anyway, let's give her a little breather. Deadlines aren't a fanfic author's best friend.

P.S Just curious, do you guys think this fic would make a good piece of original fiction? EG and I sure think so! If possible, we'd change the names that need to be changed, add in more subplots that we may or may not thought of yet, and be novelists in our own right. I might be dreaming too big, but hey, its better to dream the impossible so that if you fall short of your target at least you'd have attained the best of the possible right?

Thanks to all Reviewers:

VioletIvy: We'll have to discuss your suggestion. EG and I have slightly different ideas about what Ezra should do after this. Mine is more similar to yours. But we both believe that the main part of the sequel should be set in court for the sole fact that we like court! Adventure on the high seas is fine and all but let's make her feel like a real princess for once yeah? It'd help that Alec would be more in his element at Athanarel. Maybe then she'd see him for the nice guy that he is.

Trina-k: EG would like me to say that we're doing our best to make them compatible. We started off this fic wanting them to end up together! Hopefully, you don't think Caleron is a bad guy at this point because he isn't. He's just watching his own back.

Nebulia: Thank EG for that hilarious line. I personally have a soft spot for calling it a 'manfinger' after reading Summers at Castle Auburn. If you like sexual innuendo continue reading! There's more to come in chapters 15 and 16.

We're reaching the big 100! Keep those reviews coming in and we'll keep these chapters coming out. You know what to do.

FS&EG

REVIEW!


	15. Dawn

Pirate Princess

Chapter 15: Dawn

Alaraec had lapsed into a state of semi-consciousness by the time Bear had hauled him onto Ezra's large bed. "Life! He smells," commented Ezra, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

Bear grinned at her before pausing to glance at the sleeping Prince. "He's out like a light. See?" Bear slapped Alec's cheeks experimentally with two muffled cracks but received no response.

Laughing, Ezra turned her back and asked Bear to undress and clean up her First Mate before he left. "That ain't somethin' for meh t'do!" he exclaimed, shock written all over his face as his double chin wobbled.

"You don't expect me to do it, do you?" questioned Ezra, spinning back around to face him.

Bear took a step back from Alec's sleeping form, as if putting physical distance between them both would spare him from the task Ezra had set. "I'd clean up after 'im if 'e pukes and 'eave 'im up and down a thousand steps, but I'll not touch him!" he protested. 

"You're still worrying about propriety at a time like this?" said Ezra archly, the panic rising in her voice. If Bear wouldn't do it, she'd have to.

"Shouldn't ye be asking yerself that question?" he shot back, "It's not as if you ain't seen a naked man before. 'Sides, you only need to take off his shirt and rub him down is all!"

Seeing no other way out, Ezra relented, but insisted that Bear help her remove Alec's shirt and boots before he departed and the tapestry-door flapped shut behind him. Outside, Bear chuckled to himself as he lumbered down the stairs, not completely sober, himself. He marveled at his matchmaking efforts. "You sentimental old fool," he chided himself. Yet deep down inside, he knew that in this aspect at least, Ezra had met her match.

Inside the room, Ezra studiously ignored the topless male on her bed, and, instead, busied herself instead with the soaking and wringing of a towel. Childishly, she felt like squeezing her eyes shut while carrying out such an unsavory task, but her curiosity soon got the better of her.

Ezra cleared her throat and gave the wet cloth one last vicious wring before turning around. She did her best not to let her eyes wander, but even the blush that crept up from her toes to the roots of her hair– if that was even possible - did not stop her from her visual exploration.

She spied part of a tattoo — what looked like the head of a sea horse — in the right cradle of his hip, with the bottom half of it hidden by his trousers. She guessed that it must have been a little longer than the length of her palm. Thank goodness the crew had had the decency to place it somewhere discreet. The black ink stood out against the fair skin of his torso, as he had never taken off his shirt even while working on the deck these past few weeks. It was a pity he had been coerced into marring his porcelain skin, she thought, and wondered briefly if the ladies at court admired such works of art. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she focused at the task at hand. Gripping the damp cloth in her fist, she gingerly knelt beside Alec and began to wipe away what was probably more than a week's worth of sweat and sea spray.

He wasn't a well-muscled man, not like Willem had been, but a well-toned one, she noticed as she tried to keep her mind on her task instead of on what lay under the cloth that traversed across his chest and down his abdominal muscles. Lean, he could almost be considered lanky, save for the broadness of his shoulders. A fine sprinkling of hair grew on his chest, converging into a line that disappeared into the waist of his trousers. He seemed almost approachable while asleep, his lips curving up slightly in a smile, his lashes brushing against his cheeks. _Someone who slept with no worries she thought, but he had nothing to worry about did he? Unlike me,_ she added bitterly.

He stirred when she wiped his face, turning his head to the side. "Stop that, Oria. It tickles." Her hand paused in mid-wipe. Who was Oria? Some lady in Court he loved? Or, maybe, some lady that he just bedded occasionally?

_It's none of my __business_ She thought vehemently, and set to scrubbing his stubbled cheek with a vengeance.

Once the Prince smelled more like royalty, and less like a dead fish, Ezra went back to the little writing table and labored over her incomplete plans till she could no longer keep her eyes open. Ever aware of Alec's soft breathing and the gentle rise and fall of his chest, Ezra straightened up her work place, and wondered what to do. She was not about to be forced out of the bed _she'd_ paid for, nor was she going to sleep in her trousers. They were leather, and intended for the colder weather that was fast approaching, and they most certainly were not meant to be slept in. She'd tried it once, and it was worse than uncomfortable; she'd felt her legs go numb.

Ezra sighed, and let her shoulders slump. There was nothing else for it; she would just have to remove her trousers, and be thankful that she had requested that the seamstresses at the palace make her shirts extra long. Keeping an eye on the sleeping Prince-turned-First-Mate, Ezra took off her bottoms, and added the bodice, as well, and set them in the small trunk that Bear had brought up for her earlier that evening, which held another day's change of clothes. To go to bed, she was only wearing the golden-cream colored shirt that thankfully hit her just a hands' length above the knee. Alaraec let out a little grunt and turned onto his side, facing Ezra when she was finally ready to turn in for the night.

After taking the necessary precaution of placing a pillow between them, Ezra carefully slid into the bed. "Just don't roll over on me during the night," she warned the Prince's sleeping form. "And _don't _think this means I like you." It did not take long, even with the unfamiliarity of having Alaraec sleeping next to her, Ezra felt herself slowly but surely slipping into Elysium.

&&&

The golden rays of the sun were already creeping into the room through the worn curtains by the time Alaraec awoke. He touched a hand to his head experimentally. The events of the previous night were a little foggy, and he had a slight headache. Looking around, he realized that he was staring at a strange ceiling with peeling paint, and it took a moment for him to register his surroundings. With a start, he heard a feminine murmur coming from his left and turned to look.

Ezra!

Slowing his movements so as not to wake the sleeping Captain, Alec was more than a little surprised to discover that Ezra was laying on his other arm—although that would account for the numbness in it—and that one of her own hands was lightly gripping his next to her cheek. He was not surprised, however, to find a pillow between the bottom half of them, for which he was deeply thankful.

With great care, and a foreign sting of reluctance, Alec extricated himself from her embrace of sorts - no easy task for she was sleeping in a fetal position, all curled up like a baby with her braided ebony hair draped all over her pillow – but attributed it to the absurdity of the situation. When he was free at last, he proceeded to pull on his shirt only to have a stab of uncertainty enter his mind when he spied a basin of water and a small towel on the dresser.

Alec could vaguely recall the sensation of being bathed, and it almost reminded him of when he was little, and his mother had to help him take a bath. _Had Ezra been the one who wiped me down the night before? Impossible! She can't even stand breathing in the same atmosphere as me._ But she had seen him partially undressed, of that he was certain.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a groan of someone coming to wakefulness. For a moment, he was caught between running for the door as fast as his feet could carry him — which would be totally childish and immature - and staying behind, behaving as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He opted for the latter, glancing lazily in Ezra's direction.

What he saw made more than his breath catch in his throat and his pulse rate increase, for Ezra was stretching full length on the bed, arching her back and stretching the thin shirt which she wore taut over her breasts. If he thought that his heartbeat could go no faster he was wrong, for it did the moment she kicked off the blankets, exposing long slender legs with silky smooth dark-golden skin. Life! She was only wearing an over-sized shirt! His mind yelped, registering the thought a fraction of a second too late. He had to physically take a step backwards under the impact of the visual images before him and squeezed his eyes shut to block out what he was seeing, although that had no effect on the mental pictures printed on his eyelids.

Alec was beginning to regret staying behind and was just about to bolt when Ezra opened her eyes sleepily and stretched her arms over her head. Alec immediately dropped his gaze to the floor. "Oh, you're up," she commented casually. Then reality hit and she screeched, "Storm it, you're up!"

"I saw nothing!" said Alec immediately in an attempt to defend himself, looking up suddenly.

"I didn't accuse you of seeing anything," replied Ezra carefully, the wheels spinning in her head as pieces of the puzzle fell into the place. "Yet you said you 'saw nothing'. What exactly did you see?"

By now, Ezra had folded her arms over her chest – which only succeeded in crumpling up more of her shirt and pulling the hem of it further up her thighs - and was studying the Prince very carefully.

He turned his face to the side and made sure his eyes were averted.

"Let me ask you for the last time. What exactly did you see?" she repeated.

As if having steeling his resolve, Alec turned his head to stare straight at her, studiously ignoring anything below her neck. "I saw only what you let me see." The faint blush ridging his cheeks did not escape her notice and neither did the nervous bobbing of his Adam's apple when he gulped. After undergoing a minute of agonizing scrutiny on Alec's part, he choked out a straightforward, "I've got to go," before he hurtled towards the door, flung the tapestry aside and strode out.

"One would think you've never seen a woman's legs before," muttered Ezra with a snort to hide her previous discomfort. She had caught the look in his eyes when she had first awoken. It was… confused; perhaps lust - and a little shock, she added snidely, before mentally slapping herself for entertaining such thoughts. Why in the world would the Statue Prince desire her?

No, the real question was: why did her stomach fill with butterflies when he looked at her so? Another shake of her head set her thinking straight again.

_Who would desire me? Definitely not the Ice Prince. Pah! _

&&&_  
_  
Alec slowed his hurried steps into a sedate walk as he neared the taproom. The majority of the crew was already awake and chatting noisily over a hearty breakfast. The rest were sleeping in corners, on benches or sprawled across the floor in drunken stupors. He scanned the room for Caelron and sighed with relief when the dark-haired pirate was nowhere in sight. "Sleep well?" asked Bear gruffly, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, ride any horses in ye dreams, hm?" interjected Costran with a grin. His voice must have carried over to the next table because the Commanders turned their heads simultaneously to regard him.

"No," came Alec's terse reply. "If you'll excuse me."

Settling down at the table the Commanders had occupied, Alec was annoyed to find four pairs of eyes filled with curiosity. Though no one said a word he declared, "Nothing happened." As they hid their smiles behind expressionless masks he continued, "Why didn't any of you stop them from taking me _there_?" When no one made a move to answer, they were greeted with a hushed "Answer me!"

"We thought that you'd prefer a proper bed to a dirty floor, Highness," murmured Commander Keriam weakly. It was a lame excuse, but what had been done was done. Alec decided to put the entire event out of his mind and called order to this impromptu meeting.

The discussion went very smoothly and the Commanders split up to give the crew their orders discreetly along with sufficient funds. Thus, a few groups of pirates and sailors of the Valiant began trooping out of the taproom and on to the streets every few minutes.

Ezra came down the stairs with a feline grace a short while later, her presence making heads turn and chatter cease as she passed. Alec guessed that all the attention was due to the fact that she was currently the only female in the room that wasn't a whore or serving girl. Thankfully she was fully dressed in a fitting pair of leggings, high boots, a sturdy, sunny yellow bodice over a plain white blouse, topped of with a closely tailored moss green tunic and pale yellow bandanna tied securely around her head. "Thanks for bringin' up my trunk, Uncle Bear," were the first words that came out of her mouth as she strode past a seated Alec, and gave her adoptive uncle a peck on his craggy cheek.

"M'pleasure, princess," came Bear's reply as he watched her plop down on the seat across him before calling for some breakfast. She smiled brightly at him, a little too brightly in fact.

"Somethin' wrong, princess?"

She shook her head energetically, "Oh no, you should be asking someone else that question," she returned, glancing pointedly at Alec who was seated at the next table. Bear shifted in his seat to regard the Prince, only to see him busy himself with his breakfast.

Bear felt a growing unease in his belly. "Nothin' happened last night, right princess? Nothing bad?"

Just then, Caelron and a few members of his crew entered the taproom. Ezra widened her eyes with false innocence and with utter sincerity said loudly enough for half the room to hear her, "How could making love be bad?"

Alec choked on a bite of bread and gave a hacking cough that he quickly quelled with a gulp of coffee. His attempted protestation was halted by Caelron's indignant, "Ezra Fyn, you did what?"

Now it was Alec's turn to interrupt before Ezra could make matters worse. "She did nothing Captain Caelron, absolutely nothing." He was positively bristling with anger. "The most she did was to wash my face _with_ Bear in attendance."

Bear gave a brisk nod in confirmation but there was a shade of doubt to his features.

"It's none of your business what I – or should I say, we - did last night, Caelron." For just a moment, Ezra had the urge to make Caelron _really_ squirm by sidling up to Alec and doing what those whores did when they were sitting in some man's lap. She did have a penchant and gift for the theatrics. But her own common sense, and the fact that Alec looked about ready to explode from embarrassment, banished that idea from her mind.

Hoping to avoid any further conflict, she relented, "He slept like the pig that he is, and I worked 'til I could no longer keep my eyes open, and fell right to sleep. Nothing _too scandalous_ right? Not that it's any of your concern."

Captain Caelron surveyed the woman he _swore _was the love of his life, her First Mate, and her adoptive uncle with a critical eye. He had held his tongue the night before and let Ezra take Alec into her bed, literally in hopes of discerning the true relationship between them both. Now, he was pleased to have been proven right. Their relationship, as Alec had claimed was, strictly professional, but Ezra was cloaking what went on behind her doors last night in an air of mystery to make him jealous!

_Do I not show her enough of my affections?_ He wondered, a slight frown on his brow. Perhaps she is just seeking more attention. Yes, that must be it. Then why was Alec so irked? Many a man would consider himself lucky if he were in Alec's shoes. _The core of this problem lies solely with Alec, of that I am certain,_ he thought to himself.

Letting the worried frown slip from his face, he replaced it with a beatific smile. "Somehow, I believe Alec over you, my sweet," he purred, extending a hand to stroke her cheek. "I'm not a man who gives in easily to jealousies unlike you. Fear not, I've been celibate ever since you last saw me."

"Urgh! Save yourself for someone who cares, Caelron. I ain't interested," snapped Ezra, getting to her feet to escape his caress. "I wouldn't look at you even if you were the last man I'll ever see."

"You don't mean th-"

"I do and I'm busy. Let's get movin' fellas!" she hollered before spinning on her heel and exiting in a whirl of braided hair.

&&&

A/N: How did you guys find this chapter? Nice bedroom action huh? If you consider that action, that is. The fluff is slowly but surely appearing. Don't worry though, we're not going to rush things. We've been having problems with chapters 17 and 18, but it seems to getting back on track yet again. We really hope you guys will give us nice long reviews for this chapter. The reward will be a million cyber cookies! We'll throw in chapter 16 if you're extra nice.

Spoiler for chapter 16: A flashback. (That's all you need to know really.)

Trina-k: We didn't make his tattoo a sun – although I did write that at first – because that would make it too obvious that he had something to do with Remalna and might give his identity away. Besides, we thought he'd like something to remember this mission by. Also, EG took a look at her fic L&R and noticed that chaps 23 & 24 aren't coming up but she has no idea why. She'll try to post them again but is afraid she'll screw it up. So please be patient thanks!

Thanks to all reviewers: We're glad you guys think that this would make a good original fic. We're already beginning to think of names and stuff. EG has even created a world of sorts. We'll still wait and see though. This fic has to be completed first! Along with its sequel!

REVIEW!

FS&EG


	16. Memory

Pirate Princess

Chapter 16: Memory

Sunlight flowed easily thought the streets of Tourmaline Island when Ezra led the way from the White-Cap Tavern and made her way down the long street. She hadn't looked back to see if anyone had followed her out of the taproom of the tavern, but she could hear the heavy footfalls that signaled Bear's presence, along with three or four other, lighter steps. One was almost certainly the Prince.

Halfway down the mud and gravel boulevard, Ezra stopped and turned to face her entourage. Sure enough, it was Bear, the Prince and Admiral Stamford, and Costran, wearing his usual cocky, teasing smirk. She passed a quick look over them and shrugged her shoulders. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go! Talk to people, look around, sniff about and see if anyone other than Caelron the Unbearable knows who this crew we're lookin' for is. I'd like to leave the little bilge rat behind, if we can."

"Oh, come on, Ezra," Costran teased. "It's not nice to call your future husband names."

Ezra pulled out her saber and pointed it at her crewmate's throat. "If you ever even joke like that again, I'll have you flogged until your trousers are dyed red, you hear me?

Costran put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, but his grin never faded. Ezra made a face at him, disgusted and annoyed, and put her sword away. They both knew that she wasn't really going to use it on him. "Just watch your mouth, Costran. I'd hate to lose a good pirate just because I slit his throat in a fit of anger."

Admiral Stamford took the younger man by the elbow and led him off. "Come, lad. It is best not to push a woman who got very little sleep."

"Yeah, an' we know whose fault that is, don't we?" Costran slid a playfully accusing glance at Alaraec and snickered as his parting shot before letting Stamford usher him away. "Have a nice day, Rider."

Ezra made a rude gesture at Costran's back and turned to catch Bear looking her over. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alaraec's barely-hidden discomfort. "It's all your fault, Bear, and you know it," she insisted. "If you'd have just found a different place for him, we wouldn't be dodging all the nasty comments today."

Bear huffed, and shrugged his shoulders. "You're right, I know. I just thought…I don't know."

"And you?" Ezra turned to Alaraec. "'Rider'?"

"Just…don't ask."

"I think I already know…_Rider_," Ezra teased, one eye brow raised.

"If we could please just get on with the rest of the day?" the Prince asked.

Ezra nodded and resumed her walk back down the street toward the docks. "All right, all right! Here's what I have in mind: I see you've already split up the crew to do some snoopin' around. That's right on track. Now, we need to get the supplies I bought from the baron onto the _Valiant_. That really doesn't have anything to do with getting information, we just need the supplies. And I was thinking about what to do if we don't get any good leads here. I figured we should sail for the coast that these pirates were attacking and see if any of the people remember anything that could help up—like the insignia on their flag, or what type of ship they use, or if they got a good look at any of the men on board. Stuff like that."

"We don't need to actually sail there," Alaraec pointed out. "I can send word back home and have some of the troops that are helping with the rebuilding sacked cities and have them question the populace."

"Um…how exactly are you planning on doing that?" Ezra asked.

"There's a spell my father taught me to send letters back and forth across distances through a box or case," he explained. "I've been keeping in touch with my parents since we left Remalna."

"Oh, you have, have you?"

Ezra could only imagine what he had been sending home in his letters about her. _'Dear Your Majesties, Captain Ezranya is an insufferable harpy. When we return to the palace, I hope you have her flogged and then hung from the tallest tree.' _

"Yes, I have," Alaraec, said. "Before I left, I promised to send reports on our progress, and on anything unusual that might happen. Does that bother…you…uh, Captain?"

When Ezra had come to the junction in the street and was about to turn right, back to the docks, she had noticed a shop across the street. What she saw in the window had stopped her from taking another forward step and had drawn her to the storefront.

"Ezra?" Bear called after her.

"Huh?" She tossed half a look over her shoulder, but was too busy gawking at the hat in the window of a store that called itself, aptly, The Treasure Trove. The hat was smaller than the one she'd had made at the palace in Remalna, and shaped more like a triangle. It looked grey at first, until she got close enough to see the intricate black and white pattern. There were three, sharp, white feathers, and two long, trailing grey feathers with black stripes. On one side there was a white rose made of delicate but sturdy lace. Ezra was in love with it.

"Don't you already _have_ a captain's hat, girl?" Bear asked.

"I wasn't going to buy it," Ezra said.

"Ain't gonna steal it, are ya? Girl, you got a habit of tryin' ta start wars, ya know that?"

"I'm _not_ gonna steal it! I'm just looking!"

"Nice hat," Alaraec observed from her left. "If you want it, _my_ funds are always open. You didn't seem to have any qualms about using them before."

Ezra was taken aback by the Prince's sudden generosity but said, "I _still_ don't have any qualms about it." Then she brushed past the two men and practically flounced into the store. A moment later, the store keeper came to the window and snatched the hat off of its stand, only to disappear back into the obscured shadows of the store. Ezra returned soon after with the said hat perched at a jaunty angle on her head, the edges of her pale yellow bandanna peeking out from beneath it. "Well, what do you think?"

"Ya look beautiful, princess. Yer a real rum-blow," said Bear, "If only I were twenty years younger," he added wistfully. She punched him jokingly on the arm.

Then she turned to Alec, her arms akimbo and repeated her question. "You're the one paying for it, so you're entitled to an opinion at least."

"Give 'er one of yer court compliments," cajoled Bear with a grin that disappeared into his beard. Ezra threw him a withering look but Alec played along.

With an elegant bow he took her hand and planted a feather light kiss on her knuckles. He kept her fingers in his gentle grasp when he straightened and said in a most pompous manner, "That hat is made all the more beautiful when it is bestowed with the honor of gracing your head, my lady."

He said that fawning compliment with such a straight face that Ezra burst out laughing. "And the court ladies actually believe what you say?"

Alec crossed his arms and leaned against the store window, his eyes alighting with amusement and the shadows at the corners of his mouth deepened. "It is human nature to believe what they will. So long as you believe your looks enhanced by that hat, what I say is superfluous." Thus saying, he pulled out a pouch of coins from his tunic pocket, untied it and counted out a few coins. "Would that be enough?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Don't flash your money around!" admonished Ezra, snatching the coins from his palm and aimed a well-placed swat at his shoulder. "Do you have any idea how many pickpockets make a living along these streets?"

Bear looked about them furtively. "It's fine, princess. No one's seen us yet."

Counting the coins in her hand, Ezra did some mental calculations. "This is _more_ than enough. I'm keeping the change!" Before Alec could protest, she whirled around and disappeared back into the shop.

Bear chuckled and patted the chagrined Prince on the shoulder. "Take it as practice fer yer role as a husband in the future. Takes a smart woman t'bleed 'er 'usband dry without 'im even knowin' it!"

"You've been bled dry before, then?"

"Nah, I was just showin' her me love. That's folly fer yer! But this is a smart move on yer part boy, make 'er 'appy and she'll stay off yer back for a while, eh?" Alec acknowledged the old pirate's observation with a brisk nod of his head and a smile.

The trio was soon making their way down the muddy streets of Tourmaline towards Captinadora Harbor, hoping to gain a lead on the Norsundrian pirates. Upon reaching the docks, Bear spied a ship whose size was nearly twice that of the _Valiant_. It was an architectural marvel, a hodge-podge of cast-off wood, and stolen guns, and all around stared at it with undisguised awe. What drew the eye, however, was not the ship's capacity but its sails which were dyed a blood red. A gangplank had been lowered to the docks and the ship's crew was unloading chests and crates in a never ending stream.

"How peculiar," remarked Alec, "The general populace seems to be giving them a wide berth. I wonder why?"

They strolled nearer, pausing once in a while to make enquiries. Just then, a gruff yell rang out. A wiry, dirty haired young man of about fourteen was spotted making a mad dash away from the scene. He clutched a silver vase, studded with glittering gems in his hand. His speed, sadly, was no match for that of the pirate who gave chase. He was caught roughly, the vase yanked out of his hand, and brought back most unceremoniously. The man who caught him made the youth kneel on the muddy ground, at the feet of an imposing middle-aged man whose face was grooved and hardened from years of sun and spray. "What 'ave we 'ere? A thief? Has yer mama not taught ye the dangers of stealin' from the Brotherhood, lad?"

A hush fell upon the watching crowd that had gathered. The young man sputtered an apology, his voice high, panicked, and cracking, and Alec was disgusted to see the boy wet his pants in fear. "Apologisin' and pissin' ain't gonna do ya any good, my boy!" exclaimed the Buccaneer whom Alec took to be the one in charge. "Ye know what we do ta thieves who steal from their own, don't ya?" He beckoned forth one of his crew with a wave of his hand.

The young man began begging for forgiveness, groveling and crying. The more vicious souls in the crowd began to call for due punishment to be meted out. The old pirate smiled, revealing a mouthful of gold teeth and raised his hands in a call for silence. "Let the show begin," he said dramatically, performing a bow with a flourish.

The young man's hands were splayed out on the ground. "Which hand did he steal it with?" asked the Buccaneer.

"The right, Captain!" came a crewmember's reply.

"Then the right hand it shall be. I'm feelin' a tad magnanimous today. Lady Luck 'erself must be smilin' on you my boy, else you'd lose the arm. Perhaps, this might teach you not to steal from us again?"

The young man's cries had shriveled into pathetic mewls and whimpers, his strength wasted through his struggling. Try as he might, he could not escape the strong grip of the two pirates who held him down. The grinning pirate who acted as judge, pulled a large saber from its scabbard. The young man knew what was coming and tried to pull his hand out of the grip of his captors. He fisted his right hand, which was swollen and purple. The silence of anticipation hung in the air, only to be broken by the screams of what seemed to be a dying man when the deed was done.

Bear looked upon the bloody scene grimly. Alec felt the bile rise in his mouth and had to force himself to breathe deeply through his nose. Ezra just turned away, nearly burying her head in Alec's shoulder by accident.

"That answers yer question eh, Rider?" murmured Bear softly as another piercing scream was heard when a hot poker was brought to the stump.

A glint of metallic gold caught Ezra's eye when she dared to reopen her eyes. The buccaneer that had drawn her attention literally had a dazzling smile. For a moment, she was a little girl again, the people directly ahead of her casting shadows very much like the ones made by the bookcase that opened into a small stone compartment. Her mother had hidden her there when the raiders arrived, setting fire to their fields and vineyard.

"_We're playing hide and seek, sweet. Be as quiet as a mouse and stay out of sight no matter what happens all right?" Young Ezra had nodded; her dark bangs bouncing in front of her eyes. The shadows swallowed her with a wave of her mother's hand. She peeked through the small crack between bookshelf and wall, watching with wide-eyed excitement. That excitement transformed into terror when the front door of the little cabin was shoved against from the outside, splintered, and finally forced open._

_Aletya had her back to her daughter, the Gypsy-black hair that she had passed down to Ezranya escaping the tight knot at the base of her neck when the first raider entered their home through the ruined front door._

_The raider leered at her, his saber held aloft. "Come 'ere pretty, pretty, pretty," he cooed._

_Ezra suddenly felt a shift in the air, like the wind rushing in from all directions towards her mother. Aletya's clenched fists began to glow then spark. Soon, fire was dancing on her fingertips. She extended both hands towards the raider and he lighted up like a bonfire. His yells of pain brought his comrades running. Aletya set fire to five more raiders before being overwhelmed and cut down. Not once did she cry out while her own blood stained her blouse and pooled on the wooden floor, but the raiders laughed cruelly as her body fell to the ground. Ezra stifled her sobs with her fist, wondering if this was still a game._

_Three of the human bonfires were successfully put out while the rest succumbed to their injuries. Everything was taken, everything of value that is. Her mother's favourite vase, her father's redwood pipe, the various trinkets and baubles her grandfather had brought her from his vast travels, and the Gypsy heirlooms passed down from Grandmother Kalaei, who Ezra had never known. The smell of acrid smoke invaded her nostrils and she couldn't breathe. She pressed her palms against her ears to block out the sounds of the crackling fire in the fields, the loud crashes of furniture being smashed, the crazed laughter of the raiders. But while she hampered her sense of hearing, she devoured what she saw._

_One of the raiders came towards the bookcase, his gaze running across the various scrolls and tomes. She couldn't see him at first, for the crack was slim, but he soon came into view, sliding his saber into the fissure then up and down it, searching for any hidden wealth. The sharp point of his blade missed her by inches yet she paid it no heed, staring instead at the scar that ran across his crooked nose and the numerous gold teeth in his mouth, revealed by the greedy snarl that pulled his lips back and made his face seem even more gruesome. He put his eye to the crack and stared into the darkness within as Ezra shrank back, afraid to be seen. A soft moan from behind him made him hesitate and drew his attention. He turned swiftly, saber held at the ready._

"_The bitch ain't quite dead yet, is she?" he asked no one in particular before kicking Aletya's bloody body and plunging his blade straight through her heart, watching with malicious glee as her eyes flew open in shock before the fierce fire of her Gypsy spirit faded from them._

Her own memory of the event faded a bit after that as a result of time, and the need to put it out of her mind. But Fyn had told Ezra everything as soon as she was ready, when she was old enough to understand what had happened. He'd told her what he had seen when he came for his yearly visit to see his daughter and granddaughter.

_Fyn whistled a merry tune while sitting astride the sturdy pony, headed toward the vineyard on the hill. His rear was sore from the long day's journey from port, but to see his daughter and her family again was worth all the blisters he would accumulate from riding. He could already see Ezra running to greet him with open arms, her girlish laughter pealing out as she called out to him. Her mother would be standing in the doorway, wiping her hands on her apron and tucking an errant dark curl behind her ear. Aletya would be happy to see him as she always was; Dathan on the other hand would be less enthusiastic about his arrival, an arm wrapped protectively around his wife's shoulders and a terse smile plastered on his face._

_Fyn could understand his son-in-law's unease. He was, after all, a pirate, an abomination to honest land-livin' folk. Why Aletya would have agreed to marrying such an unadventurous man in the first place was beyond him. But Dathan he was an honest lad, a faithful husband and loving father – no doubt about that!_

_The sun was setting, dyeing the horizon a dusky pink, streaked with orange and dark purple. But the orange in it seemed to flicker, and a strange smoky stench hung in the air. As the pony crested the small hill, Fyn witnessed utter destruction. His heart beat a rapid tattoo in his chest as he spurred his mount to greater speeds. '_They might've escaped_,' he thought, holding on to that faint glimmer of hope._

_That light of hope evaporated the moment he laid eyes on Dathan's corpse sprawled across the hard-packed dirt walkway that led to the front door, his throat slit, as well as his guts spilled onto the ground. Dathan's sightless eyes stared up at the skies above. Fyn covered his mouth with the back of his wrist as he slid down from the pony. He stumbled to the body of his son-in-law and slowly went to his knees and closed Dathan's eyes just as he felt tears well up in his._

_He stood for a moment at the front door, the ludicrous impulse to knock sweeping through him. With a heavy heart he turned the knob. The scene that greeted him forced an anguished sob from his throat. The room was destroyed, splintered furniture and ripped curtains strewn all around. In the midst of it all, Aletya lay on the wooden floor in a wide pool of her own blood. He knew Aletya was dead, but still he checked for a pulse. He found nothing, of course. He reached up, closed her eyes, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, princess," he choked out, brushing her hair from her fair face._

_It was then that Fearless Fyn knew dread. His throat tightened. A staggered breath wheezed from his chest. He did not wish to discover another broken body, to stare into another pair of lifeless eyes. "Ezra?" he called, praying fervently for an answer. "Ezra?" he repeated. There was still no reply. A sob broke through his defenses and he was soon bawling like a newborn babe._

_A timid voice reached his ears, "Grandpa Fyn?"_

_He gulped down a hard lump of air as his heart slammed against his ribs. "Ezra?" he repeated loudly as he scrambled to his feet. "Where are you?"_

"_Behind the bookcase, Grandpa!"_

_Fyn braced his shoulder against the heavy bookcase and pushed it out of the way. Ezra tumbled out from her hiding place in her eagerness to get out. She flew into her grandfather's arms, crying uncontrollably all the while. When she had calmed down she asked, "Are Papa and Mama sleeping?" _

"_In a way, princess, they're takin' a very long nap."_

_Ezra wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Are we goin' to wake 'em up then?"_

"_No we're not. Come here princess, I'll let you ride a pony." Fyn carried her out of the house through the back door, taking care not to let her see the bloodstains and charred remains. Setting her on the grazing pony with instructions to stay where she was, he set about carrying Aletya's body out into the open and laid it beside Dathan's. Spying the Rose Quartz dangling from his daughter's neck and the complimentary Smoky Quartz that hung on a chain his son-in-law wore; Fyn took them off the corpses before covering them with hay, building a makeshift pyre, and setting it alight. He did the same with the house before riding off into the sunset with his granddaughter in his lap._

_That evening, Fyn looked on as his granddaughter stared listlessly at the fire she had helped to build a few minutes earlier. He did not know for sure the horrors she had witnessed, the murders of her parents, the burning of her home, and feared questioning her should that prove too much and push her over the edge. In short, he feared for her sanity._

"_Look at this, princess," he commanded, pulling out the Rose Quartz and Smoky quartz from his tunic. They dangled on their respective chains, reflecting the firelight like many shards of sunshine. "Your mama and papa wanted you to have this."_

_Those green eyes registered his presence and she held out her hand towards him. Rising from his seat across her he went towards her and dropped the two necklaces around her neck. "But they've never ever been anywhere without their necklaces!" she suddenly protested, moving to take them off. "Mama says it protects them from bad things. She was goin' ta get one fer me! I can't take their jewels, else they wouldn't be safe!" Ezra was growing hysterical._

"_They protected them, and now they'll protect you," soothed Fyn, prying small hands from the baubles that now hung around her neck. "This," he held up the pale pink Rose Quartz between his thumb and forefinger, "is 'the stone of gentle love', it brings peace and calm to the wearer." Watching Ezra, he knew she needed more than peace and calm, and hoped that the belief Gypsies had of the Rose Quartz being a rejuvenating agent for all kinds of wounds would ring true._

"_What about this one?" came the child's whisper as she fingered the grey Smoky Quartz._

"_That is a Smoky Quartz, 'the stone of personal pride and joy in living'," he replied._

_Ezra held a jewel in each fist, squeezing them tightly till her knuckles turned white. Her face scrunched up in concentration. "What are you doing, princess?" asked Fyn._

_She made no reply, lost in her own world. Sighing, Fyn peeled her fingers from the gems, breaking her concentration. "I was trying to call Mama and Papa back to me," she finally explained._

"_Let them sleep, child." He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled up against him, the only certain thing in her uncertain future. Tucking the jeweled pendants under her blouse, he said, "Always wear them close to your heart and your mama and papa will be with you forever." Slipping an arm around her small frame and another under her legs, he swung her into his lap and guarded her sleep that night and the next as they made the short journey back to the coast where they boarded the Fearless._

A/N: This is supposed to be a tear-jerker chapter of sorts, I hope it made at least a tear form in the corner of your eye. Now we all know what happened to Ezra's parents!

I'm not sure if I mentioned this to you guys, but EG and I had discussed having them get off Tourmaline by Chapter 18. That doesn't seem to be happening - at least not in Chapter 18. However, this slight delay gave me a brainwave and now another twist of sorts has been added into the story! Even I didn't see that one coming. Currently, we're in the midst of concluding Chapter 18 and continue with the story. Rest assured (or not!) this story is coming to an end. I don't see it going over 30 chapters but you never know.

Lastly, while EG and I enjoy receiving complimentary reviews (who doesn't?), I think that we do need some serious critiquing once in a while. Not only does it help us improve, it brings us back down to earth (not that we're not already on earth). So please give constructive criticism where you can!

To those who asked about Heart Duel:

I'm really sorry to all those who have been asking me to update Heart Duel! I started on the next chapter but realized that I really didn't have the inspiration to carry on as yet. I'm still too caught up with Pirate Princess at the moment to think about anything else. In case you guys haven't noticed, EG and I have been neglecting our other fics to work on PP. We'll probably get back to our own stuff after PP is done. However, that is not a guarantee since PP is supposed to be the first part of a 2 part series. I can promise you that HD will be completed though, just not any time soon. Sorry!

Thanks to all Reviewers:

Fieldelffly: Yup, I'm Chinese - second generation Singaporean Chinese. My parents were born in Singapore but my grandparents came from China. See above regarding the Heart Duel Question.

Alcapacien: Yeah, that was an avenue we should've explored. We were just kinda afraid of what Alec might do to us afterwards.

Ladysweetz: See above regarding Heart Duel.

Nebulia: Thank goodness it wasn't overly fluffy. It was meant to be just fluffy enough to keep people interested but not seem OOC or strange. I'd projected about 20-odd chapters or so, but it might be more. After all, we add in more details and spur of the moment scenes all the time!

REVIEW!


	17. Emotional

Pirate Princess

Chapter 17: Emotional

"You see why I didn't want you going against them alone, Ezranya, my dear?"

A hand came down on her shoulder. Ezra stood in the street and stared. She barely remembered that she was still surrounded by people. She was so cold. Her breath was coming slowly, she wasn't even sure if she was breathing at all. The memory of smoke made her eyes burn, but there were no tears to come up. There didn't dare be any tears. Not now.

"Ezra darling?" said Caelron, chancing upon them just then, drawn by the new arrivals on Tourmaline as well.

There was the sound of waves in her ears, as if she were under water—a great rushing sound.

"Captain?" 

Her jaws were tight, locked up. She was so cold she was shivering. 

"Ezra? Did you hear me? Those are the men you want to take territory away from….Ezra?"

Every other sense washed away in her mind while she watched the pirate in front of her. He grinned, laughed at something one of his shipmates had said, and the sun glittered off of the gold caps on his teeth. It was almost pretty.

It didn't take long before noticed her stare and lifted his chin to meet her eyes. That pleased smile at having just permanently ruining a boy whose voice had barely started to break, narrowed down into a simple bearing of teeth, the way a cornered dog would bare its teeth. The pirate made a great show of bringing his great curved blade up to his lips, sliding the still-dripping edge across his mouth, and finally sticking out his thick, plaque covered tongue to catch the boy's blood. Ezra's stomach contracted. She wanted to vomit. 

"Ezra?" Bear's voice filtered through the fog Ezra's mind was lost in. "Girl, stop starin'. Ya saw what he just did. Don't bring him over here."

She heard the words, but she couldn't find their meaning. He had brought her back to herself just enough to register that the hand that had come down on her shoulder was gone now. She could see the other pirates of Tourmaline moving about as blurs of color at the edges of her vision. It was the pirate in front of her that had her full attention, however, and nothing could pull her out of her trance. Warmth was starting to flow in her veins again, and it hurt. The frigid numbness was being eaten away by hot, searing fire. It felt good. Her eyes never left the pirate in front of her.

He finished cleaning the blade on the leg of his breeches and re-sheathed the sword. He started toward the small group Ezra stood with, and the crowd between them scuttled out of his way without so much as a word. "Ya want somthin', girlie?"

"How about your name?" Ezra asked. She barely recognized the cool voice that she heard ask the question.

One side of his thin upper lip rose, revealing the some of the gold caps on his teeth. There was an open space where his eye tooth should have been. "Iccavas Nhaester—_Golden_ Iccavas, they call me. And you, pretty thing?"

"No one important." She looked him over, registering every feature and every change that he had gone through in the fourteen years since he had killed her mother. Same greasy, stringy hair hanging down from under the folded bandanna tied around his forehead; though there was less of it now, and it was grayer than she remembered. His eyes—some murky shade that was hard to call a definite color—were still the things that haunted her worst nightmares. There were more lines around those eyes, and his nose had been broken a time or two. His face looked bloated. He needed a shave, and some mint leaves to chew on. "You weren't always a pirate, were you, Iccavas?"

Iccavas narrowed his eyes at the puny little girl in front of him. He cleared his throat and spat at her feet, barely missed her boots, and said, "What of it?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, and kept her best control over the thick, sickly sweet warmth that spread through her, tightening her muscles as it went. Now was not the time to let her emotions get the best of her. 

Ezra lowered her eyes and tilted her head slightly toward Alaraec. "We need to get the supplies aboard. We've stood around gawkin' here long enough, I think." She looked back up at her mother's murderer. "Have a nice stay on land, Iccavas Nhaester."

She started to resume the course she'd been in when the now left handed young man had stolen part of this pirate's purchase. Golden Iccavas reached out his hand and caught her arm above the elbow. She stopped. Her arm stiffened. She wanted to wrench it from his grasp, but couldn't risk getting him angry with her.

"I'll be seein' ya later, No-one Important."

Ezra turned ever so slightly. She tilted her face up to return his gaze. 

"I guarantee it."

They stood together for what felt like a long time, connected by his grip on her arm. He let it drop and turned away to follow his crewmates on to whichever tavern or inn they were headed to. Ezra watched him go, her breath coming faster the longer she stood still.

"Ezra? Princess?"

Ezra snapped her focus to Bear, who gulped at the look in her eyes. "Bear, go round up the crew. They don't need to do any more digging. Tell them our stay here has been cut short. Get everyone aboard the Valiant by sunset." She turned her head. "You two, come with me." 

Caelron and Alaraec didn't argue. Something had just happened that they didn't know about. Whatever it was, Ezra had gone beyond upset. She was shaking, but they both suspected that she didn't know that she was doing so. They fell into step just behind her as she led the way down the dock. A gangplank had already been dropped from the Valiant, and the ten crewmen that Ezra had appointed to stay behind waited with the crates the Baron Capstan's workers had brought. Dita was there, counting it all out, and stopped one of the men from tasting any of the rum that was to be loaded aboard. She looked up when she heard the sound of boots on the dock coming toward her.

"Ezra! Ezra?" Her greeting quickly turned to a question of concern at seeing the wounded, vengeful look on the young woman's face. "And Caelron?"

"Hello, Dita. You're lookin' well," the other captain greeted.

"Thank ye, bu—"

"Not now, Dita." Ezra stopped in front of her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. To anyone who was looking, it appeared to be a hug. "Make sure that the supplies get on the ship as quickly as possible. I want to set out with the midnight tide, if we can. They're here. We need to get some place we can maneuver."

Dita reached her arms up and patted Ezra on the back, completing the illusion. "You got it, love. What about the others?"

"They're coming. Even Caelron may prove to be useful for once."

Dita waited until they had pulled back from the hug to raise her eye brows in surprise. She gave Ezra a sympathetic, teasing smirk, but she said nothing. Ezra was glad for the silence, and she ignored the smile. She needed to keep her mind focused on the one thought that had galvanized her body and was going to keep her focused: Golden Iccavas, bloodied and broken, on his knees before her, staring up as she swung her blade down to take off his head.

"Do you think she's alright?" Alec asked Caelron, although he wasn't confident that the other man would know the answer any more than he did himself.

"She certainly doesn't look it," Caelron said, a frown puckering the space between his eyebrows. "I don't think I've ever seen her like this. Not ever. Even worse, I don't think Bear has ever seen her like this, either. He wouldn't have looked so worried if he'd known what to expect."

Ezra was already half way up the gangplank, when they first set foot on the ramp. She spun around to face them, her mouth angled down, and her eyes darker than usual. "Are you two going to keep yammering on, or are you going to come up here? Let me answer that for you—get up here!"

Both males shut their mouths with almost audible snaps and followed Ezra up the gangplank, then on into the captain's quarters. "Shut the door behind you and sit down. I don't much care where."

Caelron was the first through the door after her and took a seat on the bunk. If this had been an ordinary visit, he would have made a comment about being on her bed, such as being able to smell her scent rising off of the blankets. But this time, she would appreciate it even less than usual, and he didn't fancy testing her temper and having it taken out on his hide.

Alaraec closed the door after he stepped into the small room. He picked up the chair beside him one-handedly and set it down right in front of the door before sitting on it. That way he would be able to hear anyone approaching from outside, and his weight against the door would stop anyone trying to come in long enough for the other two to get their swords at the ready. The soft sway of the ship as the waves lapped against its sides reminded Alec to slip on the Pirates' Pearl, fumbling with its ties.

Ezra stayed standing. She moved to the rear of the room and leaned her back against the wall. Her breath had steadied, and the quivering in her shoulders was gone. Her newly purchased hat was tilted low on her forehead, casting her eyes into shadow, darkened by the twilight of the enclosed room, lit softly by sunlight filtered in from a porthole in the starboard wall. She crossed her arms over her chest and swept her eyes over the two men. Her gaze finally perched on Caelron's face "What do you know Caelron? I want everything."

He spread his lips in a gallant smile and held up his hands as if making an offering to her. "Ezra, whatever I know, I'll be happy to share, but you must understand—"

She pushed off from the wall. In a breath, she drew her saber and held it right below Caelron's jaw, silencing his excuses. Her eyes were lit from within with some strange fire, and he stopped talking. She would spill his blood this time. "Caelron, tell me what you know or what just happened to that boy out there will look like mercy compared to what I do to you."

Caelron slid his eyes as far down as they would go to look at the blade that extended from his throat. "Right. That's a particularly nasty bunch of buccaneers who go by the title 'the Brotherhood'. They were on the coast of the southern continent just before my crew got there. They hardly left us a thing to scrape up from the land folk. Most of the ports were smolderin' an' half-deserted. The other half was either corpses, or slowly starvin' to death."

"They like blood."

Caelron nodded. "And don't even think about going against them if you're not willing to spill some. Yours or theirs, but I'd rather it be theirs."

Ezra lowered her saber and replaced it at her hip. "Is there anything else? Capstan was saying somethin' about rumors—what of them?" 

"Crazy rumors, Ezra, nothin' to worry your head over." Caelron reached out to brush one of her escaped braids off of her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"Out with it, Caelron."

He let his arm drop back to his side and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Ezra, Ezra," he said, hoping to dissuade her from probing further. But one look at her face persuaded him otherwise. "Alright, then. Rumor has it that they have a mage on board - a pretty powerful one to boot. They say he may be even more powerful than that one in Remalna who got himself turned into a tree a few decades back—did ya hear about him?"

Alec wanted to chuckle at the mention of his brother-in-law, and was glad that Caelron wasn't paying him any attention. He had to duck his head to make sure that his control didn't slip.

Ezra narrowed her eyes in a silent command for Caelron to get on with it. 

"Anyway," the pirate continued after clearing his throat, "the rumors say he might actually be a renegade from Old Sartor, and the power he has is over four thousand years old. They say he has a spell, or a curse, or some such—I don't know, I've never studied magic's—an' whatever it is can bring the dead back to life."****

_Dead men walking_. The thought of it sent chills down Ezra's back that continued on past her fingers. She pulled in air and straightened her shoulders. Hopefully her face didn't show any sign of the fear she felt. "Never mind the spell. I'm going after these men. I'm going to stop them."

"Right!" He stood up and stepped closer to Ezra, his expression eager to fight. "I'll get my crew and we'll meet just outside of the harbor—" Ezra stopped him with a fierce, hard slap.

"Sit down, Caelron. The next time you do something to make me hit you, it'll be close fisted. You try to leave this ship again and it'll be so much worse. This is your only warning. You want your men to join the fight, then very well. We're going to need help. You write a letter to your men—someone aboard can read, right?" He nodded. "Good. Write to them that they're to follow orders that you'll give them from this ship. I don't trust you not to duck out on us once we get in the actual battle."

"You distrust my love of fighting?" He yelled, appalled that such a ludicrous notion could possibly pass through her ears.

"No. I distrust your hatred of dying. If what you say is true about these pirates, if we do win, it won't be at a small loss to us. I'm planning not to come back from this. I don't want to risk the Crusader sailing off when things get too bloody."

"Ezra, my love, you may even become too ruthless for me." Caelron reached up and touched the tip of his hat as he bowed his head to her. "I'll go and see if one of your men will run the letter over to the Crusader after I finish it." When he stood, he motioned for Alec to get out of the way of the door. Ezra called for him to stop in the doorway.

"Here. Take some paper…here's a pen and an ink well. Write your letter outside, I need to talk to my first mate alone for a bit." 

Caelron frowned as he hesitantly took the writing materials. "As you wish." He passed a quick look between the two he was leaving inside before he stepped out. Alaraec closed the door calmly, but firmly, behind him.

"What is going on, Captain?"

"We have them, and we are going to take them within the week," Ezra announced as soon as Caelron was closed out.

"That's all very well," Alec said, gently, "but I was referring to you. When you saw Golden Iccavas, something happened to you. You went white, Ezra."

She turned away.

"Captain," he restated firmly. "You asked him if he was not always a pirate. He indicated that he wasn't, although he never came out and said it fully. How did you know that? From where do you know him, and what does it have to do with that look that has been on your face?"

It took her a few moments before she could answer. Her voice was soft when she said, "He killed my parents." Ezra stiffened and jerked around to face Alaraec again. "And now, he is going to get what's been a long time in coming. I'm going to put his head on the top of the mainmast as we sail into port in Remalna, I swear it."

He stared hard at her for a second, an expression of complete concentration I his features. "You've got a personal vendetta," he stated simply.

"So what if I do?"

"You're personally involved. I'm afraid your feelings will get in the way of our mission." Her saber flew out of its sheath yet again, its tip resting against his jugular. He didn't even flinch. "You wouldn't dare kill me," he murmured softly, grasping her wrist and pulling her weapon away from his neck, never letting go of his hold on her.

Her head fell forward for an instant, her braided hair acting as a curtain that hid her sorrow. Why had her life become so complicated? She would've been blissfully unaware that one of her parent's murderers was still alive, carrying out the vile deeds of his heart if she had still been aboard the Fearless – if they hadn't been caught.

A hand brushed aside her curtain of hair, and tucked it behind her ear. The same slim hand cupped her cheek and lifted her head to meet a steady steel grey gaze. "I do not need your pity," she spat out, her voice cracking. She attempted to jerk out of his grip but he held her fast. Her tears were welling up and threatening to break past her already fragile defenses.

"I'm not giving you any pity. You just look as though you might need some comforting." He was studying her face, searching for her consent or rejection.

She closed her eyes and a single tear trickled down her cheek, seeping into his fingers. "I don't need your damn comfort, either," she choked out. She didn't step away, just stood there as her tears began to come in earnest. Her wrist went limp and allowed her saber to clatter to the wooden floor of her quarters. She sniffled and bit her tongue to keep from letting out a full sob.

Ezra was sick of crying, sick of being hurt, sick of her life and the state it was in. First there was their capture, and then there was Willem's unfaithfulness, now _this_. The floorboard creaked as Alec stepped closer towards her, an arm softly settling about her shaking shoulders. Ezra tensed, wanting to pull away, and raised her head in protest. He tensed and waited for her to shove him away, but she didn't draw back from him. She could feel the heat of him wrapping around her like so many tendrils, and right then she just didn't have it in her to pull away.

They stood that way – not quite touching one another – for a few minutes while Alec waited for a response or signal. Then, slowly, she leaned infinitesimally closer, nibbling away the distance between them. His arms came around her again in an almost brotherly way and she settled her head on his shoulder, and quietly let the tears come. She did not care if he thought her weak or excessively emotional as so many women often are. Right now, she didn't care about anything at all except how much she hurt.

Long minutes later her tears receded, her sniffling quieted down, and her breath eased so that it was no longer shaking her body like loose canvas in a storm. As soon as she could think clearly, Ezra realized that Alec's hand was making soothing circles on her back, comforting. It reminded her of waves, rhythmic, like the time she had been first brought aboard the Fearless, crying for her parents as she lay in her hammock.

Ezra finally pushed herself out of his embrace, companionable as it was. No words were exchanged as she used her fingers to scrub away her tears. When she felt more like herself, she forced herself to look at the source of her solace.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled a small but genuine smile of…tenderness? Relief? She wiped her sleeve across her nose, mumbling an apology for staining his shirt to reduce the awkwardness of the situation.

"You're welcome."

&&&

A/N: Like the fluff? We just wanted to end on a nice sweet note at the end of this chapter. The next chapter will not be as sweet though!

How come we only got 5 reviews for the previous chapter? Don't you guys wanna motivate us anymore! True, we write our chapters in advance, and we promised to update every two weeks, but we still demand/require reviews to keep us going! So leave us nice long reviews/critique/ideas. Thank you.

Sheyana: They didn't see the stones since they were worn tucked under their clothing. Even then, I doubt the chains were silver or gold, silver max, but I doubt it. They weren't that well off. Fyn only found them because he handled the bodies, dragging them around and such. Yes the buccaneer does have a connection with the raiders. We've got a picture of that hat by the way! Found it on some site and loved it, so we added it in.

REVIEW!


	18. Espionage

Pirate Princess

Chapter 18: Espionage

"You have to realize that there is no _way_ I can allow this!" exclaimed Alec, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He was in the process of getting across his point that the Valiant could not possibly set sail without a proper and thorough investigation being carried out on the Brotherhood. "Our sole purpose is to track down the Norsundrian pirates! The Brotherhood might not be our quarry!"

It was amazing that their new row didn't draw the attention of the other crew members, other than Bear, who'd come aboard after sending the word around for the others still on land to meet back at the ship right quick, to watch the argument like the previous ones had. Even more amazing was that, in the end, Alaraec won the argument, his first ever with Ezra. It was no easy feat, what with Ezra wanting blood, especially that of Golden Iccavas. Finally it was Bear who calmed her down through reasoning, and by invoking her grandfather's name. "Fyn wouldn't want ye ta let yer temper get yer own people killed, princess. 'Specially with him waitin' for ye ta catch the right pirates, which these lot might not be."

She'd huffed and stalked around her quarters like a caged beast set to nip at any stray hand that got in her way. In the end, she admitted that Bear was right, and agreed to let the Prince carry out his investigation. "This isn't really my area, so I'll be trusting you to do this," she'd told Alaraec through gritted teeth before storming out of the room so that she could pace the deck instead.

Alec nodded. Frankly, he was glad that Ezra was so irate that she didn't want any part in the investigation. Her hatred of Golden Iccavas would only be likely to expose the men who were trying to do their job by finding out if these pirates were really who they were after.

The first of the crew members Bear had rounded up started to show up on board the _Valiant_ soon after. Alec pulled several over to the side and explained his plan in quiet tones. They nodded and went to check in with Bear in order to make everything look normal. The new first mate then went below deck, his boot heels tapping mutedly against the wooden stairs.

Caelron watched everything from his seat on a recently loaded barrel at the foremast. He folded the letter to his men, and flagged down one of the crewmen he knew. Most of them were men he'd never seen before, and that only added to his growing suspicion that things weren't all what they seemed.

Ezra had stopped pacing and gone to lean against the larboard rail, eyes focused outside the mouth of Captinadora Harbor. Caelron sauntered up to stand beside her, and leaned his hip against the rail, keeping his eyes inward to watch over the men on the deck of the _Valiant_. Ezra spared him a venomous glance then went back to staring out at the ocean.

Caelron sighed. "What's he holding over you then?"

She jerked and straightened up to look him in the eye. "What do _you_ know? What could you possibly know? You're an idiot, Caelron, and you don't know anything about what's going on, so shut up and just do what I tell you."

Ezra went back to leaning on the rail, but her shoulders were tense, and she started chewing on her bottom lip.

"Come now, Ezranya, that's hardly true," Caelron said. "I'm smart enough to have made it this far. And I'm very observant. I've observed that _one_, Captain Fyn—who you say is alive—is nowhere to be seen, and I haven't heard of where he's staying at."

"I told you he's alive! He's just not here."

"I've observed that _two_,I've never seen or heard of most of these men either on Tourmaline, or in any other safe harbor I've sailed into. And _three_, that, as argumentative as—"

"Oooh, 'argumentative'," Ezra taunted him. "Where'd ya read _that_ one?"

"In a book about a shrew like you, my love," he replied. "As I was saying, as argumentative as you normally are, you seem to take a real delight in snapping at your new first mate. Which brings me to another point, love, how did this stranger get promoted before Bear did, when this Alec fellow has only been on the crew a few months? Maybe less!"

Ezra grumbled under her breath, pushed off from the railing and stalked the length of the ship. Caelron caught up with her. "Ezra, I know _something_ is going on here, and I can help you, if only you tell me what it is."

For the first time in her life, Ezra was actually tempted by something Caelron said. She stopped walking, let her shoulders slump, and debated within her own head whether or not to tell him what was going on. He could take care of the Prince for her. Get him off of her back. Get him off of the ship. And she could go and attack the bloody Brotherhood just as she wanted to. It was so tempting that Ezra had to close her eyes just to keep from seeing it in the air above her head.

"No," she exhaled the word on the end of a sigh. "There's nothing going on, Caelron. And if there was, it's none of your concern. I'll deal with my crew, my way. You just keep you mouth shut about it." She turned around and walked back to her quarters. The door slamming shut behind her.

&&&

That night, after Caelron settled in with the crew and was unable to see what she was about to do, Ezra caught up with Alaraec as he headed down to his room below decks.

"Highness," she hissed down the stairs after him. Alec stopped at the bottom and turned around to see what she wanted. "I want you and the other three commanders off of this ship before the blood lettin' begins."

"No." He turned his back to her and continued on his way to his bunk.

"Damn you!" She followed him down and caught his arm to make him look at her. "Yes! You heard what I said to Caelron this afternoon, and I meant it. I'm not planning on coming back from this if that's what it takes to stop these men. I can't be worried about the heir to the throne getting in the way and getting his lily-white hide ripped to shreds while I'm fighting. I am going over there, not to take prisoners, but to kill people—one man in particular. They aren't going to hesitate to kill you, or anyone aboard. You are going some place nice and safe."

"And here I thought you considered me a murderer," he said, a small, wry smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"I was angry, and hurting, and I'm sorry. You're not a murderer. Not compared to _him_. And you are getting off of this ship before the fighting starts." Her grip on his arm tightened, her fingernails biting into his flesh.

"No, I am not. I'm here to see this through to the end, whatever that may be."

She released him with a huff of exasperation and began pacing a tight circle from the stairs to only a few finger-widths before she would brush up against him. She stopped and turned to the Prince, puffing out a resigned sigh. "Fine, then. But go and send your family a letter to tell them that this was your idea, your choice. I tried to stop you. Your blood isn't on my hands."

"As you wish," he replied with a casual salute and what seemed like a smug smile that made her want to hit him till all his teeth fell out.

&&&

Costran and Bear had paired up with a couple of the sailors to search for the Brotherhood at Alec's command. They had been traipsing the filthy streets of Tourmaline for nearly two candles, but their search was dry. Costran felt close to giving up a couple of times, but when he glanced back to see the Remalnan sailors search with eyes as intent as when they had first begun, he kept on. There was no way _he_ was going to seem weaker than this Royal lot!

Only Bear had any idea what this Golden Iccavus looked like, and although he had given them as detailed a description as possible, Costran still was not confident that he would be able to identify the man on sight. There were dozens of pirates with gold teeth and scarred faces here! He was grumbling nonsensically for what must have been the thousandth time when Bear noticeably slowed his step and whistled softly. The three men followed Bear's gaze and peeked into the well-lit, noisy taproom of the Foaming Crest Inn. "The Brotherhood," hissed Bear as he took a silent step back, only to bump into a man bigger even than Bear, and with muscles enough to wrestle a bull.

"Whatcha' up ta' fellas?" he growled, voice like the darkest fathom of the ocean, his hand moving to his saber's hilt.

Bear held his hands up next to his shoulders to show that he wasn't in the mood for a fight. "Just lookin' for a place to have a drink," he said.

"An' that's all well an' good 'til you go mentionin' the Brotherhood," the mammoth pirate warned. "What'chuh want with the Brotherhood o' the Damned?"

"I heard they're not the type ta be messin' around with," Bear said slowly, calmly. "I seen 'em in there, and I was warnin' m'boys that this weren't the best place ta be gettin' ourselves a drink. Don't want no trouble."

The huge man leaned down into Bear's face and bared his teeth. "You don' want no trouble, then I su'gest you an' yours get outta here 'fore I go an' start some."

Bear nodded and motioned for the men to back away from the inn slowly. He didn't turn his back on the pirate as he walked back down the street.

&&&

Alec awoke before dawn the next day. After a quick shave by the light of a glow globe, he swiftly braided his hair, pulled on a worn but sturdy tunic and shoved a broad brimmed hat on to his head. He slung the pack that contained his summons stone, two daggers, an inkwell, a few quills, a stack of parchment and the magicked case that he could use to communicate with his parents and the commanders over his shoulder. He grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows from the _Valiant's _supply store and added that to his gear.

He trekked down the narrow wooden-paneled corridor towards the gray light that seeped in from above the stairwell. Alec climbed onto the deck, where he found Commanders Stamford and Keriam standing by the starboard railing. They were the only people – asides from Nerone—who knew of his plan. After they failed time and again to dissuade him from the dangerous endeavor he was about to undertake, they resorted to pleading with him on his parents' behalf.

&&&

"_Please, Your Highness! Your parents will have all our heads on pikes should a hair on your head be harmed!" Commander Stamford begged._

"_Really, Commander, that's a bit extreme. They would do nothing of the sort," Alec refuted him._

_Commander Keriam, who was like an older brother to Alaraec, gave an ominous warning that weighed heavily upon his conscience, "The blood that flows through your veins carries the lineage of a Royal family. You cannot go alone! Should any harm befall you…"_

_After a long negotiation, they relented. They did, however, insist that Alec at least take Ash along with him. The dog would be a line of defense, and he might be able to get back to the _Valiant_ if Alec were to need help._

_The three commanders saluted him before they left to go to their own bunks. In place of a return salute, he gripped each of their arms fiercely. "Wish me luck. Speak of this to no one unless you can no longer help it." They knew, of course, that he was speaking of the Captain._

_The Prince reached into his pocket he drew out a neatly folded letter sealed with a blob of wax, and marked with the seal on his ring. "This is a letter to my parents," he said. "In it, I've told them exactly what I plan to do, and that if anything should happen to me, it is by my own choice, and no blame should fall anywhere but on me for my own actions. Should anything unfortunate befall me, you'll all be free of blame."_

_He brought out the small silver case that his father had given him when he had gone to Marloven-Hess. He slipped the letter into the case, snapped it shut, and murmured the spell that would send it on its way. "Communicate with me via the bronze case you have in your possession. Should the Captain request writing to me…"He trailed off, considering Ezra's response if and when she found out about his disappearance and his defection of sorts. "Then send along her missives as well," he finally said._

&&&

Commander Nerone arrived on deck and joined the other two commanders. They waited for Alec at the gangplank with stoic expressions, a strange sight since they were dressed as pirates. Alec responded to their bleak expressions with a nod and a slight, nervous smile. "Don't look so depressed!" he encouraged them when he reached the group. "This is our chance to gain much-needed information about these pirates. And, besides," he added grimly, "the plan might not even work."

Clouds obscured the sun when it began to struggle over the horizon. The bell tower on the island rang out first gold, and Crown Prince Alaraec of Remalna blew one piercing whistle for his dog. He bid his comrades goodbye and stalked down the gangplank, his precious pack bouncing heavily against his back. His entire digestive system did a somersault as soon s his feet touched land. A tug on the knot untied the Pirates' Pearl from his wrist. After he pocketed his lifesaver, Alec surveyed his surroundings. The streets of Tourmaline were still largely empty at this early hour. In the back alleys, where the just-risen sun had yet to reach, drunkards were sprawled, passed out, and a few rats scurried about. Ash darted ahead of him to chase after strange scents, and then bounded right back. His tail wagged all the while.

Alec had used the few hours after his meeting with the commander, and before he allowed himself to get some sleep, to memorize a map of Tourmaline Island that he had requested Bear to find for him upon learning of The Brotherhood's whereabouts. He used his knowledge to find the way to the Foaming Crest Inn, where Bear had spotted the Brotherhood the night before.

The Foaming Crest was at the very end of a crooked street that headed east of the crescent-like docks. Because the wind was coming from that direction, Alec could smell the place before he stepped foot on the creaky wooden porch and peered inside. The poor light given off by torches mounted on the walls showed the hygiene standard of the inn was less like the others found on Tourmaline and Alec nearly gagged at the stench that hung around its exterior. Besides the contents of someone's stomach, there were puddles of piss, and lumps of excrement lining the walls. Even Ash whined a protest at having to enter such an establishment. Even so, he faithfully followed his master through the doorway.

Alec had not moved far enough into the taproom of the Foaming Crest to escape the overpowering stench wafting in from the streets when a gruff voice halted him in mid-step. "No animals!" It was the innkeeper who was manning the bar. Not wanting to cause any trouble and draw any unnecessary attention to himself, Alec ordered Ash out of the room, grinning at his dog's expressed disappointment – a tail hanging between its hind legs.

Alec found a seat at the bar counter and glanced quickly around the room. His eyes were immediately drawn to Golden Iccavas, sprawled in a corner. He snored loudly, which caused the frayed feather in his broad-brimmed hat to bob up and down with each breath he took. Alec ordered some toast so that anyone who saw him would figure that he was just there for breakfast, although he wasn't about to eat anything he got from this place. Not a soul stirred for two entire candles. Alec felt his patience wear thinner and thinner as the bell-change from second gold to third tolled over the island. He had ended up eating only the most burned parts of the toast, and finally ordered a mug cider in an effort to stay awake. The innkeeper sneered at him. "Just a boy! Real men drink ale."

Long after the sun had awoken from its slumber, a flamboyantly dressed old man came marching down the stairs with a cane in one hand. An aged crow perched on his right shoulder. His long coat was bright red, the tunic beneath that was a teal, with iridescent embroidery, and his shirt—what Alec could see of it—was a faded yellow, as if dyed by years of sweat. His worn trousers were gray, although they might once have been black. The tall, knee-high leather boots were cracked, and squeaked with each step the old pirate took. His face was deeply wrinkled; his features disappeared into the folds of his skin so that only his bulbous nose stood out in his face.

"Rise an' shine laddies!" he crowed as he descended the steps. The occupants of the taproom slowly began to stir. There were those who awoke with a jolt at the loud call, and muttered curses at the 'cranky old man'. Their grumbles of annoyance were silenced with glares and hissed threats of "T_he Brotherhood!_" Just as soon as they had fully awoken, the common riff raff slunk out onto the streets. Alec did not budge from his seat.

The old man, who Alec assumed to be the Captain of the Brotherhood, sat himself at the head of the longest table, ordered breakfast for his men and began to discuss the sacking of Remalna's coastal villages and towns loudly over the heavy handed clunks and bangs of the men with their plates and utensils. His crew was enthusiastic to offer their opinions and ideas, each more brutal than the one before. Alec listened to all this avidly, his mind absorbing every little detail for future use.

The captain sliced his hand through the air in a quick signal for silence, his gaze locked on to Alec. "Well, well. What 'ave we 'ere?"

Alec had had his back to the Brotherhood all this while in hopes of not drawing attention. He felt his muscles tense involuntarily. A beefy hand was clapped on his shoulder and used to pull him around to face its owner. The mate to it slammed him into the bar top, forcing the breath out of his lungs in a great big gush. His pack fell to the floor with a crash. Alec found himself held by the arms by a brawny sailor. Over his captor's shoulder stood the captain of the Brotherhood, his eyes dark and deeply shadowed by the broad brim of his hat, jaw clenched in suspicion. Alec forced himself to remain calm. With as much dignity he could muster he blurted out, "Rider at your service, sir!"

"And what are ye doin' 'ere, Rider? Eavesdroppin'? I've got a 'abit of slicin' the ears of eavesdroppers!" the captain cackled evilly.

"No sir! I overheard you and your great crew discussin' the finer points of ransackin' the coast an' thought I'd pick up a tip or two meself." Alec hoped that his pirate's slang was convincing enough.

"What 'ave ye learned, then?" He had piqued the old man's interest.

"Nothin' much actually." He shrugged. " 'Was once a sailor in the Remalnan Royal Navy. I know that coast like the back of me hand!"

The captain's eyes were still hidden in the shadows, and the tight look about his lips remained, but his posture eased down into a more relaxed one. He waved for the big sailor to put the boy down so that Alec's feet were once again on the warped wooden boards. "Now then, tell me what ye know," he ordered.

Alec laughed. "Ye don't think I'll tell ya such important stuff do ya? The patrols an' all?"

"Perhaps a lil' somethin' to loosen yer tongue?" asked the captain, dropping a few gold coins onto the bar nest to him. The eyes of his crew glittered at the sight of the rare metal.

Alec stared at the coins in distaste. "I ain't so easily bought, sir! Tell you what, ye give me a job on yer ship an' I'll tell you what I know about everythin'!"

The captain eyed him with consideration and no little bit of scorn. "We are in need of a_ cabin boy,_" he slurred. "Our previous 'un got eaten by sharks!" The crew laughed and jeered, like he had told a joke. When order was restored the captain continued on a more suspicious note. "How we know yer ain't a spy or summat?"

"Coz I 'ate those stormin', bleedin' Remalnans!" exclaimed Alec, feigning surprise as if this was common knowledge, and silently thanked Ezra for the vocabulary words. "They threw me out when they caught me stealin' a couple of coins from the officers. Storming arrogant lot _they_ were; like _they_ couldn't afford to lose a few coins."

The captain regarded him with cold eyes, and a stern set of his chin for several long minutes before calling over his shoulder, "Whaddaya say lads? Shall we give little miss 'ere a shot?" The vote was unanimous and Alec was appointed the Brotherhood's cabin boy for a trial period of one month.

_More than enough time,_ Alec thought.

&&&

A/N: With regards to the 'fluff' in this fic, we're glad that the end of the last chapter made you all happy. It made us happy too. Due to future plot developments though, we implore you all to keep your desire for fluff to a minimum.

Thanks to all Reviewers!

XOMoonsong: What thing with Caelron isn't important? He's there mainly for comic relief but as seen above, he isn't entirely stupid either. We try our best to give them believe-able accents hopefully they can still be understood!

Alcapacien: No idea if she'll really end up killing the 'old fart'. I like that term! We should use it some time.

Rootbeergirl: That definitely is not enough!

Trina-k: Caelron isn't evil. He isn't even bad. His problem is being obsessed with Ezra and not being able to take a hint! Whether or not he'll end up helping the bad guys though, is another story. We aren't sure what role he'll play in the bigger picture yet. Mage-wise, no, Oria will not be making an appearance just as yet. We had a little discussion after receiving your review but decided against it. How they're gonna defeat the mage waits to be seen. Yes, 2 weeks – it's just enough time for us to keep ahead in the story.

Sheyana: I was kinda worried that it would seem too obvious that the raider was the buccaneer. In a way it was, I guess.

Soccerfreak2516: Yes, we feel really honoured.

Nebulia: Just watched my POTC DVD again and saw the similarities as well. Well, some similarities anyway. Care to share what similarities you found? I think we added whatever similarities by accident, we certainly didn't mean to! (I've never used 'similarities' in a paragraph so many times in my life!)

REVIEW!

EG&FS


	19. Phases

Pirate Princess

Chapter 19: Phases

Ezra slept late the next day. She'd woken up at dawn, as she always did, but remembered that she wasn't allowed to do anything until the Prince had made sure that the Brotherhood was who they were after. He'd cut the legs from under her, so she decided to roll over and go back to sleep. When Ezra finally climbed out of her bunk it was nearly third gold. She dressed in the most casual of her outfits, with a pair of loose, dark red trousers, her knee-high brown boots, a simple white shirt, long tan tunic, and a dark brown coat. She tied her braids back from her face, and left it at that.

Outside, a rare gloom had settled over Tourmaline Island, and the harbor was shaded by fog. Every sailor aboard was whimpering of bad omens. Ezra knew she needed to find her two first mates and find some sort of plan for the day, but first she would stop by the galley, and talk with Dita. Hopefully her surrogate mother would still have some coffee held over for her.

"Dita?" She clomped down the wooden stairs and tried to get her eyes used to the dim light below deck. "Dita, you down here? I need some coffee."

Ezra heard the older woman's responding chuckle from around one corner. "I suppose you'd better come in then, Ezra. I have some meat and biscuits in here too, if you want some breakfast."

Ezra's stomach let her know that she, in fact, did want some breakfast. "I'd love some, Deet." She rounded the corner and looked into the galley. It was a big room, compared to the one on the _Fearless_, but it was still cramped. There was a table covered in ingredients, and dried herbs and vegetables hung from the cross beams above it. A small, iron stove sat in one corner. On top was a pot and two kettles; one wafted out the distinct, rich smell of coffee, and the other let loose the sweet scent of chocolate. Ezra could smell the remaining aromas of all of the meals cooked onboard the Valiant: the salmagundis, the biscuits, fried meat, thin soup, and lots and lots of spices used in everything to hide the stale taste, and the weevils that sometimes crawled into the food.

Dita had her back to the doorway and faced the stove. She picked up one of the kettles and poured the liquid into a mug she held. After she put the kettle down, she turned to face her young captain and offered her the mug of mocha. "There's spoons in the box behind ya."

"Thanks, but I coulda made it myself." Ezra smiled at her and took the mug carefully in two hands so as not to spill. Once she was sure of her grip on the leather cup, she turned and plucked a spoon form the box of utensils.

"I know ya could, but I did it anyway. Drink up."

Ezra stirred the coffee and chocolate together with the spoon, and smiled at the rich, dark surface of her morning drink. Dita bustled about and found a plate to put the frizzled ham and biscuits on then covered them with thick gray gravy from the pot. Before she had to be told, Ezra turned around, reached back into the box, and pulled out a fork. Dita plunked the plate down on the table in front of her and settled back into slicing the vegetables.

"So…you looked mighty upset yesterday when you came back to the ship, draggin' those two boys behind ya like puppy dogs." Dita chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day Caelron'd shut his mouth and hop to it when you gave the word. And the Prince, as well! It was quite the sight for those that knew what they was seein'."

Ezra's stomach turned sour and she dropped her fork onto the plate of unfinished food. She was quiet for a while, and Dita wondered if maybe she shouldn't have said anything about it at all. Still, if Ezra wanted to talk about it, she would; if she didn't, she'd leave, so Dita just went on making lunch for long minutes until Ezra was ready to talk.

"It was him, Deet. Remember when I was little, and I would have those nightmares about the man with metal teeth? It was him, who killed my mother, who almost found me too. And he's here, on Tourmaline."

Dita stopped slicing a carrot into medallion-sized pieces and took a big breath through her teeth. "Oh…oh, Ezra. Maybe it wasn't so funny as I thought." She reached out her hand to stroke her fingers against the girl's cheek. "You saw him then? And that's why you were in such a huff yesterday? Princess, baby, I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

Ezra swallowed, and folded her hands. She looked up and met Dita's eyes. "I'm going to kill him. I don't care what the Prince says. Even if the Brotherhood isn't who we're looking for, I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Ezra—"

"Thank you for breakfast, Dita." Ezra pushed away from the table and left the galley. If she stayed another minute, something would break, or get loose, and Ezra wasn't sure she'd be able to put things back to rights. She hurried through the dark hallway, and up the stairs back onto the deck. Finally the tropical sun had begun to burn away the clouds and mist, to leave the late autumn day a humid mess.

Bear stood at the helm, talking with Goban, from the original crew of the _Fearless_. Ezra headed straight for him. As she walked over, she scanned the faces to find that Prince was nowhere on deck. That wasn't unusual, but something in Ezra's stomach tightened, and she didn't think it was because of the tiny bit of breakfast she'd eaten.

She talked to her two crewmates for the rest of the bell, and when Alaraec still hadn't shown his face by the time lunch was served from the big communal pot on deck, Ezra was worried. When two of the Royal Four came on deck looking grim, she knew something was off.

"I'll see you in a bit," she told the two men she stood with and went to go confront the two commanders.

Ezra bounded towards them. "Stamford! Nerone! I'm down a crewmate. Any idea where Rider might be?"

Stanford and Nerone looked at each other. Ezra continued toward them, unsure of how to interpret the looks exchanged. They looked back to watch her come, their faces calm. She stopped in front of them and waited for them to give her an answer. They did know where he was, she felt sure. If they didn't, they would have simply said so instead of waiting for her to reach them before they spoke.

"You better give me some good news," she warned them in a hushed tone.

Stamford cleared his throat. "Captain…he's gone to collect more information on the Brotherhood."

"And when will he be back?"

They glanced at each other again. This time Nerone took the lead. "He-he did not say. We _hope_ that it will not be for long."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ezra hissed in hushed tones, folding her arms over her chest. "I want a straight answer. _Where_ is he, _when_ will he be back, and just how long _has_ he been gone? What is he planning, and _why_ didn't he tell me?"

"Captain," Stamford murmured to hush her. He took her arm and pulled her gently over to the side of the ship. Nerone came and stood facing outward from their huddle so that no one could come up to them and overhear.

"His Highness went out at dawn to see if he couldn't find a member of the Brotherhood and ask him some questions. He—" Stamford faltered and looked out at the water, his jaw tightened. "Burn it, he wanted to see if he could get aboard their ship and look around."

"_What?"_ This time, her shout reached all ears on deck.

"We have a way to communicate back and forth, and he said that if you wished to send him a letter, you were completely within your rights to do so, and that we should pass it along."

Ezra broke away from the two of them and stalked across the deck to the gangplank. There might still be time to find him and drag him back to the ship. What was he thinking? This was the most ridiculous, dangerous thing that he could have done. It could give away their secret, and it could endanger everyone aboard the _Valiant_. It could get him killed, and then she would be in trouble, and that was if they ever got back to Remalna at all. She would lose her grandfather and all of her friends that had been too hurt to come with them. He would die, and then she would be hunted down by the royal navy, and and and…

"Captain! Captain!"

She was breathing hard – no, hyperventilating would be more precise. She'd made it down the plank and onto the dock without thinking about it, but she couldn't go any further. Ezra sat down on a crate that was left from the day before, and tried to remember how to breathe.

Nerone reached Ezra first. He put his hand on her back and pressed her torso forward. "Put your head between your knees, Captain, and try to breathe slowly. Yes, that's it. Calm down."

Ezra breathed. That's all that she could do for a few moments. She felt like a fool, just sitting there, in that awkward position, sucking air in through her nose, and letting it out of her mouth. After a long time, she sat up and felt her head swim. She closed her eyes and fought through it.

"Captain, I know exactly what you are feeling," Stamford assured her, "but we both must trust that Alaraec knows what he is doing, and that he will execute his plan with all due caution. Believe me when I tell you that the three of us tried to change his mind when he told us of his intensions. He was un-swayed. He sent a letter to his family to tell them of his mission so that no repercussion would come down on our head—we hope—and then he left."

"If I'd gotten up early, like I usually do, I could have stopped him," Ezra grumbled.

"I doubt it," Nerone said. "He was very adamant."

"Then I would have broken his legs," she snapped. "He is putting us all in danger if they find out that he's spying on them."

"We know."

The three of them fell silent to think things through. Finally Stamford spoke up again. "We are going to send his Highness a letter today to inform him of your knowledge of his plan. Do you wish to send him a letter as well, Captain? Or for us to include a word from you in our own?"

"No." Ezra shook her head. "No, anything I have to say to him I'll say to his face, so long as he manages to get his skinny neck out of the noose he just put it in!"

&&&

Alec rubbed the back of his sore neck, and flexed his fingers, unused to hard labor as he was. He'd been made to scrub the decks with little more than a teeth cleaner to "test his mettle", according to the crew of the Brotherhood. The hot sun—still hot enough to bake in the tropics, despite the late month—beat down upon his back seared through his thin shirt, and reddened his skin. Ash sat in a shadowy corner panting, watching his master down on his hands and knees like a mongrel of even lower quality than himself. It had taken much persuasion from a honey-tongued Rider to get the Captain of the Brotherhood to agree to let Ash on board, but he had done it, and Ash had proven himself useful by catching whatever rats he found loitering in the storage room.

"There. Done!" exclaimed a tired Alec, tossing both brush and rag into the pail of murky water. A holler signaled the beginning of dinner and caused a general ruckus across the ship as the entire crew converged down below the decks for dinner. Alec chucked the bucket in a corner and took advantage of his solitude to pull out the silver case from his tunic's inner pocket. A neatly folded letter was concealed within its false back. Snapping it shut hurriedly, he slipped it back into his pocket with a covert look around.

Hurrying down the stairs, he seem to make his way towards the general direction of the kitchens, nodding to a few straggling pirates he passed before ducking into the broom closet that served as his bedroom. Opening the silver case yet again, he slid the false back out of the way and pulled out the missive.

_Sir:_

_We hope that this letter finds you safe. The ever-observant Captain noted your disappearance shortly after your departure and asked as to your whereabouts. We are deeply regretful about not being able to keep the news of your going away from her for as long as you had hoped. You were right in assuming that she would not take it well, and it was just as well that you had left in secret, for we highly doubt that you would have been successful in leaving the Valiant had she known of your plans._

_We informed the Captain that we would be happy to convey a letter to you, stating her objections, however she declined. She then expressed her desire to communicate with you in person instead of corresponding via letter._

_Yours faithfully,_

_S., K. & N._

Alec laughed inwardly at the Commanders' diplomacy: _not taken it well. _Not taken it well, indeed!He could well imagine Ezra having a fit right there on deck, or wherever she was when she heard of his departure. He wouldn't be surprised if she had wrung the necks of his three commanders.

Alec went to the forecastle, where he had been told to store his pack. He reached for the deep pouch he had stowed beneath the hammock he had been shoved toward when he'd first arrived. Digging to the bottom of his pack for a charcoal pencil and parchment Alec soon began his reply.

_My Good Fellows:_

_My objective has been achieved and I have successfully infiltrated The Brotherhood, serving as their cabin boy for a trial period of one month. Rest assured that I am safe and well - so far. To all appearances, they seem to be staying docked for several more days, re-supplying and trading whatever booty they have pillaged from the coasts. Inform the Captain of this and instruct her in preparing for the fulfillment of our mission. Should she not obey your instructions (a highly likely occurrence), pray tell her that I have appointed you, K., as acting "First Mate" in my absence. I will relay any news of The Brotherhood's departure as soon as I learn of it._

_With regards to the Captain's desire to a face-to-face communication, I have sent along with this letter a reply that I trust you will deliver to her personally._

_P.S: Please address me as 'Rider' from now onwards in your letters._

_Rider._

Alec blew off the excess charcoal and swiftly folded the stiff parchment and slid into the case. He pulled out a second leaf of paper and slapped it against the wood plank wall. Holding his pencil poised above it for a second, he took a moment to compose himself and began composing the one letter that mattered the most. If Ezra would not follow through with his plan, everything would fall apart.

_Captain:_

_Before you tear up or toss this letter into a fire, please spare some of your time in perusing it first. I can easily guess your current emotions. You probably desire to squelch me under your boot heel like the loathsome insect that you see me as. I do not fault you for feeling such. Were the roles reversed, I would likely feel something similar._

_While I sincerely hope that you accept my humble apologies for failing to inform you of my sudden departure, I'd like to make clear that my decision still stands. For any news regarding my person or The Brotherhood's plans, please do not hesitate to question Commander K. (of whom I've appointed First Mate in my stead)._

'_Til we next meet again,_

_Rider._

_P.S: You may see to the disposal of this letter as you deem fit now._

&&&

Seated on a small stool in a corner, Alec spooned the thick stew into his mouth heartily. The Brotherhood ate well for a crew of pirates, and the dining room on the second level was wide, long, and tall, with curved benches and one long sturdy table. Alec was largely ignored and used this artificial invisibility to his advantage to eavesdrop on as many conversations as he could. One conversation in particular drew his attention.

"I just can' fer de life of meh forget dat look in 'er eyes!"

"Ye ain't scared of a mere slip of a gal are ya? Getting' on in years, you are Ic!"

"Scared? Me? Nah – t'was lust I tell ya, pure and simple. Dat's a sight te stir de blood I tell you! Spillin' blood does it for some women. Just drives 'em crazy. She seemed te fancy me, even struck up a conversation! Pity I didn' get te steal a kiss." Golden Iccavus snuck a quick look about him for a moment, his eyes resting momentarily on the new cabin boy, Rider. He had a funny feeling about that one, like he'd seen him somewhere before. He ignored the latest addition to The Brotherhood and added, in a hush whisper, "Dere's somethin' vaguely familiar 'bout 'er d'ough." he scratched his graying beard. "And I ain't a person te ferget a face! 'Haps I'll get a better look the next time we meet - a way betta look! She promised me dat at least!" He cackled noisily, slapping his friend on the back.

" 'Ay, how 'bout you introduce us, eh?" joked the other pirate.

"What are friends for? 'Course I'll share 'er with ya!" replied Iccavus.

Alec returned most of his attention back to his meal, pondering the new information he had just received. _Golden Iccavas remembered Ezra – no, Ezra's mother_, he guessed. _Would he consider killing Ezra as well if he found out about her true identity? _Better hope that Iccavas didn't remember his raider days, at least until after it was too late.

Alec flinched slightly as he recalled the pirate's recent comments. Iccavas's thoughts about Ezra were irritating…unsettling. It was like when he had first seen Flauvic kiss his sister, but different. Either way, there was just something incredible wrong about it. Alec shook his head faintly, and focused in on the other conversations at the table.

He wished that he was able to have eaten with the Captain Edselvron, but cabin boys don't eat with the mates on a ship, generally speaking. Apparently the Brotherhood obeyed this tradition more stringently than the _Fearless_ crew ever had, or than the _Valiant's_ crew did now. This cut him out of what would have proven to be very informative conversations, but he had to make do with the talk of the lower deck.

The only thing Alec learned by listening to these men was their habits of eating, drinking strong spirits, and preferences in paid female company for the night. He kept quiet during all of this, and even ended up tuning out most of what the men were saying, as it held no relevance what so ever.

When dinner was over and the men were dismissed, Alec climbed the stairs back out into the fading sunlight. His limbs had finally gotten a chance to rest while he ate, which only served to let them know how badly they had been abused earlier that day. His muscles screamed silently at him as he finally set foot on the deck, and he paused a moment to stretch his arms behind his head and rotate his neck from side to side in attempt to work out some of the stiffness.

It was while he stretched that he caught sight of something that he was almost sure didn't belong on a pirate ship. Or rather, some_one_.

She was tall, dressed in a long silk gown of lightest blue. Her hair was pale gold, and pinned at the top of her head haphazardly. She stood at the railing and looked out over the water, possibly watching the sunset. Alec could only see the right side of her face, but she was impossibly beautiful. He felt strangely lethargic as he stood there gazing at her.

She somehow sensed him staring and turned to face him. It was then that he noticed the white film over her left eye, previously hidden in profile. Her right eye, however, was as blue as the sky on a summer's day, with a hint of deep violet like the velvet sash encircling her slender waist – a clear cerulean blue. This elegant lady was half blind.

"Good evening," she greeted in a sweet fluting voice that chased away his lethargy and made him feel a sense of calm.

Taking that as his cue to approach he replied, "Good evening to you too, my lady," and performed a brisk bow. She smiled prettily, bow-shaped rose pink lips parting to reveal even pearl white teeth, bringing a glow to her fair porcelain skin. "The name's Rider, my lady, at your service," he introduced himself, hoping she would do the same.

The smile grew faint as she turned to face him, hands clasped demurely before her. "Zirellia Ianthe…" she murmured, so softly that he had to strain his ears to hear. "… T'is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rider."

&&&

Ezra glared down at the letter that Commander Keriam had placed in her hand. She was tempted to rip it to shreds and fling the pieces back into Rider's face. He actually had the _nerve_ to write to her! While she had been unbelievably angry at Rider's absence, she couldn't help feeling a twinge of relief that he was gone - the long stretches of privacy and silence were greatly appreciated after all his chattering. Commander Keriam had personally delivered her missive, and added a meaningful glance with those sincere sapphire blue eyes and a slight twitch of his neat moustache before he left her to read it alone with. _Did the second most royal one of the Royal Four just almost grin?_ She wondered for an instant before turning all of her attention to the letter.

Ezra unfolded the parchment with a sniff, her eyes quickly reading its contents. Strange that Rider could read her mind so easily, he even understood how she felt! Pity he was so adamant about getting himself killed. She rolled her eyes expressively at the footnote. _Oh, so he has a sense of humor, does he? _She wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of predicting her actions so she crushed the letter into a ball with both her hands before dropping it on the floor and stomping on it. Then, she went to the porthole and tossed the letter into the sea below.

Frustration vented she flung open the wooden door of the captain's quarters and strode through the doorway. Ezra turned to the stairs at her right to go and talk with Bear at the helm, only to collide into Commander Keriam. "Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her throbbing forehead that had a moment before barreled into the Commander's bearded chin.

Keriam massaged his sore chin with one hand, the other lightly touching Captain Ezra's arm. "Forgive me, Captain. You aren't too seriously hurt I hope?"

Ezra looked up at the smiling commander. "I think I've got a concussion. What are you, a brick wall? You should offer your services to the architects back in Remalna; they could incorporate you into the building of one of their forts," she joked, eliciting a deep-throated laugh. His laughter was contagious and she found herself laughing along as well.

"Why am I laughing? This isn't even funny!" A frown wrinkled her brow.

"Perhaps your concussion is the cause?" Keriam returned easily.

"No. I'm laughing at the absurdity of the situation!" Ezra exclaimed. "I didn't think it possible for any of the Royal Four to give in to humor; _especially_ you!"

Keriam feigned a look of dejection. "That explains your behavior," he added solemnly.

"And that is?" she probed.

"Ignoring, disregarding, snubbing, and overlooking us, _especially_ me." He said all this with a straight face and arched brows, causing her to feel a bubble of laughter welling up in her gut.

"Please. It hurts to laugh," she begged. He fell silent, waiting for her to collect herself. After a few moments, she raised her head to regard him with a serious expression. "What _were_ you doing outside my door?" she asked, suspicion lacing her every word.

"I was afraid that something unfortunate would happen to you upon your reading the Prince's letter," he replied, having the decency enough to be embarrassed, his cheeks coloring slightly under her intense scrutiny. "Apparently, I was mistaken."

"_Sadly_ mistaken," she corrected, pulling herself out of his grasp. "I'm not one who would slit her wrists in despair." Another meaningful look, this time with some sparkle behind those eyes. "What?"

"You did, I heard, have some, um, difficulty breathing when you learned of the Prince's departure. Thus, I assumed that the same or worse could occur in this instance. I beg your pardon." He saluted her with a nod of his head that was made into a jest by his face-splitting grin.

"A sense of humor too?" Ezra observed, arching an eyebrow in a perfect mimicry of the commander. "I don't believe this!"

"Seeing is believing, Captain," said Keriam as Ezra folded her arms over her chest and shook her head in disbelief, a small smile playing across her lips. A bell rang in the distance to signal the approach of nightfall. "I do believe we are late for dinner. Ladies first," he added, stepping to the side and extending an arm to usher Ezra before him. Ezra's smile widened a fraction at such teasing formality and sashayed past him, swaying her hips to the rhythmic roll of the ship.

&&&

A/N: So how did you guys find this one? Introduction of Zirellia Ianthe! What's she all about you wonder? We actually had a lot of discussion on this character, no mean feat when it's done over cyberspace and considering we do have lives to lead. Captain Edselvron is the Captain of the Brotherhood of course.

Now you understand why I asked you all not to expect too much fluff, don't you? At least fluff between our protagonists, what with them apart. Tell us what you think of our characterizations so far and how you feel about the story's progression. Too fast or slow? Too boring or melodramatic? Too cliché or predictable? Please help us improve!

Lastly, Chapter 20 might be a little behind time considering that EG is really very busy now with all the papers she has to write. While I'm pretty much free at moment and am working on Chapter 21, we still have kinks in 20 to work out.

Besides our – I mean, EG's – busy schedules, there's still the fact that this part of the story isn't as well thought out as the rest, bearing in mind that at the beginning we had no idea what would happen after they left Tourmaline. I'd figured that they'd just sail after the Brotherhood and blast them into oblivion. But NO. Alec had to get that harebrained idea into his head and meet Zirellia! That just complicated matters for us. In any case, harebrained idea or not, we're sure that this will make the story that much more interesting. Regardless, we'll try our best to deliver on time though! Continue to show us your support by writing reviews be they good or bad.

PS. Lastly, and most importantly, did any of you see that plot twist coming (because Sheyana didn't)? By plot twist I mean Alec going undercover and joining the Brotherhood. That's not the only plot twist actually! We've hinted at a couple more already.

Thanks to all Reviewers:

Judaleh687: Thanks for your critique! While we understand that the "purple phrases" may seem "over the top", we were trying to give the story a pirate-feel. It is after all a pirate-related story and we figured pirates would think that way. Awkward contractions constantly plague us and we'll try our best to avoid them in the future. Once again, thank you for your review and please continue to give us such critique to help us improve as writers.

OneSassyPickle: Do you find the story a little slow? You mentioned in your review that we "might want to move the story on a little". We're trying to keep it going, but it's difficult for it to be wham bam all the time when there are details to be worked out.

Rootbeergirl19: Well what do you think he's going to do? I have a feeling he'll just get himself into more trouble. And I seriously hope he doesn't get himself "killed". Also, Ezra's "annoyed" at him and she'll probably be "more" so what with him getting into more trouble. But we all know that deep down inside she loves the fella! Yeah right.

BrownEyedAthena: What don't you remember? We try our best on the accents. We just hope you guys can understand what they're saying with little difficulty.

SoccerFreak2516: Writing it as an original is a good idea! We're going to be doing that to PP soon. Once we work out all the kinks.

Alcapacien: You actually thought they were going to kiss? Hm, I wonder why that didn't cross my mind! I thought I could spot a fluff moment from a mile away! It's too soon for them to be smooching anyways but I seriously hope it'll happen soon. Those 2 are meant for each other.

Nebulia: I saw more direct similarities than I'd care to admit. I think I subconsciously drew my inspiration from POTC. Yep, Ezra cares for him in a strange way. At least she was somewhat sweet enough to want to keep him out of harm's way.

Sheyana: I answered most of your questions over MSN didn't I? But just in case any of the other reviewers were wondering the same thing – Alec has been working around the ship albeit not very often. He's tried his hand and all the duties I'd expect. He's been in the navy before in any case, so he should know the basics of how a ship works. Also, Caelron isn't stupid, so yes he'll find out about Alec, just not yet. I'm not sure if he'll figure it out be the end of the story or at the end of the story, though.

&&&

PPS. Do you guys want or need a pronunciation guide? It would include the names of characters and places. We don't want you guys mangling our carefully chosen/invented character names. Haha!

REVIEW!

FS&EG


	20. Conversations

Pirate Princess

Chapter 20: Conversations

Ezra stood high up in the Crows Nest. The wind cooled her face and tried to lift the heavy braids away from her neck as the sea far below made the young woman sway with every gentle, incoming swell. The sun had been down for over a candle now and the stars were beginning to make their glittery début. Ezra closed her eyes and breathed the salty night air, felt the rocking of the waves, then finally lifted her lids and tilted her chin up to gaze at the constellations. There was the Chariot off in the east, just rising. To the north was the Queen, and to the right of her was the Warrior. In the south, the Snow Bringers were beginning to creep over the horizon to warn that cold weather was on its way. And straight up above her was the Axis Star that would stay in the same spot, night after night, the star that sailors used to guide their ships by.

Ezra breathed in so deeply her lungs felt as if they'd burst. She held the breath in. She let it slip out. If only she could stay up there forever. There were no worries up in the Crow's Nest, surrounded by nothing but stars and the sound of the tide pushing back in. Down on deck there was Caelron always aggravating her, crewmen who wanted to be back on land having a good time and royal Commanders who were waiting on word from the Prince before they made a plan. And, worst of all, there was the sense of uselessness she felt in the waiting. She could do nothing until Commander Keriam and the others had heard from Rider, _if_ they ever heard from him again at all. Nothing was certain at this point. Nothing was sure.

She missed Willem.

Ezra's throat closed up, and she shut her eyes against the sudden itching. It didn't do any good. Hot tears slipped past her lashes and her breath choked out in a soft sob. She missed him so much. Even with the lies, and his messing about on Tourmaline with the whores, Ezra missed her man. He had been her first and her only. They had had a ringless marriage for almost two years, and he had promised her that as soon as he found the right time, they'd make it official. If he were here now, he would probably climb up to the Nest to talk and joke with her to make her feel better. If she were on deck, he would come up behind her and slip his arms around her waist, lean his head down into her neck, and tell her that she was the best thing to happen to the world since air. He'd wrap her up in his big arms, kiss her dizzy, and then they'd go back to their room and he'd make her forget all about whatever was making her crazy. But he couldn't do that any more.

"Why?" She hiccupped softly. Ezra tilted her head up to address the stars. "Why? It's not fair, and you know it. You bloody well know it, and I hate you for it."

A long while passed before she was all cried out. A longer while passed before she slung her legs over the low railing of the Crow's Nest and climbed down the rigging. The familiar roughness of hemp rope scraped her palms and the soles of her bare feet, and the wood of the deck steadied her when she jumped the last few feet. Her boots and stockings waited by the mainmast where she had laid them, and she trusted that no one had put anything slimy in them while she hadn't been looking.

Ezra sat down with her back to the mast while she pulled her stockings back on, and her boots over those. There were footsteps all around her as the crew wandered back and forth restlessly across the deck, but one pace of footfall tightened the muscles in Ezra's shoulders.

"I was wondering where you had gone off to, Ezranya."

" 'Lo, Caelron," she said. "Kept yourself out of trouble today, I hope. Don't want to be hearin' from any of my crew that you were underfoot."

"Really, Ezra, I've been on ships long enough to know what needs to be done, and how."

Was it her imagination, or had he sounded snappy? She could only hope he would get so annoyed with her that he would leave her alone completely. She wouldn't bet too much of her purchase on it, but she could most definitely hope.

Ezra looked up at her fellow captain as she tugged her left boot back onto her foot. "So what do you want, Caelron? I'm in no mood for any of your indecent behavior."

"You seemed…out of sorts today," he answered. A smile brightened his mouth. "It was as if you were a bird with a broken wing—you wanted to fly, but something wouldn't let you. Speaking of things that weigh you down," his smile changed to a teasing smirk, "where's your First Mate?"

Ezra frowned up at Caelron. If he had noticed her mood, and Rider's absence, who else had noticed? What did they think? How was she going to explain it?

"None of your floggin' concern, Caelron."

She got to her feet and stalked off. Caelron followed. "My dear, you are truly no good at lying."

"I never lied, Caelron," she snapped. "I was raised that lyin' was an act of cowardice, and I'm no coward. I just said that it was none of your concern where my First Mate is. And I'll thank you to cut it with the badly hidden innuendos. There is nothing between me and Rider."

"'Rider' now, is it?"

"Shut it, Caelron!"

"Captain?"

Ezra stopped and turned toward the voice that had interrupted her argument. Keriam stood at the hatch to the lower decks. She could barely see his face, but the mustache and neatly trimmed goatee against pale skin gave him away. She was fairly sure that he was frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"We've gotten word back from, erm, Rider, Captain," Keriam answered. "You should come."

Ezra made a quick pace over to the hatch and stepped down before she realized that, once again, Caelron had acted like her little puppy and followed her. It was Keriam that held his arm out and stopped Caelron. "_Just_ the Captain, actually. I'm sure she'll let everyone know what's happening as soon as she thinks fit to do so." Caelron, surprisingly, fell back. Ezra smiled as she continued down the stairs. She could get used to having Keriam on board.

Once the hatch was shut behind the young Commander, Ezra turned in the glowglobe - lit hallway to see Keriam's eyes when he gave her the bad news. "So, what's the word with our spy, then?"

To her surprise, Keriam smiled cheerfully. "I lied, Captain. There's been no new letter since this evening before dinner."

Ezra's mouth dropped and she let loose a string of confused gibberish. "Then…then what was _that_?"

"When I came up, I saw our guest pestering you and I decided to ride to your rescue. Now," he offered her his arm, "would you like to join the other Commanders and myself in a game of cards as we while away our time before the next transaction with our Prince?"

Ezra laughed out loud and took his arm. "Lead the way."

&&&&

Alec did not see the mysterious Zirellia Ianthe until he had finished retying every knot on deck near noon the next day. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself for ever having the insane idea that becoming part of the crew of the Brotherhood would help him glean information that would help in the attack. He was even beginning to think that Captain Ezra's plan to simply sail out of Tourmaline and wait until the Brotherhood was within shooting range, then let loose and fire was the better course of action after all.

The sun beat down on his shirt-back and Alec went to the water barrel for a drink. He lifted the ladle to his dry mouth and tilted it back. What didn't go past his lips, dribbled down his chin and neck. Alec was using the back of his hand to wipe away the rivulets of water from his face when he saw the strange woman emerge from the hatch to the lower decks. She left the darkness below and made her way under the bright sun to the front of the ship, where the bowsprit pointed west.

Intrigued, Alec approached the elegant lady at the bow cautiously, unsure why such a refined creature would be on a ship manned by pirates. This was hardly the place for delicate young ladies, and Zirellia Ianthe seemed to fit that pattern from her pale-blonde curls piled into a bun to the hem of her dress—a soft pink one today.

"G'day, my lady," he greeted her softly so as not to startle her.

She looked over her right shoulder in order to see him with her good eye and again the deep blue of them caught him. Her faint smile and nod to return his greeting was polite, but committed to nothing. Alec felt as if part of his home life had been transplanted here, and the contrast to what he saw around him jarred him. He felt that he had a better grasp of the etiquette required.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. Your name is…Rider, yes?" she asked, still speaking over her shoulder.

"Aye, my lady."

She smiled and turned around fully to face him. "Rider. It is nice to see you again. I was sorry we didn't get a chance to speak more last night before they pulled you away to do more chores."

"It's what I'm here for, I s'pose." He shrugged.

"Still," she persisted, "I am sorry."

When she didn't say anything else, Alec tried a new approach—something, he hoped, that Rider would do, and not think twice about. He was going to ask her a direct question. "I hope I don't seem forward, Lady Zirellia, but…" he searched for a polite way to phrase his question, but remembered the role he played. Rider wouldn't know a polite way to ask… "Well, my lady, what are you doing with a bunch of pirates?"

Her light brows lifted and her pretty pink lips parted to take in a soft gasp. "My, you are bold."

"My apologies, my lady," Alec amended quickly. "You don't have to answer. I was just curious. People've always said t'was my worst habit."

He started to back away, conscious of the fact that he had offended her. She might be some sort of prisoner here, for whatever purpose. Perhaps what she had been through was too horrible for her to speak about, especially to a complete stranger. What had possessed Alec to even ask her, he couldn't say. "Very sorry, my lady, to have bothered you. I'll just be goin' then."

"No, don't," she called to him. "Please stay. You…are new on board, yes? I have memorized the faces of the other crewmembers, but I do not know your face, Rider. Have you just signed on?"

Alec stopped his retreat along the suddenly deserted deck. He nodded. "Y—aye. I convinced the Captain to let me sign on when I heard him talkin' 'bout takin' Remalna. I sailed for them a whiles back, before they threw me out." Alec stopped, fearing that he might have said too much. It may look suspicious if he kept babbling.

"Ah! Revenge." Lady Zirellia nodded as though this made perfect sense. "I know about the desire for revenge against those that do you a wrong. So then, Rider, you want to make the Remalnans pay for their untimely discharge of your services. Is that all?"

"Well, I want the money, of course." He shrugged. _What did Ezranya call it?_ "The purchase," he added. "Gold does a lot to persuade a man, and I heard that the Brotherhood brings in a goodly amount of purchase. The last ship I was on hardly managed to get me a fistful of coin in months."

"You are very correct, Rider," Zirellia said, her smile back in place. "Gold is quite the incentive. But I never answered _your_ question, did I?"

"My…? Oh!" He had honestly forgotten that he had asked her anything. _Better keep your head about you,_ he cautioned himself.

"Remember? You asked me what I was doing aboard a pirate ship." She strolled over to Alec's side, her attention on the fingers she slid along the rail as she moved closer to him. "It is rather a long story, Rider. I…I am not certain that I should tell it to you, since you are now a part of the Brotherhood."

From the corners of his eyes he checked, once again, to see if there was even one other crewman on deck. There seemed to be no one, as far as he could tell. "Is it something bad they've done to you?" he asked quietly, on the off chance that someone might overhear.

Her chin dipped to her chest before she looked up to stare into his face with her good eye. The deep blue was swimming with tears. "Bad? No, Rider, not bad. Not to me, anyway. My family, however…."

Alec quietly waited for her to continue, but her emotions seemed to have chocked the words in her throat. He opened his mouth to tell her that she could simply discontinue her tale. "My lady, I—"

"Please," she interrupted, "there are no titles aboard this ship, except that of captain and the mates. Here I am simply Zirellia, and I would be pleased if you would address me as such, Rider."

"V-very well. I was only going to say that if the story pained you, you didn't have to finish. It's really none of my business, anyhow."

"Rider, that is honorable of you. Has anyone ever told you that you are a very honorable man?" Alec shook his head and could quite honestly tell her that no one had ever called _Rider_ an honorable man before. "Well, you are. No one else here has ever held such regard for my feelings. But that is not the reason I hesitated to go on. I hesitated because, as I said, you are part of the Brotherhood now. Surely your first loyalty must be to them, regardless of my troubles."

"My la—er, Zirellia," Alec corrected himself, "my loyalty to the crew would not stand if they harmed such a lady as yourself."

Lady Zirellia bestowed her smile upon the Prince again, and he felt his face begin to heat. "Sweet Rider." She stepped nearer still and turned her whole head so that she could see to each end of the deck. When she spoke again, her voice was low. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course."

Her smile widened when there was no hesitation to his answer. She took Alec by the arm and led him to the stern of the ship, at the very back so that they would be able to see anyone who chanced to come their way. "Since you _are_ new here, and have not had the time to form strong ties with the crew, you _must_ be the best choice to tell my secret to. It…it is my family, you see…. They…they've been taken as hostages by the captain."

"But, why?"

"Because of what I can do," she said softly before turning her face away from him.

Alec was beginning to sense something awful had happened to this young woman. He experienced a strange, sudden burst of protectiveness and sympathy. "He's holding your parents because you can do something for him? What?"

When she looked back up at him, her blind eye was like clouded glass, and the bright blue one was brimming with tears. A single drop fell from her blue eye and slid down her cheek as her full bottom lip trembled with repressed emotion. Alaraec watched her with an overwhelming sense of helplessness coupled with an underlying pity for her predicament. Zirellia's perfect heart-shaped face was still upturned towards his and he could feel her warm breath ease out against him, her lips now slightly parted in soundless plea. _Plea for what?_ He wondered.

Zirellia obviously saw his lack of initiative, so she took his hand and placed it against her tear-stained cheek, eyes drifting close as she nuzzled his palm. Alec stood rooted with shock for a moment, feeling a tingling sensation begin in his palm and travel up his arm before yanking his hand back most forcefully. "My lady!" he exclaimed, belatedly recalling that Rider would have most probably taken advantage of the situation and offered Zirellia a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a delicate silk handkerchief. "I'd thought…" she trailed off, waving her hands before her, exuding an aura of vulnerability.

Alec watched her for a moment from beneath lowered lashes before giving a quick glance around to ensure that they still had their privacy. Strangely enough, there was no one on deck save the two of them. "I'm willin' to lend you a listenin' ear should you need one, Zirellia," he murmured.

"But not comfort?" she questioned almost dryly, her tears now a thing of the past. Alec felt a sense of déjà vu settle over him. Had he not instinctively offered 'comfort' to Ezra a while back? True, it had only been an arm about her shoulders—almost brotherly—but, the idea of comforting Zirellia, however, had not crossed his mind at all. He hardly knew her, and, besides, she needed help, not comfort, he rationalized.

Outwardly, he just gave her what he hoped passed off as an embarrassed grin in response to her question. "I'm but a cabin boy Zirellia. Here you are dressed befittin' the station of a grand lady. I didn't think someone of your rank would be desirous of the attentions of a mere cabin boy, much less the comfort he could provide." He shrugged his shoulders and took a small, sheepish step backwards, thinking that the explanation would satisfy her. It did.

She smiled a sad smile, once again the beautiful, serene young woman that she was. "No matter. Didn't you want to know what I could do?" He nodded. "I can do many things," she continued, "things you wouldn't even think possible. I can create fire, rage storms and bring hail amongst others. Are you impressed? Do you like me?" she asked out of the blue.

He laughed, attempting to disguise his nervousness and discomfort. "Um, yes. And, I doubt that you'd require any _special powers_ to make anyone like you, Zirellia. You're a beautiful woman. Beauty attracts attention."

"A beautiful _blind_ woman, Rider," she corrected him, her tone changing just slightly. "Always blind. Is that why you do not desire me, Rider? Like all the other men on this ship? Does my blindness scare you? Does it diminish my beauty?" she stepped in towards him like a predator backing its prey into a corner and he involuntarily took a step back.

"No, Zirellia. I desire you for a friend. I want to help you if I can. Your blindness does not scare me in fact, it makes you all the more intriguing to me," he said, wanting to placate her, to banish her doubts.

"You lie," she accused bitterly. Then she turned from him and stepped away.

His hand shot out to grasp her arm, halting her in mid-stride. "I do not." Alaraec felt that Zirellia played an important role in the course of future events. He didn't bother trying to explain it—magic ran in his family, so he tallied it up to belated intuition meeting ability to read people. He knew that he _had_ to gain her trust to know more.

"Prove it," she shot back in a low voice, blue eye glittering dangerously.

"How?"

"Any ideas?"

Alec stared at her not knowing what kind of response was warranted. "Quite a few, actually," he replied, forcing himself back into character. "But for all I know you could be the Captain's daughter and he'll kill me if I so much as touch you."

"If you do not desire me just say it," she replied, almost losing her composure. "Do not accuse me of being a liar."

"I'm sorry. That did not come out quite as I had intended it to. It's just that I don't believe one such as yourself to be lacking in suitors. And," he continued with a new thought occurred to him, "if you are indeed capable of the magic you claim to possess, you should be able to save your family and escape the Brotherhood."

She was looking at him with an odd glint in her eye. Was it appraisal?

She blinked and the glint was gone. "Things are far more complicated than that, dear Rider." She closed her eyes for a moment as if deep in thought. When she reopened them she said with conviction, "Captain Edselvron _isn't_ my father, and I intend to claim one of those…_ideas_." She turned her back to him and glided away. "'Til we meet again, my brave Rider," she called over her shoulder.

Alec stared after her retreating back. He had hit a nerve with the voicing of his opinions with regards to her lack of suitors and the magic she supposedly possessed. But what was the nerve sensitive to? He shook his head to clear it and smiled wryly as the old adage of jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire flitted into his mind. He had escaped the heated bickering with Ezra only to meet Zirellia and become tangled in attempted seduction. While both women were argumentative when their ends didn't come about, that there the similarity ended.

&&&

A/N: Another dimension to Zirellia is revealed! We hope this raises some questions with regards to her character. We spent eons discussing her history, motives and possible future, and all this over email! No easy feat I tell you. Tell us what you think about her so far, your own theories etc.

As I've mentioned to Sheyana over MSN/Yahoo Chat, PP will be coming to an end soon. We can see it in the horizon. The epilogue is pretty much in the bag – at least, thought process wise. We've got the cute, fluffy, re-unification scene and the farewell scene pretty much down pat. Or at least I do.

EG has been exceptionally busy this past week and will be so for another week, so she has yet to edit chapter 22 (that I wrote!) or reply to my numerous emails. I run that girl ragged I tell you. Let's give her a break! While she's busy though and till she replies, I'll be working on my long-forgotten fic Heart Duel! To those of you who have yet to notice, I've just updated it with chapter 17! Forgive the shameless self-promotion. I know it's been a long while, but I also know that there are those of you who still want to read it right? Please do read it and REVIEW as well!

Lastly, we have provided you guys with a pronunciation guide to our character names and places.

Pronunciation Guide:

Ezranya ehz-RUN-yah

Alaraec eh-LER-wreck

Caelron cay-EL-ron

Fyn FIN

Dita DEE-tah

Thanyl Keriam tha-NIAL kee-RI-um

Stamford STAM-ferd

Nerone NUH-rone

Zirellia Zee-RAY-lia

Tourmaline Tor-MAH-leen

&&&

Thanks to all Reviewers:

Windsurf: Your review was nice and long! We do try to describe our settings but certainly in not much detail since they're on the sea most of the time. Also, we figured everyone already has their impressions of Athanarel through CCD so there was no need to elaborate. However, as and when we make this an original, you can be sure that there'll be more descriptive scenes and embellishments! Glad you liked the added pizzazz, we weren't sure on what to do with this part of the fic in the beginning, but all the spying thing came to me one day, EG liked it so we used it! Once again, thanks for reading this fic and especially for reading it in order.

OneSassyPickle: With regards to where our protagonists are headed for romance, well, what do you think? No, I haven't given up completely on HD, I've just updated it!

SoccerFreak2516: Good guess! We can't have a smooth-going relationship now, can we? Not that their relastionship is far from tumultuous at the moment. You have to tell us to keep up the good work so that we know we're still maintaining our writing standards or achieving higher ones.

Sheyana: You're the only one who asked for the Pronunciation Guide but we put it up for everyone anyway! What do you think of Zirellia now?

Alcapacien: I know the answer to the "Is he gonna fall in love with Zirellia" question you seem to be asking, but I can't give you a definite answer for obvious reasons. She's not a goddess just a mage and whether or not she exposes him waits to be seen.

Trina-k, Wake-Robin, BrownEyedAthena: Thanks for reviewing but you guys should write longer reviews, seriously! Any comments, ways to improve, anything?

P.S Please check out my first ever fic Heart Duel, that suffered due to my 8-month-long writer's block. Review it after reading! I want to see how many people are still interested in it, because that'll affect the duration of time it takes for the next chap to come – if it comes at all, and the amount of time I spend on it as compared to PP. I'll keep writing though. I want to see it completed by May.)

REVIEW!

FS&EG


	21. Onward

Pirate Princess

Chapter 21: Onward

Alec wiped down the galley tables with a rag, sliding bits of bone into the bucket he held in the other hand and wiping up drops of gravy at the same time. He had been delegated the duties of the cook's help on top of his usual cabin boy chores for the rest of the week as the original kitchen helper had initiated a fight and taken a beating after being grossly insulted by another pirate for being a "pansy".

The rest of the crew was already above decks, preparing to set sail for the open sea. Captain Edselvron and his First Mate – the giant known as Gabor — sat at the deserted table and discussed their course over a platter of exotic fruits and a map. "We should work in eh systematic way of sorts, I'm thinkin'," said Edselvron between bites of starfruit.

"Whatcha' mean 'systematic way o'sorts', Cap?" asked Gabor, scratching his bald pate.

"I mean movin' down along the coast ta 'it the less important ports, but not every bleedin' port along the way! Confuse those royal idiots, I say." He smirked, proud of having thought of such a brilliant plan.

However, Gabor effectively wiped of that smirk by questioning the plan's effectiveness. "Wouldn' there be less booty at t' less important ports?"

"O'course there'll be less booty! But see this," Edselvron pointed to a point on the map just as Alec moved half a table's length closer to them under the pretence of cleaning up some soup that had been spilled on a bench. "We'll 'it the less important ports areas now that the important ports are being watched – after our last successful raid," he cackled evilly, bits of fruit visibly stuck in the gaps in his teeth. "The prize here is the port of Morrois, over here. We attack the under-guarded ports along the coast, working our way up towards Morrois. Look here, there are two bity ports near Morrois. Seein' our 'systematic' raidin' of the less important ports, they'll think to outwit us by deployin' troops from Morrois to these two ports. But…"

"We forgo t' little buggers an' 'it t' big mama!" Gabor finished. A face-splitting grin appeared on the big man's face, but it seemed more like a grimace to Alec.

Alec approached the pair purposefully, adding a casual swagger to his step as he did so. "Eh, Cap?" he asked.

Edselvron seemed to realise his presence for the first time and frowned. "Whatcha' doin' 'ere lad? Ain't ya the cabin boy?"

"Aye, sir. I'm takin' over for the cook 'elp today. 'E got smashed up pretty bad last night," responded Alec automatically. Having been around the Brotherhood for nearly a week had imbued his courtly tongue with a pirate's pitch.

"Is somethin' the matter?" asked Edselvron, evidently annoyed at having his breakfast interrupted by a cabin boy.

"I couldn't 'elp overhearin' your conversation, sir. Ya said ya wanted to 'it the smaller ports right?" Edselvron nodded, suddenly remembering the valuable information Rider the ex-Royal Navy personnel could provide. Alec forged on, "Why don'cha forgo the small and less important ports altogether an 'it the wealthier towns instead? Like Sahkino? Tis a small merchant town dealin' in spices and gems and fancy stuff. Under-guarded by the Royal military coz it ain't a port like Morrois and the merchants' guild sets aside funds sufficient for only a small private guard that we can easily overcome."

Edselvron regarded him carefully, rubbing his chin in a most thoughtful manner. "How many times the booty ya talkin' about here?"

"Thrice the usual at a small port of fisher-folk and junk merchants. Less than Morrois, though."

"Whatcha think, Gab?"

The big pirate sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Sounds like a good idea, Cap. Less risk, more takings!"

"All right then, we'll do as Rider says…" Edselvron paused in mid-sentence. "Ya sure about this boy? The King's attention…t'will be on the ports only?"

Alec nodded. "Pirates strike ports, not merchant towns; the raiders do that. The King's worried 'bout pirates, he guards the ports closely."

"Wait. Are the waters near Sahkino deep enough for us?" asked Gabor. "This is a nice-sized tub; ain't no piddlin' 'arbor gonna hold t' _Red Lantern_ close ta shore as we need ta be."

"Aye, it'll be enough. I've heard plans for a port to be developed there but the King's put it on hold as a precaution against pirate attacks." Alec knew that this much was true. And if the pirates could sail in close to land, this also meant that the waters would be deep enough for Royal Naval ships to drop anchor.

The two pirates smiled at him. Edselvron thumped him on the back, as well. "That's my lad! I've a mind to promote ya! Tell the boys to set sail, Gab; we leave in a candle." Turning back to Alec he continued, "If this works out fine, we'll just ferget Morrois an' head back to Norsunder for a 'olidiay!"

Alec practically beamed. "O'course sir! Don't ya worry, this'll work out just fine."

&&&

A brisk knock sounded upon Ezranya's door. "Enter," she said, after she had pulled on a tunic and was busy adjusting it and admiring the fine material it was made of.

"Captain, we've received word from Rider," reported Commander Keriam, stopping a few feet away from her. "You make a very pretty picture, Captain," he complimented with a smile.

Ezra spun around to face him, embarrassed to be caught preening like a peacock. "Is it for real this time?" she asked, abruptly changing the topic.

"Yes, Captain. The other Commanders await us in the meeting room." He pulled open the door to her room and waited for her to exit before him.

Upon her arrival in the meeting room below deck, she received nods of acknowledgement from the other two commanders who were seated around a rectangular table, a sealed letter before them. _So, they didn't see the need to filter or withhold any information Rider was giving them._ Her eyes widened a fraction at the knowledge that they trusted her without question. Keriam picked up the missive and broke the wax seal, unfolded it before handing it to her.

Taking the piece of parchment from him with a somewhat shaky hand, Ezra cleared her throat and began reading out loud for all within the room to hear her:

_E., K., S. and N.:_

_There is much to report with regards to the Brotherhood's plans to ransack the coasts of Remalna; I have managed to influence the captain's decision, and they are to sail for the merchant town of Sahkino by noon. Congratulations, E., you were correct in your assumption that these are the pirates we were searching for._

_My plan is to deploy troops to Sahkino and to close of the Brotherhood's escape with the five naval ships at our disposal. The five ships are to drop anchor in ports no more than a day's ride from Sahkino (The more royal presence at the port originally, the better - for purposes of blending in). The aforementioned military resources are to be battle-ready from now on and prepared for action at my word._

_I have proposed this idea to my father and await his response. I have asked for him to send his reply to you as well. Any suggestions from you would be much appreciated._

_I also wish to add that the Brotherhood has onboard their ship a powerful mage by the name of Zirellia Ianthe, a young woman who claims to possess dangerous powers. If possible, do find out more about her and prepare our own mages for her added assault. The list of powers she provided me with included, and I quote, "create fire, rage storms and bring hail amongst others"._

_Best of luck,_

_Rider._

Ezra looked up from the letter and placed it back on the table. "Well?" she asked.

"What do you think, Captain?" countered Keriam.

"It's pretty sound to me. And as much as I hate to admit it, he's making a whole lot of sense," she replied. _Perhaps Rider's course of action wasn't too harebrained after all, _she thought. The other commanders offered no objection, so Commander Keriam scribbled a quick note back to Rider and called an end to the meeting.

Ezra was about to exit after Commanders Stamford and Nerone had exited the room, when Keriam halted her in her steps by asking, "Captain, would you like to join me for brunch?" With a smile he added, "I know for a fact that you, like myself, haven't had breakfast."

She _was_ hungry. "I'd love to!" she replied brightly. Then, after she bit her lower lip in thought, she added, "Could we go over Rider's plans in greater detail at the same time? Perhaps we could come up with ideas for them to be carried out with a greater chance of success."

His smile faded at the edges, but it was only for a blink, and Ezra couldn't be sure she had really seen it.

"Yes, and we should prepare to put out to sea as well, although I'm certain Stamford and Nerone have already begun to spread the word," he said, cocking his head to one side. True enough, one could hear the sounds of the anchor being drawn up and the sails being unfurled.

Ezra turned back with a smile. "Shall we, then, Keriam?"

The commander returned the gesture and slipped his arm through hers. "You know, you can call me Thanyl, if you like, Captain."

"Thanyl?"

"Yes. My name."

_Of_ _course_, she realized. _Keriam is his last name._ All this time, she had been referring to him in a formal way. If they were going to be friends, she ought to start using his first. "Very well then, _Thanyl_, you can call me Ezra."

He nodded deeply. "It's my honor."

_These court blokes,_ she thought with a wry twist to her lips._ So formal, even when they're being _informal_. At least Ker—er, Thanyl isn't as tightly wound as Rider is._

&&&

It only took five days for the Brotherhood to reach the town of Sahkino. Alec was busy with general cabin boy chores—swabbing the deck, coiling rope, helping to clean and oil the guns mounted at the sides of the—but the Captain came out of his quarters at times, and Alec could feel Edselvron watching him. Twice he was called into the quarters to look over the maps the Captain had out and make a judgement or a suggestion. Part of it was honest curiosity about what the cabin boy would say, but mostly, Alec was sure, it was Edselvron's way of checking to make sure that the story Alec was telling stayed the same every time.

Working amongst the Brotherhood also meant crossing paths with Golden Iccavus more often than Alec would have liked. He felt as if he was walking on eggs every time the old Buccaneer's gaze passed over him. Each time this had happened, his muscles would tense involuntarily, his ears pricked for Iccavus' hiss of recognition. Every such occurrence however, had passed without incidence and Alec began to put down his anxiety as nothing more than the fear of having his carefully laid plans blown apart.

Unfortunately, his luck ran out days after they had left Captinadora Harbor. He had been scraping away the hardened droppings of various seabirds along the wooden railings, bent over his task in the semblance of utter concentration. His ears as usual open to any conversation between the members of the Brotherhood. It wasn't as he had hoped the buzz of chatter that greeted his ears, but the measured step of Golden Iccavus. He glanced up and squinted into the sunlight that was partially blocked by Iccavus. "Is there a problem, sir?" he asked, the perfect image of the submissive underling.

"I've seen you somewhere 'aven't I? I just know I 'ave! I just can put my finger on it." The old buccaneer said this in a single breath, then paused, waiting for revelation to sink in. When that did not happen, he glanced pointedly at Alec, waiting for an answer.

_He sure remembers a face,_ Alec thought wryly. The instinctive reaction was to lie, but he brushed that aside. Should Iccavus miraculously recall the truth, he'll be branded a liar and Rider's mysterious appearance would be brought into question. "I believe you have, sir. I was in amongst the crowd when that thieving boy's 'and got cut off. Quite impressive, if I may say so m'self," he replied, taking care to maintain eye contact.

"Yes, indeed," said Iccavus absent-mindedly, stroking his beard. "But you were with someone weren't cha?" He licked his lips, still deep in thought. His eyes flashed wide and he snapped his fingers. "Tha' pretty lass with braided hair!"

"Not some_one_ but some_thing_. My dog Ash, sir." Iccavus frowned. Alec hurriedly amended, "But I did see that 'pretty lass' too! Quite a lovely sight she was!" He wondered briefly what Ezra would do if he so much as had a less than decent thought about her; probably something along the lines of flaying him alive. No, castrate him more like. "Sorry sir, but I'd best be on m'way if this railing's gonna be free of bird droppin's by nightfall," he said, beating a hasty retreat. That was uncomfortably close.

That night, as Alec sat on his bed, he drew his silver communications case from his breast pocket. The metal case grew warm in his hand and he gripped it tightly, as if it was his only lifeline to the outside world – to his family, Ezra and the commanders. He was still in the midst of preparing himself for his next face-to-face encounter with the female pirate, and feared the worst. Chuckling quietly to himself, he slid out the false back and extricated his father's letter.

_Alec:_

_Your plan is well thought out and will hopefully go through just as smoothly. Were I your cousin, Nadav, I would congratulate you for having so successfully infiltrated the ranks of the Brotherhood. But as your father (and at the insistence of your mother), I have to reprimand you for your brash behaviour. You are not just part of our military force, but our son _and_ the future king of Remalna._

_To address more urgent matters, I have deployed and will be leading troops to the town of Sahkino. We will arrive there in a matter of days – a week at most. With the appropriate words of power, use your summons stone to inform us of your arrival and to give the signal for us to attack._

_Your mother urges you to stay alive at all costs. To do that, I urge you to keep your wits about you._

_P.S Your mother sends her love._

_P.P.S I have done as you requested and have sent my orders to those aboard the Valiant as well as to the rest of the fleet._

_Your Father_

Alec refolded the letter with a sigh but he could not help grinning as well. His father's stamp of approval was of the utmost importance, for only he had the power to mobilise the army. He felt a pang of homesickness just then and ran his fingers over the letter once more, comforting himself with the knowledge that his father's hands had touched it just moments before.

The instance of sentimentality passed and he turned towards the task at hand with a brisk business-like air, quickly penning an affirmative reply to his father with the certain grimness he always felt before an event that would involve bloodshed.

&&&

The _Valiant_ was only a little ways behind the _Red Lantern. _Ezra hadn't even needed to tell her crew to keep out of sight. If the Brotherhood knew they were being followed, a bloody awful row was going to happen, and that was the last thing anyone on board wanted.

Of course, it wasn't easy to stay out of sight on the ocean. Not a whole lot of things to hide behind, and it's only dark half the day. It wasn't in Ezra's meagre magical arsenal to turn the ship invisible, so they had to be sneaky about trailing the pirates. The Jolly Roger was up as they sailed out of Captinadora Harbor, in case they came in sight of the Brotherhood as they were leaving Tourmaline, to let them know that they were "friends." Or, at least, they wouldn't attack them in the safe waters around the island. After they were on open water, the _Valiant_ appeared to be sailing north-east, whereas the _Red Lantern_ was sailing north-west to go to Remalna. It was tricky steering for the rotating line of helmsmen, but—so far as the lookouts could see, and as Rider reported—the Brotherhood didn't notice that they were being followed.

Ezra crossed her fingers and hoped that all would go as planned. They had come too far to fail, and failure meant disaster. The prospect of having to face a powerful mage made a hot, tight knot of her stomach. Ezra didn't know how to deal with something so unpredictable. Only the mages they had with them would know what to do and she hated not knowing how to do something, being helpless.

"Please let this work, let it not fail," she whispered to the open sea as the wind carried away her soft words. And, even softer, "Keep him safe," slipped past her lips without her consciously forming the words. She frowned when she heard them, and mentally amended, _I'll need him alive to make his strangulation at my hands more enjoyable._

&&&

A/N: Special thanks to Wake-Robin for her very long review! We wrote this chapter quite a while back, so I can't really remember what I'd wanted to say about it – if anything at all. This chapter is more or less a transitional one, everyone's getting into battle mode. Just watched Kingdom of Heaven and it was good. Really cool battle scenes! Anyway, EG is currently working on chapter 24 and editing 23. She's supposed to get back to me by about today, but she hasn't. It's all right though, since we're ahead of schedule.

I'm guessing that this story will come to an end by about the 25th chapter. Which is just as well, since I'm starting at college next week. Life will be much busier for me and EG's busy as she is already. However, as most of you should know, we've already begun working on a sequel. That is, we have a plot and an idea strung together already. When we'll start to write it waits to be seen. But we both most certainly wish to see this story to its proper conclusion, so rest assured that it will be written.

Thanks to all reviewers:

Sammey: Your guesses are pretty close but not entirely correct. I'll leave it at that before I give everything away. Zirellia's powers are still supposed to be a mystery, you'll learn more about her in the sequel.

StardustPixie: Thank you so much for your encouragement. We are planning on making this an original, but we'll have to write the sequel first.

Trina-k: Nice suggestion, but I'm too lazy to have something like that. Perhaps I should add "Previously on PP: Check previous chapter". Thanks anyway!

Selenes Song: There was no need to review every chapter, you know, unless you had something in particular you wanted to comment or critique about. But it was nice of you to take the time to boost our number of reviews! We'd love to hear of your suspicions for Ezra and Alec, although it's pretty obvious where they're both headed now.

Sheyana: It's a little difficult balancing between the Ezra and Alec scenes now since everything is going on simultaneously. I've left EG with the battle scene, so let's see how she does. According to her, it's going to be a little Ernest Hemingway-ish. I'm looking forward to it, so should you.

Wake-Robin: Ezra and Alec will be meeting up again by the end of the battle. We've already figured that part out. All will end on a note of fluffy foreshadowing. (yayness!).

No, we've not mentioned how Zirellia turned half-blind and we probably won't go into detail about her past either. The most you'd get is a brief mention in this part of the story though we might elaborate in the sequel. She'll certainly play a larger role then of course and we'll get to see a side of her that's pretty – shall we say, creepy? – in the next few chapters.

Alec is lonely, he just has it at the back of his mind since the front is filled with more pressing matters at the moment. As a future king, my impression is that his father has taught him to work under pressure. It's the leader that has to keep a cool head in the battle so that he can lead his men. So he's focusing on the task at hand. Don't worry, the family will be coming back into the picture soon enough, at least for the ending. Since this story is about Ezra and Alec and this mission, it would be strange to throw in a family scene but if we ever re-work this we might give the people in Athanarel a larger role. In any case, Vidanric's going to make his appearance!

REVIEW!

FS&EG


	22. Trials

Pirate Princess

Chapter 22: Trials

"Land, ho!" yelled the lookout high above in the crow's nest. Alec squinted to see the strip of land that lined the horizon the lookout had pointed to and saw nothing. His fingers itched to pull out his pocket spyglass but he kept them wrapped firmly around the dirty rag that had come to be his constant companion throughout the entire sea voyage to Sahkino. Throwing the rag into the bucket beside him, he came to his feet and headed below decks to escape the merciless whip of the sun.

"And how are you today, sweet Rider?" came the lilting voice of Zirellia Ianthe as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He nearly jumped out of his skin. It was as if she had appeared out of nowhere. Zirellia had been avoiding him of late, but then again, she avoided everyone save Edselvron, who she met regularly in private, so this initiated conversation came as a surprise. He still did not know what to make of her, for she did not seem as weak and helpless as she had first made herself out to be, what with her family being held hostage. Instead, she exhibited the characteristics of one who held power. The crew of the _Red Lantern_ seem to both fear and revere her. Fear, however, did not stop their lustful stares and lascivious grins as she passed. Alec had come to the conclusion that she was a co-conspirator in this endeavour, for what reasons– he did not know.

Alec smiled, hoping that the thunder of his beating heart did not give him away. "I'm fine. The weather's sunny an' I'm ready fer adventure!" he replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He noted that she was dressed in a diaphanous gown of deep purple that highlighted the fairness of her skin and accentuated the her slender legs as she stood languidly in the doorway of the captain's quarters, leaning against the wall.

"Scrubbing the entire ship inside and out isn't exactly my idea of adventure," she replied pointedly, her lips faintly curing upwards.

"I was talkin' 'bout the battle that will ensue on Sahkino." Alec made to step by her with a murmured, "Excuse me." But she barred his escape by bracing her hand on the other side of the corridor.

"So soon? I was hoping you'd care to elaborate on the _ideas_ you had in mind the other day." He spied Gabor over her shoulder and saw the big pirate wink suggestively.

He looked back at Zirellia. Was she trying to seduce him? He wasn't sure. _But why would she exert herself so when the rest of the crew were practically slobbering at her feet?_ He thought. "I've got plenty o' chores to complete by day's end, my lady. I can't dawdle."

"So formal again?" she asked, her irritation showing in the set of her jaw. "Chores you say? I've got one for you. Follow me." It was a direct order and he could not refuse, following her as a dog followed its master. She went deeper into the bowels of the ship, finally stopping outside a sturdy door. She muttered a word of power under her breath, a slim hand upon the door handle, and swung it open with ease. "Come in," she invited. Just then he felt like a trapped deer, ready to bolt at any sign of danger.

Alec took a deep breath to steady him before stepping through the doorway, half expecting something magical to happen, or at least to feel the tingle of power he had sensed whenever his mother and youngest sister had been working at the palace. He stood on the edge of Zirellia's bedroom, feeling no different than before and loosed an inward sigh of relief. A four-poster bed dominated the small shipboard room, draped with curtains and scarves of the richest fabrics. The sheets, he could see from the corner of the top blanket having been thrown back, were made of fine linen. Off to one side of the room was a small door. _Her workroom?_ He wondered. A faint shimmer of magic lingered in the air like her perfume. He hadn't realised that she wore perfume up till then. A flowery scent that was rather overpowering, invading his nostrils and making him want to sneeze. A haze seemed to fog his mind just then, and he barely noticed the _click_ of a lock being turned.

&&&

Ezra was in a panic. They had lost sight of the _Red Lantern_ yet again. Not trusting anyone but herself to find them, she scrambled up the mast and chased out the current lookout, practically shoving him down onto the decks below.

"Hey, no need t'be rough!" yelled Fordwyn as he was unceremoniously dismissed from his current duties with a wave of Ezra's free hand as the other gripped a spyglass. She scanned the horizon to no avail. She couldn't but remember her mother's words to her when she had lost a treasured doll Fyn had gotten her on one of his travels – _Don't go looking for it and it'll soon come looking for you_. Well, the doll had been sticking legs-first out from under her bed that very night, so Ezra climbed out of the Crow's Nest and back down the mast, hitching a thumb over her shoulder to indicate that Fordwyn should continue as lookout. She ignored his grumbles and strode towards the three commanders who were standing huddled by the bow of the ship.

"Anything the matter, gentlemen?" she asked. They had received a letter from the king two days ago, indicating that all would go as Rider had planned. Instructions with regards to how they would receive Rider's summons had been enclosed as well. Three pairs of solemn eyes met her questioning glance.

Commander Stamford spoke first. "We heard news that we've lost sight of our quarry."

"Again," she confirmed with a sigh, her frustration evident.

"If I may be so bold?" interrupted Lieutenant Nerone. The other three looked in his direction. "The _Red Lantern_ is our quarry but there is no need for us to keep sight of it all the way now that we know its destination. We've lost sight of our purpose. What we need to accomplish is to stay within distance of it to reach Sahkino in time to provide reinforcements."

"So what we need to know now is where Alec is," Keriam stated. "I'll write him a letter. All he needs to do is flash his summons stone and we'll know pretty much where he is. Stamford, inform the rest of the fleet to look out for the _Red Lantern_. Nerone, ensure that we're headed in the general direction of Sahkino."

When Stamford and Nerone had left, Keriam spun on his heel and headed below decks. Ezra followed close behind with a silent sigh of relief, thanking her lucky stars that she had not bungled the entire mission. Keriam worked with brisk efficiency, penning his letter and sending it off in the blink of an eye. "That worked out well!" exclaimed Ezra plopping herself into a chair.

Instead of returning her grin, Keriam's features were stern and forbidding. "Perhaps you don't understand the gravity of the situation, Captain. This may seem like a minor mistake but should it have happened closer to the moment of battle we might not have made it in time to be of any use except to care for the wounded. For all we know, we could be way off course by now and too late to make amends."

Ezra stared at him, eyes glinting and beginning to look beryl-sharp. "You don't trust me and my men—some of whom've been sailing since before you could walk—to know where they're going unless we're trailing someone else?"

"Forgive me, Ezra. It's just that I'm in charge of this ship now and things can't go wrong on my watch. I did not mean to offend you."

"Correction, _I'm_ in charge of this ship. But I do understand." She shrugged, unwilling to fight with someone she was beginning to consider as a friend. "You're held accountable for what happens on this ship now that Rider's gone."

"Exactly." He nodded deeply, thankful that she hadn't picked a fight, as she would have, no doubt, with Prince Alaraec.

Ezra reached up and tightened the red bandana that held her braids in check that day. "How about some of my famous mocha while we await his reply?" Their private discussions over tea or mocha had been occurring more often over the past week, and while they spoke mostly of issues regarding the mission, there were times when they lapsed into an easy familiarity, chatting instead of their hopes and dreams – not that Ezra had much to contribute in that respect.

&&&

Alec turned to face Zirellia slowly. At least time seemed to have slowed for him. His limbs felt like lead, and the floor sucked at his feet, making it even more difficult to move. She approached him with a leisurely feline grace, pushing him towards the bed with a single hand on his chest. He stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet till he found himself leaning against one of the bedposts. Zirellia was not a hands-breadth away from him and he could feel her body heat through the fabric of their clothes. Her left hand played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, twirling them around her fingers. Her right was undoing the laces of his tunic. "Who are you?" she whispered in his ear, her breath warm on his lips.

"My lady," he croaked, attempting to push her away but his hands would not obey. His tunic was partially undone and she proceeded to unlace his shirt underneath.

"Answer the question. That is all I ask of you," she murmured threateningly, nibbling at his earlobe before burning kisses all along his jaw. He felt something brush against his mind just then and he squeezed his eyes shut to block it out. Something was seriously wrong, but he was male, and his body was not helping the situation.

It was just getting hard to think when he felt her soft lips press against his insistently. For a moment he felt his resolve weaken, felt lust assail him. Zirellia's willing body was still moulded to his, her hands pulling his head down to hers while his hands hung uselessly by his sides. That mental caress came once again, only this time it delved deeper and more urgently into his mind. He felt himself kiss her back, their tongues tangling. _Tell me who you are!_ The mental shriek jolted him out of his stupor. "Rider, my lady! Rider!" he yelled, suddenly free from her spell as his knees gave out and he slid down the bedpost to the floor. A knock sounded through the doors just then.

"I'll deal with you later," she hissed down at him. She opened the door a crack and peeked out. "Yes?" she asked.

Gabor's gruff voice replied. "Cap wants ta see ya an' the boy."

"We'll be there shortly. Tell Edselvron to wait," she replied coldly before shutting the door in his face.

Alec had picked himself off the floor by then as sensation crept back into his hands and feet. His had come to another conclusion: Zirellia was powerful – mind reading is no mean feat and not only did she attempt to read his mind, she tried to dissect it. But for all that, she was still not quite powerful enough to fully break through his lie. Such a conclusion just heralded more questions. Why would she attempt to seduce him? Could she not control him at will? She obviously suspected that he was not who he said he was, but what was her idea of the truth?

Zirellia was regarding him with an air of puzzlement, as if there was something about him she could not fathom. They each held the others' stare as if daring the other to look away first. Had he given the game away by resisting her advances? Rider would have thrown himself into her arms, spell or no spell. "I am Rider," he said, as if to convince her that he spoke the truth.

Her gaze barely flickered from his face. "Are you?" she asked quietly, beginning to disrobe, watching his reaction as she revealed her flawless body to him. The gown pooled around her ankles and she stepped easily out of it, once again closing the distance between them. She picked up his hands and placed them by the sides of her face, gently sliding them down her neck and across her shoulders. Prince Alaraec Renselaeus, if faced with such a situation, would have insisted the wanton woman to dress herself. Rider would have gone 'exploring'.

"I am," he replied, his eyes never wavering from hers. She placed his left palm against her cheek, slid it across her lips and kissed it right in the middle, an intimate gesture meant to test him. Alec's face was set in stone. "Do you not believe me?" he returned wanting an answer to one of his many questions.

"I do not believe your will is stronger than mine." Zarellia stepped away from him, letting his hands slip over her as she moved away. In her wardrobe, on the left wall of her twelve-by-fifteen foot room, she picked out another gown from her closet, thankfully an opaque cotton one, and slipped it on. "Come, then, Rider. Captain Edselvron seeks our company."

They arrived at Edselvron's quarters with no incident save the sniggers and wolf-whistles that followed in their wake, all quickly silenced by a sharp glance from Zirellia. Alec burned with the embarrassment of it all. So much for keeping a low profile.

"Ah, there ye are! T'was beginnin' to wonder where ye've gone to," greeted Edselvron, looking up from his papers. "We're a few candles from Sahkino yet. Any last minute stuff ta deal with?" The crow on his shoulder cawed in reply, fluttering to land on Zirellia's shoulder. Zirellia had moved to one end of the table and Alec instinctively moved to the other. When he had looked up from Edselvron's immaculate plans he noticed that, like Zirellia, the crow was blind in the left eye!

He swallowed, and quickly faced the Captain once again. "All's in order, Captain. I trust I'll be goin' ashore with you?"

"O'course! Ye the one who knows where everythin' is! Be sure to leave sum o' the meatier pickin's fer us, eh?" commented Edselvron with a chuckle, rubbing his hands together with glee.

Zirellia interrupted his little celebration. "There are some matters of _my_ concern that worry me, Captain."

"What is it?"

"It concerns the matter of possession."

_Posession?_ Alec wondered, _Does she mean _possessions_? Why would she worry about her things?_

"There's no need fer that!" exclaimed Edselvron warily. "Rider here assures meh that Sahkino will be easy fer the pickin'. Our lads can 'andle it by themselves! All ye need ta do is stay here an' guard the ship with the rest of 'em."

Zirellia cast a quick suspicious look at Alec, but out loud she said, "If you say so, Captain."

&&&

"So what do you intend to do after this mission?" asked Keriam over the rim of his teacup.

Ezra chewed thoughtfully on a hard biscuit she had dunked in her drink. "I haven't really thought about that," she answered truthfully. "Figured I'd most probably end up with my grandpa, marooned fer life on some plot o' land. He wants a vineyard like the one I used to live on when I was younger. I can't wait to see Grandpa, though. I've never really been this long away from him. That sounds childish, doesn't it?" A swallow followed swiftly with a gulp of tea. "What about you? What are your plans?"

"I'll continue serving in the navy, hopefully climb up the ranks. Become an admiral?" His sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement at the thought.

"That's more likely to happen than me amounting to _anything_," she replied dryly, emphasising her point with a snort.

"Perhaps you could get a position in the navy? I could help if—" There was a sharp rap on the door.

Before either of them could move, Caelron opened the door and stuck his head in. He exclaimed with false surprise, "Ah, there you are!" They made no move to stop him as he entered the galley and helped himself to the remnants of their tea.

"What _is it_, Caelron?" asked Ezra, annoyance evident in her tone of voice.

Caelron studiously ignored Keriam. "I need ta have some words with ya in _private_." Keriam wordlessly pushed back his chair from the table and made to leave but Ezra waved him back into his seat.

Caelron glared at her, succeeding in only painting a saccharine sweet smile on her face and said, "You can say it right here, Caelron."

Seeing no other alternative, Caelron forged on. His dropping of the attempt at well-bred speech and accent told Ezra just how frustrated he was. "I ain't a ditch-out so, I'm stickin' with ya on this mission. But m'men are gettin' restless. We're pirates, we raid for survival. The _Crusader's_ been followin' ye fer days but you still ain't tell us where we're headed and what for. Te kill the Brotherhood? That's 'ardly possible. The Brotherhood's made up o' more than one shipload o'pirates. I'm willin' to do this fer you fer nothin', but m'men want booty. What's in it fer them?" He held up a hand to stop her from disrupting his train of thought. "They've been pesterin' me fer details all this while but I ain't got nothin' to say 'cept to tell 'em that we're goin' against the Brotherhood. Now they're getting' mad and we all know what can 'appen when a pirate crew gets mad. They mutiny." He pointed to himself, "I'm here," and waved the other hand outwards, "they're there – on _my_ ship. See the problem?"

Keriam spoke up from behind him. "We're heading for Sahkino, a coastal town. Assure your men that they will be justly rewarded in due time if they follow Captain Ezra's orders." He exchanged a meaningful glance with Ezra who nodded her assent.

Caelron whirled upon him furiously. "Was I talkin' ta you? Was I?" Keriam started in surprise at his sudden outburst and Ezra sprung up from her seat, grabbed one of his arms from behind and dragged him towards the door. She was in the process of forcing him out the door when he yelled, "First Willem, then Rider and now this prissy whore-son! I _demand_ an explanation, Ezranya Fyn!"

Ezra threw her shoulder against his chest and shoved him out into the corridor, swiftly shutting the door behind her. Gripping his collar in both hands, she slammed him against the opposite wall. "Tell your men that we're sailing to Sahkino and all they have to do to get their booty is to do as I say when I say it." He yanked her hands off his shirt in disgust so she crossed her arms over her chest. "Willem's dead, Rider's with the Brotherhood and Thanyl's now acting First Mate in his absence."

"Ooh, it's _Thanyl_ now is it?"

"Jealous, Caelron? You've got no reason to be, because I've never been vaguely attracted to you, _ever_. I didn't force you to be on this mission and I made it clear that you couldn't back out once you got in. You agreed and that was the deal. Don't take it out on someone else." Her eyes narrowed menacingly as she tried to force an agreement out of him.

"I'm not stupid Ezra. Rider and _Thanyl_," he said scornfully, "and those others that you're always meeting with are part o' somethin' that wants ta bring the Brotherhood down. Not just the _Red Lantern_ but the entire Brotherhood. What is that 'somethin',' eh? They sure ain't pirates. No pirate in 'is right mind would dare te do what they're doin', they'd just sail in the opposite direction…."

He would have continued ranting but Ezra threw her hands up in exasperation and asked, "Then what are you doing here Caelron? Why did you agree to this?"

"Because I knew somethin' was up and I wasn't gonna sit by and watch you sail to your death." He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets before turning from her and climbing above decks.

Ezra watched him go, realising that she had never seen Caelron ever so worked up or serious about anything before. He had changed. Whether it was from this mission, or just a product of him maturing, she didn't know. She could never feel for him what he thought he felt for her. Ezra groaned softly. There were too many men in her life right now.

&&&

A/N: Yet another transitional chapter I would say. Things are really tensing up: sexual tension, emotional tension, battle tension yadda yadda. Pretty cool wouldn't you say? Questions: What do you guys think of Zirellia now? Don't hate her, she's just doing her job. Seriously! But then again, who wouldn't enjoy seducing Alec, eh? Except maybe Ezra. I hope that bedroom bit wasn't too R-rated for you guys. Hey, at least there wasn't any horizontal action!

Caelron's wising up and wasn't he cute? Well, I thought he was. Many of you guys suspected a love triangle or some such thing forming between Ezra, Alec and Keriam. Ever considered a love square with Caelron involved? Haha, I'm not sure myself. I slaved over this chapter all by my lonesome self and EG edited it fantastically – the last line is hers and I think she summed it up pretty well.

Lastly, EG is having computer trouble but she's got 24 more or less done I think. Chapter 23 is in the bag so keep your eyes peeled for it and stay tuned!

Thanks to all Reviewers:

Wake-Robin: Thanks once again for your uber long review! I think you got mixed up between the Captain Edselvron and Golden Iccavus. They're two entirely different people. Iccavus is just one of the crew albeit a more authoritative one. He was the one who kind of recognised Alec.

Ezra has little or no idea of Keriam's crush – if any, on her. But we are hinting at his feelings for her so most of you guys got the bait! She sees him as a really good friend and colleague right now but they'll have some problems to sort out in the sequel before they can get together – if at all.

Cookie2: Give me some time to work on it. I just started at University and things are getting hectic.

OneSassyPickle: By "other captain" do you mean Caelron? Well, you've just gotten his reaction. I hope it was satisfactory.

Sammey: We tend to post every fortnight but there are times when things crop up and the updates are a little late - for instance, this one. We thought about making someone die but that's too easy a way out. A story like that puts everyone out.

Review!

FS&EG


	23. Preparation

Pirate Princess

Chapter 23: Preparation

Alaraec perused his latest missive from Keriam yet again. He ran a hand over his head and down his messily braided hair with a sigh. The sun brushed against the horizon and the coast of Remalna was spread before him in panoramic. He crumpled up the piece of parchment, stuffed it into his tunic pocket and retrieved his summons stone from the pack underneath his hammock in the forecastle. Alec stared at it absently for a moment, distracted by thoughts and worries. He shook his head slightly to bring himself back to the present, and brought it close to his lips and murmured the words of power that would activate it. His father's summons stone; Keriam's and the stones aboard the other ships awaiting his orders would pulse with a pale blue light and to point in his direction within seconds. That done, he slipped the precious stone into the inner pocket of his tunic, and left the crew's sleeping quarters as quietly as he had come in.

The second letter he received was from his father, to inform him of the army's arrival at Sahkino. His spirits lifted at the thought of seeing his father again and not even the prospect of battle dampened them. He scribbled a hasty reply and sent it on its way before he climbed into the thin material of his hammock, his hands cushioning the back of his head and his feet braced against the opposite post from which the hammock hung.

How he longed to close his eyes and go to sleep with no orders to scrub the decks or trim the sails. But his steel grey eyes remained open and unblinking as he stared at the ceiling, contemplating his life so far. Born into a life of privilege, Alec had been taught since he was young to cherish the little things around him. But sometimes, the little things seem so insignificant as compared to the greater goals that can be achieved in life.

The servants served him by helping him carry out the mundane tasks of everyday life, leaving him with more time and energy to aid his parents in tackling the various problems that Remalna faced. He helped his parents serve the people of Remalna, as he would one day serve them himself.

"Is this life?" he murmured, voicing his thoughts. "To serve a purpose greater than oneself?"¨ He grinned at his sorry attempt to sound philosophical.

The Red Lantern seemed to grind to a slow halt, as her anchor rooted itself into the seabed. Alec swung his legs down to plant his feet back on the floor and stood up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and mentally slipped on his disguise before he stepped out into the hallway and made his way above deck where he could hear Edeselvron shouting for Rider.

&&&

"I apologise on his behalf for that," Ezra said as she entered Keriam's room. He had vacated the kitchen after Ezra had left with Caelron and now stood in his room behind the rough wooden chair, a hand resting lightly on the top of the chair-back.

"I have come to the conclusion that Captain Caelron holds you in high regard, Ezra."

"Oh, he does," she replied with an inaudible sigh. "But the feeling isn't mutual." She looked down at her feet, encased as they were in polished knee-high boots. Glancing back up at Keriam, she knew that he would say nothing more. Not wanting to prolong this sudden awkwardness Caelron had wrought, she backed towards the door with a mumbled "I should go."

Suddenly, the summons stone on Keriam's desk began to pulse. Swiping it off his desk, he held it upon his pen palm and watched as it spun to point northwest. He cast a fleeting look at Ezra and saw the fascination written in her face as she stared at the glowing blue object in his hand, full lips parted in surprise.

"Come," he commanded, sidestepping her and heading towards the doorway. That snapped her out of her brief stupor and she followed Keriam as he climbed back to the deck, alerting Nerone and Stamford as they passed them on the way.

Thanks to the navy's accurate maps, the Valiant was only slightly off course, an error that was quickly rectified with a few orders barked from Ezra. Less than half a candle later, the coast could be sighted lining the horizon. Keriam murmured a word of power, causing the summons stone nestled in his palm to flare even more brightly for an instant. He then gazed out to sea, a sudden stillness falling over him. Ezra squinted, trying to see what he saw, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. "They should be dropping anchor right about now," he said, hand closing around the glowing gem. "They'll be coming into view in less than half a candle."

Ezra strode away from the commanders and faced her crew. She jumped atop a barrel and cried out, "All right men! Prepare for battle!" A cheer from the pirates on deck rang out, but the sailors of the royal navy fell into immediate action. Within seconds every man was on deck, rushing to their respective posts to carry out their assigned duties. Ezra smiled in grim eagerness. It was like old times.

&&&

When Alec came on deck in answer to the captain's shout he saw that Zirellia was by Edselvron's side, the one-eyed crow perched on her forearm. Alec wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it almost seemed as if Zirellia was speaking with the bird while she stroked its glossy, ebony feathers. The silky feathers reflected the dimming sunlight with exceptional brilliance, and the sudden unexpected image of Ezra in the library alcove pouring herself a cup of coffee and hot chocolate, and then of her later, when she stood by the arched windows that streamed golden sunlight, highlighting her raven black hair, flashed into his mind. He remembered thinking that he had never seen a black that complete before. Well, the colour of this crow rivalled that. But instead of a sense of appraisal, he felt his skin prickle in warning. As if it could sense his distaste, the crow turned his head in Alec's direction to stare at him balefully with its one good eye. That slight movement alerted Zirellia to his presence and she too turned to regard him. The identical blind eyes were most unsettling but Alec forced himself to greet the lady before answering Edselvron's call.

"There ye are, Rider! Been lookin' fer ye all over. We've dropped anchor. The boys are preparin' the row boats an' we're gonna be headin'inta shore in a bit!" The captain of the Red Lantern rubbed his hands together with glee.

"Cap! The boats are ready!" yelled Gabor, attaching one end of the coil of rope he held to the main mast and throwing the other end over the rail while others tossed all forms of weaponry overboard.

"I'm comin' boys!" returned Edselvron, watching as the bulk of his crew began to disembark the ship into individual rowboats. Focusing his attention on Zirellia he said, "Give meh' the damn bird. I trust that ye'll watch the ship an' work things in our favour."

"Most certainly," Zirellia murmured and transferred the crow from her arm to the captain's shoulder. She scratched the crow's head with a refined fingernail, her cerulean gaze locked onto Alec's grey ones.

"Iccavus!" shouted Edselvron, stopping the buccaneer who was in the midst of sliding down into a rowboat. "Ye'll stay 'ere with Zirellia! Some o' the boys too! Trenim, Kazcar, Butch…" he rattled of a handful of names, eliciting groans from the owners of those names. No one wanted to miss out on the action.

_They'll be trying to escape it in the next bell_, thought Alec dryly.

Orders given, Edselvron flung himself over the railing with relative ease. The crow took flight, circling in the air before swooping down to rest on the captain's shoulder again when the old man had taken his seat in the rowboat. Alec watched all this with a strange sort of detachment, wondering vaguely how he could execute such a manoeuvre with equal elegance. He didn't need to see if Zirellia was watching; he sensed her gaze boring through his back, her mind sensing his hesitation and uncertainty. His jaw clenched, Alec grabbed hold of the rope with both hands and hauled himself overboard, sliding and bumping over the side of the ship before crashing into the rowboat. They would wait until they were manned before lowering them. His fellow seafarers cursed his clumsiness, slapping away his flying hands and feet with annoyance.

"Ye've got as much grace as a headless chicken, Rider!" exclaimed Edselvron, hooting with laughter before giving the order to start rowing towards shore.

Alec's hands still burned from his tight grip on the rope, but he too picked up an oar and put his back into rowing. It wasn't long till his shirt was soaked through and his hair was plastered to his face and neck. When the last of the five rowboats made it to shore, Alec discreetly yanked off the Pirate's Pearl and stuffed it into a pocket. Trees lined the shore although dense bushes and shrubs that would provide suitable cover largely dominated it. The greenery extended in all directions, leading all the way to the small pier just outside the seaward gates of Sahkino.

Once the rowboats were towed out of reach of the tide, the Brotherhood - led by Edselvron with Alec and Gabor by his side - began making its way towards the wealthy merchant town. By now, the sun had broken the horizon and began to disappear quickly. Pale grey chimney smoke could be seen wafting over the town walls. Soon they were an arrow-shot away from the town walls - mere wooden fences to keep out wild animals. Edselvron gave the signal to lie low with a gesture of his hand and Alec took advantage of this to pull his summons stone out of his pocket, squeezing it tightly in his hand.

"Cap, there's only two guards by the walls," reported Gabor with a grin.

"This means easy pickin's fer us, fellas!" said Edsevron in reply.

The rest of the crew snickered, some even began gripping their sword and knives hilts. Alec gripped the summons stone harder and repeated the word of power that would alert those under his command to his whereabouts. After a few moments in which the pirates crept closer to the city's walls, he murmured another word of power that would give those behind Sahkino's walls the order to attack.

Night arrived swiftly thereafter, cloaking the surroundings in deep shadow, slightly diminished by the flicker of a flame on the far side of the dark shape that was the captain. A flame? Alec watched with a growing dread as Gabor cocked his burning arrow and let fly, the tiny ball of fire streaking over the town walls like a shooting star. A moment later light appeared and grew on the far side of the wall. Screams and shouts from the other side followed.

&&&

Keriam's summons stone pulsed again. Before Ezra could interpret what that meant, Keriam said, "They're ashore."

Ezra bellowed to her crew, "Full ahead!" More sails were unrolled from the minor masts, rippling like so many waterfalls. It didn't take long for the scarlet sails of the Red Lantern to come into view. Ezra felt her heart constrict at the sight. Soon, she would have Golden Iccavus on his knees begging for her mercy.

Nature itself seemed to be looking forward to the coming confrontation, providing a strong gust of wind that filled the sails, propelling them forward much more quickly. The first sign that they had been spotted was the appearance of the four ships in the royal navy that Rider had dispatched. Three of those ships: the Kindred, the Victorious and the Stalwart were sailing parallel to the shore from opposite directions, headed directly for Sahkino. The remaining ship, the Pride, and the Valiant - followed closely by Caelron's Crusader--converged upon the Red Lantern from three different directions. With her spyglass, Ezra could just make out the Kindred and Champion drop anchor and several rowboats full of royal sailors and navy personnel. In a few heartbeats the small sea crafts rowed towards shore. As she followed the dinghies on their way toward the beach, a curl of smoke and a flicker of light caught her eye behind the wall of the city. Swinging her spyglass to search for its source, she sighted a blazing bonfire to the right.

"They've set the town on fire!" she cried, head swivelling around to look for Keriam.

She spied him at the prow, gauging their distance from the Red Lantern, Commanders Stamford and Nerone with him in a last minute discussion. Their brief meeting ended with a string of handshakes. Making her way towards them she reiterated the fact that the town had been set on fire, most probably to serve as a diversion.

"The army comes equipped with mages who are able to deal with such problems," assured Commander Stamford.

"There are royal naval ships everywhere! Why are we sailing towards them?" Caelron's yell came across the deck as he strode toward the four. "No one mentioned the bloody navy!" His eyes were wild and perspiration beaded above his brows. Ezra stared at him for a moment, savouring his panic before she burst out laughing as the commanders looked on with a hint of amusement.

"Caelron, Caelron," she said, taking deep calming breaths. "We're workin' with the navy. That's the big secret. You satisfied? The navy isn't meant for us, though. They're here for the Brotherhood. No worries."

"No worries, she says. Perfect." He hissed a curse under his breath and then looked from one commander to the next. "I'll be damned to Norsunder, ya all are with the navy, aren't ya?" Caelron asked the three men.

"Rider's ya boss ain't he? Who is he anyway? Life, but I've gotta tell meh men o' the change o' plans 'fore they panic and sail off without me." Sure enough, the Crusader was desperately steering off their route to Sahkino. Everyone on deck smirked or grinned as Caelron dashed towards the opposite end of the Valiant, waving his arms in the air, shouting for his men to return, assuring them that all was safe.

Ezra joined him in reassuring his crew, explaining that there's gold to be had if they serve the crown on this mission, and that none would face the King's justice. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know," she said, giving her long-time suitor an opportunity to escape this predicament.

He eyed her questioningly. "Since when have I ever let you down?"

"You might not face the King's justice but they might require you to give up piracy in exchange for their leniency," she replied with a shrug.

"Is that the deal ya made with 'em?"

Ezra nodded glumly, wondering if she would miss life at sea as badly as she expected she was going to. Caelron held her chin between forefinger and thumb, lifting her head to meet his honey brown eyes. "You tell the truth? This isn't some trick to get back at me?"

"When have I ever lied to you?" she returned, gaze steady.

He gave a wry grin. "Never. Not even about ya feelin's towards me."

A faint grimace showed his dislike for the subject and his hand fell away from her face.

"I've never loved you, Caelron. Occasionally I might have considered you a friend, but your cocky attitude annoys me to no end," she answered truthfully. "Friends?" she stuck out a hand that, after a moment of quiet disappointment, he grasped firmly within his own.

"Friends," he agreed. The uncomfortable moment passed and he asked, "How 'bout a friendly kiss, eh?"

"You've just got to push it, don't cha?"

"It's my way." He shrugged, still grinning. "It's who I am. How about it, Ezranya? So that I will have something sweet to remember you by."

Laughing, Ezra stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck before planting a hard, wet kiss on his cheek. As she stepped back from Caelron's embrace, a memory of the last time she had been held by a man flickered across her mind. Not the brief, friendly embrace she'd just had but a softer, more caring one she'd experienced with Alec.

"Will was an idiot," Caelron told her.

She sighed. "Yeah. He was." Ezra shook her head to clear her thoughts before she explained to Caelron what they were about to do with regards to the Red Lantern and told him return to take charge of his ship.

With a flourished bow and a kiss that brushed her knuckles he said his farewell, and added, "Watch your back." Caelron signalled to his crew, who then dropped a boat to bring him back home. Moments later, he waved to Ezra from the deck of the Crusader.

Caelron issued an order that could be heard faintly from the deck of the Valiant, and soon the two ships were sailing side by side. Unlike the first, the Valiant had removed the Jolly Roger from its mainmast and flew in its stead the royal pennant. Caelron stood at the prow of his ship while Ezra and the three commanders stood at theirs.

The remaining crew aboard the Red Lantern spotted the arrival of the five incoming ships and began bringing out their cannons. Ezra counted about fifteen on deck, and hazarded a guess that there were about ten or more below to man the guns. Everyone was soon within cannon range of each other, and loud shots boomed out from both sides. Arrows tipped with fire were fired at opposing sails and Ezra nearly screamed out loud when one found its target on the Valiant. Instead of bursting into flames, as it should have, the burning arrow extinguished upon touching the sails.

She heard a soft chanting to her left and turned to look. One of the sailors she had berated earlier in the mission for his laziness was now standing a short distance away from her, his hands moving swiftly through the air before him, forming magical symbols that charged the air around him with a fizz of energy. He paused in his spell casting to wipe away the sweat on his upper lip with the back of his hand.

"You're a mage!" Ezra exclaimed during his brief respite, causing a sharp look to be slid in her direction.

"That I am, Captain. You'd better prepare for battle, we're almost upon them," he replied tersely, returning to his spell casting, setting up wards and protective spells throughout the entire ship.

In the distance, she heard the commanders shouting their orders, the crash of cannons and the loud splash of water, but none of those sounds could rival in volume the pounding of her pulse next to her eardrums, and the sweet rush of adrenalin that flooded through her body. She looked across the deck at the men that stood coiled and ready. Surprise glinted at the edge of her mind when she noticed the same eager look on the face of the navy-men and on those of the pirates, but she didn't spare it more than an internal glance. Her own muscles were tightening, her breath quickened, mind focused on what was about to happen.

The battle had begun.

&&&

A/N: The battle has finally begun. It's still not in full swing yet but we know you enjoy being kept on tenterhooks. Forgive us the cliffhanger, it was too good to resist. I've got nothing much to say with regards to this chapter since it is more or less a building-up-to-the-climax chapter and it's late and I wrote it so long ago that I forgot what I had to say about it. The butt-kicking and combat action will be in the next chapter – which is currently incomplete as both EG and I are very busy.

I do believe EG's just started at a new job. And my midterms are this coming week. Plus, we've both been struck by writer's block. So please find it in your hearts to forgive us if the next chapter is posted later than usual. I would roughly guess that we've about half of 24 done but it might prove to be longer than our usual chapters being the big one and all. I am personally more looking forward to writing the epilogue that will be bittersweet.

Thanks to all Reviewers:

Wake-robin: the previous mix-up is fine. But you've had another mix-up! Lol. Edselvron isn't blind in one eye, the crow is. And yes, it is a "clue for something". Alec and Zirellia's relationship has become more wary so to speak since they don't know what to make of each other. Alec sees her as a threat since she's so powerful, while Zirellia finds him a tough nut to crack since she doesn't know what to make of him.

REVIEW!

FS&EG


	24. Battle

Pirate Princess

Chapter 24: Battle

Ezra rushed back to her quarters. She stowed the long coat, knee-length tunic, and impressive hat on the bed. They would only be in her way once she was in the thick of things. She checked her sword for the tenth time, wishing again that it was her saber instead of the straight short sword that she had been issued by the royal armory. There were three knives on her: the longest one—nearly the length of her forearm—in her belt next to the sword, the next longest was tucked into a sheath at her back, under her hair, and the smallest knife was in her right boot.

A cannon shot hit the water very close to the _Valiant_ and made the ship rock. Ezra nearly lost her balance, reaching out to the nearest wall until the ship steadied. She tied her braids back tightly with a bright red bandana, pulled up her boots and loosened her bodice so that she would have easy movement from side to side, and not run short of breath.

Through the open door she heard the shouts for a Raven's Claw — the long plank with an iron spike on the end to drive into the rail of the ship they were about to board. They were almost upon the _Red Lantern._

Ezra couldn't breathe. _What am I going to do if he's not there? How am I going to find Iccavas if he went ashore with the others? What if someone gets to him before I do? What if he kills me?_

She tilted her head back and heaved air into her lungs, blocking out those negative thoughts. She needed to focus on the battle ahead; only that. One last check of her weapons and she was out the door in time to watch the first planks embed the wood of the enemy rails.

"Attack!"

The men heard and followed. The pirates released war cries, deep shouts, devilish screams, and surged forward like a tidal wave. The navy men chorused in with _"For Remalna and the King!"_ and they too rushed the enemy ship.

&&&

Alec heard the shouts from the citizens of Sahkino as they rushed to put out the fire Gabor had lit. He was actually thankful that the big pirate had done it. A fire-arrow streaking across the dark sky would enable the army to pinpoint where the Brotherhood was better than the summons stone could.

"Medwin. Anak. Go secure the gate," Edselvron ordered.

Two shadows to Alec's far right moved off, their clothes _shushing_ against the shrubs and bushes that camouflaged them, drowned out by the waves lapping against the beach. Alec waited, his shallow breathing through parted lips loud in his ears and his mouth getting dry. Long moments later a birdcall drifted down to the waiting pirates.

"An' here I thought we'd get a chance to be all vicious an' break down th' wall!" Edselvron cackled and motioned for the rest of his men to follow him. The men laughed.

Alec followed. His stomach was a knot and he hoped that no innocent bystanders would be hurt in the engagement. When he entered the walls of the city of Sahkino, he saw that the town was nearly deserted, and even the fire had been put out. Not a single light illuminated any window. The silence within the town walls – broken only by the chirp of crickets – made the hair on the pirates' necks stand on end.

"Wha' the…?" muttered Edselvron.

The steady boom of cannon report finally registered in Alec's brain. He had been hearing it for some time now but had been too focused on the wall and the town beyond to give the sound its name and understand the meaning behind it. The fleet was here. A cannon ball landed in the surf and sent a spray of sand and foam against the walls.

Edselvron whirled about and stared at where the Red Lantered was anchored and currently being bombarded with cannon fire. "Who in' all tha stormin' seas is shootin' at my ship!"

&&&

The men on the deck of the _Red_ _Lantern_ were spread thin against the force of more than forty that boarded them from the _Valiant_. Even when the twelve men came up from the guns, they were hard pressed to defend their ship. Pirates were always outnumbered, though, and these men were seasoned veterans of their occupation. They managed to take out quite a few more of the Remalnan navy than expected.

Ezra drew her sword as she charged across the Raven's Claw to the _Red_ _Lantern_. By the time she dropped to the deck, she had her long knife in her left hand. She parried with a short bald man and got a slice across her shoulder for her efforts. He dropped to the boards in the space of a breath and hot blood dripped down the blade of Ezra's knife towards the hilt and, further down, her knuckles.

The rest of her men had many of the crew surrounded by two or three swords, which gave Ezra a chance to look around the deck. Where was he? Where was Iccavas?

Far to her right, at the bow of the ship, she found him. He chopped down one of her men, and fought like a dog with another two. Ezra's heart rhythm doubled, and she fought her way through the combating crowed on the ship to reach Iccavas before her fellows killed him for her. This was something she wanted to do on her own.

"No! Don't kill him!"

All three men stopped and turned to face her as she came into the intimate circle of bodies, slipping her knife back into it's sheath. The two sailors looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Iccavas narrowed his eyes to get a better look at her. When he did, his bushy grey brows slid upwards. He licked his upper lip.

"Knew you wanted me, girlie. Come to save me now, 'ave you?"

"Captain!" one of the men shouted.

"Go on, boys. He's mine." She sent them an order in a look so clear they made it out easily in the dusk.

"Not the best place fer romance, girlie," Iccavas said. The sound of swords meeting and flesh being torn faded to white noise.

"You don't remember my home, I'm guessing."

"Huh?"

"My home," Ezra repeated. "A vineyard near the coast you and your men attacked about…eighteen—almost nineteen years ago, now." The big man's mouth hung open to show off the gold caps on his teeth. His brows were creased down in thought, but he showed no sign of recognition. Ezra wanted him absolutely sure who she was before she killed him. "Still don't? Maybe you'll remember this."

She balled her left fist then opened it. Inside there was a ball of fire that illuminated her face and cast a circle of light at her feet. The fire grew until it surrounded Ezra's hand, but she didn't burn. Instead, she watched the old pirate's face as he finally remembered the woman who could throw fire. He met her eyes.

"You. I killed you."

"No. You killed my mother. You would have killed me, though."

She threw the ball of fire at his chest, where it hit and caught on his unwashed shirt and vest. He screamed, and dropped his saber in order to use both hands to beat out the flames. Ezra lit a second. Threw that one at his feet and scorched his boots, caught the ragged bottoms of his trousers on fire, and blackened the deck.

His initial shock at her powers turned to panic, and quickly transformed into fear. To Ezra, it looked as if he was losing his mind, his movements erratic, his screams mindless and incoherent as he slapped at the flames that had caught his clothes. But they were onboard a ship in the middle of the sea and Iccavus still had sense enough to remember that. He made a last ditch effort, staggering towards the railing like a living torch, in an attempt to throw him self into the ocean below. The pain of his skin blistering under the flames Ezra kept tossing at him slowed Iccavas, and gave her time to unsheath her short sword.

Just a few steps away from salvation, Ezra plunged the sword into the middle of his back, feeling skin and muscle part beneath her blade, grazing the bones of his ribcage before pushing through the other side. She braced a foot against his bottom, flames licking at her knee-high boots and shoved him off her blade with a kick, watching rather detachedly, as blood spurted from his wound and bubbled through his lungs when he tried to breathe one last time. Iccavas's burning corpse had only fallen partway across the railing, so with a light push using the flat of her blade, Ezra toppled what was left of Golden Iccavus over the railing and into the sea below.

&&&

For a moment, the great and feared Captain Edselvron seemed at a loss. Nothing was going according to plan. He realized too late that he had set foot into a trap, one set by one of his own trusted crew, and screamed his rage. "To the ship!" he cried, stumbling in his haste to save his precious vessel.

_Too late,_ was the only thought that ran through his mind when he spied the town gates that they had so unceremoniously opened moments before, were now barred from outside, and guarded by what seemed like rows upon rows of armed men with swords drawn and raised. He unsteady steps slowed then stopped.

The rest of the crew withdrew their weapons as one, glancing about nervously. Gabor was the first to regain his senses. He tightened his grip on the blade in his fist and yelled a war cry to urge his men forward. The crew of the _Red Lantern_ followed in the attack against the royal army, identified by their green and gold tunics. The soldiers responded in kind.

The groan of heavy wood on metal hinges drew Alec's attention to the front gate of the town. The gate was heaved open by unseen hands to reveal mounted warriors led by a blond haired Commander of the Royal Army, resplendent in Remalna's colours and the commander's white plume on his helm. Foot soldiers came running out of houses while more mounted soldiers charged out of the shadows of alleyways and from behind the tallest buildings. The pirates were surrounded and Edselvron knew it.

The commander heeled his mount into a trot, causing the wall of armed soldiers between him and the pirates to part by some invisible force. "Who leads you?" he demanded in a voice that carried to the ears of all those present.

Edselvron, denied any hope of escape, eyed the slender man that sat with straight-backedease in a finely made saddle. As if suddenly coming to a decision, he began shoving some unlucky members of his crew out of his way and stalked towards the commander, halting in his steps an arm's length away from the horse's muzzle before he spat on the ground before him.

The commander's cool grey eyes remained expressionless, wavering in its dispassion only for a second as it scanned through the gathered pirates. His piercing gaze flickered back to Edselvron. "Which will it be, Captain? Dying on your feet or living on your knees?" he asked, toying with the horse's reins in one hand.

Edselvron's answer was not verbal, but physical, when his saber flew out of its sheath with a hiss of steel, an arc of silver that flashed in the torchlight. He swung towards the exposed neck of the commander's horse. The great beast instinctively reared back, nearly throwing its rider, hooves flailing wildly in the air. That was all it took for chaos to break loose.

&&&

_I did it,_ she thought. _I killed one of the men responsible for my parents'_ _deaths._

Aboard the Red Lantern Ezra took a tentative step towards the charred rail of the ship and looked overboard. The waves foam where the nightmare that had haunted her since she was six years old had been sucked under. She felt no elation at his death, or even a sense of completion; not even relief. For a moment, inside her mind it was a quiet white noise. She had avenged her family. Everything else faded away. Then the sounds of battle around her broke through, and she turned to face the next member of the Brotherhood.

She whirled about just in time to defend herself against a young man no older than she was. Despite his banal shout that had served as a warning to her, his face was strangely expressionless as he charged toward her. Fighting him off with one hand she conjured up fire with the other. That caused barely a flicker of emotion to flash across his features, and made him hesitate for a blink. Ezra used the moment to block his thrust and knocked him senseless with a blow to the temple with her hilt.

The crew of the _Valiant_ had numbers on their end, and with the aide of Caelron's _Crusader_ still blasting holes in the hull the battle was one-sided. Smoke rose from fires set in the sails, which had traveled down the masts and ignited in the rigging. Another volley from the _Crusader_ pitched the ship violently and forced even the most seasoned sailors to leave off the battle and grab for the railing or other hand-holds to steady themselves.

"Take them alive if you can!" Keriam's shouted order over the raucous sounds of clashing steel and cannon fire.

Ezra spied him doing battle with two pirates who were armed to the teeth, his back to the wall of the forecastle. He fought efficiently; each flick of the wrist or turn of a foot served a purpose –to go for the kill. He was soon spattered with blood, both his own and his foes, but he seemed not to notice. Ezra took a breath to watch in morbid fascination, awed and oddly fearful of this man who had been so civilized and gentle aboard the _Valiant_. This, she realized was his purpose in life.

Ezra shook her head. She was getting distracted more than she ever had in a fight. There was a weird feeling in her ears, like they needed to pop and couldn't. She looked around at the men surrounding her, ally and enemy. Her own men seemed focused enough, but, like the pirate she had just killed, the two that were dueling with Keriam held the same spiritless facial appearances. Looking around, Ezra realized that that was the case for all the crew of the _Red Lantern_.

"The walking dead," she whispered to no one in particular. Then, as if the key had been fitted to the lock with a _click_, it dawned on her, "Zirellia!" she exclaimed.

Quickly scanning her surroundings, she found a peculiar sight standing at the bow of the ship. It was a young woman, her arms outstretched, surrounded by wisps of black smoke from the fire-arrows that had caught in the sails. She was obscured by the ash and smoke in the air, but Ezra could see the cut of the dress was expensive. The hair looked pale, and she stood—even now—with a poise that Ezra had seen some of the women in the Throne Room possess during her brief visit to Athanarel. If this had been a normal raid, she would have marked such a woman for having the best jewelry, and the fullest purse. Now, crashing into the knowledge that she would be partly responsible for dealing with Zirellia caused a sudden wave of panic to seize her.

A cry to Ezra's left pulled her attention back into the fray. The small, dark skinned man came at her at full bent, a saber in each hand, and he looked like he knew how to use them both well.

Shy little Fordwyn appeared at her side to lend support. The boy was a better swordsman than any of the crew liked to admit and his help was appreciated. Their attacker thrust left and parried right, but his attention was divided, and Fordwyn sliced the man's belly open, leaving Ezra to slit his throat. Blood was everywhere. It squirted into Ezra's eye, and she reached up to wipe it away with her wrist, but only smudged it against her skin. Now that she had a moment, she noticed her young friend was red-stained, as well - grinning and loving it.

When Ezra returned her attentions back to the woman, she had her head thrown back. Her hair had come down and was tangling in the wind as she chanted in an eerie singsong voice. The hairs on Ezra's arms raised up. She'd been around just enough magic to know that's what this was. And not the healing kind, either, if her instincts were right. Ezra made a mad dash towards the source of all this evil magic by swinging from one ship to the next to avoid the men still caught in the fight. A pair of arms encircled her waist from behind abruptly halted her progress. Her instinctive reaction was to elbow her attacker in the side but first Keriam's voice shouted by her ear. "Be careful, Captain," he warned before letting her go.

Ezra's head craned to the side. She didn't bother to hide her irritation as she watched Keriam step up beside her, sword at the ready. He did not look at her as he spoke. "There is something unnatural about the pirates, something powerful."

"I know that. That's why I was going to go kill her."

"I'm not sure you can."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Ezra snapped. "Just let her go on…doing whatever she's doing to her men? And, what do you mean, I can't!" A horrible thought occurred to her. "You don't think…she's immortal, do you?"

"No, no," Keriam corrected. "I simply meant that there seems to be some kind of shield around her…I don't know. We need a mage over here!" he bellowed. "Also, it's very likely that, should we try to attack her, she'll just have one of her men come over here and take care of us for her.

"Oh." Still a problem, but at least it was a less scary one.

Three mages came running from the _Valiant_ at Keriam's command. All of them looked haggard, wearied by the day's work, and two of them had perspiration trickling down their brows.

"Tell me what you make of her," Keriam said.

"Her defenses are strong, her concentration unwavering," commented the middle-aged man. "Necessary for such a powerful display of magic."

"What kind of magic is this?" asked Ezra. "She seems not to notice us. And the men…."

"She _doesn't_ notice us," replied the young mage she had spoken to earlier. "Her mind is in the realm of the spirit. To conjure such magic, one's spirit leaves the body, leaving it unprotected. Only a good physical defense prevents bodily harm from being inflicted. Such is the magic of possession."

"Then how do we kill her?" Ezra demanded.

Keriam winced at her brazenness, but he agreed. "We need to stop the mindless fighting. They," he gestured to the still fighting pirates, "fight with a recklessness that can only be stopped by death, and we were instructed to bring as many back alive as we could."

"We must first attempt to break her defenses," answered the last mage, a young woman Ezra had not seen before. "Stand back," she said, as the three Royal mages approached the young woman, just beyond the periphery of her 'smoke' screen and began forming symbols in the air with their hands.

&&&

Alec had drawn the saber Edselvron had provided him with, and upon Edselvron's sudden attack upon his father, reversed it and rammed it point first into the gut of the stunned Gabor beside him. After giving the hilt a vicious twist, he withdrew it from the body with lightning quickness. A wound that would have killed an average man just served to enrage the semi-giant.

"Why you lil' son of a bitch!" he roared, ignoring the spreading red stain on his shirt as he unsheathed his own saber and swung the steel blade down in an arc toward the boy's throat.

Alec sprang out of reach, and balanced upon the balls of his feet as he parried Gabor's saber again and again. While he attempted to predict his foe's next move, Alec looked for an opening to deal the killing blow.

_Damn it, but he should be dead by now!_ Thought Alec, cursing his bad luck. He had guessed that the huge pirate would be a hard enemy to beat in a fair fight, and had hoped to finish him off with the element of surprise on his side. Sadly, this was not to be.

While both men were almost of the same height, Gabor was the one with the greater breadth that promised stronger muscle behind each thrust of his saber. Only Alec's quick reflexes and years of training saved him from becoming a human pincushion. Time and again he sought a break in the pirate's defense, but no opportunity presented itself. Another single-handed swipe from above forced Alec - who was gripping his sword hilt in both hands - to put his own blade up vertically before him in an attempt to block the blow. Alec could feel himself buckling under the overwhelming physical force Gabor was exerting on him via their locked blades, and he blinked away the sweat that trickled into the corners of his eyes. A sliver of silver appeared in Gabor's hand in that instant, and sliced into Alec's side shortly after.

The sharp pain in his side tore a shout from his throat as he stumbled out of the way and fell heavily on his back. The pirate's severe blood loss seemed to finally catch up with him, and his movements were becoming slow and sloppy. He threw his bloodied dagger at Alec just as the young man lurched to his feet, escaping another injury in the process while staunching his bloody wound withan open palm as best he could.

"Bet whoever taught ye t' fight ain't never taught ye to fight _dirty_, eh?" snarled Gabor as he circled his wounded foe. "I should've known, you back-stabbin' whoreson! Traitor! The Brotherhood will get ya even if I don't!"

"I'm sure I look forward to the challenge," Alec returned, finally able to drop the forced accent.

No one seemed to have noticed Gabor's ranting, loud though it was, for everyone else was engaged in combat. "I hope you rot!" he spat.

Gabor lunged just then, a move that would have most certainly severed Alec's head from his body had he not ducked fast enough. Alec spun out of the way, let loose one of his daggers, and missed. Gabor was had already regained his footing and was advancing with hatred etched upon his every feature when Alec threw his last remaining dagger. The pirate swept his blade up and deflected the lethal projectile with a sneer. "That the best ya can do, boy?" He laughed hoarsely, specks of blood appearing at the corner of his mouth.

Ignoring the pain in his side Alec held his saber in a double-handed grip, his entire concentration focused on the man before him as everything else dropped away into nothingness. In a last attempt to dispatch his foe, Gabor broke out at a run towards Alec, sword held high. Alec parried the blow with a grunt, angling his weapon so that it cut into the pirate's forearm, spurting blood. Blade still embedded in flesh, Alec turned till his back was to his opponent and smashed a fist into his nose with a satisfying _crack_. The saber had sliced clear through Gabor's arm, giving Alec the opportunity to step away from the almost insensate pirate and deal him the killing blow, plunging his saber through the man's back. It was a kinder way to die than to suffer for hours from the stomach wound. Gabor grunted once before his breath eased out in a moan. Alec had to shove his body off of the blade before he could turn to his next opponent.

The Brotherhood—outnumbered and put at a height disadvantage by the horsemen with their massive mounts—were too preoccupied to realize that there was a traitor in their midst. Swiftly, Alec aided a few soldiers in dispatching a number of pirates from inside their tight circle of protection by disarming them while their backs were turned and picking off a few strategic adversaries. Although this wasn't the way he liked to fight, as it was sneaky and dishonest, he put aside his conscience since it achieved the desired result and threw himself into the massacre with a vengeance.

&&&

A/N: This is one of our longest chapters yet, and while we'd sort of promised that the battle would last only a chapter, you'll have to forgive us for dragging it out. In any case, we hope this chapter lives up to your expectations because a lot of effort has been put into it. Both EG and I actually worked separately (by accident!) on this chapter and the latter half of the chapter actually went in 2 different directions. Thankfully, we were able to merge our 2 versions together to give you all a longer and more detailed version of the battle.

To those of you who are interested, chapter 25 is still unwritten but the epilogue is more or less complete. Thus, we ask for your pardon should the fortnightly update be behind time. We're both really busy with our own lives (lousy though they may be) but we're still trying to write as fast as we can.

Lastly, I found out that this fic is actually featured on a couple of Crown Duel/ Sherwood Smith communities. Thanks os much for the honour! Also, we have readers who don't review. Hmm. Don't want to name you all but please do review! It means the world to us to know that what we do is appreciated (Not that we would stop even if you didn't appreciate it. LOL).

Thanks to all Reviewers:

Shannonlynn: Still waiting for you to update In The Rain! You certainly picked a nice time to start reviewing – when EG and I are both busy and behind in our writing. Thanks for picking us fic of the month! I checked it out but there seemed to be some problems coz the words turned out funny with symbols or Chinese characters and such. Continue to R&R!

OneSassyPickle: You'll see more or Zirellia soon enough. I'm actually planning on writing something on her past, once we get the sequel out of the way. After all, we spent quite a fair amount of time working out her character, personality and history. There's a reason to why she turned out this way, we didn't just make her "evil" for fun.

Sining: It's nice to have someone "real" – in the sense that I can talk to you face to face, to bounce ideas off. Thanks for bearing with me. You kind of knew what this chapter was going to be like but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!

FS&EG


	25. Accomplished

Pirate Princess

Chapter 25: Accomplished

While the royal mages did their work, Ezra and Keriam kept the possessed pirates at bay. Ezra felt her strength seeping out of her weary arms as she hacked and slashed at her enemies, her knees quivered slightly in her boots. She didn't even want to think about how injured she was.

"Commander!" cried one of the mages, desperately trying to remain focused on his task while conversing. "Her shields are weakening. On my word, kill her!"

Keriam dispatched the last pirate he was dueling with an elbow smash to the nose, shattering bone. With Ezra instinctively moving to watch his back, he stood before Zirellia's trembling form in a defensive posture, his blade point two feet away from her heart. The magical symbols the royal mages had been continuously weaving in the air flared brightly at the instant the same mage yelled, "Now!"

Ezra risked a glance over her shoulder to watch the sorceress's death. Keriam seemed to move in slow motion. The smoke screen fizzled out and Zirellia's mortal body was defenseless. She hissed in a breath through bared teeth and hereyes flew wide open, filled with a burning anger that manifested itself in a screetch that drew every one of the Brotherhood not dead or dying to her side. One man surprised Keriam and threw him to the deck. His sword flew out of his grasp, clattering noisily on the deck. The mages immediately jumped in in an attempt to magically bind her.

Although she was being attacked from three fronts Zirellia was able to hold her own, engaging with one then another of the mages with ease. She might have been able to go on for quite some time, if the _Crusader_ hadn't fired the deathblow cannon shot into the hull. Zirellia's concentration—as well as the concentration of the other mages—was broken. With a sharp cry of outrage, the sorceress clutched the railing for support as her ship rocked. With her broken concentration, so went whatever spell was on the Brotherhood. The pirates that had before been soley focused on killing, now seemed to realize that there was no hope of victory.

"Mistress Zirellia!" one shouted as he ran to the mage. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her away from the Remalnans. "Come! We are getting a boat, and we are getting out of here!"

"No!" she screamed. "My master will have your souls…!"

"Your master will have our souls if you're killed," he countered.

Zirellia shrieked, wordlessly, and then allowed herself to be led to the single life boat that the remaining pirates had launched. Ezra, Keriam, the mages, and several of the Remalnan naval sailors rushed to the side in time to see the boat hit the water. The sorceress glared up at them, her blind eye useless. She spoke words too soft to hear in the chaos, and then opened her mouth wide, tongue pointed to her chin. From her jaws seemed to spill a dense fog, and from the fog a demon's face rose up and forced them all back from the rail. When they looked again, the boat had disappeared.

Again, the ship tilted dangerously, but this time it didn't resettle. The _Red Lantern_ was sinking. And it was still moored to the _Valiant_ by the Raven's Claw in its railing. Ezra hissed a curse and made a quick break for the Valiant. "Everyone back home! We have to get off this thing before it takes us down with it!"

&&&

Vidanric made full use of the height advantage provided by the horse against his opponents, swinging his blade with a ferocity that matched his steed's flailing, iron-shod hooves. The beast beneath him had already suffered nicks and cuts, bleeding from numerous wounds all over its body. It's rider was far more lucky, and as yet unharmed.

His movement had been severely hampered by the cavalcade of soldiers that had automatically fallen into the formation that best protected him. That extra line of defense, however, had not stopped a livid Edselvron from lashing out at him, ducking beneath the soldiers' swords. Vidanric was a skilled swordsman and horseman and easily defended himself against the pirate captain's vicious attack. But the hardy buccaneer was a superb fighter, as well, and fended off his various opponents with aplomb, completely focused on his quarry.

Edselvron did not know why he was dead set on killing the supremely confident commander. He just knew he had to. One of them was not leaving this makeshift battlefield alive. His men were outnumbered and he knew it, he also knew that they would fight to the end, for failure was not an option – neither was capture.

A crow's _caw_ rang out in the air above the fighting men and women, its echo suspended for an instant, like the death knell. Edselvron looked up to see Zirellia's pet circling high above and called out to it.

"Curse 'em all!" he cried, his yell distorting the features in his craggy face.

The bird seemed to understand Edselvron's words, circling down towards the knot of soldiers surrounding the duelling Vidanric and Edselvron. Halfway through its descent, it flapped its dark wings with such an intensity that it nosedived, flying straight at Vidanric, its sharp beak intent on doing harm.

Alaraec found his father fighting to stay atop his horse while fending of assault from both land and air, man and bird. The soldiers around the king were a mingling chaos, fighting off other pirates while trying to eject Edselvron from their protective circle.

Running into the fray, Alec yelled for the horsemen to move their mounts out of the way. "Get away from the king!" The fighting circle or pirates and soldiers seemed to pause for a moment as both parties eyed him suspiciously.

"Alec!" exclaimed Vidanric in relief, glancing at his son through the disintegrating wall of men and horse between them, making known the true identity of this scruffy 'pirate' to the soldiers around him.

That second of confusion for the pirates was all Alec needed to send one of his retrieved daggers in its deadly flight towards Edselvron's heart. The second dagger flew wide of its intended target – the crow. The bird flapped about erratically in attempt to regain balance, and abandoned it's assault on Vidanric. It seemed to glare balefully at Alec for a moment with its one good eye, hovering up above them. Suddenly, it let out a screech that could have been interpreted as anger or despair, and flew off in the general direction of the _Red Lantern_ ignoring the fighting that re-ensued below it.

&&&

The sound of barking alerted Ezra to the shape of a dog that had finally made its way on deck. Ash was warning off a crow that had flown in from shore and now tried to land on the railing of the _Red Lantern_. Ezra cursed silently and rushed for the dog. She cut the head off of the distracted crow quickly and watched its body and severed head disintegrate into clumps of ashes that fell into the water.

_That was odd, _she thought, too distracted to give it its due credence. Then she knelt by the dog and hoped that the smell of blood didn't cover up her own scent so badly that the animal wouldn't know her. "Come on, Ash," she said. "It's me. You know me."

Ash whined in bewilderment, but finally allowed Ezra to pet him. "Good boy. Now c'mon back with me!" Together they ran for the last of the planks that connected the _Valiant_ to the _Red Lantern_.

The few Brotherhood members that were left tried desperately to make it to their own lifeboats, or they hitched across the planks with their attackers, willing to take their chances in enemy hands. The royally issued sailors had their hands on one or two prisoners who they thought might be able to provide useful information when they were interrogated, but other than those few—no more than seven in all—the faction of Brotherhood of the Damned aboard the _Red Lantern_ was destroyed.

A hand landed on Ezra's shoulder as she watched the other ship sink, and she had her sword up and ready before she recognized the body it was part of belonged to Keriam. Luckily, he hadn't dropped his sword yet, and he had quick reflexes and training that had honed them, so he was able to block the thrust before it did any damage. It did Ezra no credit that it was a sloppy attack and she had been caught off guard. As soon as she recognized Keriam, she let out a huge breath and let her arm go limp.

"Nice to see you," she said.

"Likewise. I came to tell you that Caelron would like a word on the other side of the deck."

Ezra craned her neck to look at the starboard side where the Crusader slipped passed in the dark. She could make out Caelron's form as he called out orders to his men. With a last groan, she sheathed her blade and made her way across the deck to face him.

The man was cleaner than anyone aboard her own ship, she noted sourly. "What now?"

"I just wanted to wish you farewell, Ezranya!" he called back to her. "My men and I don't feel the need to slosh around here and wait for the Crown to haul us in. We'll take our chances out on the water, but thank you all the same."

"You're going?"

"Yes." The sun had well and truly set. Not even a thick, reminiscent blue provided light to see his face, but Ezra thought she might have just been able to make out the expression of regret. "One day I hope to see you on the waves again."

She had nothing to say to that, nothing to assure him or ease the pain of her exile. Instead, she waved him off and watched as the _Crusader_ sailed away from another grand adventure. She almost wished she still hated Caelron. It would have made her feel better.

"Where are they going, Captain?"

Ezra slipped her thumbs into the sword belt at her hips and leaned back against the rail to face the three Commanders. "They're off. They did their part, and Caelron's not about to let his crew get dry-docked like mine is. And no chasin' after them! They were a help, and there's no repaying that with trying to turn them in, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Keriam answered for the group. Ezra was tired, so her perceptiveness wasn't up to standard, but she was fairly certain she heard a smile in that man's voice.

"Shall I give the order to take us in to shore, Captain?" he asked. "We need to meet up with His Highness and His Majesty and see how they have fared in the battle."

_Oh yeah. Rider. _"Take us in, Keriam. Rider and I still need to have us a little chat."

&&&

Alaraec stepped from out of the healers' tent out onto the soft sand. The sky was peppered with bright stars, and the wind blew pleasantly off the ocean to help clean away the scent of spilled blood. The soldiers were still carrying the bodies of the pirates down to the beach from inside the walls of Sakhino to the pyre they had built. Alec put a tentative hand to his side where the stitches were, and started off to find his father and learn what was being done with the captives, and what the plan was from here on out. He found Vidanric and several of the higher-ranking officers farther down the beach. They watched as the five ships sailed closer to shore, and several rowboats were dropped so that the captains and commanders of each could come ashore.

The King looked up at Alec when he came into view. He gave his son an approving nod, and a faint smile in welcome. "How are you, then? Patched up?"

"Yes. The healer said not to bend deeply or strain myself for about two weeks," Alec answered. "I'll be fine. You?"

"A damned crow gave me a scratch on the cheek." Danric replied absently, his injury already forgotten. "We were just discussing the likely time it will take for the citizens of the city to be able to move back into their homes. We had to evacuate them in a rush, so obviously they were unable to take much. They will be eager to get home, and we simply do not have the supplies here to accommodate this many people for an extended time."

Alaraec understood, and fell into conversation with the other men and women easily.

Ezra's skiff rasped against the sand as it came close to shore. She didn't bother with waiting until it was on the beach, though, and neither did Ash. They both jumped out when the water was only at Ezra's shin and waded forward. The dog took off running as soon as he was able, and Ezra searched up the beach in the direction he was headed until she found the long blond braid she was looking for. Oh, she was so ready to hurt him.

"Rider!"

Alec looked away from his discussion with his father and the others to see the owner of the voice charging up the beach toward him. It was dark, but Ezra stalking angrily toward him was a sight he was already very familiar with. The smaller shape of Ash rushing toward him brought a smile to his face as easily as the sight of Ezra put him on his guard.

"Hello, boy!" Alec greeted his dog. "Good to see you. Good to see you, as well, Captain. You seem a bit upset."

"A bit. You hurt?" she asked, barely five strides away.

"I was stabbed," he informed her, straightening up again.

"Oh?" Two strides away. "That's a shame." She stopped right in front of him and swung her fist en route for his face.

Alec was glad for the years of training that took over his surprise at her actions. He blocked her incoming fist with his forearm and pressed it down in a circle so that he could grab her wrist. She tried with her left hand and he grabbed that one two. Ezra growled between her teeth and stepped into him. Alec was prepared for all manner of attack, except for the manner that Ezra chose.

She leaned in, tilted her head to the side and kissed him. It was soft and left enough room for Ezra to swipe across Alec's upper lip with the tip of her tongue. He was so surprised that he let her wrists drop and jerked slightly back from her. Ezra hauled back and hit him hard just on the side of his left eye. The momentum of her punch, added to his reaction to her kiss, tipped him backwards, and Ezra helped him fall with a swing of her leg that caught the back of his knee. The Prince went down hard on the sand, causing the stab wound in his side sent lightening bolts of pain up his side to halt his breath.

"Ah-ow!" Alec reached over and grabbed his side. "_What…?_"

Ash barked up at her, very offended at what she had just done to his master. The former pirates that had come ashore with Ezra, and even the Commanders, hung their heads down and tried to keep their laughter quiet. Ezra ignored both.

"You sneak off my boat without telling me what you're planning—_coward_—and you put yourself on the Brotherhood's ship. If they'd'a found you, _lack wit_, they woulda keelhauled your spyin' traitorous self. Do you even know what keelhauling is? That's when they tie your arms at one end of the boat, drop the line underneath, then pull you along the underside of the ship. Storm it! They probably woulda slit your belly first, just for the fun of seein' your innards get shredded on the barnacles on their underside! And all this, while you're _my_ responsibility! Who would he—" she pointed to the King— "have strung up if you'd gone and gotten yourself killed, huh? Not your commanders, that's for damned sure! _Me_!"

Vidanric defended himself on that point. "I would not have blamed you for the admittedly foolish and headstrong actions of my son, Mistress Fyn."

Ezra turned the fire of her glare onto the King. "First of all, I wasn't talking to you. Second of all, that's not the point!" She returned to Alec, still with his butt in the sand, flabbergasted and in some lingering pain. "The point is that it _could_ have happened, and the Prince of Selfish Stupidity here wasn't thinking about that. Were you?"

"I…I am very sorry. You are right, I should have told you of my plans to your face," Alec replied. He thought that it was probably best just to agree with her, or Ezra might continue yelling at him at great length, and he would have liked to get up off the ground at some point that night. He had a feeling his wound would need to be re-stitched.

His acquiescence soothed Ezra's anger somewhat, and the exhaustion from the battle had begun to drag at her reserves. She didn't have the strength left to keep arguing. A pounding headache began to make its presence known at the top of her skull, and the queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't bode well.

"Yes, well…at least you admit it," she said, and reached up to brush one of her braids back from her face. When her hand traveled by her nose, she caught a whiff of the blood that had seeped and dried into the cracks of the skin on her palm. She looked at her hand, still stained a little red, even though she had tried to wipe them off. Her stomach flopped over. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go puke."

She stumbled off up the beach and over a little dune.

Costran strutted forward while the King and Commander Keriam helped Alaraec to his feet. "See? We warned ya she'd take a swing at ya eventually."

"Congratulations on your accurate assessment." Alec reached up to tentatively touch his eye. _It's already swelling. Beautiful._

"Still, she didn't break your nose," Bear pointed out. "And I've gotta hand it to you, you've mastered what it takes some men decades to learn. With women folk, sometimes it's best to nod and agree."

"My son was always a fast learner," the King said.

Alec tried to take a deep breath in annoyance, but his wound complained that there would be none of that, so Alec had to settle for clearing his throat. "When do we head back to Athanarel?"

"At first light," his father answered. He turned to the Commanders. "Would one of you please inform the Captain, and tell the rest of her men on the ship to come ashore. We'll be heading back to the palace by land."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Keriam volunteered. He bowed, and went to find Ezra. He came upon her huddled over behind a large stand of rough beach grass. She held her long braids away from her face and tried to catch her breath. Keriam moved up beside her and took her thick hair in his hands. He tried not to breathe too deeply as he asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Ezra sniffled and brought her wrist up to wipe her nose and mouth with the cuff of her jacket. "Not much," she admitted. When she straightened up, Keriam let her hair swing free, but stepped closer to her side to offer his support. On that thought, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He offered it to her with a smile, and she took the hanky to blow her nose. "Thank you. Throwing up is really one of my least favorite things to do."

"I completely understand," Keriam answered. He took the handkerchief back when she offered it, and tucked it back into his jacket pocket. Keriam then gently touched Ezra's arm above the elbow and indicated back down the beach where the rest of their party waited. She took the invitation and followed his lead to rejoin the rest of the company. "Now that that unpleasantness is through, I've come to relate to you the King's plans. He wishes to leave Sakhino by first light in the morning. We'll be making our way back to the palace by land, obviously. Once at Athanarel, I would not be surprised if you were given a few days to rest, and then you and your family shall receive a royal pardon."

"Well, that's just wonderful," Ezra muttered. "What's going to happen to the _Valiant_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the ship. What are they going to do with it?" she clarified.

"Oh." He followed her gaze out into the blackness of water and sky to where the dark shadow of the ship was moored. "I honestly don't know. Perhaps you should ask the King. We're almost to him, now."

"Your Majesty!" Ezra called out. Keriam winced at the lack of decorum she exhibited, but found that it was charming, nonetheless. The King didn't seem particularly fazed by the abruptness of her tone.

"Yes, Captain?"

"The _Valiant_…I was just wondering what you were going to do with her now that the mission's over."

The King smiled faintly. "The _Valiant_ will be moored here in Sakhino for repairs. Then it will be sailed to the naval port near Mardgar, where you'd set sail. Once there, the navy will reissue it."

Ezra nodded. "She's a good ship." Once again, she looked out at her hulk in the bay, and added softly, "I hope her next captain treats her well."

"I'll be sure to inform the next captain that you shall inflict vengeance if he doesn't," Keriam leaned in and promised her.

Ezra smirked up at him. "Why, thank you, Thanyl. Do that for me."

&&&

A/N: We apologise for the late update! Thing is, we're both very busy at the moment. In fact, chapter 26 may take a while as well (it's half complete at the moment). If it'll make you feel any better though, EG has completed chapter 1 of "Gypsy Queen", the sequel to "Pirate Princess"; and the epilogue of PP is complete as well. It's the stuff in between this chapter and the epilogue that we've got to work on.

So bear with us and keep those reviews pouring in!

By the way, please check out my blog if you can. Thanks! The link is in my profile under 'Homepage'.

&&&

Thanks to all Reviewers:

Gwendeleryn: No problemo! We're more than happy to be in a C2 community.

Cassie: I can't give anything away. What happens to Ez and Alec waits to be seen. No, she's not Oria. Oria has yet to make an appearance – we'll let you know when she does.

Rane Storm: According to a male reader/friend of mine, you can tell female from male authors by how they write, especially if the describe articles of clothing. EG and I do put in effort in coming up with nice ensembles for our characters – for our readers to visualize – so I'm glad you appreciate it!

I'm gonna try answer all your questions here so bear with me.

Alec is practically a spitting image of his father as far as I know. Mallinde is alive and well and living in the brothel plying her trade, she was just an on-the-way character and we don't intend to delve into her that much in this fic. Yes, Willem was Ezra's first everything. To find out what happens after "the fat lady sings", you'll have to keep on reading and reviewing.

I can't tell you anything about the proposal, but we're working on it! It'll probably have to be suitably romantic and quirky at the same time. Fyn's fine – sorry about not elaborating on the happenings at Athnarel very much, but we were trying to stay focused on the action. If this ever becomes an original, we might work more Athanarel stuff in. I would think Ezra misses Fyn and she could've communicated with her grandfather through Alec and his parents if she so chose but her pride probably wouldn't let her ask him for the favour. I'm pretty sure she'll recover, though whether or not Alec helps her dress the wound waits to be seen. I don't see her having a cat, especially for no reason at all but who knows?

Her powers are pretty limited. She isn't a mage by training and so far as we've discussed it, she knows what she knows from Dita. Basically small helpful spells like creating fire etc. Nothing big or fanciful like Zirellia. Thanks for the tip!

OneSassyPickle: Mel will be making a few more appearances. We still aren't sure how many chapters there'll be, this fic just seems to keep on growing!

Rubic-cube: Ezra's still confused or in denial about Alec. Let's just hope she works out her Alec-problem soon, yeah? I can't tell you whether we'll kill off Keriam – sorry!

Autumn Faery: Thanks so much for your thoughtful comments and compliments! They made our day! We'll NEVER get an overdose of reviews although we do suffer from a lack of them (regardless of how many we receive).

DarkWyvrn: That you are. Evil, that is. We don't exactly want to depend so much on magic in our battles because that'll detract from the realistic aspect of it. There has to be a balance after all. If everyone was blasted to smithereens, there'd be no one left to fight with. But we'll try to work in more carnage in the sequel – that one won't be as straightforward. Perhaps you could help us out by giving us some ideas?

Sining: Yeah, we realized the lapse too late. Gotta work that big kink out in the future. Details, details, details! Imminently hard to write. We're trying our best though. Hopefully this chapter was better.

Sheyana: Yes. The fire ball lapse. It slipped our minds! The battle's done! Hope you like.)

Darkjdeg: Wow, we're very honoured and flattered! We do intend to make this an original once we complete the sequel to this fic. Then we'll give both a complete overhaul with extra scenes and greater depth.

SoccerFreak2516: We'll be sad too but don't worry, there'll be the sequel to look forward to!

Selenes Song: It was my pleasure to help a fellow CCD fanfic writer.

Erkith: Thanks for taking the effort to review. is stupid sometimes. We didn't get any begging reviews although this chapter took a long time. Haha. The battle was pretty much how we'd wanted it to be – from 2 perspectives. The twice written chapter just created more scenarios that we could play with. I can't tell you what happens to Keriam, you'll have to wait and see. You're welcome.

REVIEW!

FS&EG


	26. Homeward

Pirate Princess

Chapter 26: Homeward

The journey back to the capital was uneventful at best, and certainly far more pleasant than their first trip to Athanarel. While Ezra would have preferred to return aboard the _Valiant_ by sea, King Vidanric made it infinitely clear to her that that was not an option; his reason being that it would take much longer than was necessary.

"Besides," he added, a shade of laughter in his voice, "I've got an errand to run on the side." He added what seemed to be a secretive smile to emphasise his point.

Somehow, the image of King Vidanric running errands like a common page was impossible for her to fathom, but it did make her laugh inwardly. The thought of returning to Athanarel by land, however, just made her feel like passing a stone.

That left the choice of walking or riding to their destination. Most of the ex-crew of the _Fearless_ chose to trek through the slightly rocky terrain than risk a sore behind, and Ezra had decided on doing the same till the morning of their departure.

"What's this for?" Ezra asked the young female equerry who proffered her the thick blanket, blinking in the rays of the early morning sun.

The young woman's heart-shaped face split into a grin that she attempted to repress with limited success. "Orders, Ma'am. It's for your saddle," she said, as if that explained it all.

Ezra stared at the rather bulky article that was still extended towards her. "But I'm not riding," she explained. "You must've made a mistake."

"No, Ma'am." The equerry shook her head solemnly. "Commander Keriam explicitly told me to deliver this to a Mistress Fyn. That would be you, wouldn't it, Ma'am?" Ezra nodded cautiously, waiting for the catch. She did not have to wait long. "You're invited to ride with King Vidanric and Prince Alaraec."

"Well then, thank you," replied Ezra, tucking the blanket under her arm. Inwardly, she groaned at the thought of riding with the royals. No doubt it would consist of numerous interrogations and stilted conversation. She did not for one second believe that Rider had forgiven her for his black eye. In fact, she'd hazard a guess that this invitation – or more of a summons, really – to ride, was just another opportunity he'd created to return her the favour.

"Your mount will be delivered to you shortly," answered the equerry with a brisk salute before leaving to attend to her other duties.

&&&

Having assigned the commanders their various duties for the trip back to Athanarel, Alaraec proceeded to help his father with the logistical nightmare brewing on his travel desk. "What's the situation?" he asked, plopping down in the cushion across the king.

"We've suffered a few casualties, about a dozen dead and fifteen or more injured, total." Vidanric shook his head sadly. "I hate writing condolence letters. Your mother tells me that I always sound pompous. She helps me vet them, you know."

"Did you know any of the deceased?" Alec asked, picking up a half-written condolence letter from his father's desk and proceeding to peruse it.

"A couple of them served under my command during the revolt. Why?" Vidanric scrutinised the mirror image of his younger self curiously.

"Write about your personal interactions with them, no matter how small. A shared meal or joke. They were your soldiers but they were your friends as well. You want to write to their parents, siblings and loved ones as a friend, not as a king." The father marvelled at the son's humanity and compassion.

"An impossible task if the dead numbered to the thousands, but a point well made. Your mother would be proud." He gave his son an affectionate smile. "How about taking over her duties of editing my condolence letters?"

"Don't you have scribes to undertake such a task?" asked Alec with an inward shudder as he rose to his feet. "Besides," he added, lifting the tent flap and striding out into the early morning, "I hope you'll never have to write another condolence letter."

&&&

Camp had broken shortly after breakfast, tents dismantled and folded away, cook fires put out, and horses saddled in short order. Keriam had come to help Ezra into her saddle by dropping onto one knee for her to step on, and then further boosting her into the seat with his cupped hands. Ezra shifted in place, in an attempt to get comfortable, and was grateful for the thick blanket that cushioned her behind, sparing her the biting pain of the hard saddle. Just as he had the day before, Bear easily kept up with her mount on foot, and the two traversed the leaf-littered forest road in companionable silence, both staring straight ahead at the two royals who led the cavalcade. A few hours into their journey, Keriam cantered up to Ezra's other side, and handed her a canteen with a friendly smile.

"Thanks," said Ezra, and took a deep swig before handing it down to Bear. "And thanks for the blanket as well, I'm sure my butt will be very grateful for it before the journey is through."

"You're welcome. I fully understand how the rigours of a day's hard ride can take a toll on the human rear end. Having climbed up the ranks from a sailor, it took sometime for me to drop my sea legs and get accustomed to horse legs."

She hadn't seen him since their morning exchange where he had miraculously come to her rescue and offered assistance, but that boded well. After all, it meant that there was no one to coerce her into riding with the Blond Senior and Blond Junior. Rider had cleaned himself up of course. Before this mission, Ezra would have never thought it possible for Alaraec to withstand living under a layer of sweat and grime. But she'd seen it with her own two eyes, a scruffy, grimy, _dirty_ prince with a gold braid that resembled a length of rope. Now he was back to being his well-dressed royal self. With an inward smirk, she admitted to herself that she had liked the scruffy look, but the Prince was _made_ to wear silk.

For a while, it seemed as if they were headed nowhere. Then, the spires of a building could be seen peeking over the treetops. Alaraec grinned in anticipation, then nudged his black stallion, Knight, nearer to his father's grey steed and said just loudly enough for Vidanric to hear, "Race you to the academy where you fair wife awaits?"

"Our 'falling in' with them is supposed to be a _surprise_," returned Vidanric, glancing over at his eager son with all the patience of a patriarch. "If you were to go thundering towards them on that monstrosity of a horse, the element of surprise would be gone, wouldn't it?"

Vidanric laughed as Alec's face fell, like a child who was denied his favourite treat. Instead of immediately making a reply, however, the prince sat straighter in his seat and _clucked_ his steed into a canter. "As you say, Father," he answered as he overtook his sire.

Without warning, Alec saw out of the corner of his eye a striking blond-haired figure upon a grey flying past him at top speeds. He gave a yell of indignation and began to spur his own horse into a gallop.

&&&

The rest of the cavalcade watched in amusement as father and son raced around the bend, a unit of mounted cavalry hot on their heels.

"I didn't know bluebloods were able to be that immature and childish," said Ezra, causing a rumbling chuckle somewhere by her knee to come from Bear. "But then again, Rider isn't your typical blueblood is he?" She looked down at her adoptive uncle with an arched brow.

"I wouldn't call 'at immature; it's more…hotheadedness," replied Bear. "Besides, I'd wager 'at if ya could ride half as well as they can, you'd be tearin' off after 'em as well!" Another chuckle, this one much louder than the last.

"Well, it seems like you're leading this grand procession now," Keriam informed her.

Ezra belatedly realised that he was right. _At least this means the interrogation is off,_ she thought. Out loud, she said, "Can I fall back? You lead. You're in charge now right? Now, that they've hared off and left us behind? How irresponsible!"

"Mind your words, Ezra. Such talk could amount to treason," he warned jokingly. "We'll lead together, I doubt the rest will mind. From what I've heard, many already fancy you the greatest heroine of our generation. The queen herself was hailed a heroine of her time – and still is today."

"My princess? A heroine whose legend lives on in the tales and ballads of bards?" Bear asked no one in particular, "I could live with 'at!" Ezra kicked him in the arm but that only made him laugh.

After nearly half a candle of travelling, they came across the King and Prince again. The cavalry soldiers that had followed them were there as well, grazing their horses while making small talk. Ezra noticed that like all seasoned fighters, their hands never strayed far from their hilts, and despite the relaxed atmosphere, their eyes were roving and alert. She also noticed that while the soldiers left their horses to graze, the royals remained by their mounts' side.

_He obviously has an unnatural attachment to that creature_, she thought snidely, watching as Rider's slender hands repeatedly stroked his stallion's ebony neck.

"Is somethin' wrong, princess? Ye keep starin' at the Prince," said Bear, a hint of amusement and worry in his voice. Ezra shook her head in reply, as well as to clear her mind from thoughts involving those hands caressing her own ebony hair. Such thoughts inevitably led her to think of Willem – a memory she'd rather forget.

The king gave the order to "mount up" as the cavalcade neared. Then, they continued on their way.

&&&

It did not take long for the entire Mage Academy to come into view. In the distance, Ezra spotted a carriage surrounded by a riding of outriders travelling towards them. The king raised a hand to signal that they should stop. And they waited for the new arrivals to approach.

When the foremost outrider protecting the carriage was within a horse-length of the King and Prince, formal salutes were made and acknowledged. Just then, a head of flaxen hair stuck out of the carriage's window, probably a curious passenger wondering at their sudden lack of movement. As quickly as the head had appeared, it disappeared, and the door of the still-moving carriage was flung open a second later.

A young woman barely out of her teens came tearing towards them as fast as her legs could carry her, her hip-length hair streaming out behind her like a banner. "Papa!" she cried, "Alec!"

From the carriage emerged another woman at a more sedate pace. This one with a familiar head of auburn hair, and Ezra immediately recognised the queen. Both the King and Rider had dismounted to brace for an attack of hugs and kisses.

Ezra led the cavalry closer than was probably polite from the warning looks Keriam kept flashing her out of the corner of her eye. But she wanted to hear what was going on, and really, they were far enough away that it wasn't obvious they were eavesdropping. This way, they all got to hear the greetings and exclamations of surprise that passed between the four family members, and saw when the women noticed Rider's multicolored bruise.

"What happened to your eye?" the Queen asked her son, gently reaching up to touch it, a grimace on her face.

"Pirate," Alaraec summarized, unwilling to expound any further.

The King covered his chuckle with a polite cough, but the joke was given away by Ezra's loud torrent of laughter. Perhaps she _had_ gotten them too close. Both royal women turned to look at the popularly dubbed Pirate Princess, the Queen with a slight frown. Oria wore a blossoming smile and murmered, "_That_ pirate?"

Heat crept up Alec's neck, but he refused to say anything more. Vidanric was not so inclined. "_That_ pirate," he confirmed. "And she hit him hard, too. Knocked our son right off his feet."

"Really?" Meliara mused. "Hm. She's better than I was." She turned to smile at her husband. "Remember when I threw a candlestick at you, and you caught it—one handed? Didn't even leave a bruise."

"Yes, but you weren't also kissing me at the time," Danric pointed out.

"She kissed you while she was punching you?" Oria demanded of her brother, near to bursting with laughter.

"A change of topic, please," Alec pleaded.

Oria laughed right out loud in her brother's face and then made for Ezra. By that time the ex-pirate had calmed down and watched soberly as the young princess came toward her, still shaking her head and giggling.

"Are you the one that gave my brother the black eye?" the princess asked, looking up at the mounted pirate.

"That would be me, yes, Your Highness," Ezra admitted.

Oria's grin somehow widened. "You have now become one of my favourite people in all the known worlds. And that is saying something, believe me."

Ezra had to smile back. This princess was more like what she expected from royalty, beauty-wise. She was pale, blonde, had perfect teeth, and her voice was musical. But, like the Marquise of Merindar, Rider's other sister, this princess's personality was open and friendly, and not at all what Ezra had been expecting.

"Well, as your new favorite person, maybe I should introduce myself," Ezra offered.

Oria waved her hands up at Ezra. "No need. My mother has kept me well informed of your mission. She mentioned that you've been making my big brother's life absolutely miserable. I respect that."

Now it was Ezra's turn to giggle. She liked this girl. Ezra leaned down over her horse's neck and offered the Princess her hand. "Ezranya Fyn. Former pirate."

Oria took her hand and squeezed gently in acknowledgement. "Oria Rensaleaus, Princess of Remalna and aspiring mage. A joy to meet you.

"Likewise. Wait," Ezra said, straightening in her saddle. "Did you say your name was _Oria_?"

"Yes. Why, did Alec mention me?"

Ezra tried to hold her laughter in, but the thickness of it tempered her voice. "He did, indeed. You're his sister? That's just…well, that's lovely."

The Princess frowned up at the slightly older woman. What had her brother said to Ezra that had gotten this sort of reaction? Before she had a chance to ask, however, her mother shouted for her attention.

"Oria!" the Queen called. "We're off! Back to the carriage, please."

"Can't I ride?"

"No extra horses," the King called back.

Oria sighed prettily and turned back to Ezra. "I don't suppose you'll consider riding in the carriage with us? I was looking forward to speaking with you more."

Ezra weighed her options and finally shook her head down at the Princess. "Truth be told, yer Highness, as much as I'd like off this horse, your mother scares me, and the thought of being in close quarters with her jangles my nerves."

"My mother? Really?" Oria looked back to regard the subject of the observation. "Why?"

"Don't know." Ezra shrugged. "She just does."

Again, Oria sighed. "I'll just have to wait until we stop for the night before I can interrogate you about how my brother took this mission. He never was one for ships."

"I noticed that," Ezra replied, an evil smirk on her mouth. "I've seen kelp that was a healthier hue than Rider was at times."

"Rider?"

"Oria!" the Queen called again. This time, when the two looked over at the rest of the royal family, the two men were mounted up and ready to set off.

"I'll tell you about it later," Ezra promised.

"I shall hold you to your word," the Princess said before she scampered back to the carriage.

"Yer a mean, mean girl, Ezranya Fyn," Bear told her with a shake of his head, although the grin he wore belied his amusement.

"Go warn someone who doesn't already know."

&&&

That night after supper, Oria found Ezra camped with her crew members and pulled the captain aside, reminding her of her promise. Ezra then went on to tell the Princess about her brother's embarrassing plight with seasickness, his awkward tutorial of how a ship is run, his humiliating encounter getting drugged and drunk by Caelron, and the mortifying teasing he endured as a result of his new nickname. Oh, that was a fun story all by itself.

"And then he gets punched on top of all of that," Oria mused with a shake of her head.

"And yelled at, too," Ezra added. "I was a little upset."

"I can tell!" Oria chuckled. "I'll remember never to get on your bad side."

There was a moment of companionable silence that Ezra found strange. How could she feel at ease with the Princess when they had only met that day, and she was, of course, a _princess_? Ezra shook her head and took another drink of her tea.

"How long are you and your crew staying at the palace?" Oria asked.

Ezra's mood took a depressing dip. "I don't know. As long as it takes to get everything settled, and to make sure that everyone who stayed behind is well enough to travel."

"Hm…not terribly long, then. Well, Ezra, I hope that this is not the last I'll see of you. And I hope that next time it will be under more favourable circumstances."

"I hope so, too," Ezra said, and found that she meant it. "You know? You and your sister are much nicer than Rider is."

"What do you have against him?" Oria asked, suddenly serious.

Ezra thought about telling her about Willem, but just couldn't. They had only just met after all. But what _did_ Ezra have against Rider? "I think it's his face."

"What?"

"He doesn't show any emotion on his face—well," she amended, "he does if you press him, but usually there's nothing. He just stands there with this blank expression while you talk to him. It's creepy, and it's maddening. A person looks at you like that, and you feel like they're not talking _to_ you, just _at_ you. It's just…arrogant!" And it was making her skin itch with the need to find Rider and hit him again, just for good measure.

"Arrogant" did not fit with Oria's picture of her brother, and she found it both confusing and funny that that was the impression he had managed to impress upon this woman. "Alec _can_ seem a bit…distant, I suppose. But believe me when I say that he is not arrogant. Hardly. He's really quite nice to most people."

Ezra slid her a sceptical sneer, which Oria turned into a good-humored smile. "You just had the unfortunate luck to start out as one of the exceptions. Hardly his fault."

"I'll keep my opinion just the same, thank you," Ezra said.

By now the fires had burned down, and most of the camp was asleep. Oria smiled at Ezra and bid her new friend goodnight. The pirate stayed up a bit longer, enjoying the quiet and missing the feel of the waves lulling her to sleep. The smells here were different than at home, too. Instead of salt and wet wood, the scent of drying leaves that had fallen off the trees while they were away surrounded her. It had yet to snow, but the air was cold and crisp, and Ezra's breath made clouds. It all took a bit of getting used to, and she didn't have the hours of fast walking and jogging to keep up with horses to tire her out like her crewmates did.

_Soon I'll be back with Grandpa, and we can all forget about this part of our lives,_ Ezra thought. When she breathed in again, she sniffled. Ezra blamed it on the cold.

&&&

A/N: I would like all of you to give EG a round of applause for thinking up the brilliant kiss-punch in chapter 25! I loved it too...sighs. First things first, this chapter is transitional and meant to develop a few relationships - hope you noticed. Introduction of Oria and re-introduction of Mel. I think everyone's happy right?

P.P.S.: VERY IMPORTANT! Ok, thing is, EG and I are thinking of submitting PP as an original story to a "First Writers' Publishing Initiative" organised by the Media DEvelopment Authority in Singapore. Currently, We're rewriting the whole thing, working in original names etc. But we need your help!

PLEASE pick 3 of you favourite chapters so far (Because we only need to submit 3 chapters for the first round of selection)! It'd be best if each chapter you pick showcases a certain aspect of the story: romance, action, mystery etc (mention it next to each chapter you pick). If you think that 2 chapters should be combined into one, go ahead and tell us as well!

We'll ask you to pick again when this story ends but we'd like to see which chaps are hot favourites so far and focus on those. The closing date is DEC 15 2005 so all your help would be really appreciated. Cyber cookies to all of you!

END of IMPORTANT PLEA

Thanks to all Reviewers:

crounchingbunny: Ooh! So my shameless plugging on YahooGrp worked! Glad you liked it..

Thunder Storm: It's fine if you review beforer reading everything, but you could have reviewed at chapter 4! It's cool though. No, I have been neglecting all the rest of my fics in view of PP, so has EG. Here's the update!

DarkWyvrn: "Furry Felly"? Puh-lease...you make me sound like a freak of nature. I would agree that it's a little rushed...but we didn't want a battle scene that was too long and drawn ut. It's just a battle not a war. And besides, the rush-ness kept the momentum going strong. Yes, we do need help in writing battle scenes. The crow wasn't an afterthought! We planned from the time we mentioned it on Tourmaline. We'll work on our descriptions. Thanks for the critique.

Whispers-of-Hope: The buttt kicking will probably happen in the sequel...if it happens at all. I can't give anything away!

Cali McMurtrey: This chapter was more of a transitional one but you'll learn about all their fates soon enough. Dita does kinda disappar doesn't she? But she's more a supporting chracter than anything else and we were too focused on our protagonists, we'll try to work her in in the re-writes.

Nebulia: Glad you loved it. The sequel will be better than PP we promise! Or at least we hope it will be. It shoudl be, now that we've worked together for more than a year (how time flies!), we're gelling together quite fine...creatively-speaking that is.

OneSassyPickle: Not sure how we're gonna explain it. It was just a symbolism of evil that's all. There isn't any deeper meaning to it I think.

Sheyana: That was Caelron's last scene in PP I'm afraid. He might make another appearance int eh sequel, who knows?

Gwendeleryn: Keriam isn't sure how Ez feels about him so he doesn't think its within his rights to object to her kissing anyone. She kissed Alec as a diversion anyway, so it doesn't count. Ezra might just follow in her mom's footsteps but she's still a pirate a heart so there'll be sea action as well. GQ: Gentlemen's Quarterly right? I know. But I still like the title.

Wake-Robin: Well, Mel made her entrance in this one. With some of her own spunk showing through and a nice tribute to CCD. I'd actually wanted Mel fighting too but it would've been too much trouble. We might decide to work her in in the re-write though.

cookie, Erkit, StardustPixie: Thanks for your reviews! More chapters on the way!

REVIEW!

FS&EG


	27. Fates

Pirate Princess

Chapter 27: Fates

Their arrival in Athanarel and the unofficial procession through the streets that led towards the palace turned into an impromptu parade as they rode or walked past the curious passers by. Despite the bone seeping tiredness that they all suffered from, Ezra could not help but notice that all the soldiers - mounted or otherwise, and the former pirates of the _Fearless_, automatically sat taller in their saddles or marched more briskly as they passed under the city's main gates. Their prisoners, however, continued their feet-shuffling trudge while casting furtive glances at the thronging crowd.

Ezra felt a tear threaten to leak out of the corner of her eye, not at the warm welcome of the Remalnans but the fact that she was moments away from seeing her grandfather again. Her grandfather was the home of her heart and he was in the palace. So, Ezra decided, that was where she would make her home – for now.

The Royal Family was obviously popular with the people they governed, and despite their calm outward composure, they nodded, waved and smiled at the crowd. When they came to a roundabout where a grand fountain dominated its centre, the middle of a busy marketplace, a burst of wild flowers, butterflies and sparkles shot out of the carriage's two windows. The crowd crowed with delight at the illusion. Even the hardened ex-pirates were hard pressed to keep smiles from their faces.

The palace was as Ezra remembered it, still grand and impressive. The main courtyard was a bustle of life and controlled chaos as horses were led away, wagons were emptied, prisoners taken into custody, and ex-pirates were ushered into a main hall with a mosaic floor depicting a night sky filled with all the planets and stars, but with the sun at the centre. A gleaming crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling as a centrepiece, sending out shards of light reflected from the various stained-glass windows forming the domed ceiling above. Her mouth fell open at the sight.

"Impressive, isn't it?" murmured a familiar voice by her ear. She turned her head slightly. Rider had crept up from behind her and stood just at her shoulder, hands clasped lightly behind his back, and Ezra caught sight of his still slightly swollen and bruised eye.

"It is beautiful, alright," she replied warily, not wanting to seem the country bumpkin – or in her case, the sea bumpkin. Just to spite him she added, "But a mosaic floor of the rolling sea would be even more pleasing to the eye. Then again, you'd get sick just looking at it and we can't have a vomiting prince now, can we?" She smirked.

He only smiled faintly in reply, as his attention was claimed by the, as yet, latest addition to the Royal Family – his nephew, Keneric. The toddler was taller than she remembered but his wide-eyed innocence and eager mischievousness still remained. "Uh-cul Awec!" Keneric exclaimed with his arms outstretched to express his desire to be carried.

Alaraec caught the little boy under his arms, swung him high into the air, and released him so that the momentum made it seem as if Keneric hung in mid air for an instant. Deftly catching the laughing child again, Alaraec set him on a crooked arm and mussed Keneric's curly auburn hair with his free hand. "I'm fine, thank you," he joked with the boy. "And how are you, my little escape artist?"

Keneric babbled an unintelligible reply and Ezra laughed despite her weariness, tickled by the child's obvious delight and amused at Rider's reaction to him. The Prince's cool façade dropped away the instant this little sprite tumbled into the room. Her laugh was prematurely cut short when Rider glanced at her with the same amusement she had just regarded him with. He arched a brow in an unspoken question, and never taking his eyes off hers he said, "Keneric, meet Captain Ezranya Fyn. I believe you two have yet to be formally introduced?" he asked.

Ezra shook her head, wondering where this was heading.

"Why don't you two get better acquainted with one another?" This said, the Prince held the young boy out to Ezra. Thinking it all a game, Keneric clapped his hands happily.

Ezra shook her head and stumbled back a few steps.

"Oh, no! I don't think so!"

"You don't like children?"

"It's not that I don't like them," she answered honestly, "it's that I don't know what to do with one. How many toddlers do you think there are on a ship, exactly? I mean, I have _one_ woman friend who had a baby, but then she got hitched to some carpenter and I never saw her again." Ezra realized she was babbling. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before concluding, "Basically, I have no idea how to treat a child."

Rider smiled indulgently and practically thrust the toddler into her arms. Ezra grappled with the squirming child, wanting to drop him like a sack of hot coals, while envisioning her painful death should any harm befall him at her hands. "Take him back, Rider!" she insisted, but no one could hear her over the din from the courtyard and the calls of welcome from the now hale and hearty pirates who had been left behind.

"I think he likes you," said Alaraec, his arms folded across his chest as he watched his young nephew toy with one of Ezra's many braids.

"Puh-weety," said Keneric as he wrapped the hand around the long black braid.

For an instant, Ezra was thrown off-guard. She gulped and shifted the child in her arms so that he was now balanced comfortably on her hip, and she looked down on that auburn crown in bewilderment. Suddenly bored of playing with the braid, Keneric looked up at the raven-haired woman who carried him. His eyes were a dark gold Ezra noticed, like that of sweet honey.

_Here is a beautiful child, _she thought, _a blessed child; a child who is loved and cherished – a child who doesn't know a single thing about pain and suffering. How lucky you are, little one. _

Keneric smacked two child-sized palms against each side of her face and arrested her with his warm, piercing gaze. Then he said, "Cookie?"

&&&

The Marquise of Merindar hurried down the unending corridor as fast as her swollen belly would allow. Her husband Flauvic had left for their estates a few weeks ago, and was to return this very day. It seemed he would be arriving along with her parents, her siblings, and the rest of the pirates who had been on the mission for her father. She wondered if he had come in with the rest of her family a short while ago. Her steps slowed into a more sedate pace as she neared the curving stairway that led to the main hall. Her eyes immediately spied her copper haired son who was being tossed into the air by his uncle. The little rascal had run out of his nursery and ahead of her as soon as the messenger had arrived bearing news of the Royal Family's arrival, and she had been worried sick. The boy had such a tendency to get into trouble.

Elestra was distracted from her course to retrieve her son halfway down the stairs at the sound of her name being called. Her younger sister Oria embraced her, big belly and all. "You're so big!" Oria gushed.

"That I am. And you're as beautiful as ever." Elestra smiled, remembering the times past when she envied her sister for her beauty. Now, such thoughts just seemed so foolish.

"You're one to talk these days. Pregnancy becomes you," returned Oria, fingering a lock of her sister's lustrous brown curls and tucking it behind her ear. Elestra did not seem to hear her then, staring past her.

"What is Ezra doing with my son?" asked Elestra, slightly incredulous. She did not think the ex-pirate would volunteer for babysitting duties.

Oria followed her gaze. "I think she's carrying him," answered Oria, stating the obvious, and then realizing that her sister had used Ezra's name. "Wait, you know her?"

"We met prior to their expedition," Elestra replied distractedly.

Returning her lively grey eyes to her sister, Oria added, "Perhaps our dear brother is using him to flirt with her!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" exclaimed Elestra with a gasp, for it was just like Oria to get fanciful notions into her head. "Alaraec wouldn't…" the rest of her sentence died before the words passed her lips as she caught sight of her brother - slightly rumpled from travelling and sporting a black eye, but otherwise as impeccably turned out as ever – leaning over to pluck the tot from Ezra's arms and smiling down at the young woman's expression of mild disbelief with a look in his eyes that was akin to affection.

"Or, maybe he would," Elestra conceded.

&&&

"Come with me. We'll go to the Mint Tea Room," said Alaraec, carrying Keneric with one arm while his other hand lightly clasped Ezra by the elbow, guiding her into an antechamber just off the main hall.

Since Ezra had no idea where anything in the palace was, she really had no other choice but to follow him. They were already on the stairs when she suddenly remembered who she was and whom she was with. She really must be tired for her to actually have let Rider think he could lead her anywhere.

"My grandfather… I want to see him," blurted Ezra.

The Prince's fingers still rested against her arm, and he paused at her words. "Of course. The Healer's wing is this way." He began to make his way down the stairs and back into the throng, cutting a swath right through them all, Ezra right at his heels. Before they had even reached the other side of the room, Ezra realized that a few of her crewmembers that had stayed behind because of injuries were circulating through the crowd of pirates and sailors whom she had arrived with, and a second later an over enthusiastic Mawl nearly knocked her off her feet with his hug.

"Princess! There ya are! Didja miss your ol' uncle Mawl?" His bearded face split into a grin as he held her at arm's length, inspecting her for injuries from head to toe.

"I missed every one of you! Where's Grandpa?"

Mawl must have heard the worry in her voice for he released her immediately. Chucking her under her chin, he dropped his voice to a murmur. "Ol' Cap's mendin' right up, don't cha worry! His leg still ain't that good though."

Meanwhile, Alaraec's two sisters, both of whom were standing at the periphery of the vast domed chamber, attracted his attention. Oria was grinning like a cat that got in cream, and that did not bode well. Elestra wordlessly stepped towards him to give him a hug as best she could with her belly in the way.

"You're getting big," he noted, adding with a lascivious smile, "I hope your husband hasn't been keeping you _too_ busy of late."

"He couldn't if he tried," she replied after pecking him on the cheek with sisterly tenderness. "He's been at Merindar the last few weeks, but he is due back today. What happened to your eye?"

Oria answered before he could even part his lips. "Ezra punched him while _kissing_ him. Actually, she kissed him, and _then_ she punched him. Apparently the kiss was meant to throw him off. It seems to have worked. Come on, Keneric." She pulled her nephew into her open arms while studiously ignoring her brother's dark face.

Elestra stared at Alaraec in disbelief, and he nodded his reply at her unspoken question. "I missed you Elly," he said, dropping a kiss on her forehead. Before he straightened, Alec leaned in and murmured, "And, not a word to anyone, so help me. I am still your big brother, and I will make your life miserable."

She laughed loudly, drawing their parents' attention. They came arm in arm with beaming smiles on their weary faces. "Ah, a family reunion! It's rare that we're all under one roof," said Meliara, "I just received word that Bran, Nimiar and Kitten will be arriving before nightfall."

"And Russav sent a message ahead to say that Tamara has recovered from her 'illness' and wishes to return to Athanarel for a brief sojourn before heading on to Savona," added Vidanric.

"Ooh!" squealed Oria, "Is Tara coming with them?"

"I believe so, my dear. So is Nadav," replied Vidanric. "I do think this calls for a family dinner. What do you all think?"

"What a splendid idea!" gushed Elestra. "Flauvic should be returning any time as well."

Alec's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why do I get a niggling idea that this was all carefully orchestrated?"

"Life!" Meliara scoffed. "Do you think we've got nothing better to do than to organise your hero's welcome? Besides, a family that eats together stays together. We're happy that you've returned safe and sound." She reached out a hand to pat his cheek, her lips kissing the other. "Save for that bruise, of course," she added, to the laughter of the rest.

"All of us were heroes," replied Alaraec, smiling at his mother's pride. He looked up to see Ezra approach them from across Mel's shoulder. She seemed to hesitate coming any nearer, and he said, "May I be excused? I promised Captain Ezranya that I would show her to the Healer's Wing."

"Captain Ezranya? I thought it'd be _Darling _Ezra by now!" called Oria after him.

Alaraec would have rolled his eyes at his sister's disillusioned romantic notions but his courtly upbringing and Ezra's worried face held him back.

&&&

Alaraec kept his pace brisk as he led her through the halls, and Ezra followed, determined not to waste any more time in finding her grandfather. He noticed her hands clenching and unclenching as she walked, betraying her nervousness. Her unease and her unusual silence made him nervous so he gave her an encouraging smile and said, "I'm sure that by now he is almost completely recovered. Our healers are accomplished in their arts."

His pace never slackened as he spoke but Ezra felt her step falter. Why would he not be well by now? What would she do if he wasn't? How much should she tell him about what had happened? What would he say? What should _she_ say? Would he be proud? Or would be say that she'd been to rash and she should have taken more time to do things right? In less than a minute she had her stomach fisted tight in her gut with worry.

The main door to the Healer's Wing soon came into view. Alaraec opened the well-oiled door with nary a squeak, enquired as to Fyn's whereabouts from one of the attending maids who had just come out of one of the first rooms, and led Ezra to small corner room. "Your grandfather is within."

Ezra said nothing, just swallowed nervously, but her eyes bespoke her gratitude. The prince sent her a smile that she supposed was meant to calm her down, inclined his head, and was on his way back up the corridor.

Ezra pushed aside the tapestry and peeked in. Fyn sat up in his bed, his injured leg propped up on a pillow. He had a long scroll of paper spread out in his lap, a writing table next to him filled with sheets of paper and an ink pot, his fingers were stained black, and he wore a look of great concentration on his face, one corner of his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth, while he formed the letters of a work he wrote on the topmost sheet of paper.

"Grandpa?"

Fyn's head whipped around and found her in the doorway. Immediately, his face cracked into a grin and he dropped the quill to hold both of his arms out to her. "Ezra!"

She batted the tapestry the rest of the way aside and made it to her grandfather's bedside in three strides. She knelt down so as not to dislodge any of the papers and slid her arms around his torso, her nose and eyes buried into his chest. He smelled like old rum, spices and salt, just as he always had, and tears were burning her eyes and leaking through tightened lids before she could think to stop them. What was meant to be a sigh turned into a sob, accompanied sniffling.

Fyn chuckled and held his granddaughter tight for a few minutes until Ezra got control of herself again. "What a teary reunion!" exclaimed the old man, blinking away his own tears as Ezra extricated herself from his arms and rubbed at her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "I missed ya, princess. I did. Now stop sniffling or ye'll have to deal with a big bawlin' baby!"

&&&&

Hours later, Ezra sat in her borrowed room, shown to her by one of the servants that Rider had left behind to escort her to her temporary living arrangements. She had washed her face, changed her clothes from the travel-soiled shirt and breeches that she'd arrived at Athanarel in, and had even begun the monumental task of unbraiding her hair, seeing no reason to keep them in now that the wind off the sea was no threat to her. She had managed to untangle nearly all of the braids near her face when the light rap at the tapestry door of her guest room had Ezra up out of her seat by the window to eagerly push aside the heavy wool. Slightly startled by the force that the tapestry was opened with, Keriam stepped back a pace. Ezra smiled at him and apologized.

"I've been sitting here since breakfast, bored out of my skull," she explained. "I don't know why they won't let us go home already. When I heard the knock, I got a little carried away. Sorry."

"Not at all," Keriam said, shaking his head. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Ezra exclaimed. She stepped aside and held the tapestry open for him to enter. Her borrowed room wasn't large, by palace standards, but it was huge compared to what Ezra was used to. There was a plush carpet on the floor, and a fire burned beneath the mantle to ward off the cold outside. The snow had melted days ago, but the air had never warmed.

Keriam glanced about the room silently, and finally turned to face her. He smiled, and Ezra thought, not for the first time, how very good-looking he was. At the thought, her stomach clenched in guilt and she had to look away. She just couldn't let herself think like that right now. It was still too soon. Despite Willem's actions, she couldn't help but feel unfaithful when she noticed that little dimple in the Commander's cheek when he grinned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she lied quickly. "Nothing at all. What did you come to see me about?"

He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to tell you that I've been reassigned. The King has released me to Admiral Rothgam of the Thirty-second Fleet. It's a good position; Rothgam is known for his tenacity and ability to lead, and I'll be sailing under Captain Bardine, who is a friend. Unfortunately, I must leave in three days in order to sail with them, or I'll be left behind. I…well, I wanted to tell you myself instead of you having to hear it second-hand."

"You're leaving?" Ezra asked, hardly able to believe it. "But you can't leave! I don't have any other allies here. I have that stupid party Oria is throwing to go to at the end of the week—you were supposed to come and keep me from acting like a complete fool in royal company. Who's going to keep me from making a complete idiot of myself?"

Keriam gave her a sad smile, but Ezra suspected that there was a bit of satisfaction in that look, as well. "I can only offer my apologies, Ezra. I truly regret having to leave so soon. I've come to enjoy spending time with you, and I was looking forward to being your escort to Princess Oria's party."

"I was looking forward to it, too. You're the first friend I made around here." Ezra made sure that she looked Keriam in the eye when she said "friend", emphasizing his place. She wasn't ready for more, although the Commander seemed to be inclined that way.

"I _am_ sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I would be leaving so that you were not surprised if you heard it from someone else."

Ezra sat heavily on the window seat and crossed her arms. After a few more seconds of sulking, she dropped her hands to her lap and tried to smile. "So, do you know what ship you'll be sailing on? Where you'll be going?"

He grinned and came to sit next to her. "That's the other thing I wanted to tell you. I'll be sailing on the _Valiant_."

"Really?" she asked eagerly.

"I'll keep my word and make sure that Captain Bardine sails her true," he promised.

"Thank you."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Before long, a servant came to the door and announced that Their Majesties would like to speak with Captain Ezranya and her grandfather. Ezra nodded to the boy and said that she would be there. Ezra stood up, followed by Keriam, and turned to face her guest.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Will you be around later?" she asked.

"Not for long," he lamented. "I am packing this afternoon, and I set off for the coast at dawn tomorrow."

"What about dinner tonight? Some of the crew and I are meeting up down in the kitchens. Dita managed to talk one of the cooks into letting her use a corner of the room and some left over meat and vittles to make a pot of salmagundis. What say you join us?"

"Shall I meet you at first blue, down in the kitchens?"

"First blue it is," she agreed, and they shook on it. "Now I best get on. I don't want them to send the guard out after me."

Keriam chuckled as the walked to the door, and, outside, they went their separate ways. Ezra followed the well-worn, light colored path in the polished wood floors, left behind from hundreds of years of traffic. She had to stop and ask for directions from a chambermaid once, but she made it to the royal chambers in what she felt was good time. She didn't want to be too quick, lest they think she was happy to come and go at their say-so.

She nodded to the guard that was stationed outside the door. The woman nodded back, letting Ezra know that she was expected, and she could go on in. Ezra drew back her shoulders and knocked on the hardwood door.

"Come," the King's voice commanded from inside.

Ezra pulled in a big breath and pushed open the door. The King sat next to his wife on a chaise in the parlor of their apartments. And what apartments they were. The parlor alone was enough to take Ezra's breath away. It was like being inside sunshine; an effect that nature was helping to create that morning by letting bright light pour in through high windows on the right side of the room. She had never seen so much silk, satin, and fine wallpaper. The floor was covered with a deep gold carpet, and the walls were pale yellow with some sort of very faint design done in a shade just lighter than the background color. The furniture was all either painted white, or was lacquered to make it shine like gold. There might have been some famous Remalnan Goldenwood furniture in the room, as well, but Ezra didn't know enough about that kind of thing to be absolutely sure.

The Queen looked up from the paper she had been signing on her lap-desk when she heard Ezra enter. "Your grandfather is not here yet. I would rather not have to repeat myself, so when he gets here, we'll tell both of you what has been decided."

…_what has been decided. _

Ezra groaned quietly. Obviously they wouldn't have the ability to make their own decisions anymore. Not that they had had the ability since they'd been brought to the palace several months ago, but to have it shoved in her face was a bit much.

"Please, Captain," the King said, "come take a seat. Your grandfather is walking, according to the Healers, but he is a bit slower than he was. It may take a few more moments before he arrives.

She began to shut the door behind her without looking, but a hand caught it and pushed it back inward. Ezra looked back in surprise, expecting to find Fyn but it was the Prince that had come in behind her.

"Oh, you."

"Yes, me," he drawled. "Thank you for the warm greeting."

&&&

A/N: Sorry for the lapse in updates! EG and I were both busy and Chrismas is round the corner so here's a nice Christmas present for you guys. Sadly, Chapter 28 will take a while to take form, I think. Hopefully not as long a wait as this one since my holiday begins today! Yay!

Anyway, tells us what you think of our latest offering. Good or Bad. We still love hearing from our reviewers.

About the top 3 chapters that you guys have voted for so far are 6, 16, and 25. I actually made a list but lost it! Wanted to give you guys the top 5 and vote from there. I do recall some people liking chapters 15 and 17 though. The deadline for the competition thing is the 15th of Dec, and I doubt we'll make it on time! Argh. Whether or not we'll submit this still waits to be seen.

Thanks to all Reviewers:

Evilone33: You read our minds! Ezra will be going to her vineyard. How they meet up again will be something else altogether. I don't think anyone could possibly guess that. evil cackle

Rane: Thanks for your review! Would you be so kind as to tell us which scenes you found grating or corny or whatever? We're trying to iron out the kinks and then make it an original. Ezra's trying to get over Will but it's hard for her especially with everything that's been going on but she's getting there.

Just a little paranoid: Thanks! Send it in where? By the way, yes, the case they use to send letters and stuff is the same device.

Lijun: There's no such thing as a bad review. So we'll take your advice and try to work it in to the re-writes. Note the plural…I think there's gonna be a few more drafts to come before we're completely satisfied with this baby.

Gwenderlyn: Hey, at least you bothered to review. Come back for more!

Erkith: As usual, the fluff will be omnipresent but not blatant or obvious.

Whispers-of-Hope: So what are your fave chapters now? Sorry for the long in coming update.

Nebulia: We're gonna try to work in a Mel and Ezra scene just for you! But we'll have to see how that works out if it ever happens.

Wake-Robin: Mel's mellowed out. She's a mother of three and a queen. Stuff like that and time changes a person. Not much, of course, but we still change, grow wiser and all that jazz.

REVIEW!

FS&EG


	28. Repast

Pirate Princess

Chapter 28: Repast

Alaraec walked past Ezra and headed for the straight-backed, padded chair near his mother's end of the couch, and sat down. "The Savonas have arrived. Uncle Russav asked me to convey his salutations and to tell you that the family will be here as soon as they have settled into their rooms."

"It will be good to see them." Danric tossed his last missive onto the table and leaned back against the cushions.

Ezra stayed at the door, unsure what to do and not wanting to intrude on the family's time together. Another knock at the door behind her caused Ezra's stiff muscles to jump, and again, the King called for the person to enter. Ezra breathed in and out a huge breath to see that it was Fyn who entered. When the old pirate's gaze scanned the room and came to rest on his granddaughter, the two shared an impressed and out-of-depth look as they stood in the golden chambers of the royal family.

"Now that you are both here," the Queen said as she kicked off her embroidered slippers and folded her feet onto the couch seat under her. Ezra barely hid her surprise at such an undignified gesture. "I hate having to say the same thing twice, and details can get lost in the secondhand telling, which is why I waited." She regarded the elder pirate and asked, "Captain Fyn, how is your injury healing?"

"Quite well, Yer Majesty. Thank ye, again."

The Queen waved off the thanks with one hand. "I simply asked to make sure that you would be well enough to travel by, say, next week?"

Fyn and Ezra glanced at each other then quickly back at the Queen. "Aye, we could travel by then."

"Do you have a plot of land picked out for your vineyard?" the King asked.

"Aye."

_So that's what he was doing with those maps,_ Ezra realized.

"Good. I'll have the Minister of Land and Agriculture draw up a deed for you as soon as he has the coordinates. Shall I send a palace runner to your room to collect the maps and coordinates after we finish here?"

"That'd be just fine, Yer Majesty," Fyn answered, barely able to contain his excitement.

"We've begun plans for the formal pardon to take place at the end of the week during Petitioners Court. It coincides with Oria's party," the Queen added with a little breath of laughter. "The ceremony—"

"Pardon me, but…ceremony?" Ezra interrupted. I thought it was just going to be sort of a proclamation or something saying that we're not to be arrested or killed if we're seen in the country from now on."

"Well, yes, essentially it is just that," the Queen agreed. "But if we don't make a show of it, some of the nobles from the old court will kick up a fuss about protocol, and I don't feel like hearing the Duchess of Dosllen whining in my ear about how in _her_ day there was an order to things.' It gets very tiresome, and you can only ignore her for so long before she catches on."

Alaraec had put his hand over his mouth to hide his chuckle, and the King was looking at the pile of paper on the table as he tried to school his twitching mouth. Even Fyn used a cough to cover a snigger. Ezra simply did not know how to react. Her face felt caught between and expression of surprise and an outright laugh.

"I…yes, I could see that," Ezra murmured.

"And so we make a little theater for the stuffy members of court wherein the crew of the _Fearless_ enters form the rear, we congratulate you, Captain Ezranya, on your victory over the Brotherhood of the Damned, and then we officially pardon the crew, award military and naval positions to those who so desire, monetary support for those who wish to take it, and the deed to the vineyard to Captain Fyn. Everyone applauds, and you are then free to leave. It should not take up too much of your day."

"I didn't mean—I just meant…." Ezra cleared her throat. "Sounds like fun."

"Any questions?" the King asked. When neither spoke, he said, "As this is a formal occasion, formal attire would be appropriate. I would be happy to have the palace tailors make new suits for you and your crew, Captain Fyn."

"And a dress for Dita, of course," Alec added.

"I'm sure we'd all appreciate it," Fyn agreed.

"The fittings will begin tomorrow, then. Thank you both for your time, Captains."

Fyn touched a hand to where the brim of a hat would normally be, and gave a bow from the neck that Ezra had only ever seen her grandfather give to Baron Capstan on Tourmaline Island. When he straightened, Fyn sent her a look, and Ezra gave the King and Queen a stiff bow as well.

A bustle outside of the door stopped Ezra and Fyn's exit.

"Mama! Papa! Guess who's come to visit," Oria announced as she pushed the door wide open. The Princess's arm was linked with that of a young woman several years older—closer to Elestra's age, Ezra guessed. Behind them were a young man—Ezra recognized him as the Prince's second in the attack against the _Fearless_—and a couple the same age as the monarchs, both still beautiful in their middle age. All were dressed in nobility-casual, and all were surprised to find Ezra and Fyn in the room.

"Oh, Ezra!" Oria chirped in surprise. "Life, I didn't know you were just behind the door. I'm sorry."

"This is the Ezra you were telling us about?" the Princess's companion asked as she regarded Ezra with a cold, critical eye while the other moved into the room behind her and closed the door. "From what I heard, Captain, I expected you to be taller."

"Really? Because I haven't heard of you at all," Ezra mused. The woman's eyes narrowed at Ezra, who smiled back. She might have been raised predominantly by men, but Ezra knew the steps to this dance well enough.

Oria interceded, "Tara, this is Captain Ezranya Fyn. Ezra, this is my second cousin, Lady Tara Savona. Also, my cousin Nadav, and their parents, Duke Russav of Savona and his wife the Countess Tamara of Chamadis."

Ezra smirked at Nadav. "How's the arm?"

He smiled good-naturedly and flexed his right arm, the one she had shot an arrow into. "All healed. How's your head?"

Ezra fought to keep her smirk from becoming a real smile. "Not even a bump." She turned to Fyn and hooked her arm through his. "This is my grandpa, Fearless Fyn himself. And we were just leaving."

Oria caught Ezra's arm before she could get out the door. "Why don't we have Ezra stay for dinner?"

Ezra blanched, her eyes wide. "I don't think so."

"Well, we are supposed to be honoring the heroes of the Brotherhood mission," the Duke said. "If the beautiful Captain Ezranya is not in attendance, dinner would hardly be complete."

"No, really," Ezra protested.

"We insist," Nadav said.

"What do we insist?" a male voice asked from behind Ezra, in the hallway.

Ezra turned around to find the Marquis of Merindar, Elestra Merindar, and little Keneric.

"We are trying to convince Ezra to join us for dinner tonight," Oria informed her brother-in-law.

Elestra smiled at her friend. "Oh, please do join us, Ezra."

"The crew's having salmagundis in the kitchen tonight. I'm eating with them."

"Please, Ezra?" Oria gave her best pleading expression.

"But…." Ezra winced. Keriam was supposed to come down to dinner with the crew tonight. She could hardly invite him and then not show up herself. If only Oria would stop making that face.

Ezra turned to her grandfather, who just shrugged. "One meal. Play nice. I'll tell 'em ya couldn't make it."

She glanced over her shoulder at Rider. He still sat in the chair, seemingly relaxed and confident now that they were in his territory. At finding her attention on him, Rider simply smiled and began to lounge in his seat, stretching out and crossing his legs at the ankles.

_Cocky, arrogant…_Ezra snorted. "Fine. I'll stay for dinner." She turned to her grandfather. "If one of my friends shows up, tell him I got snagged, and tell him 'good luck' for me."

"Sure thing, princess." Fyn kissed her on the cheek before he turned to go. Before he got more than a step, he turned back and gave Ezra a warning look. "I mean it, girl. Be nice."

"You're worried about _them_?"

"I don't know them, but I know you. Be. Nice."

"It's a sad, ugly day when a girl's own grandpa turns against her," Ezra muttered under her breath.

"So, you're joining us for dinner?" asked Oria, barely containing her excitement. When she received an affirmative, she nearly squealed with delight, grinning from ear to ear.

Ezra just plastered a broad smile onto her face, and through gritted teeth asked Elestra what the dress code would be before excusing herself.

"We'll see you in a bell!" Oria called after her.

&&&

In Ezra's opinion, Dita was far more excited about her dinner engagement than she was. Her foster mother fussed over her like a mother hen tending to her chick. She endured having her hair completely unbraided, washed, untangled and softened with scented soaps, thoroughly dried and then pulled into a ponytail under her right ear.

"I think you've practically uprooted all my hair, Deet," she groaned as Dita bustled over to a chest of drawers, returning with a delicate web of silver filigree, sparkling with pale aquamarines and beryl gems.

"Where did you get that from?" gasped Ezra, fingering the fringed edge.

"Fyn bought it when you were only a wee lass. Said the gems matched yer eyes and the silver would look like stars in the midnight sky against yer dark hair. Sit still!" Dita's nimble fingers wrapped the fragile scarf around Ezra's head, adjusting it so that the beaded fringes framed her face then tied it securely around the ponytail, pulling one end of the scarf over her shoulder so that it draped across her right breast.

"I don't see why I should wear something so precious for dinner," said Ezra.

"Nonsense! You're having dinner with the entire Royal Family and you say it isn't important to make a good impression?" Dita clucked disapprovingly.

"There's no need for me to impress them. Not that I can impress them." Ezra made a derisive sound.

"It's not so much about impressin' as it is about lookin' yer best. Yer look bee-you-tee-ful, sweet!" exclaimed Dita, grasping Ezra by the shoulders from behind and looking at both their reflections in the mirror.

Looking at the pretty confection that was wrapped around her head, Ezra had to admit that Dita was right – perhaps not beautiful, but it certainly improved her looks, and forbore asking her to remove it.

Dressing for the occasion was less of a hassle, and despite Dita's exhortations that she wear a dress, Ezra pulled on a pair of plain black pants, a crisp white shirt with lace at collar and cuff, and a simple forest green velvet tunic with a deep V-neck to let the ruffled shirt show. As a last touch, she added a pale grey—almost, but not quite, silver—sash around her middle to help define her waist.

"Oh!" Dita put her hand to her smiling mouth. "I ain't ever been so proud. You look so beautiful."

Ezra rolled her eyes, although she had to agree that she did look pretty good. "I'm just hoping that I can get out of that room as soon as possible once dinner's over."

Before Dita could scold her, the bell rang outside indicating that Ezra's time was up. She was expected.

&&&

Alec sat with his family in the salon of his parents' apartment, and thought about the meal that was about to be had. He had not expected for Ezra to say yes. In fact, he was trying to help her by making her not want to stay. He would never have guessed that her natural competitiveness would read his actions as a challenge and convince her to attend. When the bell for first blue tolled, he straightened in his chair and tried to focus on the conversation his parents, uncle and aunt were engaged in. Ezra would be arriving soon.

First, however, the servants arrived through the back passages into the room bearing the food for dinner. As his mother directed the servants where to set the food, Alec found himself glancing at the door expectantly. The person outside barely got a chance to finish rapping her knuckles against the wood before Alec called for Ezra to enter. His eagerness drew several looks from his family.

The door opened slowly at first, and then it flew wide, as if pushed. For a moment before Ezra stepped into the room she was framed by the doorway, her head high, eyes glittering, and shoulders thrown back. The deep green tunic she wore made her eyes stand even more in contrast with her black hair and olive complexion. She also had on a net of silver over her hair that sparkled with gems.

"Well, well, Captain," Nadav exclaimed as Ezra stepped into the room and reached to shut the door. "You do clean up nicely."

Alec thought over all of the compliments that he had heard directed toward Ezranya Fyn, some of which had been issued from his own lips, and found that he was slightly jealous that his cousin's careless remark evoked a genuine, if somewhat wary, smile. "It has been said," she agreed.

"Strange to hear you respond favorably to a compliment, Captain," Alec noted, seemingly offhand.

"Strange that one of the nobility to give a sincere compliment in the first place," Ezra answered.

"Implying that none of mine were sincere?"

"Whenever you tried, you always said too much. Easy tell-sign that you were lying." Ezra looked at the people gathered around the table and seemed to flounder. Alec noted that it was Oria who saved her by scooting over and patting the floor next to her. The spot was almost directly in front of Alec, and he noticed a slight grimace on her face as she took her seat.

Down the table, Savona cleared his throat to draw Ezra's attention. "What exactly do you mean, that Alec's saying too much is a tell-sign when he tried to compliment you?"

Alec raised his eyebrow at his Uncle in annoyance.

Ezra, despite fidgeting with nervousness turned to face him. "What would you say to compliment someone?"

"Male or female?"

Ezra smirked. "Female."

"I would tell her that her eyes were like bonfires, her hair gleamed like silk in the sunlight, and the roses in the royal garden could not begin to compare with the roses in her cheeks."

Ezra had started chuckling at "bonfires" and was shaking her head by the end of Savona's little speech. After she took a moment to collect herself, she turned to Flauvic. "Right then. Turn to your wife, and tell her how you feel about her."

Alec watched his brother-in-law's brows lift before he turned to face Elestra. When he looked at her, his whole face changed. Alec had never noticed that before. Flauvic picked up Elestra's free hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "I love you," he murmured just loudly enough for them to hear.

Ezra let a beat of silence punctuate the space between Flauvic's heartfelt proclamation and her own. "You see? All you needed to tell the truth was three words. You could have said two, or just one, or none at all and she would have understood you plainly." She faced Alaraec once more. "Your cousin said I clean up nicely. You tried to give me some line about how Ash likes beautiful women. See the difference?"

"Clearly," he answered, chagrined but impressed. Mentally, he added, _I was never any good at flirting anyway._

&&&

Ezra had sat through dinner as well as she could. She had thought she'd shown them that she could be witty and smart, but the fact remained that she was an ignorant know-nothing who was intruding on a family scene when she didn't belong. She had only really spoken with Oria and the Marquise—Elestra, Ezra corrected herself—once or twice throughout the meal. To make things infinitely worse, now Rider and his cousin, who had sat down beside him at the low table, were talking about someone from court that she didn't know, and they were making an absolute spectacle of themselves over this person who was obviously, by the tone of their voices, a woman.

_Unbelievable. No matter the station, men are men are men!_

"Could you _please_ shut up? I'm having trouble keeping my dinner down." Realizing how rude that sounded Ezra snapped her own mouth shut after a mumbled apology.

Instead of being offended, however, Rider asked innocently, "Are you implying that I seal my lips, still my tongue, and gag my vocal chords?"

"Yea..." began Ezra uncertainly, casting a furtive glance around the long dining table. Thankfully, their repartee had so far gone unnoticed by the rest of those present - save Nadav and Oria - who were still chatting amongst themselves. Not wishing to be cowed by that namby-pamby Prince, she added more forcefully with a lift of her chin, "Yes, that's what I'm talking about."

_Did I say that a little too loudly?_ thought Ezra with a mental wince. The sudden silence that surrounded them was unmistakable. _Uh-oh._

"So basically you want me to stop moving any part of my body that is vaguely synonymous with my mouth?" Asked Rider mock-solemnly with a raised brow, inciting muffled laughter from their avid audience, and effectively diffusing a potentially ugly situation.

Ezra would have burned scarlet if not for the grin that he sent her way while awaiting her answer. Instead, she returned a relieved smile and said, "That would be about it, yes."

"But I would need to mobilise everything that makes up my mouth to fully enjoy my dinner!" he retorted indignantly.

"To engage in verbal duels," added Flauvic with a glance at his wife.

"To tell bedtime stories," Elestra continued.

"To issue military commands," contributed Nadav with a nod in Alec's direction.

"To pay one's wife compliments," said Russav, patting his wife's hand.

"To thank one's husband for his compliments," murmured Tamara, turning her hand over to link her fingers through his.

"To settle petitions," said Vidanric as he brushed a hand through his loose hair wearily.

"To antagonise the King," added Meliara with a chuckle, reaching over to tuck a wisp of stray hair behind her husband's ear.

"Aye, who could forget that, huh?" questioned Bran, saluting Vidanric with his wine glass.

"And to kiss!" exclaimed a laughing Oria.

"Now _that's_ the most important function of the mouth!" chimed in Nee to hearty laughter.

Almost as if she'd commanded them to lock lips, the numerous married couples in the room leaned over to their prospective spouses and kissed. Those who were yet unwed looked over at their smooching counterparts and groaned.

"Is this a hint for me to get hitched, mother?" asked Kitten with a puckered brow.

Tara leaned back into her chair hands folded in her lap and sighed. "This is either the most romantic or the most revolting scene I've ever had to bear witness to."

All this while, Ezra sat silent, her half-eaten food now untouched, the emotions of embarrassment and amusement warring within her. She ducked her head to hide both her smile and her red cheeks. Never did she imagine that Rider would be shrewdly assessing her from across the table.

At Tara's proclamation, Alec picked up his wine glass and proceeded to _clink _it with his butter knife. "I think that's enough for now. Mistress Fyn seems to be having some _real_ trouble with keeping her dinner down now." With a meaningful look at his younger sister he added, "I don't know about you, but I certainly wouldn't want partially digested fish stew in my lap."

&&&

"Did'ja have a nice time at dinner, princess?" Fyn asked.

When she had finally been released to go to bed, Ezra had first detoured to her grandfather's room, much in need of time with her own family after barging in on someone else's. No matter that she had been invited.

"I wouldn't say nice." Ezra fiddled with the fringed hem of her sash as she remembered the evening. "I don't think I embarrassed myself too badly, give or take a moment or two. I didn't drop any food on myself, and I didn't belch at the table. I didn't have much to talk to anyone about, though. I'm glad it's over."

"And, we'll be gone out of here in a week," he reminded her. At the thought, he smiled and settled himself down further into the pillows of the bed. "Don't know about you, Ezra, but I'm 'bout burstin' to get to that vineyard. Not as good as the sea, but I think it's what your father would have wanted for ya." He snorted. "Nay, I know it's what your father would have wanted for ya. Sure'in he would'na want you to grow up like you did. Suppose I failed Dathan in that, though I don't think the man would have too much room to complain, in that his own wife was raised half on land with your grandma's clan and half on the sea with me."

Ezra sighed and put her arms on the bed to help lever herself up. "Goodnight, Grandpa." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night, princess," the old man returned. "By the way, that friend you said might drop by the party showed up. I told him why ya couldn't make it, and he said he understood. Said to tell you that he was sorry he couldn't see you, and that he'd be shippin' out early tomorrow."

_Good-bye, Keriam._

Ezra thanked him, and with a last goodnight, she walked back to her room and settled in.

&&&

A/N: I doubt there's a need for us to do write replies to all your wonderful reviews since came up with that instant reply thing. But if I missed out on replying to your review – esp. if you had a question, feel free to drop it in your next review.

Lastly, it's the beginning of the end but we all knew that already didn't we?


	29. Commission

Pirate Princess

Chapter 29: Commission

Two well-dressed guards pulled the tall colorwood doors open in one synchronized move. Ezra gulped her nervousness down, took a quick look at her Grandfather by her side, and started the long walk toward the royal family. The Throne Room was brightly lit with sunshine that poured in through the long windows and the glass dome above the dais.

The King and Queen were dressed in the most formal clothing Ezra had ever seen, and definitely the most expensive. There were jewels sewn into the collars, cuffs, and stitched into intricate designs. She was glad now that the Marquise of Merindar – no, _Elestra_, Ezra corrected herself - had suggested that she get new clothes made when Ezra had first come to Athanarel, and the King had funded the tailoring of new, well-made clothes for the crew. Currently wearing the best of her new cache of clothes—a dark green bodice over an ivory shirt, black breeches and boots, a long black coat with white and emerald embroidery on the lapels and cuffs, and the white and black hat she had bought on Tourmaline Island—Ezra was the best dressed of the pirates, but still one of the worst dressed people in the room.

Prince Alaraec, no longer the casual Rider that she had known, stood beside his father, dressed just as formally, looking calm, collected, and altogether important as he watched the crew of the _Fearless_ walk the length of the Throne Room to receive their just rewards for services rendered to the Crown. His black eye had faded down to a nice yellow by now. It detracted only a little from the main picture.

Ezranya and Fyn stopped about ten steps from the royals their crew fanned out behind them, and suddenly Ezra didn't know what to do. Fyn surprised his granddaughter by dropping a hesitant bow. The man had never bent neck to anyone in his life and now he showed such a deep respect for these people. The rest of the pirates, though shocked, followed Fyn's lead and bent at the waist. Ezra ground her molars and did the same. She did not bow as low, and she made sure that she kept her eyes on Alaraec to make sure he knew that she did this against her will. His expression didn't change, but his eyes might have crinkled the slightest bit.

"In reward for the service you have done for Remalna, we are pleased to drop the charges of piracy, and award you each with seventy silver coins to help you begin new lives."

A deadened look crept into Ezra's face as she straightened. She would never see the ocean again, or feel a sea breeze, or climb so high in the rigging of a ship that she was sure there was nothing beneath her but the waves. Now she would keep the ground under her feet for the rest of her life. She felt heavier under the knowledge.

"Thank ye fer that, Yer Majesty," Fyn answered the King. "We're grateful for yer mercy, and fer yer generosity."

The Queen smiled slightly. "We would also like to offer your men positions in the royal army or navy. We understand that living on a farm is not the desired life for many such as you."

Some of the younger men perked up at that and started murmuring amongst themselves. A sharp glance from Fyn over his shoulder shut them up. "I'm sure there will be those of us who'll take up that offer."

"I hope they do. Captain Ezranya?" the King called for her attention.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"We were wondering if you, especially, would like a position in the navy. We could use one with your knowledge and skill as a captain in our ranks. You could be useful as well as be able to remain in the lifestyle to which you are accustomed."

"You're offering me a job?"

"A commission in the Royal Navy, yes."

The audience in the Throne Room twittered in surprise.

Ezra's eyes had widened and rounded as the King spoke. He was offering her a job? A real job in the navy? As a _captain_? He was willing to give her the chance to stay on the water? Why? Ezra transferred her gaze over to the Prince. He looked as neutral as ever, but he was watching her, waiting for her reaction. When she met his eyes, he lifted his brows faintly. _Challenge? Admission? Confusion? Who knew?_

"I…um…"

She looked over at her grandfather. He smiled in pride at her, and in love. He silently encouraged her to take the position. He looked well. He had healed in the two months that she had been away. But he looked so old. She knew that he was more than seventy now, but how had she not truly noticed? He wasn't frail, by any means, but he just looked…old.

Oh, how she wanted to take the commission. She was dying to say yes, to jump at the chance to be captain of her own ship indefinitely. She wanted it. More than she wanted to breathe at the moment, in fact.

Ezra closed her eyes against the ache of her decision. "No," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't. I need to be with Grandpa. That's where I belong. I can't take the commission."

"Ezra," Fyn started.

"No," she said, stronger. She had decided. It was done.

He muttered something about Ezra being stubborn and foolish, but he didn't press the issue. Neither did the Royals.

"If you are absolutely certain," the King waited until Ezra nodded, "then I suppose the matter is closed. Thank you, again, for your assistance. You are all free to leave Athanarel at any time. However if you wait until the end of the week, however, we will be happy to make arrangements for all of you."

"We'll do that," Fyn answered. After a moment of hesitation, he dipped into another bow, and his crew again imitated him. Even Ezra, although this time, she did not meet the Prince's eye.

&&&

Alaraec stood at the periphery of the tea party that his younger sister had put together in honor of Ezra comprising of the younger members of court. Resisting the impulse to brace his booted foot against the wallpaper of deep burgundy silk at his back, he took an idle sip from his fluted glass.

"Aren't you going to dance with her?" asked Nadav, inclining his head at Ezra's small figure in the corner, doing her best to hide behind some potted plants.

"Over her dead body. Perhaps you'll care to kill her for me?" asked Alec wryly, tossing back what remained of his wine and setting the glass on the small antique redwood table beside him. "She doesn't even _want_ to be here. The only reason she attended is because Oria begged and pleaded her to come. And, as you can see, she's not even going to _attempt_ to enjoy herself."

Nadav barely hid his shock at his cousin's outburst. "Are you angry with her or angry for her?"

Alec shrugged non-committedly. "I sympathize that's all—being somewhere you don't want to be, doing something you don't want to do."

The heir of Savona frowned at his cousin's evasive answer and wondered if there was more to the relationship between Alec and Ezra than he had at first thought, at least on Alec's part. Seeing as his cousin was not about to divulge any of his secrets, Nadav cleared his throat and brought the conversation to an abrupt close. "Well, I'm going to ask her for a dance."

"Good luck," came the terse reply. "Damn, here comes Lady Eshlynda to wrangle another 'moment of my time,' again."

"And she's not the only one," returned Nadav with a pointed glance at Countess Analisse who was weaving through the crowd.

Alec groaned quietly, his dark mood building as quickly as thunderclouds carried by trade winds. "I think I'd be better off dancing with Oria. She's the only one here not angling for a crown." He pushed away from the wall and came to his feet, only to be accosted by the aforementioned ladies almost immediately.

Nadav stared after him for a moment then darted a look at Ezra. Murmuring under his breath he added darkly, "Well, perhaps not the _only_ one, and that's the one that may matter the most. Poor, stupid Alec." Strolling towards his intended quarry with a wineglass in hand, he paused from time to time with a greeting or compliment here and there before finally coming to stand before Ezra – or the shrubbery that hid her from view, to be more precise.

He tried for lightness. "You aren't trying to blend into your surroundings are you? Because I have to say that it really isn't working with that feather in your hat peeking through the leaves."

Ezra's voice floated through the foliage saying, "It was an attempt at camouflage."

"Want some wine?" he offered.

"No, thank you," came the muffled reply.

With a sigh of resignation, Nadav deftly stepped around the leafy shrubbery to come face to face with 'its' voice. Not waiting for her to speak he said, "Let's cut to the chase shall we? Firstly, my cousin's in a real pique seeing as you are not vaguely trying to enjoy the party his baby sister has put together. Secondly, said baby sister will be sending out a search party for you soon if you don't put in an appearance. Lastly, people will start wondering if _this_—" he indicated their vicinity with a twirl of his glass, "—was some secret assignation or rendezvous."

Ezra gasped at his blatant insinuation. "No one would…" the rest of the sentence went unborn when she followed the flick of Nadav's dark eyes to the overhanging balcony just to side of where they were. A few courtiers were gathered there; seemingly unaware of what was going on right under their very noses. "Fine! I'll loiter around the refreshment table and gorge myself silly. The least I could do is provide some entertainment, is that right, Your Grace?"

"It's 'my lord,' actually; my father is 'your grace'. And that isn't 'entertainment' but mere amusement. Come," he offered her his arm, which she took and led her towards the sumptuous spread of pastries and cakes. As they walked past the dance floor he exclaimed, "Ah, Alec's dancing!"

Ezra took in the sight of Rider twirling a laughing russet-haired beauty into the embrace of his arms. An indulgent smile – or was it a grimace? – flitted across his features. The lord beside her seemed to be expecting a reply. "They make a handsome couple."

"That they do. Reminiscent of Their Majesties, don't you think? A pity there's something missing though."

"And what's that?"

He did not make an immediate answer, as if it required contemplation before he committed his reply in words. "Love, or at least some sort of personal inclination. Alec looks like he's having his teeth pulled without anything to dull the pain."

"I thought courtiers married for wealth, power, and prestige."

"Not every marriage is a calculated move on the political chessboard. The King and Queen married for love, and so did my parents, and the Merindars. Although, I must admit that we are not all that fortunate. I shall probably end up with one of the ladies present." He smiled briefly, not wishing to dwell upon thoughts of the distant future.

"Love could grow," she commented half-heartedly.

"But it would be best if it were planted by willing parties." He shook his head slightly as if to clear it. "Look at me acting at being somber! That's Alec's job. Would you care to dance?"

The invitation came out very abruptly and left Ezra surprised for a second, but she shook her head in reply, her elaborate earrings tinkling with the motion.

"No? Ah well." Nadav looked towards the dancing couples again and spotted Alec leading his sister into a particularly energetic gavotte. "Customarily, the King and Queen open the dance, followed by their heirs. Since Elestra's marriage, Alec has danced with Oria. He won't be able to do that in time to come if any of those preening popinjays have their way."

Ezra suppressed a grin at his colorful vocabulary. "You don't consider yourself one of them?" She laughed at his mock look of effrontery.

"I may be a popinjay but I _certainly_ don't preen!" Turning serious he said, "We enjoy and make merry when we may, but it's certainly no easy task to run a country or a barony. I can't say if I was lucky to be born into this life of privilege and duty, I just was." He lifted her hand off his arm and kissed the air above her knuckles. When he straightened from his bow, he added, "We don't choose our roles in life, they choose us. And when they do, it is to a greater purpose." With that and a nod of his head to Ezra, he was gone.

Having thanked Oria profusely for all her trouble before she went to hide, Ezra edged towards the main doors and beat a hasty retreat to her rooms, Lord Nadav's last words replaying themselves in her head as she went.

&&&

The next week on the day that Fyn and a few of the crew of the _Fearless_ would be setting out for their vineyard, Ezra brushed her fingers across the richly colored and intricately woven tapestries that decorated the hallways of the Royal Palace at Athanarel as she walked in search of her quarry. Scenes of the hunt and court life flashed past her roving gaze but nothing made an impression upon her mind. This was the last time she would ever see the inside of this grand construction. Not that it mattered; it held a total of _no_ pleasant memories for her. What made the tears well up in her eyes was the fact that her old life as a pirate was gone, taken from her. What made her fingers tremble was the overwhelming sadness that the crew of the _Fearless_ would be going their separate ways from now forward.

She arrived at the entrance to the library after what seemed like an eternity, taking a moment to scrub the tear stains of her cheeks before staring up at the grand redwood doors that seemed familiar and foreign at the same time. The two servants standing by the archway tried but failed to hide their curiosity as they swung open the doors. A deep breath and a quick toss of her hair—which Dita had helped her un-braid last night before they had gone to sleep—over her shoulder and she was ready. Ezra threw back her shoulders and strode with a forced air of confidence towards the alcove.

He answered her brisk knock with a distracted "Enter". Ezra lifted and stepped through the tapestry just in time to see Alec's blond head look up from the parchment before him. Their gazes locked instantly, his eyes widening slightly at his unexpected visitor.

Alec shook off his momentary surprise and rose to his feet with the studied grace of a courtier. "Good afternoon. How did you know I was—?"

"To be honest, I didn't," Ezra interrupted. "I just made a good guess. If you weren't here, I was going to go to the wall and shout, calling you every dirty name I know until you came to shut me up."

She added a smile to that statement, but Alec didn't know if it was meant to be comforting or to warn him that she was serious. Probably both. The sides of his mouth twitched, but he kept the smile under control. "Please, take a seat," he said, extending his hand palm upwards, indicating the cushion across him.

"That's not necessary, this won't be long," Ezra replied with an airy wave of her hand, feeling somewhat foolish for having walked into this room again when she didn't have to. To keep her hands occupied, she pulled off her captain's hat and dropped it on the low table before her.

"You are going to attempt to be brief? When have you _ever_ been brief?" returned Alec with a supercilious smirk, a comical sight when teamed with his fading black eye. "I do recall the last time we were both in this very alcove discussing the plans of our little adventure, you were screeching at me at every opportunity."

"I did not screech! Yelled, maybe, but I never screech." Her arms were akimbo and one of her delicately curving eyebrows was arched, lending a fire to her wild beauty that stopped Alec's breath in his throat. He hid his response by turning his back on her and returning to his seat. He settled down onto his cushion before gazing at nothing in particular, as if in deep reflection.

Ezra used the time it took for the Prince to regain his seat to let her mouth lift in a faint smile. The awkwardness was gone and they had lapsed into the familiarity of a petty squabble, for which they were both grateful. Silence filled the space between them for a moment. Then, Alec broke out of his brief reverie and refocused his grey eyes upon Ezra again, ever the courteous aristocrat. "Forgive me, I did not mean to antagonize you. How may I be of help?"

Ezra cleared her throat before attempting to reply. "I came to thank you, and to say goodbye." She paused for breath then barreled on before her courage failed her. "While I'm not exactly ecstatic at the being landlocked for the rest of my life, Grandpa wants to live out the rest of his days in peace, and I will go with him. Thank you for giving him that. And, uh, goodbye. That's all then." Finished, she spun on her toe and hurried out of the library alcove with the foreign sensation of heat burning along her cheeks.

"Captain!" he called out, catching up with her with a few long strides. "You forgot your hat."

"Oh," was all she could manage as she focused her efforts on cooling her unusually warm face.

"Allow me," he insisted, an amused smile gracing his lips. "I noted when you came to dine with us last week that you had unbraided your hair," he noted.

Her arms were crossed angrily over her chest, glaring. She looked to him like a petulant child. _No,_ he corrected himself, _a spoiled Pirate Princess_. "I'm a pirate no longer, thanks to you. I've no need for braided hair," she retorted, eyeing him warily as he closed the short distance between them.

"A few scattered braids here and there wouldn't hurt. Sometimes, it is wise to hold on to the past while embracing the future. That way, nothing is forgotten and every memory is a precious gem." He held the hat by its brim with both hands and lowered it gently onto her head, only to have her forcefully yank the hat out of his grasp and shoved over the turquoise bandanna that covered her hair.

Taking a step back with a wry smile, he waited for her to make the next move, waited for her to leave. Somehow, the thought of her leaving plucked a chord in him that rang sharp and painful.

She watched him from under lowered lashes and the shadow cast by the brim of her hat. The tip of her tongue flicked out to moisten her bottom lip, as if she was deliberating something.

He waited, his hands clasped in back of him, head cocked to one side. "Was there something else?"

_What else would she wish to say?_ _Did she wish to stay?_ His heart gave an unexpected leap at the thought.

"Did you sleep with her?" Ezra blurted out the question that finally forced its way past her lips. The sudden flush of heat could not compare to the blush she had experienced before. _Damn my mouth!_ She thought vehemently.

If he was taken aback, he did not show it.

"You never fail to surprise me," He said before answering her question with one of his own. "Why do you ask?" A speculative grey-eyed gaze accompanied the query, making her want to squirm.

_Damn his eyes!_

"I'm just curious," she retorted studying the curling vines embroidered upon his tunic so as to avoid meeting his eyes, "She is, after all, a very beautiful woman."

Alec briefly toyed with the idea of lying. _What did it matter anyway?_ He came to a snap decision and replied with barely a hint of hesitation. "Jumping to conclusions again are we, Captain?" His laughing gaze warmed considerably, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Although, you aren't wrong. She is very beautiful. To be quite frank, the fact that she is a very, _very_ powerful sorceress scared me somewhat."

Putting two and two together – all thoughts of Zirellia forgotten, she voiced his thoughts. "And that means more trouble in the future?" She bit her lower lip and began to pace back and forth. "The Brotherhood is a federation of sorts. She'll go back to Norsunder to warn the rest of 'em and bring 'em down on us! Damn an' bollocks!"

She paused mid-stride, eyes as round as saucers and Alec felt the sudden urge to laugh despite the burden that weighed heavily upon his shoulders. "A cause for concern, definitely," he replied solemnly, nodding his agreement.

"Then we should be doing something! Rallying our forces, recruiting soldiers and mages!" Her hands gestured expressively, her anxiety apparent in her features.

"We? Our?" He asked, a shade of laughter in his voice. She quieted down immediately, realizing the implication of his words. This was not her war to fight. He read her mind and was suddenly somber. Gripping her by the shoulders he arrested her with the force of his silver gaze. "This is not your concern, Ezra. You have done what was required of you. Now, you'll go to your vineyard and live the rest of your life safe and in peace. If I can help it," he added ominously. Alec realized that he had used her nickname and hoped that she did not notice the lapse.

She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say, and so shut it again. Neither of them moved, standing a short distance apart. He broke the uncomfortable silence. "The exchange of sexual favors was never broached during my sojourn aboard the _Red Lantern_. Though, I expect it was an entirely different case aboard the _Valiant_?"

"They're my uncles!" exclaimed Ezra, scandalized. "Well, there are your Royal Naval sailors but they're too hoity-toity for my tastes." She sniffed in disdain.

"I'm sure not all of them are," he commented in an off-handed manner, recalling how close she and Keriam had been on the return trip to Athanarel. "If they're 'hoity-toity', that makes me… Arrogant? Pompous? Disdainful?" He laughed, and she realized that this is the first time she had ever heard him laugh so freely and without inflection. The first time she had _made_ him laugh. She watched him with a mixture of amusement and disbelief, admired the strong column of his neck, the broadness of his shoulders…was that a little scar just under his ear?

"What?" His laughter had ceased and it was his turn to watch her. "Aren't you going to bombard me with more questions? No, it's my turn and I have just one." Making sure he had her attention, he continued, "Do you still hate me for… everything?" His hands were clasped behind his back, his face expressionless and his manner calm.

Images of Willem being killed, the _Fearless_ being captured, her confrontation with Mallinde, and Iccavus dying by her hand flashed before her eyes. "Yes… and no," she whispered. He gave a small smile in response though it seemed more like a faint grimace to her. She felt the need to explain but knew not how to put it into words. "I need to move on with my life," she said simply. "I need to leave the past behind, to get my questions answered." She eyed him levelly; or as levelly – literally – as she could with their difference in height.

"I am yours to command." He bowed most flamboyantly before taking her by the arm and leading her back towards a balcony on the other side of the library. He smiled gently as he closed the glass paneled doors behind him and said, by way of explanation, "The library has become more popular since my parents' marriage, my mother made it fashionable to read, to be seen with a book in hand at all times."

"Then we were overheard!"

"Quite possibly," he agreed. "You do have a tendency to speak loudly. Though nothing said could be of much detriment to either of our reputations. Questions?"

Time was running short and she babbled, spewing forth a multitude of questions all at once. "What were you thinking when you killed Willem? Are you just letting us go, for real? What will you do about Zirellia?" After pausing for breath she added cheekily as a counterpoint, "That makes you a virgin, doesn't it?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up at the last question but he answered them all in chronological order. "I was thinking about my survival, about the uselessness of his death. I did not have much time to think then." He smiled apologetically. "My parents never go back on their word and neither will I. You are free men – and women, free to do as you please so long as it is within the boundaries of the law." That coaxed a grin and a quirked brow from Ezra's unsmiling countenance, and he grinned boyishly in return. "Future problems the state will face are as yet largely unknown, and—if ever known—most are probably classified." Her grin faded, her lips compressing into a thin line. "And no, I'm not a virgin. Happy? I do believe that's all the time we have for today."

He was blatantly changing the subject but Ezra ventured just one last question. "Were you afraid?" she asked quietly.

She was half hoping that he would admit fear like the coward he was; half hoping that he would prove to be arrogant bastard that he was certain to be. He did neither, taking her question at face value. "Fear, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. I would be lying if I did not confess to being fearful, for I feared being found a traitor and a spy. It was a primal feeling that controlled my every move—I admit to playing a rather stiff role of cabin boy aboard the _Red Lantern. However,_ I had to keep a cool head to do my job well, and that gave me courage to continue doing what I was doing." Alec turned to open the doors behind him but a hand upon his shoulder gave him pause. He glanced over his shoulder, squinting slightly into the glare of the midday sun.

Ezra felt her lips buzz in anticipation at the sight of that profile, so devastatingly beautiful, and already so familiar. "Thank you for your honesty," she murmured, feeling the soft breeze lift strands of spun gold from his shoulders, making them dance lightly across the back of her hand.

Alec marveled at the way the sun created a spectrum of colors within the midnight black of her hair, savored the warmth of her hand through the fabric of his tunic and appreciated the creamy swell of her breasts peeking from behind her low neckline.

It was so blessedly quiet for a minute, both of them got lost in the possibility that was suddenly before them. A bird screeched overhead and the moment was gone. Alaraec mutely berated himself for getting distracted over such a thing—he was a Prince, educated at Court, after all; he was supposed to have better manners than that—and so was too busy to notice the heightened color creeping up his companion's neck and into her face for the third time in short order. Ezra looked up to meet his eyes just about the same time Alec pried them away from her bust-line, and they were trapped in another moment of painful, awkward silence, unable to look away.

And as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. "You're welcome," said Alec in a hoarse tone. He cleared his throat and stepped away, very deliberately putting space between them.

Ezra looked away, over the rail of the balcony and out into the courtyard below, and hauled back her scattered thoughts. What _had_ she been thinking? _Storm it_, she needed to get out of this place before she did something well and truly stupid.

"Well…." She cleared her throat then realized that she was mimicking what Alec had just done. "Well," she tried again, "we're set to leave by next bell-change so I'd best go and make sure I have everything together."

"Yes, I'm sure there's much still to see to." Alec turned back to the doors, and this time he didn't hesitate to pull them open—perhaps a bit more forcefully than was required—and stepped back to usher Ezranya through. He ignored how close her shoulder came to his arm as she passed through the door, and he ignored the impulse to reach out and touch the trailing tendrils of her hair, and he most definitely ignored the way she still somehow managed to smell of sea salt and sunshine although she had been away from the ocean for almost a month already.

Ezra was nearly across the room already by the time he blinked out of his stupor and came inside. She had her hand on the tapestry when he thought of one last question for her.

"Wait!"

She turned back, her green eyes flickering in the shadow of the wide brim.

"I have one final inquiry before you leave. How did you get Caelron to leave you alone?"

Ezra grinned before she could stop herself. The grin turned into a chuckle, and she shook her head before turning to leave. "That's none of your business, Rider."

Alec's brows dropped over his eyes and he started after her. "That's not fair. I told you some very personal things."

"But _I _don't feel the compunction to reciprocate," she answered him without turning around. "Good words, huh? I've been reading." She swished the tapestry aside and strode out, all swinging hair and hips. And all Alec could do was watch her go.

_She'll be back._ He knew it like he knew his name.

No, she won't, the reasonable side of his mind said. The reasonable side of his head won the argument, like it always had, but it didn't stop a very small smile from tugging at the corners of his lips.

_She'd be back._

&&&

A/N: The second last chapter! One of the longest ever at 5000 over words. I have to admit that it wasn't easy writing Alec and Ezra's conversation due to the loose ends we had to tie up. Hopefully, it was done to your satisfaction with no OOCness.

Where have all the reviewers gone? The previous chapter garnered only about 6 reviews! EG and I were kinda miffed. But the pleasure of writing the last 2 chapters off set our dismay. Special thanks to those who reviewed the "snippet" EG put up! I'm sure all your questions have been answered.

Lastly, I had a surprise birthday party thrown for me today so I'm in a good mood. That's why you guys have my friends to thank for your good fortune – I'm spreading the happiness! To make me even happier, please press the little "review" button and spend a minute or two reviewing PP. We will be forever in your debt.

FS&EG


	30. Vineyard

Pirate Princess

Epilogue: Vineyard

Less than a candle later, those who were going to the plot of land the Crown had awarded to Fyn gathered in the front courtyard, their bags and bundles at their feet or being loaded onto a cart that was being provided. It seemed as if the entire Court had turned out to see them off. Most of the stares were curious, some slightly hostile.

_Apparently, not all the courtiers were agreeable to King Vidanric's handling of the 'pirate situation'._ Ezra gave a mental shrug at the thought, simultaneously glaring fiercely at a group of young female courtiers who were shooting her furtive looks and tittering amongst themselves. _I'm not ever coming back here again. What they think of me does not matter, _she told herself.

The bells began to toll, signalling the time of their departure. Ezra hefted her bag of personal belongings over her shoulder just as her grandfather came to stand at her side. He carried a small bundle with him, held at his side. "Will ya miss it?" he asked.

She did not need to ask to know what he meant. "Not more than I'd miss you," she replied, following the upward direction of his gaze, and saw for herself the full majesty of the Royal Palace at Athanarel.

Fyn's beefy arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to him in an embrace. "There'll be a time when I'm gone," he whispered into her hair. "An' ya won't have no dodderin' ole fool ta' take care of no more. Then ya c'n do what cha like, follow ya 'eart an' all that nonsense they sing in ballads."

Ezra pulled her face out of his shoulder, hugging him fiercely about the waist. "Yes, well, right now my heart is still with you," she said vehemently, although deep down inside she felt like a caged bird beating its wings against the bars of its prison. "I love you, Grandpa."

The rest of the crew gathered around the two Captains. Costran and Fordwyn were already in the uniform of the Remalnan army, and several others carried their belongings in sacks and bundles slung over their shoulders or held by the hand. There were more than fifteen of the original crew who wouldn't be going to the vineyard with Fyn and Ezra.

"So, you two really aren't coming, then?" Ezra asked the two newest members of the army.

"Nah," Costran answered. "Don't get me wrong, Cap'n—er, _Captains_—but, uh, quiet livin' on a farm ain't my idea of fun. This way, at least I won't get bored."

"Me, too." Fordwyn nodded.

"And you, Bear?" Fyn asked.

"Me, too, but not for the same reasons as the young ones." He jabbed his thumb at Costran and Fordwyn. "My Pap owned a tavern before it got burned t' the ground. I think I could do that. King's the one said he'd give us coin t' start our own lives." Bear shrugged. "And at least you'll have a buyer for y'r first barrels of wine."

Fyn smiled at his friend. "Come now. First year's wine is always shit. Wait 'til the second season."

"It's a deal." They shook on it.

Ezra turned to her female mentor. "Dita?"

"I'm staying, too," Dita told her. "Actually, I'll be staying with Bear." She looked up at the big man. "We'll see how that goes."

"With _Bear_?" Costran exclaimed. "When did that happen?"

"Mind y'r own business." Bear cuffed the boy who gave a playful yelp.

&&&

What remained of the Royal Family at Athanarel made their appearance just then, descending the curving steps of the main entrance with such dignity and grace that immediately drew the eye. What kept the onlooker's attention, however, were the obvious bonds of love and family between them. The casual way the queen had looped her arm around her husband's, the bright smile the king gave his wife when she stretched to murmur something to him privately; the Marquis of Merindar's solicitous behaviour towards his pregnant wife as he helped her down the stairs. Surprisingly, the Crown Prince was nowhere to be seen, since she had thought that he would not miss out on this final opportunity to antagonise her. Not that she cared, considering that she had already said her piece to him.

Fearless Fyn released his hold on his granddaughter and straightened his back with a deep breath before taking a few stiff steps towards the monarchs to give them the bow that they had merited during his stay at the palace. The King returned the honor with a deep inclination of his head and neck, and the Queen extended a hand towards the ex-captain of the _Fearless_. Thinking that she meant for him to kiss her hand, Fyn dipped into another bow, only to have the small hand in his grasp tighten around his fingers and guide him out of his obeisance with a gentle upward tug.

"Once is enough," said Queen Meliara with what could almost pass of as a grin. "If you would forgive me, despite spending nearly three decades in Athanarel I'm still not used to the level of formality required at court."

Before, Ezra would have stared open mouthed at the Queen's words, coming - as she believed - from a rather fearsome lady, despite her small stature. Now, having seen the said lady at her ease and rather unheeding of protocol and proper Court etiquette, she didn't bat an eyelid.

Having wished Fyn well in his life ahead, the Queen stepped forward to address Ezra privately. She clasped both of Ezra's hands in hers she said earnestly, "It's a pity you turned down the commission. Our navy could use someone like you in our ranks."

Ezra looked down into that pair of sparkling blue eyes, seeking any sign of sarcasm or malice. Finding none she replied, "My duty right now is to be with my grandfather, I…" She darted a glance over at her grandfather who stood in quiet conference with the King. "I must care for him. He's all I've got left. Maybe, in the future…" she trailed off.

Queen Meliara patted her hand and said gently, "I, too, lost my father when I was younger, and your grandfather reminds me of him," she paused, as if gathering her thoughts, then continued, "I shan't hold you to any promises, but should you choose to return, there'll always be a commission waiting for you."

"You are too kind," Ezra demurred, imagining for an instant that it was her mother who held her hands. Would those hands have been quite as warm and comforting?

The king joined them at that moment. He pressed a palm against the small of his wife's back, a loving and possessive gesture. "So this is how it shall end?" he asked cryptically.

"Danric!" chided his wife. "You promised Alec that you would not press her about the commission." To Ezra she said, "Ignore him, he's becoming a doddering old fool who's as stubborn as a mule."

King Vidanric sent a wry smile—which Ezra returned—her way. "Forgive me, I do not wish to be accused of being a sentimental old canker next," he said, exchanging a meaningful glance with the queen. Turning back to Ezra he continued, "My offer will always stand for as long as Remalna is under my rule, and you have our many thanks."

"We're done!" hollered Bear, tossing the last of Dita's and his meagre belongings into their cart, preventing Ezra from making her reply.

"You have everything, then?" the King asked.

"Aye, we do," the old pirate answered. "Thank ye for the wagon and 'orses, though we could'a done just as well on our own."

"Of that I have no doubt," the King said. "I simply felt that since I had deprived you of your first way of life, I needed to do my part to help you establish a second."

"Oh, you've helped enough," Ezra added.

"Ezra," her grandfather warned her.

"What? That was me being polite. _Nice_, even, so don't 'Ezra' me."

Quiet laughter made her look up. The young Marquise, who was in the midst of addressing a few members of the _Fearless'_ former crew some distance away, tried to hide her laughter behind the hand that wasn't busy holding her restless son who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Ezra ducked her head to hide the way her own mouth was twitching in an attempt to smile. When she glanced up from under her dark lashes, she found that the Marquis and Marquise of Merindar were approaching her. "Your Graces," she said, not knowing whether to bow, curtsy or salute.

Princess Elestra noticed her hesitation and with a wave of her fan dismissed it. "Forget it, I just wanted to thank you and your crew for your immense help. You can't imagine the burden you all have taken off my parents' shoulders."

"It was the right thing to do in the end," replied Ezra with a sad smile. "And I'm afraid I haven't been that big a help at all."

"A drop of water contributes to the making of an ocean," added Lord Flauvic, "Do not doubt what you have helped to achieve." Ezra spied a familiar figure dashing towards them in a decidedly un-princely manner over his shoulder, and she felt her smile falter.

"Where's Oria?" asked Ezra, scanning the crowd.

"I'm afraid the mage academy required her immediate return due to some mystical happenings to the North," replied Princess Elestra. "Speaking of my siblings, where's Alec? He should be here by now," she added craning her neck to look over her shoulder. "Ah, there he is!"

Ezra forced the corners of her lips to lift in unison when the Marquise turned back to face her with a brilliant smile. "And, Ezra, it's a shame that you couldn't have stayed longer. I think we could have been very good friends."

"Perhaps," Ezra replied honestly. "You aren't so bad yourself. Much better than I thought a noble lady would be, anyway." She looked over to where the other female courtiers were gathered around still shooting poisonous looks at her. "Then again, maybe you're just the only good one here…."

Elestra followed her eyes and saw the other women. "Jealousy is never a pretty emotion," she agreed.

"Jealousy, huh?" Ezra started to grin. Her eyes went up to meet Alaraec's where he stood discreetly catching his breath next to the Marquis, and her expression was pure devilment. "Looks like they're gonna have to start calling you Rider here, too," she said to him.

"'Rider?" the Queen asked, the perfect picture of false innocence and true curiosity.

Alec flicked his eyes to the ground in momentary embarrassment – hoping that his earlier physical exertions would explain away his flushed cheeks, and then lifted them to give Ezra a hard look. "Don't ask, Mother."

Those that had been aboard the _Valiant_ coughed and laughed at the uncomfortable expression on the Prince's face while those that hadn't started to whisper to their comrades demanding to know what was so funny. Fyn drew a close to the snickering when he chucked the last of his belongings into the bed of the wagon. "We'll be off then."

The King cleared his throat and redirected his amused gaze from his son back to the assembled pirates in front of him. "Of course. You have our deepest thanks for your part in bringing the Brotherhood to justice, protecting the city of Sahkino, and helping us to learn more about what is to come from the Norsundrian quarter."

Fyn nodded to the royal family, before making his way to the front and climbing into the driver's seat to take up the reigns of the two sturdy ponies that would pull them to their new vineyard.

Ezra tossed her bag into the cart on top of the baggage that belonged to her grandfather and the six other pirates that were going with them, but before she climbed in, Alec ventured a "Captain?" with a touch to her elbow.

"Yes?" she turned back to Alec, noting the matching expectant looks on the faces of his family members with a quizzical lift of an eyebrow.

He pulled something out of his pocket, no not just anything, but the Pirates' Pearl that had adorned his wrist for most of their sea voyage. "Something to help you remember the sea by." She stared at the bracelet that rested in the palm of his extended hand, momentarily speechless.

It seemed as if a hush had settled over everyone in the courtyard and their exchange was being avidly noted and stored for conversations at the next ball. "But it's yours!" she exclaimed, recovering her tongue's mobility, "I don't have a need for it anyway. I'm not the one who goes green when I set foot on a ship."

Seeing her reluctance to accept his gift he forcefully grasped her hand with his free one, dropped the bracelet into her palm and carefully wrapped her fingers around it. "I have no need for it, either," he replied in mild exasperation, "I don't intend to sail the seas unless you captain the ship."

"Is that a compliment?" Ezra asked in surprise, pressing her empty hand to her chest in mock astonishment.

Alec brushed it off with a grin and said, "Yes, and does it meet with your approval?" he teased. "You've given me memories – both good and bad." As an afterthought he added solemnly, "Especially the bad."

"Well, I suppose that there is _something_ I could give you, as well," she replied, her embarrassment banished by his cheeky remark, and replaced by a spirit of mischief. Taking a step to stand a foot away from him, she handed him her gift. "Hold this for me for a moment, would you?"

When her hands were freed, she reached up and took hold of his tunic, pulling his face down to hers. Ezra kissed him quick and hard, warm lips curved up in a smile and just a slight pressure of teeth as she nipped his bottom lip. They were softer than she had expected, and he tasted like the coffee and éclair he must have had for breakfast. She savoured the tingly sensation on her lips for an instant, before she let go and stepped back. The Prince looked positively baffled as she reclaimed his parting gift to her from nerveless fingers.

"The first one didn't count. I was trying to hit you," she answered his unasked question, successfully wiping the dazed look off his face. Ezra swaggered over to the cart and hopped into the bed just as Fyn slapped the reigns against the ponies' flanks to start them walking. She looked back to the Royal Family and waved as they exited the gates.

Alaraec watched the ex-pirates leave with a slight out-of-body experience, senses still assaulted by her lingering presence. He fought the urge to lift his fingers to his lips just as an arm clapped about his shoulders.

_Flauvic._

"I thought the plan was for _you_ to flirt with _her_, not the other way around," his brother-in-law remarked.

"Well, _your_ plan failed, as usual," Alec replied. "I was forced to move on to Plan B. Nadav and you were never good strategists to begin with anyway. Especially when women were involved." His acerbic remark was greeted with an unnecessarily hard pat to the back.

The gathered crowd was beginning to disperse, even the King and Queen were leaving. Elestra called for her husband, who with a final pat on Alec's shoulder left him to his thoughts about a certain _Pirate Princess_.

&&&

It was the last day of their week-long journey, and it was coming to an end. The sun cast a pink-orange glow as it retired for the day, nestling between the peaks of two mountains. Her body had already adjusted to the steady jostling of the cart, amassing and absorbing bruises like it no longer mattered a whit.

Ezra stared at her obviously valuable present as it sat in her lap, held firmly in place by her two hands on either side of the intricately carved box. One of the crew members had chanced upon it the hard way when he was jounced painfully atop it by the violent movements of the cart. His friends swore his yowl could have been heard a mile away.

"Aren't ya gonna open it?" came a familiar gravely voice from the slightly stooped and portly figure next to her. "Accordin' to the map, we're almost there."

"Yah, princess!" exclaimed an annoyed Elaitus, "Ye've been starin' at the top o'dat box fer days. Even if ye aren't curious 'bout what's inside – I am!" Ezra did not make a reply, continuing to gaze into the depths of the blue gem on the surface of the lid and tried to puzzle out what it meant. She had found the second going-away present tucked into the cart, with a note card that simply had her name printed in a steady hand on it. The penmanship looked a bit more feminine than she remembered from the missive he'd sent when aboard the Red Lantern as a spy, but she figured that she didn't know his handwriting well enough to remember clearly.

"Ezra? Oh, Eeeeezraaa. Ezra!"

"What is it?" she snapped at the man.

"Ya didn' answer me," Elaitus told her. "Ain't gone daft like Duft, have ya?"

"I ain't daft! Shut up, Elaitus," said an annoyed Duft, swatting his friend to the laughter of their friends, Ezra forgotten.

Seeing his granddaughter lost in her thoughts Fyn said, "That's an aquamarine on top there. If I recall correctly, it aids creativity, self-expression, tolerance, clarity of mind and perception."

Ezra ran a finger over the stone then slowly lifted the lid with her thumbs. Nestled in a bed of pale blue silk was a pink glass trumpet shell. Pulling clear the note she found in the depths of the box, written in the same hand as the card with her name, she read: "_Home is where the heart is – A."_

Just then, Fyn called out, "We're here!"

&&&

A/N: And so we have come to the end of this part of the story. We hope it met with your approval. I'm feeling quite sad that this is done but there's the sequel to work on now! We don't know when we'll start posting "Gypsy Queen" yet but we're going to start work on chapter 2. The plan is to have a few chapters done and the entire plot more carefully thought out before we write/post. Although, I have to admit that quite a bit of "Pirate Princess" was off the cuff - or in this case, the fingertips.

We've left a few unaswered questions in this chapter. And decided against writing an Exra/Mel scene for the reason that it would disrupt the flow of the story - also because I wanted it to end on the nice round number of 30. Now that I think of it, not writing that scene would serve another more practical purpose.

We all know that Ez and Al will end up together somehow but we don't want it to be too easy. As EG pointed out, Ezra's a commoner - an ex-pirate, no less! Their union will be frowned upon by the traditional nobility who prefer their bloodlines to remain pure. Even generous Mel might be hard-pressed to accept her as a daughter. It's all about politics, where alliances are made and broken. Cliche, but evidently true. To make clear the stance of the Royal Family towards Ezra so far, I believe thay admire and respect her for what she has done but as yet do not deem her worthy to join their exalted ranks. I hope this clarifies things for you all - we certainly don't want people thinking that Ezra will marry Alec just like that snaps fingers!

Then there's the fluff factor in this chapter. What did you guys think? I had actually wanted a huge make out fest but EG, wise as she is, decided that would be too much. So we've saved that beautiful kissing scene I wrote for GQ. Thus, we compromised and settled for a short, sweet kiss with a brilliant one-liner from EG.

Lastly, it's nice to see that we've got close to 300 reviews! Not as good as "Heart Duel" in those terms but I love this baby more. Also, we'd like to thank all the reviewers who've stuck with us through the entire story - which took about a year - and provided us with their support, compliments, and critique.

On a side note, thanks for your birthday wishes! Many of you wished me a "belated" birthday because I didn't make clear that my friends threw the surprise party 2 days ahead of my birthday (which fell on a Sunday right before our mid-terms!) - so it wasn't belated at all!

Stay tuned for more Alec and Ezra in "Gypsy Queen" --> Coming soon to --> From the Writers of "Pirate Princess". Imagines this being made into a movie

FS&EG


	31. Gypsy Queen

To all our dear readers/reviewers:

The long-anticipated sequel to Pirate Princess is finally here! **The first chapter of Gypsy Queen will be posted in less than a week**. So keep checking back for more!

Ex-pirate Ezranya Fyn's adventures are not yet complete and we cordially invite you to continue her journey with us.

Now that I've gotten the formal invitation out of the way, here's a short update of what Ereshkigalgirl and I have been doing these past 8 months:

We took a break of course! The bare bones outline of GQ was formed nearing the end of PP, and was fleshed out only slightly in the preceding months. The slow and painful process of writing the first couple of chapters also took place during that time.

Now, we've just about completed the fifth chapter; creating new characters along the way (that have or have not been mentioned in PP – see if you can spot any of them!), bringing these characters to life, charting the developments of relationships, and concocting a realistic world.

These past two weeks have been the most labor-intensive, with us emailing each other daily. But such planning before putting pen to paper (or in this case, fingers to keyboard), is very satisfying. We can only hope that the readers of PP will continue to support us through the writing of GQ.

Feel free to ask us any questions about the story as we post though I cannot guarantee that you'll get the answer you're looking for. As usual, we welcome all comments and critiques.

Last but not least, a **sneak peek** at the upcoming Gypsy Queen

"So it appears Alaraec was correct," Flauvic said softly, keeping a hold of his son, who was trying to leave the table.

Ezra's gaze found itself locked on the Marquis's handsome face, but it was the features of another blond male that drifted through her mind. "What do you mean? What did he say?"

"_Flauvic_," Elestra said again, with more force this time.

He held up a hand to his wife, indicating that he meant no harm. To Ezra he replied, "Alaraec only said that it was unlikely that you would come to the Palace. He gave no reason, nor did he seem to care one way or the other. But, as it appears, his hypothesis was correct."

Ezra's lips pursed and she found that she could eat a whole cow. She stabbed her fork into a bite of chicken, and speared some vegetables under the meat. After she had chewed and swallowed, she returned her attention to the nobles. "Thinks I won't come….Well, let's just see about that."

Tell us what you think about this short snippet by reviewing!

Please log in if possible, it is much easier for me to answer your questions that way.

Regards,

FS&EG


	32. Plea for Help!

To our dear and loyal readers:

Ereshkigalgirl and I have been working towards converting _Pirate Princess_ into an original piece of fiction. To that end, we have begun editing and reworking PP to exist in the world we're slowly creating.

This process includes creating new characters, improving old ones, including never-before-seen scenes and dialogue, and generally improving the overall plot, structure, and pacing of the story. However, we realize that that both our work-frazzled brains aren't enough! (Yep, we've both just stepped into the scary corporate world of business). So we humbly ask you for your help by contributing ideas or critiquing PP (as you remember it, although it'd be nice if you re-read the whole thing!).

If you had in mind a subplot/scene that you thought would but didn't play out – let us know!

If you felt that there were loose ends that weren't properly tied up or subplots that weren't explored to your satisfaction – let us know!

If you felt that some scene was out of place, out of character, or just plain odd – let us know!

If you felt that some subplot/scene/character etc. was superflous - let us know!

In short, we want to hear what you think and feel about our baby! **Please do so by clicking on the "Review" button below. There is no limit to the number of reviews you can submit! **The reward for your efforts would be a new and improved, revamped version of _Pirate Princess_ that we hope to get to you shortly after _Gypsy Queen_ completes its fanfiction run (We intend to put it through the same 'originalizing' process once its complete).

Thanks so much for your help!

Love,

FelSong & EreshkigalGirl

AKA. Felicia & Carly


End file.
